Lay it Down
by Belle pimprenelle
Summary: TRADUCTION de Dhampir72 [Post-Skyfall ; Sickfic !] Bond et Q ont cet accord, dont ils ne parlent jamais, et qu'ils brisent tous les deux en silence. Pourtant c'est ce qu'ils voulaient n'est-ce pas ? Leur relation devait être juste physique… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le soit plus.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde :) Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un projet un peu spécial... Une traduction ! Le manque d'inspiration aidant, je me suis retrouvé à parcourir des fandoms divers et variés, notamment celui de James Bond, où j'ai découvert cette pépite sur le couple 00Q. C'est une histoire en 5 longs chapitres, mais c'est très bien écrit, intelligent, avec des personnages qui ont une vrai réflexion lucide sur leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, et une relation très intéressante, pas trop idéalisée... Et c'est écrit par la géniale Dhampir72, qui m'a gentillement laissé traduire son histoire de l'anglais. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, et que j'aurais su transmettre le superbe style de l'auteur.

C'est ma toute première traduction, donc j'attends vivement vos avis et critiques, positifs ou non, pour me permettre de m'améliorer.

**Lay it Down**

Q aurait dû le prévoir, mais bien sûr, c'était toujours plus facile à dire rétrospectivement.

La douleur siégeait dans sa poitrine depuis plusieurs jours. Ce n'était rien de grave, juste un poids qui reposait en grande partie sur son sternum qui parfois faisait de respirer un peu plus une corvée que d'habitude. Il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, l'attribuant aux pluies froides de l'hiver et au froid transperçant jusqu'à l'os qui régnait dans le siège souterrain du MI6. Bond y pensait bien plus qu'il ne le faisait, c'était certain. Un matin, Q se réveilla pour trouver le double-zéro le regardant fixement, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient profondes. Elles n'étaient pas là la nuit d'avant, quand Bond était revenu de sa mission pour le coincer dans la douche et le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie son propre nom. Q se demanda s'il avait des cauchemars, mais n'osa pas poser la question.

"Impossible de dormir?" demanda Q, se tournant dans le bras de Bond pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Comme il ne pouvait pas lire les chiffres correctement, il attrapa l'appareil, le rapprochant de son visage. 06h41. Il le poussa de nouveau sur la table de nuit, avant d'enfouir sa tête plus loin dans son oreiller. Il pouvait encore dormir pendant une heure. Le bras autour de sa taille l'attira plus près, jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme soit une ligne de chaleur contre son dos.

"Tu ne respires pas comme il faut. " souffla Bond contre son épaule, Sa barde de deux jours piquant même à travers le tissu de pyjama de Q. "Et la température de ton corps est différente." Son souffle chaud semblait presque désapprobateur, comme si c'était entièrement la faute de Q.

Q ne savais pas s'il devait être ennuyé ou flatté de ces observations. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils avaient commencés ... Ce qu'ils avaient, quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Bond partait parfois pendant des semaines et continuait à avoir des relations sexuelles avec de belles femmes pendant ses missions, mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait à Londres, il se retrouvait inévitablement dans l'appartement de Q, dans son lit, et ce quelque que soit l'état dans lequel il avait quitté le terrain. Le Quatermaster n'avait pas vraiment recherché cette compagnie, mais il n'avait pas protesté non plus, et avait même permis de Bond à garder quelques affaire de rechanges sur un côté de l'armoire. C'était plus par commodité qu'autre chose, ou du moins, c'était ainsi que Q se le justifiait. Bond semblait avoir adopté l'arrangement, dont ils n'ont presque jamais parlé. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment à le faire, après tout, parce que leurs relations personnelles étaient séparées du MI6 et ils agissaient au travail avec un parfais semi-professionnalisme comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Donc, rien n'avait vraiment changé, sauf pour le sexe, qui était excellent, soit dit en passant. Et c'est tout ce que c'était: du sexe. Il n'y avait pas de liens, aucune des complications que les relations habituelles apportent. Ils étaient des adultes qui avaient atteint une compréhension mutuelle du genre de relation qu'ils voulaient. C'était simple et physique et rien de plus. Ou plutôt c'est ainsi que cela aurait dû être. Peut-être que ça avait commencé à devenir quelque chose de plus, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Il y avait ces toutes petites choses, comme la garde-robe partagée et Q qui gardait la marque de café préférée James Bond dans son appartement et la brosse à dents supplémentaire près de l'évier de la salle de bains. Il y avait aussi des choses un peu plus visibles, comme quand Bond préparerait le petit déjeuner le matin et qu'ils regardaient la télé avant que Q aille travailler. Puis il y avait les pas-si-petites choses, comme quand Bond venait quelques nuits et se glissait dans le lit avec lui, juste pour se tenir tout contre lui, comme si Q était la seule chose qui le gardait dans ce monde. Ces choses-là ne dérangeaient pas Q, en fait, il les aimait un peu trop. Et ça lui posait parfois problème. Quand Bond était absent, il lui était beaucoup plus difficile d'aller au lit par lui-même et de se réveiller seul, entouré par de petits rappels de la présence de Bond dans sa vie. Tout cela criait que Q était en train de s'attacher alors qu'il n'était pas supposé le faire. Pourtant, il aimait cela et ça l'effrayait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'approcher de trop près: Bond savait de quel côté du lit il préférait dormir, et comment il prenait son thé et où exactement Q besoin d'un massage après une longue journée penché sur un clavier. Et apparemment, Bond avait également mémorisé les modes de respiration de Q et de la température normale de son corps, immédiatement au courant des fluctuations de celles-ci. Cela ramena Q à se demander s'il devrait être agacé ou flatté, et au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas décider.

"Q." appela Bond, d'une manière indiquant qu'il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises. Il devait s'être assoupi sans s'en apercevoir. Q n'avait même pas réalisé ses yeux s'étaient refermés. Il lutta pour les ouvrir à nouveau.

"Hmm." fut sa seule réponse. Il avait le sentiment qu'il avait pensé pendant un certain temps, mais le réveil était trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse vérifier l'heure de nouveau. Dehors, il faisait encore sombre. Il pouvait entendre la pluie contre les vitres. Sa poitrine était lourde. Il referma les yeux.

"Tu devrais aller voir un médecin." déclara Bond.

"_ Tu_ devrais aller voir un médecin. " marmonna Q dans son oreiller. Il n'eut pas besoin d'avoir les yeux ouverts ou d'être face à Bond pour savoir que sa réplique en demi-teinte fit sourire l'autre homme.

"Ton esprit manque de son mordant habituel." déclara Bond, glissant sa main sous la chemise de Q. Ses doigts brossèrent sa peau comme de l'eau fraîche. Q frissonna malgré lui, se sentant soudain froid.

"Il est encore _tôt_… " grommela Q, en tirant sur la couette dans l'espoir de gagner plus de chaleur. Les doigts de Bond pressèrent doucement son flanc.

"Tu couves quelque chose."

Il avait l'air... concerné? Q avait juste assez de conscience pour entendre quelque chose comme ça dans sa voix, s'accrochant sur les consonnes. Est-ce que la voix de Q sonnait de cette manière quand Bond était en mission, sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide qui pourrait l'empêcher de rentrer à la maison?

"Je vais bien." Il se retourna dans les bras de Bond à nouveau, pour mettre l'horloge, la fenêtre et la pluie sur son dos. Il ne voulait pas penser à leurs règles et la manière qu'ils avaient de les enfreindre, parce qu'il aimait avoir des choses de Bond dans sa garde-robe et le café dans la cuisine et la brosse à dents dans la salle de bain. Et parce qu'il aimait quand Bond faisait le petit déjeuner et quand ils regardaient les nouvelles le matin. Et parce qu'il aimait particulièrement quand Bond venait au lit pour le tenir contre lui comme s'il était la seule chose qui comptait. Il était égoïste, il le savait, mais Q aimait tout cela. Il prendrait tout ce qu'il pouvait, tant qu'il le pouvait, et damné soit leur contrat.

Q cacha sa tête sous le menton de Bond, il savait combien Bond aimait quand il a faisait ça. L'autre homme glissa une main dans son dos et glissant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Si Q avait pu ronronner, il l'aurait fait. Au lieu de cela, il se blottit contre la gorge de Bond, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau chaude. «Ce n'est rien ... C'est juste le temps."

Bond ne dit rien, mais Q savait cela ne signifie pas qu'il le croyait. Peu importe, son silence et la pluie et les doigts dans ses cheveux poussèrent Q à nouveau droit dans les bras de Morphée.

00Q00Q00Q

Dans l'après-midi, Bond avait été informé qu'il serait expédié vers l'Espagne.

Même s'il venait de rentrer d'une mission de deux semaines en Syrie et avait gagné un petit sursis, M l'avait voulu de retour sur le terrain. Et Bond n'était pas homme à dire non lorsqu'il s'agissait d'abattre un acteur majeur d'une organisation terroriste de longue date, en particulier alors Mallory lui avait assigné la mission personnellement. Au moins, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pense pas que Bond soit prêt à être mis au placard pour l'instant.

Dossier en main, Bond pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à la Division Q pour s'équiper. Quand il arriva, il ne trouva dans la zone principale qu'une poignée d'employés, qui leva à peine les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra. Q n'était ni à la station de travail principale, ni, après enquête, dans son bureau. Cela ne laissait Bond qu'avec aucun autre endroit à regarder à part la R & D. Si les Doubles-Zéro était rarement vu dans la division Q sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de ramasser leurs armes et autres gadgets leur ayant été assignés en fonction de leur mission, il était encore plus rare de les trouver dans la R & D, où lesdites armes et gadgets sont conçus et testés avant leur utilisation. La plupart des gens portaient des blouses de laboratoire dans cette section et selon la dangerosité des expériences effectuées, des masques faciaux et des gants en latex. Q lui avait dit une fois qu'il ne pouvait ni confirmer, ni nier l'existence de laboratoires de recherche biochimiques dans les profondeurs de MI6. Mais la façon dont il l'avait dit, avait fait se demander à Bond s'il devait avoir peur de ce que la R & D pourrait cuisiner ici.

Il venait de passer une pièce de verre dans laquelle des laborantins travaillaient sur ce qui semblait être une sorte de lance-roquettes haute technologie, quand il repéra Q dans le couloir devant. Il venait d'apparaitre au coin du couloir avec une chercheuse en blouse blanche. Elle parlait vite, mais succinctement, tandis que Q tapait des choses et d'autres sur la tablette dans sa main. Quand elle aperçut Bond, elle se tue rapidement, obligeant Q à faire une pause dans sa foulée et à lever les yeux. Son regard la quitta pour se fixer sur Bond. Il avait l'air pire que quand il avait quitté l'appartement ce matin, si c'était possible, toute couleur semblait déserté son visage. Il lui fallut faire appel à toute sa formation pour ne pas avoir l'air préoccupé.

"007." Lança le jeune homme en guise de salutation.

"Q." répondit Bond. Il leva le dossier et Q lui fit un signe presque imperceptible avant de se retourner vers la chercheuse.

"Vous avez mon autorisation pour continuer avec le projet Mondal" commença Q, tapant quelque chose sur l'écran de sa tablette. "Mais s'il vous plaît restez dans le budget cette fois. Le fiasco Eiago nous a presque mit en faillite pour l'année." Elle eut la décence d'avoir l'air regarder un peu intimidée et commença à prendre des notes

"Et le projet Cardwell ?" elle demanda timidement, après un moment de la saisie.

"Donnez-moi plus de données sur la précision et l'efficacité. Si elle dépasse les normes établies par Boothroyd, je reverrais votre proposition dans quelques semaines" répondit Q.

"Oui, monsieur. " dit-elle, sa voix montrait plus de déception que son expression pouvait le laisser paraitre.

"Impressionnez-moi et vous obtiendrez tous les fonds dont vous avez besoin." Lui assura Q, ses sourcils montant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. «Je veux au moins cinq d'entre eux pour le programme Doubles-Zéro." Il regarda Bond, puis retourna à sa tablette. "Peut-être deux fois plus, 007 ne rapporte jamais quoi que ce soit en un seul morceau."

«Risques professionnels." répondit Bond. Il vit Q lutter contre un sourire.

"Quelque chose d'autre, Miss Hersland ?"

"Non, monsieur." dit-elle, en fermant le couvercle de sa tablette. "Merci." Et avec cela, elle se retourna et disparut comme elle était venue. Q attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue avant de laissé échapper un soupir et de pincer l'arrête de son nez sous ses lunettes. Bond avait vu le geste plusieurs fois, surtout après avoir ramené de l'équipement brisé, cette fois-ci il semblait un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude. Cela donna envie à Bond de combler la distance entre eux, peut-être même de frotter les épaules de Q comme il savait que l'autre homme aimait tellement. Mais ils étaient au travail et ils avaient convenu de la bienséance, de sorte Bond ne suivit pas cette impulsion.

"Alors je reçois de nouveaux jouets bientôt?" demanda Bond à la place, souriant à Q.

"Absolument pas." refusa Q, passant sa main sur son visage. Il semblait déjà épuisé et le jour n'avait qu'à peine commencé, mais Bond pouvait dire qu'il avait fait un effort pour sourire un peu quand même. Ce sourire était le favori de Bond : le petit qui tirait sur ses lèvres quand il était amusé. "Vous n'obtiendrez nulle part du nouveau matériel avant que nous ne rameniez quelque chose qui n'est pas cassé au-delà de réparation. N'importe quoi, 007. Même un foutu écouteur serait une amélioration à ce stade. "

Pour les spectateurs, ils s'engagèrent dans leur habituelle joute sur l'équipement brisé et les périls du terrain alors qu'ils quittaient la R & D pour se diriger vers le bureau de Q. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Bond ferma la porte derrière eux. Appuyant le deuxième interrupteur sur le mur, il obscurci la seule fenêtre du bureau. Ils pouvaient encore voir l'open space, mais personne ne pouvait les voir eux. Bond aimait la discrétion.

"N'y pense même pas" déclara Q. Il gardait son dos face à Bond comme il déposait sa tablette pour passer au crible certains dossiers sur son bureau.

"Penser à quoi ?" Bond demanda, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il abandonnait son propre dossier sur la chaise la plus proche avant de se rapprocher de Q. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et commença à frotter ses pouces en de doux cercles le long du haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Presque immédiatement, Q arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se détendit sous ses mains. Un petit, son plaisir lui échappa, et Bond ne savait pas s'il devait le classer comme quelque chose d'excitant ou de simplement adorable. Peut-être un peu des deux. "Je ne pensais pas à autre chose que cela. A quoi pensais-tu ?" Il a se déplaça jusqu'aux omoplates de Q, en massant avec plus que ses pouces maintenant. La tête de Q chuta vers l'avant et il le son lui échappa encore. Bond n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que ses yeux étaient fermés de plaisir. "Eh bien?"

"Rien du tout ..." soupira Q, une partie de la tension quittant son corps alors que Bond travaillait sur un nœud particulièrement agressif dans son épaule droite. "Je ne serais plus en mesure d'accomplir quoi que ce soit pour le reste de la journée, si tu continues sur cette voie."

"Tant mieux. Rentres à la maison. Prend toi une journée." commença Bond, glissant ses mains le long du dos de Q et puis autour de ses hanches, tirant l'autre homme contre sa poitrine. Il le sentait plus faible que d'habitude dans ses bras. Un peu plus de repas et beaucoup moins de thé lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais Bond n'avait pas insisté, parce qu'il savait maintenant que cela donnerait seulement envie à Q de résister. Au lieu de ça, il a enfouit son nez dans les cheveux doux et indisciplinés de Q. Il sentait comme la pluie de ce matin. "Tu as besoin de dormir."

"J'ai très bien dormi." Q pencha sa tête en arrière pour se reposer sur l'épaule de Bond. "Tu es celui qui a besoin de repos. Être renvoyé en d'Espagne avec à peine, voir pas, de sommeil. Dieu seul sait quel genre de destruction tu vas causer."

"Je garderais ça dans la limite du raisonnable." Il vit le coin de la bouche de Q sursauter en un sourire.

"Menteur"

"J'essaierais de garder ça dans la limite du raisonnable. " Modifia Bond, bougeant sa main pour laisser ses doigts glisser sous le bord du cardigan de Q.

"Mais oui, tu es chanceux, tu es génial. " répondit Q, mais il tapa la main de Bond quand même alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Il a pris l'un des dossiers sur son bureau et en sorti une enveloppe, qu'il donna ensuite à Bond. «Ton passeport et carte d'embarquement."

"Première classe?" Bond demanda sans l'ouvrir.

"Tu seras en autocar, avec le reste des paysans", dit Q, mais il sourit d'une manière qui indiquait clairement le contraire. Bond sourit. Q s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il voyage en première classe, même si la mission ne nécessitait pas de ce genre de couverture, et puisque ses méthodes n'étaient probablement pas sanctionnées par le MI6 (voir légales), il appréciait ce traitement spécial et gardait sa bouche fermée.

"Donc, ça veut dire que je suis ton favori?" demanda Bond, diminuant l'espace entre eux. Q recula un peu sur son bureau, mais ne le repoussa pas quand il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

"Je n'ai pas de favori." Son expression resta neutre alors même que les paumes de Bond remontaient sur ces cuisses.

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Il agrippa les hanches étroites de Q avec le bout de ses doigts, en se penchant en avant. Presque simultanément, Q pencha sa tête en arrière, exposant un peu plus de sa gorge pâle. C'était un défi flagrant. Bond aimait le cou de Q, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser des marques, ce qui constituait la moitié du jeu.

"Ce serait assez peu professionnel d'avoir des favoris. " répondit Q, en regardant Bond sous ses cils. Il était tentateur et il le savait. S'il n'avait pas un vol qui l'attendait, et que Q n'était pas si fatigué, Bond aurait pu le pousser sur son bureau pour le prendre sur le champ. Deux fois.

"Heureusement, nous sommes tous les deux très professionnels." Dit-il à la place, incapable de résister à quelques instants de la gourmandise. Ses doigts desserrèrent la cravate de Q avec un mouvement d'experts, puis défirent rapidement les deux premiers boutons. La seconde suivante, il avait ses lèvres à cet endroit juste sous la mâchoire Q qu'il aimait tant, respirant l'odeur de la lotion après-rasage et de la peau chauffée alors que sa bouche ouverte embrassait doucement.

"Heureusement." Répéta Q avant qu'un soupir heurté ne lui échappe lorsque Bond frôla sa pomme d'Adam avec ses dents. Ce son sembla envoyer un message directement au sexe de Bond. Au diable le self contrôle. Il amena Q à s'allonger sur le bureau, en tirant pleinement parti de cette position pour commencer à déboutonner habilement son terrible cardigan. Il embrassa sa gorge à nouveau, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa carotide. Sa langue descendit en suivant cette délicieuse impulsion, laissant une bande humide sur la peau chaude. Les mains de Q vinrent saisir ses épaules, mais il ne le repoussa toujours pas. "Tu es vraiment un homme mauvais." lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, au moment où Bond vaincu le dernier bouton pour ensuite sortir la chemise qu'il avait caché dans son pantalon.

"Je n'ai jamais prétendu être bon." Son sourire le-diable-lui-même-devrait-se -méfier déformait les coins de sa bouche, qu'il remit rapidement au travail, embrassant la colonne de la gorge dénudée de Q. Il ne put pas résister de mordre à la clavicule. Des doigts saisirent ses cheveux courts dans une réprimande silencieuse, mais la façon dont le corps de Q s'arqua contre la bouche de Bond l'encouragea à poursuivre. Un instant plus tard, une belle marque en relief fit son apparition sur la clavicule droite de Q. "Et tu n'es pas un saint non plus." dit Bond, léchant le bleu, faisant trembler le quatermaster sous lui. Savoir que celui-ci serait visible pour une partie de la durée du déploiement de Bond lui donna un profond sentiment de satisfaction. Q ne pourrait faire autrement que penser à lui lorsqu'il verrait la marque la marque chaque jour en s'habillant et en se déshabiller. Et même si elle pouvait être cachée facilement sous une chemise, si quelqu'un la voyait, il saurait que Q appartenait à quelqu'un. L'idée était tout simplement enivrante.

"Je n'ai jamais prétendu en être un." Plaida Q, en déplaçant sa jambe gauche sous Bond, le frôlant exactement au bon endroit et de la bonne façon pour créer ce délicieux et électrisant éclat de plaisir.

"Bien. Je ne t'aurait pas voulu d'une autre manière." Avant de mordre à nouveau la clavicule de Q ses mains glissant sous la chemise avec détermination. Sous lui, le corps de Q réagi immédiatement et Bond commençait à penser que cela valait la peine de prendre un vol plus tard, lorsqu'il prit une pause. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin le long de l'abdomen de Q, doigts écartés sur protubérances de ses côtes. La peau sous ses paumes brûlait à un degré trop élevé pour être agréable. C'était un peu comme la nuit précédente, quand Bond s'était réveillé après seulement une heure de sommeil à cause du corps surchauffé de Q pressé contre le sien. La préoccupation écrasa son excitation plus rapidement que si quelqu'un lui avait renversé un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

"James ? "

Q s'était appuyé sur ses coudes pour regarder Bond, interrogateur. Bien qu'en temps normal il adorait voir le jeune quatermaster dans une telle débauche, pupilles dilatées, chemise entrouverte, une morsure s'assombrissant sur sa clavicule, Bond pouvait maintenant voir les signes de la maladie qui s'accrochaient à lui. Cela chassa toute son envie de prendre Q sur ce bureau, la remplaçant par un besoin massif et désespéré de s'occuper de lui. Ce besoin aurait dû terrifier Bond : lui rappeler les sentiments qu'il avait nourrit pour Vesper et le désespoir qui avait suivi sa mort. Mais avec Q, étrangement cela ne semblait pas aussi troublant que cela aurait dû. C'était venu si facilement et ça semblait si _juste_, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre dans le passé, et Bond se retrouvait à se laisser aller plutôt qu'à essayer de le repousser.

Quand il était commencé dans cette relation avec Q, ils en avaient convenu: ce serait purement physique. La plupart du temps, cela signifiait du sexe, mais de temps en temps, ça voulait juste dire un corps chaud à côté duquel dormir la nuit. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne signifiait surement pas s'engager au-delà d'un certain point, et Bond était déjà bien au-delà. Il le savait depuis quelques semaines, quand il avait cessé de se glisser hors du lit dans les premières heures de la matinée pour revenir à son appartement, juste pour pouvoir se réveiller et passer des matins calmes avec un Q ensommeillé. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait constaté qu'il aimait faire le petit déjeuner pour deux au lieu d'un et qu'il éprouvait une satisfaction à s'assurer que Q avait eu au moins un repas correct par jour. Il le savait depuis qu'il lui arrivait de se réveiller dans une étrange chambre d'hôtel à l'autre bout du monde et de souhaiter que Q soit à côté de lui. Il savait toutes ces choses, et pourtant, elles ne l'effrayaient pas. En fait, Bond aimait ça plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

"James?" appela encore Q, sa paume glissant le long du bras de Bond. Le geste ramena Bond à l'instant présent.

"Tu es chaud." Répond-t-il. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé ses mains de la poitrine de Q, où la chair n'était rien de plus que fébrile.

"C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand le corps est stimulé." Un sourire amusé dansait sur ses lèvres. Il hésita quand Bond enleva ses mains et commença à remettre sa chemise en place. Q se redressa un peu plus, empêchant Bond de la rentrer totalement son pantalon. "Vous allez vraiment laisser passer l'occasion de me baiser sur mon bureau?" demanda-t-il incrédule. "Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de James Bond?"

"Tu as de la fièvre." Argua Bond en guise d'explication. Bien que baiser le quatermaster sur son bureau était en haut de sa liste de fantasmes, il ne se laisserait pas agir selon ses désirs alors que Q était malade.

"Encore ça ?" demanda Q avec un soupir de lassitude. Il se releva tout seul, chassant les mains de Bond. "Il n'y a rien à craindre. Je te l'ai dit. C'est juste le temps. Je vais bien. " Bond regarda Q reboutonner sa chemise, cachant la marque à sa vue, puis rattacher sa cravate. Il aurait voulu le faire, mais il savait que Q ne l'aurait pas laissé. Bien qu'il ne soit pas en colère, pas encore, Bond pouvait détecter une émotion dans ses mouvements raides, située quelque part entre l'irritation et la gêne. «Maintenant, si je ne me trompe pas, tu as un avion à prendre."

Il est évident qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet, mais Bond n'était pas homme à abandonner si facilement.

«Q…» commença-t-il, mais l'autre homme le fit taire d'un seul regard, alors qu'il a glissait hors de sa portée pour se tenir debout. Q était presque assez grand pour avoir ses yeux au même niveau que les siens. Derrière les verres de ses lunettes, la fièvre faisait briller ses yeux verts. Bond voulait l'attacher sur le canapé niché dans le coin du bureau et le tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Au lieu de cela, il amena ses deux mains sur les épaules étroites de Q, puis un peu plus vers le haut, de sorte que ses paumes reposaient sur chaque côté du cou. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux noirs alors qu'ils bougeaient pour bercer l'arrière du crâne de Q. La tension du corps de Q s'atténua, ses cils flottant alors que ses paupières se fermaient. Le pouls à son cou se remit à battre calmement, sans aucune trace de peur ou d'appréhension. Ce n'était généralement pas de cette façon que les gens normaux réagissaient quand un double-zéro avait les mains pratiquement enroulés autour de leur gorge. Mais Q n'était pas une personne normale et Bond l'aurait embrassé sans fin si ce n'était la situation n'était pas si pressante. «Je suis inquiet pour toi ...».

La tension revint dans corps de Q avant même qu'il ne rouvre les yeux. Bond sentait la forte hausse de son pouls contre sa paume.

"Stop." déclara Q fermement, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour essayer de se libérer de son emprise. Il regarda calmement à Bond, qui lui rendit son regard sans broncher. «Arrêtez tout cela, James. Nous avions convenu."

"De quoi?"

"On ne fait pas cela."

«Faire quoi?"

"Vous savez quoi."

Bond le savait, mais il voulait qu'il le dise. Q détourna ostensiblement les yeux, son regard fixant sans la voir l'épaule droite de Bond.

"Etre émotionnellement attaché." Lâcha-t-il enfin. "Vous ne voulez pas." Il fit une pause un peu trop longue avant d'ajouter: « _Je_ ne veux pas." Son prochain souffle semblait venir d'ailleurs, comme si ça faisait mal. Peut-être que c'est ce que ça faisait. "Nous avons_ convenu_. "

«Nous l'avons fait.» répondit Bond, déplaçant ses pouces pour caresser doucement le long de la face inférieure de la mâchoire du Q, puis le menton. Si James avait appris quelque chose de leurs quelques mois ensemble, c'était que Q était un amant très sensible. Une pression subtile contre sa peau fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour qu'il incline sa tête en arrière, regardant à nouveau Bond. "Mais ceci n'enfreint pas l'une des règles."

Q lui lança un regard douteux qui fait rire Bond, mais il se retint.

"Nous ne les enfreignons pas." Continua-t-il. "Je ne te demande pas d'être exclusif. Nous ne sortons pas et nous n'allons certainement pas nous marier et déménager à la campagne ensemble lorsque nous serons à la retraite." Q fit une grimace de dégoût à l'évocation d'abominations telles que le _mariage_ et la_ campagne_. Bond ricana, évoquant une image mentale de Q errant le long d'une lande Ecossaise désolée avec son ordinateur portable dans une tentative de trouver un réseau sans fil décent. "Aucun d'entre nous est à la recherche de quelque chose de sérieux. Tu es occupés à faire fonctionner le département et je suis-"

"Trop occupé à briser tout mon équipement et créer sans cesse plus paperasserie pour moi?" Q fini pour lui. Bond combattit une grimace arrogante et opta à la place pour un charmant sourire.

"Tout ça parce que je me soucie de toi ?" demanda Bond peu convaincu.

"Mmhmm." fut la réponse évasive de Q.

"Quoi qu'il en soit ... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a rien dans notre accord qui dit que je ne peux pas être préoccupé par ta santé." Q ferma les yeux et il laissa échapper un long soupir de souffrance. "Tu t'inquiètes pour moi tout le temps." Fit-il remarquer, avant Q puisse penser à autre chose à dire.

"Oui, mais c'est mon travail"

"Seulement ton travail?" demanda Bond, en levant un sourcil. Q entrouvrit un œil pour le considérer.

"Si tu n'étais pas si téméraire, cela n'aurait pas à être mon travail." Et il y avait la trace d'un sourire dans sa voix.

"Tu es juste grincheux parce que tu es malade." Réplica Bond avant que le quatermaster ne le envoie un regard noir.

"Je ne suis pas grincheux." Grogna-t-il, offensé.

"Ah, mais tu admets que tu es malade, alors."

«James Bond, méfiez-vous, je vais vous envoyer sur le terrain avec seulement quelques punaises et un yo-yo."

Le regard irrité de Q n'était rien de plus qu'adorable. James rit de bon cœur et l'embrassa sur le front.

«Très bien, n'admet rien." Dit-il avant que son regard ne se fasse plus sérieux. "Mais promet-moi que, si tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie, au moins tu ne forceras pas trop." Q le regarda un moment avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Je ferai de mon mieux." répondit-il seulement. Ce n'était pas un oui ou un non, mais c'était la meilleure réponse que Bond obtiendrait pour le moment. Il attira Q dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine pendant un moment. Dans un premier temps, Bond pensa qu'il pourrait hésiter, mais les bras de Q vinrent presque immédiatement autour de lui. Malgré ce que les gens pourraient penser du quatermaster, il aspirait au contact autant que n'importe qui, peut-être même plus. Lorsqu'il était offert, Q l'acceptait comme s'il en manquait terriblement, ce qui en un sens, était vrai. Bien que Bond avait été de retour depuis deux jours, à cause de son débriefing et l'horaire de travail de Q, ils avaient obtenu seulement une vingtaine d'heures ensemble après avoir été séparés pendant plus d'une quinzaine de jours. La moitié de ce temps a été consacré à un engagement physique, leur faim désespérée alimentée par un besoin basique de se rassurer, l'autre moitié ils l'ont passés à dormir. Maintenant, sentir Q tout contre lui, plus mince que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé et brulant de la fièvre, le remplit instantanément de regrets. S'il l'avait remarqué plus tôt, il aurait pris soin de lui, l'aurait obligé à se reposer. Mais il n'avait pas de temps pour ça, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant de devoir passer la porte. Il combattit l'irrésistible désir de rester. Le travail passait toujours en premier, ils en avaient tous les deux convenu, mais cela ne rendait pas le départ plus simple.

"Bien." dit Bond finalement, une fois qu'il pouvait parler sans dévoiler ses pensées. "Je serai de retour dans quelques jours."

"Si vous jamais vous partez." Affirma Q, lui titillant gentiment le flanc.

"Tu me fiches dehors ?" demanda Bond, le libérant avec une fausse expression heurté.

"Absolument." Il ramassa les fichiers et les documents de la mission de Bond, les lui tendant avec rien de moins que le plus grand professionnalisme. "Tu auras besoin de ça."

"Mon Walther?" demanda Bond, en prenant les dossiers. "Et l'écouteur?"

"Punaises et yo-yo, tu te souviens?" répondit Q, et Bond considéré un moment à le gronder sa fâcheuse tendance à être effronté, mais ne le fit pas, et grimaça comme un garçon à la place. Q roula des yeux, son stoïcisme épuisé, et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour récupérer un étui à fusil, qu'il passa à Bond. Il ne lui pas demanda qu'il revienne en un seul morceau.

«Où est mon discourt habituel sur le fait d'être gentil avec mes jouets?" demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi devrais-je me donner la peine? Tu n'écoutes pas de toute façon. " Il s'avança pour redresser la cravate de Bond et refermer le premier bouton de sa veste. Même s'il gronda ses mots, ce ne fut avec rien d'autre que le l'affection.

"Tu me blesse. J'écoute toujours mon quatermaster."

"_Ca_ se serais une journée tranquille. " Fini Q se reculant de Bond pour le voir partir d'une manière beaucoup plus formelle. Ils ne se sont presque jamais embrassé pour se dire au-revoir c'était pour l'intimité de leur propre chambre, pas pour le bureau. C'était une autre partie de leur accord, mais une beaucoup plus silencieuse: qu'ils ne se feraient jamais ce genre d'adieu. Dans leur branche de travail, ça n'était pas de bon augure. "Rapport à 22h00 CET."

"C'est un rendez-vous." Déclara Bond avec un clin d'œil, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Essayez de ne pas mourir, 007." Lança Q

"Pas de promesses."

00Q00Q00Q

Après que Bond fut partit, Q n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à leur conversation et à ses répercussions possibles. Immédiatement, il rencontra Tanner pour une réunion prévue à la hâte un plus tôt dans la matinée. Eve se joint à eux et pris des notes très professionnellement, sans dire un mot jusqu'à la fin de leur séance d'une heure, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin se fut pour demander à Q s'il se sentait bien.

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme." dit-elle, après Tanner soit sorti de la pièce.

"Je vais bien." lui assura Q. Elle était devenue une sorte d'ami après Skyfall, et plus encore pendant les derniers mois. Dans une organisation composée d'espions, Q avait trouvé en elle l'une des personnes les plus dignes de confiance... et des plus attentives. Elle savait pour Q et Bond peut-être même avant qu'ils ne le fassent.

"Si c'est Bond, je peux lui faire du mal pour toi." Offrit-elle. "Ils ne servent pas qu'à la marche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Elle fit un geste vers les aiguilles pointues de ses chaussures, et Q ne su pas dire tout de suite si c'était une plaisanterie ou dit avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Aussi adorable que soit cette image mentale, je vous assure, je vais bien." Répondit-il en parvenant à lui sourire. "Je suis juste un peu fatigué."

"Bond t'empêches de dormir?" Un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres. Q pria pour ne pas rougir.

"Quelque chose comme ça." marmonna-t-il, en se frottant à l'épaule où la marque Bond l'élança agréablement quand il pressa son pouce contre elle.

"Déjeuner?" demanda-t-elle, et Q consulta sa montre. Il avait seulement une trentaine de minutes avant son prochain rendez-vous et les excursions de midi avec Eve n'étaient jamais de courtes affaires.

"Déjà mangé. " mentit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte. "Une autre fois ?"

"Absolument. Prend soin de toi, Q."

Il hocha la tête et se retira dans son bureau, la tête basse. Sur le chemin de la cafeteria pour prendre quelque chose de petit et rapide à avaler pour le déjeuner, il reçu un courriel lui indiquant que sa prochaine réunion avait été reportée pour commencer dans cinq minutes. Q fit immédiatement demi-tour et pris l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage où il été précédemment pour retourner dans la salle de conférence appropriée. La réunion budgétaire dura trop longtemps et fut suivie par deux propositions de recherche officielles avec la R & D, qui s'étendirent jusqu'en début de soirée. Le seul moment où il pensa à Bond fut quand une alerte automatique sur son portable lui confirma que son vol pour Valence était arrivé, avec sept minutes de retard mais en toute sécurité. Après les réunions, Q rencontra un des anciens membres du staff pour discuter des avantages de l'utilisation d'un nouvel algorithme pour l'amélioration de la SIG, qui était principalement utilisée dans le programme Double-Zéro et d'autres formes de surveillance de l'activité internationale et de la sécurité nationale. Bien que Q soit capable généralement discuter sans problème de la géométrie algorithmique, il se trouva légèrement en difficulté pour tenir une conversation fluide. Il en blâma le mal de tête qui était installé à l'arrière de son œil droit depuis la réunion budgétaire.

Au moment où il revint à son bureau, il était 17h30 et le personnel de jour de la Division Q rangeait ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui, tandis que le quart de nuit plus réduit s'installait. Q pris 2 paracétamols pour son mal de tête, les avalant avec les dernières gouttes de son froid et terriblement amer Earl Grey. La dernière gorgée le fit tousser, ce qui lui fit mal à la tête et la poitrine plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Il maudit ses poumons faibles, ce qui arrivait toujours quand le temps est devenu plus froid. Bond avait eu raison en pensant qu'il couvait quelque chose, mais le diable si Q l'aurait admis à haute voix. Cela l'obligea à faire une pause. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, Q pensa Bond plus qu'un court instant. Cela le frappa d'un coup: ils avaient engagé une conversation semi-sérieuse au sujet de cette chose dont ils ne parlaient jamais. Q réalisa alors qu'il avait amené sur le tapis la seule chose dont il ne voulait absolument pas parler, la toute fragile frontière entre ce qui faisait partie de leur arrangement et le reste. Il se sentait hypocrite, d'avoir accusé Bond d'être trop attaché. Si quelqu'un violait leur accord, c'était bien lui. Il appréciait égoïstement d'être le seul vers qui Bond rentrait, pour bien plus que le sexe, après chaque mission. Il aimait être la personne qui savait à quel point Bond aimait que son café du matin soit chaud et doux, tout comme il aimait savoir quelle marque de dentifrice il préférait. Il aimait le bras autour de lui dans la nuit et les draps encore chauds le matin et la manière que Bond avait parfois d'embrasser ses paupières très doucement en essayant de l'encourager à s'endormir. Il aimait toutes ces choses qui auraient dû le terrifier, qui le terrifiait à un certain niveau. Après tout, Q ne s'était pas engagé, pas plus que Bond. C'était tout le problème. Et pour un instant, Q se trouva à penser traîtreusement que ce ne serait pas si mal...

"Sir ?"

Une voix le coupa dans ses pensées. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait dérivé très longtemps, mais ses écrans en face de lui étaient en veille. Sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était presque 18h00. Un employé de nuit se tenait hésitant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte à son bureau. Il apportait avec lui une pile de dossiers lui arrivant presque jusqu'au menton. Q ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son nom, mais il le savait très habile en analyse numérique, et c'était à vrai dire tout ce que Q avait vraiment besoin de savoir.

"Je suppose que ceci est pour moi." affirma Q, en fixant l'impressionnante pile de fichiers avec une expression d'indifférence longuement pratiquée. Intérieurement, il hurlait. Quand donc le MI6 se rendrait compte de l'intérêt de faire les choses électroniquement ? Il avait déjà assez de problèmes à traiter concernant les projets en cours, sans avoir à s'occuper des documents archaïques qui nécessitaient une lecture officielle et son approbation orale. Le dernière fois, M lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir en employant quelqu'un d'autre pour tamponner les feuilles pour lui, et avait même demandé à Q de faire une base de données avec toutes les anciennes informations pour les synchroniser ensuite avec les nouvelles feuilles de calcul que les analystes de la Division Q avaient créés. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire, M voulu ajouter une entrée de données abrutissante à sa liste sans fin de responsabilités. Le mal de tête éclata avec une force nouvelle, alors qu'il demandait à l'homme de les mettre sur le coin de son bureau. Après son départ, Q se renversa dans son fauteuil et se frotta les yeux, prenant un soin particulier au droit qui avait été endolori toute la journée. Bien que son travail ait ses avantages, ce n'était pas l'un d'eux. Q considérait l'idée d'aller voler dans le dos de M un stagiaire de RH ou n'importe qui pour travailler sur tout ce bazar archaïque. Mais un coup d'œil sur la lettre ci-jointe au sommet de la pile le fit grommeler: seule une personne ayant une autorisation de sécurité le plus élevé était autorisé à y jeter un œil. Level One signifiant également qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter les lieux, il serait donc incapable de travailler dessus à la maison. En plus de cela, il avait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour tout terminer.

Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de thé.

Choisissant de faire cela en premier, Q quitta son bureau avec sa tasse. Il descendit à la salle de repos nichée entre les services techniques et la R & D. Là, il attendit ce qui semblait être un temps obscène pour obtenir une eau à ébullition avant de finalement retourner en courant à son bureau avec une tasse de thé chaud. Une fois assis à son bureau, Q n'eut le temps de profiter de quoi que ce soit à part la première gorgée, se lançant déjà dans sa prochaine mission. Bond appellerait à 22h00 CET ce qui signifiait 21h00, heure de Londres, ne donnant à Q que quelques heures pour travailler sur les informations brutes qu'il avait virtuellement rassemblé toute la journée à l'aide d'un nouveau programme de balayage.

Leur cible était Alesander Velasco, un ressortissant basque qui avait quitté l'Espagne pour la France six ans auparavant avant de se marier avec une ressortissante française. Il avait la double citoyenneté dans les deux pays et travaillait pour une entreprise d'import-export à Paris. Il parlait cinq langues, titulaire d'un diplôme de l'Université de Paris-Sorbonne, et propriétaire de deux animaux de race Bichon Frise. Sur le papier, Velasco semblait aussi propre et efficace qu'il était possible de l'être. Mais en réalité, il était un membre de haut rang de l'organisation terroriste Euskadi Ta Askatasuna, qui luttait violemment pour l'indépendance basque depuis la fin des années 1960. L'ETA était engagé dans tout, du trafic d'armes à l'extorsion de fonds et avait fréquemment attaqués des zones peuplées autant au pays basque que dans la capitale espagnole, Madrid. Ils étaient responsables de plus de 800 morts, dont environ 350 étaient victimes civiles, et avait été déclaré organisation terroriste par la Grande-Bretagne, les USA, et la plupart des membres de l'Union européenne. Bien que l'ETA ait signé un cessez-le feu en 2010 qui était toujours en place à ce jour, Velasco et les autres membres radicaux de la gauche nationaliste ne semblaient pas vouloir déposer les armes sans garantie d'indépendance. L'Espagne n'aidait pas la question, ses responsables gouvernementaux pesaient encore le pour et le contre entre l'octroi de l'indépendance et le risque de raviver les attaques terroristes sur leurs communautés autonomes les plus peuplés. Velasco profitait de la situation et sa position élevée dans l'import-export lui avait permis de d'importer pratiquement tout ce qu'il voulait de partout jusqu'au Pays Basque. Il ne voulait pas d'un cessez-le feu, il voulait une guerre. Et il y avait beaucoup de gens intéressés.

C'est pourquoi Bond était là pour mettre fin aux choses avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent.

L'Espagne avait été débarrassée des attentats aléatoires de l'ETA et autres actes de terrorisme depuis près de deux ans. Le pays a accepté de coopérer pleinement avec la Grande-Bretagne pour éviter de nouvelles turbulences, permettant MI6 un accès légal à ses flux de sécurité. Il avait fallu un mois pour identifier Velasco comme le pivot, puis un autre pour documenter son programme et acquérir une liste de collaborateurs connus. La surveillance indiquait son retour en Espagne, mais il avait dévié de ses trajets aériens normaux à Bilbao et Barcelone, optant à la place pour Valence. Q n'avait pas été en mesure de comprendre pourquoi tout de suite, mais il avait bien quelques idées, allant de présomptions simples tels que l'accès au port à la possibilité que Velasco cherchait à faire des affaires avec d'autres groupes terroristes nationalistes d'Afrique du Nord.

Frottant sa tête douloureuse, Q commença à trier le flux vidéo des dernières 36 heures de l'hôtel Westin Valencia, où Velasco été descendu avec sa femme (suivit par quatre gardes du corps visibles) pour un séjour de cinq jours deux nuits avant. Q avait déjà manuellement regardé les 12 premières heures, sans trouver rien de significatif. Une enquête plus poussée montra que Velasco quittait rarement l'hôtel. Il avait commandé au service d'étage ou mangé au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il ne buvait que du vin cher à l'un des nombreux bars de l'hôtel. La majorité de ses journées avaient été consacrés à paresser à la piscine avec sa femme. Le plus loin que Velasco avait été de l'hôtel Westin était une excursion en bateau pour trois heures de plongée sous-marine le long de la côte. Q a la vidéo en direct, des photographies et des factures pour le prouver. Il semblait que Velasco soit en vacances, mais Q savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait y avoir une raison à cela, et il devait la découvrir. Il pirata le système informatique de l'hôtel Westin avec une facilité déconcertante, relevant les transactions par carte de crédit, le courrier entrant et sortant, les messages, les appels téléphoniques, le service de blanchisserie, des informations sur la location de voitures, toutes les réservations de restaurants et autres rendez-vous. Il laissa les chiffres et les rendez-vous défiler sur un moniteur avant de revenir à la vidéo de surveillance sur un autre.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une gorgée de son thé maintenant froid avant de revenir à la vidéo. Il vérifia la caméra de l'entrée à 16h00 afin de regarder Bond entrer dans l'hôtel. Il remarqua avec un pincement de jalousie que plusieurs femmes tournèrent la tête pour le regarder, et qu'il leur retourna son petit sourire si séduisant. Ayant déjà été la cible de ce genre d'attention, Q avait une idée assez précise de ce que n'importe laquelle de ses femmes pourrait faire pour obtenir un peu plus. Il avala amèrement le reste de son thé, essayant de ne pas y penser. Ils n'étaient pas exclusifs; Bond pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

C'est pourquoi il se sentit une légère rougeur prendre place sur son visage quand, après être entré dans l'ascenseur, Bond tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder la caméra de sécurité au-dessus de lui et faire un clin d'œil, comme s'il savait que Q le regardait.

"Cet homme me tuera." Murmura-t-il, en regardant de loin l'écran. Il glissa le casque Bluetooth sur son oreille et ramassa sa tasse Scrabble, dans l'intention de se faire une tasse de thé. La salle de pause était heureusement vide, ne permettant à personne de juger la quantité presque obscène de sucre qu'il déversa dans sa tasse. Il ne put que regretter d'avoir démantelé sa bouilloire électrique personnelle pour les pièces, l'obligeant à utiliser celle de la salle de pause plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Sur son interminable liste mentale de choses à faire, Q ajouta _acheter une nouvelle bouilloire_.

Sur le chemin du retour, Q tomba droit dans une embuscade tendue par deux techniciens, qui avaient besoin de sa signature et autorisation verbale pour outrepasser un protocole nocturne. Le nouveau M se révélait être un maniaque en ce qui concernait la suite de tous les processus de vérification, ce qui avait pour conséquence directe de multiplier le travail de Q. Alors qu'il commençait à imaginer des moyens pour mettre en œuvre une forme créative de vengeance qui n'aurait pas pour conséquence de le voir licencié ou jeté en prison, son casque bipa, indiquant un appel entrant.

"C'est Q." Commença-t-il, avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

"Bonjour, _ma chérie_, comment vas- tu? "

La charmante voix de Bond lui fit l'effet d'un ronronnement dans son oreille droite. Q fut très fier de réussir à ne pas recracher son thé dans sa tasse.

"Il fut absolument _merveilleux_ de ne plus vous avoir dans les pattes, _mon cher_. Vous ne croiriez pas la quantité de travail que j'ai fait accompli aujourd'hui." Répondit-il, heureux de ne pas être à portée de voix de son personnel, il n'aurait ainsi pas à craindre d'induire quelqu'un en erreur par ses paroles.

"Tu me manques, toi aussi." continua Bond, avant de soupirer de manière un peu spectaculaire. "Mais tu sais comment c'est avec le travail."

"Oh, oui, ça à l'air tellement rude. Comment était le vol en première classe? Et le nouveau modèle Audi qui t'attendait à la location de voiture ?" demanda-t-il, entrant dans son bureau. "J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'aura pas la moindre égratignure, ou ce sera déduit de ta paie."

"Je ferais de mon mieux pour être à la maison dans quelques jours." dit Bond, ignorant ses mises en gardes. "Et comment vont les enfants?"

"Oh, je suis la femme qui reste à la maison?" demanda Q, rallumant ses ordinateurs. "Et si je veux me sentir respectée et prendre un emploi?" Il avala une autre gorgée de son thé tout en parcourant l'hôtel pour trouver son agent. Il a fallu une seule déduction et deux caméras différentes avant de trouver le bon angle. Bond était assis au bar avec son casque Bluetooth et un verre de whisky. Il ressemblait à tous les autres hommes d'affaires qui se posaient dans cet hôtel. A deux sièges vides de lui, Velasco était assis seul. Lorsque Q retourna une dizaine de minutes en arrière, il nota que Velasco était avec sa femme, qui semblait complètement désintéressée à l'idée de parler avec lui. Elle avait quitté le bar au moment où Bond l'avais appelé.

«Quand est le récit de Gertrude?" demanda Bond.

"Gertrude est un nom terrible pour une jeune fille." répondit Q, tout en suivant sur ses écrans les mouvements de la femme de Velasco. Elle entra dans la suite. L'alerte que Q avait mise dans l'ordinateur de l'hôtel pour la chambre de Velasco s'alluma quand elle téléphona au service d'étage.

"Dis-lui que je serai là."

"Quel excellent père." Q utilisait les caméras pour localiser les quatre visages qu'il avait identifiés comme les gardes du corps de Velasco. Seulement deux d'entre eux étaient dans le bar avec lui, à l'autre bout, faisant semblant de regarder un match de football.

"Comment était l'entrainement de Rugby d'Elijah?"

"Tu veux absolument que ta progéniture mâle s'engage dans une sorte de sport violent, n'est-ce pas? " demanda Q. "Et s'il voulait être acteur de théâtre?" Velasco commença à taper furieusement sur son téléphone. Q utilisa cette opportunité et son lien avec le mobile de Bond pour intercepter une copie de son message de SMS, qu'il traduisit de l'espagnol. Il disait: _1h30 à la piscine. Soyez discret._

"Je lui en parlerais quand je rentrerais à la maison."

"Regarde ce que tu as fait. Il tient certainement son entêtement de toi. " Velasco finit son verre et paya son addition. Lorsqu'il parti, ses deux acolytes se levèrent et partirent. Q surveilla les caméras, le suivant dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le salon réservé aux clients les plus offrant. Il n'y avait pas de caméras de l'hôtel à l'intérieur et Q vu mal durant un moment, mais réussi à obtenir une image granuleuse d'une autre CCTV, probablement à titre de garantie en cas d'incident. Q nota que Velasco y entra seul; ses gardes du corps prenant place dans un salon juste à l'extérieur des portes principales.

"Comme je l'ai dit, chérie, quelques jours de plus et je serai à la maison" Ajouta Bond en appelant le barman pour régler sa facture.

"Ainsi, non seulement je suis la femme qui reste à la maison, mais en plus je t'harcèle ?" Q demanda, à la recherche de l'hôtel pour les deux gardes du corps restants.

"Mais non, tu n'es pas pénible." Même avec les caméras de mauvaise qualité, Q vit le barman jeter à Bond une sorte de regard de de sympathie. Q secoua la tête et resta silencieux, buvant son thé qui refroidissait rapidement en regardant Bond se lever du bar et se diriger vers les ascenseurs. "Chérie, je dois y aller. Je te rappelle dans la matinée." conclu Bond, tout en faisant mine de raccrocher. La connexion, cependant, n'avait pas été rompue. Q profita de l'opportunité pour donner à Bond des informations en matière de surveillance, de données récoltés, donnant à son agent un résumé de tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée. Il lui dit exactement où Velasco et son épouse étaient à ce moment-là, ainsi que ce qu'il avait sur les deux gardes du corps. C'était agréable de ne pas avoir l'agent au bout du fil l'interrompant sans cesse.

"Connectez-vous à votre ordinateur portable, vous serez en mesure de trouver tout cela sur le serveur sécurisé." Dit Q, en regardant Bond sortir de l'ascenseur et descendre un long couloir tapissé jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois que Bond fut à l'intérieur, il ne commença pas immédiatement à parler. Q pouvait entendre un bruissement de l'autre côté de la ligne, indiquant Bond avait commencé sa recherche de mouchards. Il n'y avait eu aucune activité dans la chambre de Bond toute la journée, pas même une femme de ménage, mais il était bon de vérifier de toute façon. "Je vais suivre le numéro que Velasco à texté." informa Q.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Bond pris la parole :"Quelque chose ? "

"Il s'agit d'un téléphone prépayé." répondit Q, en tapant une chaîne de commandes codées. "En me basant sur les antennes les plus proche, je peux en déduire qu'il appartient à quelqu'un situé dans un rayon de deux kilomètres."

"Ce n'est pas très utile."

"Oui, je suis au courant. "

"Quel était le message?" Q le lui rapporta. L'agent soupira. "Autant pour la nuit de sommeil."

"Toi ? Te coucher de bonne heure ? Excusez-moi, je pense que je vais avoir une crise." répondis Q sèchement, et Bond au petit rire.

"Longue journée." déclara Bond.

"Oh ? Je t'en prie, dites-moi ce qui a bien pu t'occuper autant ?"

"Promener un peu l'Audi dans le coin. Faire un saut dans la piscine. Boire quelques verres au bar ..."

«Parfois, j'envie ton travail."

Un bruit sourd doux venu à l'autre bout de la ligne. Comme si Bond venait de se laisser tomber sur le lit. A 400 Quid la nuit, Q ne pouvait imaginer comme il devait être confortable. Son corps lui faisait mal de jalousie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toute la journée?" demanda Bond. Q entendu le son de son ordinateur portable en train de se mettre en route.

"Beaucoup plus de travail que vous. " Commença Q, avant d'ajouter : "Ne met pas ton ordinateur portable sur le lit, Il va surchauffer et je ne t'en autoriserai pas un nouveau. "

"Grincheux. "

"Tu le serais aussi, si tu avais passé la journée ici. Pendant que tu te prélasses, je suis noyé sous une mer de paperasse. Je ne peux même plus voir mon bureau. Pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi tout ne peut-il pas être fait par e-mail? Cela rendrait la vie tellement plus facile. "Q fulminait, et c'est seulement après que tous les mots furent sortis qu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de pleurnicher. Bond devait avoir remarqué, mais il ne dit mot. Malgré cela, Q pouvait presque entendre son sourire en coin à l'autre bout de la ligne. "007, dites-le-moi si vous trouvez cela divertissant."

"Non, absolument pas. " dit-il, et Q pouvait dire qu'il mentait. Il grommela en terminant la dernière partie de son thé. Le sucre non dissous irrita la gorge et Q toussa, grimaçant quand cela tirailla le fond de sa poitrine.

"Q ? "

Il éteignit son casque et toussa jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentir étourdi. La toux secoua ses poumons, mais au moins lui éclaircit la gorge. Après cela, il lui fallut presque une minute entière pour récupérer et être en mesure de reprendre son souffle sans que son corps tout entier ne le fasse souffrir. La toux devenait plus profonde, s'installant plus loin dans sa poitrine, humide et lourde. Q pouvait plus nier le fait qu'il était malade, mais se dit résolument qu'il ne laisserait pas cette situation interférer avec le travail.

Pas maintenant.

"Q?" appela encore Bond. Il essuya les coins humides de ses yeux avant de se connecter de nouveau.

"Toujours là." répondit Q, heureux que sa voix ne flanche pas.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Bien sûr." mentit Q. "Mon thé était trop chaud." Il entra dans le serveur sécurisé du MI6 et chercha l'ordinateur de Bond. Il n'était enregistré. «Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore connecté?"

"Trop occupé à me demander si mon quatermaster allait cracher un poumon." répondit Bond, et Q pouvait détecter cette inquiétude sous-jacente à nouveau. Q devait arrêter Bond avant qu'il ne dévie. Sa concentration au cours d'une mission, pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. "Tu-es sûr T'es-"

"Veuillez-vous concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir, 007" déclara Q, d'un ton plein de bon sens. "Connectez-vous sur le serveur." Bond fit ce qu'il avait demandé et resta froidement professionnel lorsque Q lui expliqua les quelques dernières choses qu'il aurait besoin de savoir à propos de Velasco. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais à la fin, la voix de Q était rauque. Il blâma la quinte de toux précédente.

"Q" Commença Bond après s'être déconnecté du mini-briefing que celui-ci lui avait envoyé son chemin. "Tu ne toussais pas quand je suis parti."

"Je te l'ai dit, c'était le thé." répondit-il rapidement, ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation. Il était déjà tard et il avait encore un tas de paperasse à traiter. Son mal de tête commençait à revenir lentement et Q se demanda alors combien de Paracétamol il pourrait prendre avant d'endommager définitivement quelque chose d'important.

"Non, ce ne l'était pas."

"Tu as l'air si sûr de toi.» répondit Q, tout en triant ses emails. 1209 messages non lus l'attendaient, presque tous signalés comme URGENT. Il réprima un gémissement. À ce rythme, il serait là toute la nuit.

"Je le suis." Continua Bond. "Tu as été assis à ton bureau tout le temps de la conversation. Je pouvais t'entendre taper. Votre thé aurait dû froid. La seule bouilloire est dans la salle de pause parce que tu as démontée celle de votre bureau il y a deux semaines. Tu m'en as parlé quand j'étais en Syrie ".

Q s'arrêta un peu trop longtemps avant de répondre:

"J'en ai une nouvelle."

"Non, tu n'en as pas."

Il ferma les yeux et se les frottant sous ses lunettes. Il débattit sur l'utilité d'un autre mensonge, se demandant si Bond pourrait croire que l'un des employés lui apportait du thé, avant d'abandonner l'idée.

"Très bien, je n'en ai pas." dit-il, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

"Rentre chez toi." lui dit fermement Bond. "Tu es là depuis 9h ce matin. Tu as besoin de repos."

"Je vais bien" répondit-il fortement. Cela résonna douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il grimaça et se mordit la lèvre de la douleur, heureux que Bond ne put pas le voir. "Vraiment."

"Q. "

Il déglutit, détestant lorsque Bond utilisait _son_ ton plein de bon sens. Il était bas et presque menaçant, promettant des conséquences que Q n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

"Très bien. Je vais rentrer à la maison." déclara Q, pliant aux exigences de Bond.

"Et manges quelque chose. " lui dit-Bond, avec la même voix. L'estomac de Q grogna faiblement. Il avait oublié de manger presque toute la journée. Le pain grillé et des œufs du petit déjeuner semblaient soudain très, très loin.

"D'accord." Acquiesça Q, calant ses coudes sur le bord du bureau. Mis son front dans ses mains afin de ne pas à regarder la pile de dossier envahissant son bureau ou les e-mails non lu dans sa boîte de réception. Égoïstement, il aurait voulu que Bond soit là et se tienne à la porte comme il le faisait parfois, le manteau de Q dans la main comme un signal silencieux qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Cela signifiait un voyage en taxi durant lequel Q profitait presque toujours de l'épaule de Bond pour faire une sieste. Avec Bond il était bien, et au chaud, et en sécurité, il était devenu un endroit où il n'avait pas à réfléchir à toute la pression et les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Etant mal en point, Q voulait ça, maintenant plus que jamais. Il savait qu'il devait être malade parce qu'il n'avait même pas la force de repousser au loin ses désirs.

"Q" Le silence devait avoir duré trop longtemps. Q redressa dans son fauteuil.

"Rapport demain matin à 11h00 CET." Répondit Q, comme si la pause n'avait pas eu lieux. "Si vous avez besoin d'aide, j'ai du personnel ici."

"Je doute qu'il y ai des difficultés." Q pouvait presque voir son sourire. C'était un de ceux qui rajeunissait son visage de 10 ans. Q était l'une des rares personnes qui y avait droit. "Rentres chez toi et dort un peu."

"D'accord. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit." Conclu Bond avant de raccrocher.

Q soupira et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise pendant un long moment. Rentrer à la maison signifiait se lever et mettre son manteau, marcher tout le chemin pour sortir de la division Q, puis prendre les remontées mécaniques, en passant par la sécurité, marcher jusqu'au métro à un bloc de là, puis prendre le métro sur six arrêts, et marcher encore deux blocs jusqu'à son appartement. De là restait encore cinq volées d'escaliers et un long couloir. La pensée de l'exercice nécessaire épuisa Q presque physiquement. Il n'avait pas l'énergie encore, et décida de faire un peu plus de travail avant d'essayer de rentrer à la maison. Peut-être que s'il restait assit assez longtemps, il se sentirait un peu plus enclins à se relever.

Il a commencé avec quelques-uns des e-mails, puis en a eu marre des demandes et renonça, pour tourner son attention vers la pile de paperasse qui vivait déjà sur son bureau bien que avant la nouvelle pile de dossiers n'arrive. Q lu et signa certaines choses, en refusa d'autres, effectua quelques calculs impressionnants pour faire rentrer un projet dans le budget. Il se fit une note mentale de les prendre avec lui avant de partir, afin qu'ils puissent être déposés dans la zone de livraison, où un assistant d'administration prendrait soin de faire en sorte qu'ils arrivent là où ils devaient aller. Puis il retourna aux e-mails quelque temps, avant de se sentir frustré de nouveau, et de s'attaquer à la nouvelle pile de dossier. Le premier lui fit presque renverser son bureau. Il était proprement exaspérant qu'il ait à faire tout ce travail servile... Il passa ensuite les dix minutes suivantes à tousser douloureusement. La brûlure dans la poitrine ne fit qu'ajouter à la colère qu'il éprouvait pour cette fichue procédure d'audit complet.

Le téléphone sonna alors qu'il feuilletait des pages et des pages de notes si horriblement manuscrites qu'elle le faisait loucher douloureusement. Mais c'était comme un accident de train et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de les lire, malgré le mal de tête qui lui donnait l'impression que son œil droit était sur le point de se liquéfier dans son orbite. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Q pris l'appel sur son Bluetooth automatiquement.

"C'est Q."

"Tu es _encore_ au travail ? "

Au moment, où la voix de James Bond passa à travers son oreillette, Q recula et regarda l'horloge. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Il avait seulement prévu de rester une heure au plus, mais le temps était passé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"Non... Mon téléphone de travail a transmis l'appel à mon portable ..."

"Q. "

"Je pars maintenant. Tu m'as attrapé sur le pas de la porte."

Même aux oreilles de Q, ça sonnait comme un mensonge pur et simple.

"Quoi que tu fasse en ce moment, pose tout. " ordonna Bond. Impuissant lorsque Bond utilisait sa voix de commandant de la marine, Q fit ce qu'on lui demandait et ferma le dossier. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment résister à un Double-Zéro après tout. Et il était très fatigué... "Maintenant, éteint ton ordinateur, met ton manteau, et ferme le. Prend un taxi à la maison."

"Ok..." Il prit le temps de déconnecter son e-mail, le serveur, et tout le reste. Il éteint la machine avec un soupir et se leva. Alors qu'il s'étirait, son dos fit des sons qui n'étaient probablement pas normaux pour quelqu'un de son âge. "Oh, et ce rendez-vous à la piscine de Velasco?" demanda Q.

Bond renifla.

"Prostitué" at-il dit.

"Programmé dans son téléphone?" demanda-t-il ayant le sentiment de se déplacer dans l'eau quand il fit le tour de son bureau et attrapa son manteau. Son mal de tête rendait son pas hésitant, et il s'appuya contre le classeur le plus proche pour lutter contre le vertige. "Et avec sa femme autour?"

"Les gens font des choses plus folles."

"Je suppose." Convenu Q, enfilant les bras dans sa veste une fois le vertige passé. Il se fichait totalement des boutons, sentant le poids de l'épuisement peser lourdement sur ses épaules à chaque mouvement. "Est-ce qu'elle vaut qu'on enquête?"

"Qui ? "

"La call-girl"

"C'était un homme." répondit Bond et Q s'arrêta momentanément.

"Oh." dit-il en ramassant son sac sur le sol. "Est-ce qu'il vaut la peine qu'on enquête ?" Il y jeta son téléphone et sa tablette à l'intérieur, avant de le refermer.

"Non. Maintenant, rentres à la maison."

"J'y vais..." Q répondit avec lassitude, mettant son sac sur son épaule. «11h00 CET demain. N'oublie pas."

"Bonne nuit, Q." Conclu Bond

"Bonne nuit, 007." répondit Q avant de raccrocher. Il enleva son casque et le remit à charger sur son bureau, puis ramassa la pile de dossier terminés. Ensuite, Q verrouilla son bureau et fis un détour par le box des releveurs pour déposer les documents là où il fallait. Sans même dire au revoir à l'équipe de nuit, Q se glissa dehors. À 2h30 du matin, lorsqu'il faisait un froid mordant et qu'il pleuvait, il était difficile de trouver un taxi. Q réussi à en héler un à environ un pâté de maisons du MI6, où les taxis flânaient près d'un groupe de pubs à de l'heure de fermeture. Q sauta sur l'occasion et, trop fatigué pour se soucier de ses procédures de sécurité habituelles pour éviter d'être à suivit, il donna son adresse au chauffeur. Il fallut seulement vingt minutes avant qu'il arrive enfin chez lui, où il laissa tomber son sac, manteau, et parapluie trempé sur le sol dans le hall encombré. Il eut la présence d'esprit de verrouiller sa porte et activer le système d'alarme avant d'envoyer valser ses chaussures et de couvrir en trébuchant la longueur du couloir vers sa chambre, où il s'affala sans cérémonie sur le matelas, glissant presque immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Le carré blanc en bas c'est pour me laisser un petit (ou un grand) message :)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le second chapitre, tout chaud :) Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, le lundi, mais avec la reprise des cours, ça risque d'être chaud, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les retards éventuels. Je remercie encore une fois l'auteur Dhampir72 qui non contente de me laisser traduire sa fiction m'aide bien dans la compréhension de certaines phrases ou expressions...

Juste une remarque, avant de commencer. Comme vous le savez surement, en anglais il est impossible de savoir si les personnages se tutoies ou non. Je suis donc obligé de choisir aux cas par cas, et si le problème ne se pose pas vraiment pour Q et Bond, les interactions avec Eve oui. J'ai donc décidé, qu'elle et Q se tutoieraient (rapport à leur âge, leur complicité et leurs positions respective au sein du MI6), alors que Bond et Eve se vouvoies, comme dans le film, sauf en de rares occasions.

Sinon un grand merci à tout ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir de se sentir soutenue... Surtout vu l'ampleur de la tâche ;) Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**Lay it Down**

Q aurait juré que sa tête venait à peine de toucher l'oreiller quand son réveil hurla. Il écouta le gémissement strident pendant quelques minutes, incapable de bouger tout de suite. Quand il eut finalement assez de force, il bougea son bras pour frapper le bouton, enclenchant une deuxième sonnerie. Se retournant sur le flanc, il se déplaça sur le côté de Bond et respira son odeur qui s'attardait encore sur les draps et taie d'oreiller. Ce qui, ajouté au bruit calme et doux de la pluie contre le rebord de la fenêtre, fit que ses paupières se fermèrent de leur propre gré. Il se dit que ce serait juste cinq minutes de plus, avant qu'il ne se lève... Ce fut comme si seulement quelques secondes plus tard le réveil sonna de nouveau. Q le frappa aveuglément jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Avec un grognement, il se déplaça lentement jusqu'à s'asseoir, son dos contre la tête de lit, et releva ses jambes contre lui-même. Tout son mal être, centrée autour de la douleur dans sa poitrine semblait avoir empiré au cours des dernières heures. Q se pencha en avant pour appuyer son front sur ses genoux et toussa faiblement. Une toux sèche et dure, qui laissa derrière elle une humidité lourde qui lui donnait l'impression de respirer à travers une éponge humide. Elle n'apporta qu'un soulagement momentané, atténuant une partie de la pression, mais laissant derrière elle une douleur dont Q avait un le pressentiment qu'elle s'attarderait toute la journée. Il était là un certain temps, forçant ses poumons à s'élargir et à se contracter malgré la douleur. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était se rendormir, mais le devoir l'appelait. Il avait des entretiens auxquels il devait assister et de la paperasse à faire, mais surtout, il avait Bond sur le terrain, comptant sur lui. Ce fut la pensée de Bond qui lui donna la force de mettre ses lunettes et de sortir lentement du lit.

Frissonnant, il traîna l'une des couvertures avec lui et la garda autour de ses épaules alors qu'il se glissait dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Il alluma la bouilloire, puis s'assit à l'îlot de la cuisine, penché sur le bar. Q essaya de ne pas penser à ce que Bond ferait s'il était là, mais parce qu'il avait froid et qu'il se sentait misérable, il se laissa aller, juste pour cette fois. Il imagina que ce serait un peu comme la veille : réveil dans une étreinte tendre, des baisers sur son front, un corps chaud pressé contre le sien, et la sensation de doigts paresseux balayant ses cheveux. Il savait que Bond l'aurait fait rester au lit toute la journée et l'aurait nourrit de force. S'il avait appris une chose au cours du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, c'était que Bond aimait le voir nourrit, ce qui était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle il avait effectivement commencé à prendre un petit déjeuner au lieu de boire du thé comme substitut.

La bouilloire siffla et Q se leva lentement pour l'éteindre. Puis il laissa tomber un sachet de thé dans une tasse, ajouta de l'eau chaude, deux cuillères à soupe de sucre, et retourna à son siège. Les premières gorgées de thé lui brûlèrent la gorge, et Q laissa tomber la couverture sur le sol sans précaution. Il passa les minutes suivantes à tousser dans son coude avant de se pencher vers l'avant pour poser son front contre le comptoir de marbre frais. Le vertige menaça de le submerger et son estomac tordit inconfortablement à cette sensation. Cela constitua une impressionnante démonstration de maîtrise de soi de la part de Q de ne pas vomir. Inutile de le dire, il se sentait vraiment pitoyable.

"Lèves-toi." S'exhortât-il. Sa voix semblait fêlée et faible même à ses propres oreilles. Mais avec un peu plus de mots d'encouragement, Q réussi à lever la tête, vider le reste de son thé, et se trainer péniblement vers la salle de bain. C'est seulement quand il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir que Q réalisa deux choses: il s'était endormi dans ses vêtements de la veille et il ressemblait à un cadavre réchauffé. Ainsi, non seulement il se sentait un mourant, mais il le paraissait également.

Q pris une douche chaude et y resta un long moment. La chaleur soulagea la douleur sourde de son dos et ses épaules, mais l'apaisa presque trop. Il sursauta violemment lorsque l'eau devins soudainement froide, et faillit tomber à travers le rideau en état de choc. Il lui fallut un moment pour conclure qu'il avait dû s'endormir, ce qui n'était probablement pas un bon signe sur son état physique. Frissonnant sous le jet froid, Q se hâta de se laver, puis de se blottir dans une serviette dès qu'il fut rincé. Se brosser les dents pris plus longtemps que cela aurait dût et le rasage fut périlleux. Mais à la fin, Q avait réussi à passer des vêtements non froissés et à avoir l'air à peu près présentable. Il essaya de ne pas penser à son lit chaud alors qu'il enfila son coupe-vent et attrapa sur son sac avant de partir en hâte au travail. Dehors, il pleuvait sans relâche, et même son parapluie ne l'empêcha pas de se faire tremper sur son chemin vers le métro.

* * *

Il prit enfin le métro, subissant la foule du trajet du matin. La situation obligea Q à se caler dans un endroit inconfortable près des portes communicantes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de somnoler tout le chemin, il failli même manquer son arrêt.

Lorsque Q arriva, il était 09h32. Le quart de jour était de retour et ils le fixèrent tous alors qu'il traversa l'open space pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Q n'arrivait que rarement passé 9h00, ne brisant cette habitude que rarement, lorsque ses agents se trouvaient dans des zones horaires radicalement différentes. Même lorsque son travail l'obligeait à rester au bureau jusque dans les premières heures de la matinée, Q avais toujours été de retour avant 09h00 à coup sûr. C'était la première fois depuis sa nomination comme quatermaster qu'il était en retard. Malgré ses efforts, Q ne parvenait pas comprendre d'où la demi-heure supplémentaire sortait, et renonça rapidement à inventer une excuse Il n'y avait rien de mal à laisser son personnel penser qu'il avait dormi trop longtemps ou - Dieu le pardonne- qu'il avait une vie en dehors du MI6.

"D'accord..." se dit Q à lui-même, alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau et a commença à se reconnecter au monde extérieur. Une méchante quinte de toux le distrait un instant et Q souhaita soudainement que dormir à la maison soit la seule chose à faire sur sa liste. Avec un soupir sifflant, il laissa tomber son parapluie mouillé dans la boite derrière la porte, ôta son manteau trempé, et venait d'allumer son ordinateur quand Moneypenny arriva. Elle avait sa tasse Scrabble dans une main.

"Bonjour." Commença-t-elle prudemment. Il vit ses yeux l'inspectant de haut en bas.

"Si vous le dites." Q s'assis pour se cacher derrière ses moniteurs. Il avait 704 e-mails non lus, détruisant sa tentative courageuse de la nuit précédente pour les restreindre en dessus de 600. Il lui fallut mobiliser tout son courage pour ne pas commencer à tirer sur ses cheveux. Le silence de Moneypenny poussa Q à relever les yeux vers elle. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire était écrit sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Q la devança: "Avant que tu ne demandes, encore une fois, je vais très bien, juste très fatigué. "

"Je t'ai vu fatigué, Q." Eve s'approcha de son bureau, posant la tasse de thé fumante sur le bord. "Tu as l'air éreinté." Q fixa son écran, sachant que s'il rencontrait son regard, il pourrait être surmontée par la culpabilité de lui avoir menti. Elle était très bonne pour savoir quand les gens disaient la vérité, au moins autant qu'elle excellait pour amener les gens à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Comme elle ne dit rien, elle ajouta : "Et pas éreinté dans le sens, vient-juste-d'être-baisé."

Q sentit son visage bruler de manière inconfortable, en totale contradiction avec les frissons qu'il avait combattu toute la matinée.

"Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer à la maison. " suggéra Moneypenny.

"J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire." Il tapota la pile géante de paperasse à côté de lui avec une grimace. "Vérifications."

"Tu étais là jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Je pense que ça justifie largement un jour de repos."

Q la regarda de nouveau et plissa les yeux, soupçonneux.

"Bizarre. Je ne pensais pas que vous obéissiez aux ordres de Bond si facilement, Miss Moneypenny."

"Tu penses qu'il m'a m'as demandé de faire ça?" Elle eut au moins la décence d'essayer d'avoir l'air surprise.

"Oui. "

"Tu as raison."

"Je sais. Je ne suis juste pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu t'associe à lui."

"Parce que c'est mignon. " répondit Eve, et elle sourit. "Vous deux, je veux dire."

Q jura dans sa barbe tout en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. Il avait à peine assez d'énergie pour respirer, sans avoir à gérer la suite de cette conversation.

"Q." commença-t-elle, plus sérieuse maintenant. "Il est inquiet pour toi."

"Il ne devrait pas l'être. Ce n'est pas son travail." Répondit-il simplement, avec un peu plus de force que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Eve souleva un de ses sourcils et Q regarda ostensiblement ailleurs. "Nous avons convenu. Nous avons des limites. Il le sait."

"Ça ne lui ressemble pas, tu sais." Sa voix ce fit alors très douce. Q se surpris à suspendre son souffle pour entendre ses paroles. "Tu as lu son dossier. Il n'est pas... Il ne fait pas ce genre de chose."

"Exactement."

"Et pourtant il le fait." Reprit-elle : "Et cela doit signifier qu'il le veut. Même après ce qui s'est passé à Venise."

Q, pour une fois, ne sut pas quoi dire.

"Ne le repousse pas alors qu'il essaie si fort, Q." Finit-elle, avec un regard presque suppliant. Elle pourrait vraiment forcer quelqu'un à se plier à ses désirs juste battant des cils. Q choisi d'être britannique face à une telle demande, et bu un peu de thé.

"Pas de promesses." Répondit-il, reposant sa tasse. Elle secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous parvenez à faire quoique ce soit ensemble, entêtés comme vous êtes. " Soupira Moneypenny, avant que son expression ne devienne pensive. "Bien que je suppose que le sexe doit être excellent."

Q senti une rougeur menaçant à nouveau ses joues.

"Est-ce tout, Miss Moneypenny ? " Il tenta de prendre un ton dédaigneux, échouant lorsque sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes de son nom. Il a essayé d'éclaircir sa gorge, mais fini par tousser. Eve attendit poliment jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé et puisse de nouveau respirer avant de parler.

"Non, encore une chose." Commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte : "J'ai reporté ta réunion d'équipe prévue à 11h00 à la semaine prochaine. Tu as rendez-vous avec l'équipe médicale à ce moment-là. Et si tu ne te présentes pas, ils ont des ordres spécifiques pour te récupérer physiquement et te détenir jusqu'à ce que 007 soit de retour du terrain ".

"Eve…" Q la fixa ouvertement.

"Oh, et j'apporterais un déjeuner après." Conclut-elle en souriant joyeusement avant de partir en coup de vent. Q continua de la fixer jusqu'à ce que le flagrant claquement de ses talons hauts ait disparu. Puis il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et bu le reste du thé qu'elle lui avait apporté. Au moins n'avait-il pas eu à se lever pour faire le sien, et s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tousser, il pouvait probablement faire moins de bruit. Une alerte de rappel surgit sur son écran, indiquant qu'il avait quinze minutes avant l'appel de Bond. Et le diable si Q n'allait pas profiter de l'occasion pour cuisiner Bond sur le fait de se mêler de ses affaires après lui avoir dit expressément de se concentrer uniquement sur la foutue mission et de ne pas s'inquiéter à son sujet. Aussi mignon que cela puisse paraître à certains... Q toucha la marque sur sa clavicule, la frottant avec son index jusqu'à ce que sa colère se dissipe. Bien sûr, c'était peut-être adorable, mais Q ne pourrait jamais dire le à personne, surtout pas Bond. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit au sujet ne pas franchir les lignes, Q n'était pas encore sûr. Ils les tous deux avaient franchi, sans aucun doute, et pourtant il semblait qu'aucun ne s'en soucie, même avec tout le potentiel qu'avait cette relation de leur faire _si mal_. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il maudit le mal de tête de retour qui rendait ses pensées confuses et brumeuses. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant (voir jamais) et chercha à se remettre au travail.

* * *

Se recentrant sur son ordinateur, Q remonta le flux vidéo de l'hôtel Westin, recherchant les images de ce matin-là. Il trouva Velasco attentant à la piscine à 01h30, où il rencontra un homme -non, un garçon, en fait- qu'il embrassa avec envie, puis avec qui il disparu. Q utilisa le meilleur angle du gamin pour la reconnaissance faciale. Même si Bond lui avait dit de ne pas enquêter, Q ne voulait pas se relâcher. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne considère pas chaque personne prenant contact avec Velasco comme rien de moins qu'un agent de l'ETA.

En mettant en route le logiciel pour chercher le visage dans toutes les bases de données connues, Q avala un Paracétamol sec et essaya de ne pas le recracher quelques instants plus tard. Son programme ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. La Dirección General de Tráfico lui indiquait comme Tomás Gutiérrez de Madrid. Q sortit ses numéros de plaque et son permis de conduire, mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un excès de vitesse attachée à son nom. La DGT avait tout de même son certificat de naissance, son adresse actuelle et numéro de téléphone (qui ne correspondait pas au téléphone prépayé, ce qu'il remarqua plus tard), que Q utilisa pour établir un profil. Tout était ordinaire: travail moyen, taille, poids, qualification, famille. Mais il était presque trop banal où goûts de Q, ce qui le poussa à chercher plus avant. Q utilisa de nouveau la reconnaissance faciale, mais a plaça la barre un peu plus bas, d'une correspondance de 93% à moins de 75%, et laissa le programme tourner.

Son téléphone sonna à exactement 10h00. Q mis le haut-parleur.

"Appelé-moi chéri et je te le ferais regretter." Lança Q, avant que Bond ne puisse dire un mot.

"Je suppose que Eve m'a donné de suite." Fut sa réponse joyeuse. À l'autre extrémité, Q pouvait entendre le bruit d'une forte brise et les vagues lointaines. Il s'obstina à oublier à quel point il aurait aimé être là avec Bond, à faire bon usage de ce matelas à 400 quid la nuit. Il devait se rappeler qu'il était en colère contre Bond, bien qu'elle se soit entièrement muée en exaspération

"Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de l'impliquer." Q soupira.

"Elle a demandé."

"Charmant. Je ne savais pas que cet arrangement serait un ménage à trois. "

"Je voulais m'assurer que tu prendrais soin de toi."

"Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie qui a besoin d'être pris en charge, James." Répondit Q fermement.

"Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de manger ou de boire quand je ne suis pas là ?"

Q se souvins alors du petit déjeuner auquel il avait tout à fait renoncé ce matin, mais l'enfer s'il l'aurait admis.

"Bien sûr. Je suis un adulte."

"Alors tu iras à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui comme un adulte pour être examiné."

"Hypocrite." Rétorqua-t-Q, sachant que Bond préférait laisser tous ses membres pourrir avant d'admettre qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner.

"Si tu vas si bien, alors il n'y a rien à craindre. Fait-le pour ma tranquillité d'esprit."

"Donc, tu as décidé de me faire réarranger tout mon emplois du temps selon ton humeur."

"Exactement." Répondit Bond immédiatement et Q sentit ses épaules s'affaisser dans la défaite. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie d'être aussi vexé qu'il l'aurait du.

"Tu es un âne, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?" Q se frottant les tempes. "Tu es vraiment chanceux que je te trouve utile, sinon je me serais débarrassé de toi il y a longtemps."

"Pourquoi, Q, ai-je l'impression que c'est la chose la plus romantique que j'ai jamais entendu dire."

"Je _vais_ changer les serrures et ensuite programmer mon système d'alarme sur le mode _tirer d'abord et poser des questions plus tard_. "

"J'aime les relations qui m'obligent à rester sur mes gardes."

"Tu es exaspérant." Déclara Q, réalisant trop tard qu'il souriait et que Bond pouvait probablement le deviner.

"Tu ne m'aimerais pas autrement." répondit Bond avec suffisance et Q pouvait presque entendre son gonflement de l'ego.

"Je suis toujours pas satisfait. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Qu'en est-il Velasco?"

"Il a disparu avec son rencart, et est revenu à l'hôtel aux alentours de 03h00. Je l'ai vu quitter la salle à manger à 09h00 ce matin. Lui et sa femme sont au spa pour un massage en couple." Un massage semblait bien, pensa Q, roulant ses épaules endolories tout regardant la vidéo de ce matin. Consultant les fichiers de l'hôtel, il accéda à l'agenda du couple.

"Ils ont prévus une autre sortie aujourd'hui à 13h00. La visite d'un verger d'orangers à proximité."

"Ça pourrait être pratique..." Répondis simplement Bond. Il était plus que probablement en train de penser aux avantages d'un assassinat dans une orangeraie. Beaucoup de couverture végétale pourraient parfois être bénéfique (cela avait été le cas pour Bond au Congo il y a un mois), mais cela pouvait aussi vite devenir un fardeau (ce que 006 avait découvert à la dure au Venezuela). C'était le choix de James Bond, de toute façon. Tant que Velasco était stoppé, M ne s'en souciait pas, et le gouvernement espagnol ne ferait pas d'histoire non plus.

"Je t'envoie les détails sur ton téléphone portable, maintenant. Tu trouveras tout l'équipement nécessaire dans le coffre de l'Audi."

"Déjà fait. C'était presque Noël." répondit Bond, un sourire transparaissant dans sa voix.

"Presque ? Et dire que je pensais que ce serait pile votre style, avec la démesure de la .50 BMG. " Repensant à l'énorme cartouche utilisée par le meilleur fusil de sniper caché dans le compartiment sous la roue de secours.

"J'attends toujours mon stylo explosif."

"Peut-être que j'essaierais plus fort la prochaine fois."

"Je dois être ton favori."

"Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de favoris, mais si tu parviens à garder cette AS50 en bon état, je peux envisager de changer d'état d'esprit."

"Hmm et qu'est-ce que je reçois si je suis le favori ?"

"Quel est le plaisir si je te le dit ?" demanda Q. Il était tellement plus facile de flirter avec Bond que d'être en colère contre lui : leur relation dans une coque de noix.

"C'est vrai. Tu auras à me surprendre."

"Je faisais en sorte que cela en vaille la peine."

"Tu le fait toujours."

Q n'a pas eu le temps de se prélasser dans le compliment ou de méditer son insinuation. Une alerte sonna sur ton ordinateur. Le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale avait trouvé plusieurs résultats. Celui avec le taux le plus élevé de correspondance correspondait à toutes les caractéristiques d'identification de Tomás Gutiérrez. Seul nom était différent: Julien Rodriguez, d'environ le même âge que Tomás Gutiérrez, mais avec une histoire bien différente. Il était de Navarre, dans le Grand Pays Basque, et l'un des membres les plus jeunes connus de l'ETA à 19. Il avait disparu trois ans avant ça, une fois que l'ETA commença à passer des accords de cessez-le-feu avec le gouvernement espagnol. Peut-être que Rodriguez, comme Velasco, voulait empêcher un règlement à l'amiable et continuer à se battre violemment pour l'indépendance?

"Tu pourrais être intéressé par ça." dit Q, avant de commencer à lui donner les informations découvertes sur le garçon. L'autre ligne resta sagement calme, comme si Bond prenaient des notes approfondies.

"Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas attraper le vol de l'après-midi, après tout." Soupira l'agent avec regret, une fois que Q eut fini.

"Ton vol ne partira pas avant demain soir." Répondis Q, après avoir doublement vérifié les réservations afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

"Je pensais à revenir plus tôt. " Q retenu une saillie sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être choyé. Il resta totalement professionnel, toute trace de l'amusement précédent ayant disparu

"Vous ne serez pas autorisée à revenir avant que votre mission soit terminée." Déclara-t-il fermement, remerciant des dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas que sa voix ne lui ait pas fait défaut. Il avait besoin de montrer clairement qu'il ferait respecter la fracture nette entre leur vie personnelle et professionnelle. Le MI6 était toujours passé en premier et il le ferait toujours. Il savait que Bond savait cela instinctivement, mais Q voulait qu'il sache aussi qu'il n'avait pas oublié cet engagement. Le travail primerait toujours et la mission n'avait pas à être compromise, peu importe comment (secrètement) Q aimait les plans de Bond. Il fronça les sourcils pour lui-même et secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée, en attribuant sa sentimentalité à sa probable fièvre. Il aurait dû être plus préoccupé que cela par le fait que la détérioration de sa santé le rendait sensible à de telles pensées enfantines, mais il avait des questions plus pressantes à portée de main. "Velasco est toujours votre cible principale. Tuer à vue. Quant à Rodriguez, adhérer à tous les protocoles d'extraction pour information. La violence mortelle ne doit être utilisée qu'en dernier recours. Si M autorise un ordre de mise à mort, vous serez informé."

"Compris." répondit Bond.

"Je mettrai à jour M sur la situation et avant de reprendre contact." déclara Q, tout en commençant déjà à taper un projet de courrier électronique pour l'envoyer à Mallory. "Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez comment me joindre."

"Je suis sûr que je peux gérer. " Répondit Bond.

"Ne soyez pas arrogant, 007. Vous risqueriez de vous faire tirer dessus." Bond rit. C'était une chose précieuse que d'entendre Bond rire, vraiment rire et pas faire semblant. Q était probablement l'une des rares personnes dans le monde qui avaient l'entendu. Cela apporta un sourire à ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, son professionnalisme fondait.

"Dieu, je l'espère. " répondit Bond. "Les choses seraient beaucoup plus excitante. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler la dernière fois que je m'ennuyais tellement sur le terrain."

"Tu es juste très chanceux, ne rapporte pas tes désir autodestructeurs aux psys." Q lui a dit.

"C'est celui qui dit qui est."* Fut la réponse intelligente de Bond.

"Évaluation déloyale." Répondit Q, terminant son e-mail à M, mettant Tanner et Eve en copie jointe avant de l'envoyer. "Je ne suis même pas à moitié aussi mauvais que toi."

"Non, mais tu es impliqué avec moi, ce qui te rend par défaut plus qu'à moitié aussi mauvais que moi."

Q était très heureux que personne ne soit là pour témoigner de la couleur que prit son visage. Il se résolu définitivement à blâmer tous ses réactions incontrôlées sur sa maladie.

"Si tu as terminé, certains d'entre nous ont du travail à faire. " répondit Q, essayant d'ignorer ses joues chaudes.

"Et des rendez-vous assurer. " Q pouvait entendre son sourire comme il railla : "Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous à l'infirmerie."

"J'espère que tu es impatient de dormir sur le canapé quand tu rentreras." Répondit doucement Q, coupant la connexion avant Bond ne puisse glisser une autre remarque. Il avait moins d'une demi-heure pour faire un peu de travail, il passa en dix minutes au téléphone avec Tanner pour expliquer la situation en Espagne. Il a ensuite passé dix autres à la lecture d'un rapport d'état de surveillance sur 004, qui était en couverture profonde à Kiev. Heureusement que 006 était en congé et qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper d'une autre tête brulée comme agent Double-Zéro. Le reste du temps il le gaspilla à désengorger sa boite mail. Il commençait à envisager de faire une pétition officielle pour demander l'aide d'une secrétaire pour tout ce travail fastidieux quand son téléphone bippa. Q décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

"Q."

"C'est Eve."

Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse. Q regarda l'horloge. 11h07. Oh, c'est vrai.

"A propos de ce rendez-vous, Miss Moneypenny." Commença Q, regardant nerveusement la porte quand il crut entendre quelque chose de juste de l'autre côté. Eve aurait très bien pu envoyer une équipe d'extraction armée juste pour l'embarrasser, donc il senti son angoisse justifiée. "Pouvons-nous le reporter à 14h00?"

"Non. "

"J'ai-"

"Non. "

"Mais-"

"Q, si tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie dans cinq minutes, t'y conduirais moi-même. "

Il avait le sentiment qu'il y aurait beaucoup désagréments à cela, caractérisée par un usage autorisé de menottes, et Q n'aimait pas faire dans le dramatique. Ni les potins résultants qui se propageraient dans le MI6 comme une traînée de poudre.

"J'y vais." Soupira Q. Les mots sortir en un souffle qui sortit de sa poitrine trop rapidement, ce qui entraîna une quinte de toux obligeant Q à se tenir à son bureau pour éviter de perdre conscience. C'est seulement après que la douleur et les vertiges se soient apaisés que Q vit la lumière verte sur son haut-parleur, indiquant qu'Eve était encore sur la ligne. "Pas un mot. " lui dit-il d'une voix rauque. "J'y vais."

"Je t'apporterais de la soupe pour le déjeuner." Fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de raccrocher.

Q gémit et posa sa tête dans ses mains un moment, essayant de se concentrer avant de se lever pour faire le voyage embarrassant jusqu'à la clinique. Il espérait que quand Eve avait reporté sa réunion d'équipe elle n'avait pas donné de détails quant à la raison. Mais comme il traversait l'open space, il sentit les regards. Ostensiblement, Q marcha le dos droit et avec une démarche indiquant qu'il avait des endroits les plus importants où être, en espérant que cela suffirait à annuler toute idée ou rumeur qu'il était assez malade pour aller à l'infirmerie. Au moins personne ne l'arrêta sur son chemin.

* * *

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage approprié, Q fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait effectivement une file d'attente à l'extérieur de la station médicale, composé d'employés du MI6 misérables provenant de presque tous les départements. Q y reconnu quelques-uns de la comptabilité et plusieurs autres de la R & D. La majorité d'entre eux portaient des masques faciaux pour prévenir la propagation de quoique ce soit de méchant qu'ils avaient. Le couloir était rempli d'une cacophonie de toux et d'éternuements qui rendit Q nerveux. Il n'aimait pas être malade, et encore moins être entouré de gens malades. Il se mit à penser qu'il pourrait être préférable de laisser tomber malgré les menaces de Moneypenny, pensant à au moins quatre cachettes, où elle ne serait pas en mesure de le trouver, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'éclipser. Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant de s'échapper de la façon dont il était venu.

"Vous voilà, Quatermaster. Je vous attendais."

Quand il se retourna, il se trouva face-à-face avec Sarah, l'infirmière praticienne senior. Elle avait les tempes grisonnantes et les lignes autour de ses yeux provenant de trop nombreuses années de soirées passé à soigner, mais avait une présence qui pouvait venir à bout de n'importe quel patient récalcitrant. Même Bond s'était laissé faire à contrecœur les rares fois où elle l'avait séquestré. Q se demanda si Bond avait expressément dit Eve de demander Sarah, en vengeance de la fois où il avait transporté le double-zéro à l'infirmerie, deux mois auparavant, pour des points infectés. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de porte de sortie maintenant que Sarah l'avait repéré. Elle avait déjà son dossier de santé dans son bloc-notes.

"Me voilà." Dit-il, faute d'autre chose à dire. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa bouche dessous de son masque facial, mais ses yeux le figeaient sur place.

"Vous n'étiez pas en train de nous quitter, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda, un défi dans la voix. "Surtout alors que j'ai dû réorganiser mes rendez-vous aujourd'hui, pour vous laisser un créneau ?"

"Non... bien sûr que non..."

Sarah ne semblait pas convaincue, mais ne commenta pas. A la place elle le conduisit devant la file d'attente et dans la salle d'attente principale. Là, elle a contourné le reste de la ligne et le secrétaire masqué l'introduisant dans un espace qui sentait fortement de désinfectant. A la fin d'un petit couloir, elle lui fit se tenir sur une balance.

"Vous avez perdu près de 3kg. " Dit-elle, reportant son poids sur le formulaire lorsqu'il descendit. Q sut qu'il était vraiment malade quand la première pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit fut que Bond serait déçu s'il le savait, surtout avec tous les efforts qu'il mettait en œuvre pour le faire petit déjeuner chaque matin, quand il se trouvait à Londres. Q devait avoir oublié de respecter ce rituel quand Bond était sur sa dernière mission, entraînant cette perte de poids involontaire. Comme il n'ajouta pas quoi que ce soit, Sarah secoua la tête. "Si vous continuez à vous négliger, vous allez finir ici plus souvent."

"Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous ne voulez pas que je vienne vous rendre visite?" Demanda Q, essayant de faire un peu d'humour. Il était seulement venu dans l'aile médicale deux fois pour lui-même depuis qu'il travaillait au MI6, en raison de blessures mineures qu'il avait acquises en R & D. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne connaissait pas bien l'endroit, que ce soit en raison de blessures du personnel ou des expositions dans son département ou plus personnellement pour forcer les Doubles-Zéros à être examinés après leur retour à la maison. La plupart du temps, cependant, il était venu pour Bond. Il avait commencé immédiatement après Skyfall, quand Bond avait été ramené, souffrant de choc et d'hypothermie. Il avait dormi pendant deux jours, que ce soit d'épuisement ou de chagrin, personne ne savait vraiment. Peu importait, Q avait trouvé normal qu'il reste, même si c'était juste pour quelques heures à la fois, tout comme la fois d'après et la fois après. Il se sentait responsable, à un certain niveau, comme quartermaster de Bond, puis encore plus comme un ami, amant, quoi qu'il se trouvait être pour l'agent. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas connaître l'opinion du personnel de l'infirmerie sur la question; la moitié du personnel était des romantiques manifestes. Sarah n'était pas l'un d'eux. Il lui lança un regard blessé. "Je pensais que nous étions amis ?"

"Ne soyez pas insolent." Répondit-elle, le conduisant dans une autre pièce. Il y avait plusieurs tables d'examens espacées chacune par des rideaux pour l'intimité. Toutes sauf deux en cours d'utilisation, et Sarah conduit Q à la plus éloignée de la porte. Elle ferma le rideau d'un coup de son poignet et le fit s'asseoir sur la table. Il pouvait entendre d'autres personnes qui murmuraient et toussaient derrière les autres écrans. "Donc, ce qui vous amène aujourd'hui?"

"Miss Moneypenny m'a menacé de séquestration." répondit Q.

"Hmm oui, une bonne fille. " Déclara Sarah tendrement, en feuilletant son dossier. "Je suppose que je devrais reformuler cette question. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

"J'ai été mieux." répondit Q, et elle lui jeta un tel regard qu'il se sentit obligé de développer : "Je me sens juste un peu fatigué."

"Vous êtes pale. " dit Sarah, comme si elle était d'accord avec lui.

"Je ne sors pas beaucoup." Ajouta Q, alors qu'elle prenait un thermomètre sur le mur et plaça un cône jetable à la pointe.

"Aucun de nous ne le fait." Fut sa réponse. Elle commença par se diriger vers l'oreille droite, mais en voyant le Bluetooth, elle passa à l'autre et appuya sur le dispositif doucement. Il cliqua après un moment, et elle regarda l'écran tout en laissant tomber le cône en plastique dans la poubelle la plus proche. "Vous avez une fièvre légère." Elle griffonna encore des numéros sur son bloc-notes. "37,5". Puis elle mesura son pouls et lui fit enlever son gilet pour qu'elle puisse mettre un brassard de pression artérielle autour de son bras droit. Tout en le décompressant, elle étudia le trajet de l'aiguille et fronça les sourcils : "Votre pression artérielle est dans les basses mesures."

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne chose."

"Pas souvent." répondit Sarah, avant qu'elle ne commence à vérifier ses oreilles, yeux et sa bouche avec sa lampe-stylo. "Éprouvez-vous autre chose qu'un malaise? Maux de tête? Mal de gorge?" Elle commença l'examen de ses ganglions lymphatiques. Ses doigts étaient froids contre sa peau.

"Maux de tête, mais ce n'est pas rare pour moi."

"Je parie que nombres d'entre eux ont à voir avec le fait de travailler avec des double-Zéros." dit Sarah, s'éloignant de lui pour revenir à son bloc-notes.

"Vous n'avez pas idée."

"Oh, je pense que si."

Ils partagèrent un sourire.

"Donc, maux de tête." dit Sarah, reportant la conversation autour de son objectif initial. "Rien d'autre? Et n'essayez même pas de me mentir. Je suis allé à l'école de médecine." Q soupira, grimaçant quand ça fit mal. Il savait que ça ne passerais pas inaperçu.

"J'ai une toux sèche." Admit-il.

"Combien de temps?"

"Ca à commencé hier."

"Eh bien, nous allons écoutez ça, alors."

Elle l'écouta respirer avec son stéthoscope pour ce qui lui semblât être une longue période. Q n'était pas distrait au point de ne pas remarquer qu'elle revenait sans cesse à son poumon droit. Le droit ne lui faisait pas plus mal que la gauche, mais il n'avait pas la formation nécessaire pour émettre de jugement. Puis, Sarah lui demanda de tousser afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Q obligé, ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans une crise terrible qui le laissa épuisé, luttant pour de l'air. Quand la douleur se calma par la suite, Q se rendit compte que Sarah ne se servait plus de son stéthoscope. Il était de retour autour de son cou. Elle lui tendit une tasse d'eau, qu'il prit avec reconnaissance et but une gorgée. Son estomac se rebella, mais il parvint à tout maintenir en place.

"Si cela est votre définition d'une toux sèche, je pense que nous devons avoir une discussion." Commença Sarah un peu abruptement.

"Ca a empiré ce matin." Se défendit Q, la voix tendue.

"Ca a dû être sur le point de s'aggraver pendant un certain temps. Ça ne se produit pas du jour au lendemain." L'informa-t-elle. C'était comme si elle essayait de retenir un autre exposé sur la négligence et l'importance de prendre soin de lui-même.

"Eh bien avançons et me donnez-moi les mauvaises nouvelles. Suis-je en train de mourir?" Demanda Q, mais Sarah ne sourit pas.

"Vous comme tout le monde." dit-elle. "Vous avez une bronchite."

"C'est ce qui traine dans l'air ?" Il remit son cardigan sur ses épaules.

"La plupart du temps c'est le rhume, mais ça peut dégénérer en bronchite." Lui expliqua-t-elle.

"Mais je n'ai pas eu de rhume du tout. " Dit Q honnêtement. Même s'il avait été occupé, il l'aurait tout de même remarqué.

"Parfois, ça ne passe pas par là. Certaines personnes peuvent tout simplement développer une bronchite sans avoir un rhume avant, surtout si leurs poumons sont sensibles." répondit-elle. Q acquiesça, il avait toujours été faible contre les rhumes.

"Donc, c'est très contagieux." Murmura-t-il, en pensant à Bond avec une certaine culpabilité. La dernière chose dont l'agent avait besoin, c'était d'être malade, ce qu'il serait surement. Non seulement ils avaient partagé un lit, mais ils s'étaient embrassés, et l'enfer, même baisé. Si Bond l'attrapait, il serait hors course, et ce serait la faute de Q.

"Oui, mais tout le monde ne l'attrape pas. Les personnes ayant un système immunitaire solide peuvent être en mesure de le combattre." Elle prenait cela comme la preuve de la mauvaise santé de Q. Mais il était moins préoccupé par lui-même et plus soulagé pour Bond, qui se trouvait être toujours en excellente forme physique. Au moins l'un d'entre eux pourrait faire son travail.

"Mais pour le reste d'entre nous, quoi ? Des antibiotiques ?" Q espérait que c'était le cas. S'il pouvait avaler une pilule et prendre un peu de Paracétamol, il pourrait sans doute être en mesure de terminer la journée.

"Les antibiotiques ne fonctionnent pas dans ce cas, je le crains. Vous avez besoin d'un bon repos à l'ancienne. " Q sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

"Et bien aussi agréable que cela puisse paraitre, je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps. " Les mots avaient à peine quitté ses lèvres que Q se pencha en arrière, s'éloignant du regard flamboyant de Sarah.

"Je serai heureuse de rédiger une lettre à envoyer à M, qui lui expliquera comment vous vous êtes opposé à un avis médical et que votre maladie constitue un danger pour vous-même et ceux sous votre autorité." Q n'eut pas besoin de se voir pour savoir que toute trace de couleur avait désertée son visage. "Mais vous avez le choix d'éviter tout cela en rentrant volontairement chez vous."

"Pouvons-nous arriver à un compromis ?" Demanda-t-il et avant Sarah puisse répondre par la négative, il continua. "J'ai 007 sur le terrain en ce moment. Sa mission sera terminée en début de soirée. Au moins laissez-moi rester jusque-là pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien."

"Vous avez un commandant en second pour une raison."

"Avec qui 007 refuse de travailler. Laissez-moi finir avec lui, m'assurer qu'il ne brûle pas tout le pays, et alors je rentrerais à la maison. Je vous le promets."

"Je ne vais accepter que, sous certaines conditions." Q fronça les sourcils. "La première est que vous rentriez à la maison à 17h00 aujourd'hui, pas plus tard, même si l'objectif de la mission n'est pas atteint à ce moment-là. La deuxième est que, entre maintenant et le moment où vous travaillerez avec 007, vous vous reposiez. Pas réunions, aucun travail de laboratoire, et certainement rien impliquant la R & D, le plus que je veux vous voir faire est resté assis à votre ordinateur et jouer au Solitaire." Q allait protester, mais son regard le fit taire. "Et troisièmement, vous ne serez pas sur place demain. Au lieu de cela, vous serez au lit, où vous devriez déjà être."

Le froncement de sourcils de Q s'approfondi. Il avait trop de travail à faire pour prendre un jour de congé.

"Acceptez ces termes ou je vous envoie à la maison maintenant, par la force. " dit-elle, comme si elle avait suivi le fil de ses pensées. Il soupesa ses options rapidement, choisissant de faire ce qu'elle demandait, afin qu'il puisse être là pour soutenir Bond s'il avait besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire partie de son travail à la maison demain.

"Très bien." Concéda-t-il.

"Oh, et encore une chose." Elle tirant une boîte de l'armoire à côté d'elle, qu'elle remit ensuite à Q. C'était une petite boîte de cinq masques faciaux. "Vous devez porter un d'eux."

"Quoi ?" Fut tout ce Q pensa à dire. Le port d'un masque à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie reviendrait à se peindre une cible sur le dos. Les gens seraient condescendants constamment tout au long de la journée, lui demandant s'il se sentait bien. Ou le regardant avec suspicion tout en se demandant quelle sorte de contagion il avait ramené des sous sols.

"Portez-le ou rentrez à la maison. Vous êtes contagieux, vous vous souvenez ?" Il ouvrit la boîte à contrecœur et pêcha un des masques. Pour le faire reposer sur son visage correctement, il dû enlever ses lunettes et le casque pour enfiler les boucles autour de ses oreilles. Une fois fini, il remit tout en place, Q renfrogna lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses lunettes s'embuaient quand il respirait. Il avait le sentiment qu'il en aurait marre assez rapidement et décida de retirer le masque au moment où il serait de retour dans son bureau. Sarah du également suivre son cheminement, car elle ajouta : "Et ne pensez même pas à l'enlever, Miss Moneypenny sera informé de notre accord pour s'assurer que vous respectiez."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter." Répondit Q, un peu en colère. Ses lunettes s'embuèrent encore alors qu'il toussait. "Vraiment pas." Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, mais savoir qu'Eve négligeait son travail pour le surveiller frôlait la stupidité. Mais Sarah ne le voyais apparemment pas de cette façon. Elle prit son bloc-notes et a commença à écrire de manière agressive.

"Je vais aussi vous prescrire des médicaments contre la toux, que je veux que vous preniez vraiment toutes les six heures." Continua Sarah, comme si il n'avait pas parlé. "Vous aurez besoin de manger quelque chose avant. Une fois que vous les auraient pris, allez au lit. Si ça fonctionne, vous n'aurez de toute façon pas envie de faire quoique ce soit d'autre." Elle arracha une page de son bloc d'ordonnances et faillit la remettre à Q, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et la repris, comme si elle pensait (à juste titre) que Q allait la détruire et / ou ne jamais venir chercher la prescription. "Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour vous la porter, une fois que le pharmacien l'aura rempli."

"N'avez-vous pas confiance en moi?"

"Seulement à propos de la distance sur laquelle je peux vous jeter. " Répondit Sarah.

"Eh bien, vous avez dit que j'ai perdu près 3kg. Ça ne doit pas être si difficile."

"Vous êtes presque aussi mauvais que 007, le saviez-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle, en secouant la tête à. Q grimaça, il savait que Bond avait déteint sur lui, mais il n'était pas sur de savoir à quel point jusqu'à présent. Elle rit devant son expression et retourna à sa paperasse. "Je veux que vous reveniez dans une semaine, pour que je puisse vous examiner, compris?"

"Oui, madame. "

Elle le frappa avec le presse-papiers et le chassa. Q était plus qu'heureux de s'échapper, gardant la tête baissée alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie, dépassa la file d'attente d'aspect misérable, et fit le chemin jusqu'à son bureau.

* * *

Son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il vit Moneypenny assise dans son fauteuil, tapant sur son portable. Elle avait déployé de grands efforts pour débarrasser le fouillis de son bureau et tout organiser soigneusement, en lignes et en piles. Un sac de livraison était perché sur le coin. C'était du restaurant chinois à quelques pâtés de maisons et l'un des rares plaisirs alimentaire coupables de Q, que peu de gens connaissaient. Q savait maintenant pourquoi M ne voulait pas céder Moneypenny à quelqu'un d'autre, quel que soit le prix proposé. Elle était tout simplement trop bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait. Eve le savait, elle aussi, parce qu'elle n'a pas eu à dire un mot ou même à le regarder. Elle pointa simplement le canapé et Q s'y assit docilement.

"Tu as quitté l'infirmerie depuis moins de 5 minutes, et il y déjà une rumeur comme quoi tu serais porteur d'une nouvelle souche de grippe aviaire." Commenta Eve gaiement, en posant son téléphone.

"Super. Peut-être que tout le monde va me laisser tranquille, maintenant." Répondit Q, arrachant le masque.

"Probablement pas. Certaines personnes mourrait pour mettre la main sur un échantillon de sang. C'est une bonne chose que tu aies des verrous sur la porte." Elle fixait le masque dans sa main.

"Quoi ? Tu as déjà été exposé. C'est tout ce que tu auras obtenu t'être mêlé de mes affaires." Il fit une pause. "Et pour t'asseoir à mon bureau. C'est contaminé, tu sais."

"J'ai désinfecté." Répondit Moneypenny avec un sourire en se levant et commença à sortir des choses du sac. "Je t'ai pris un bouillon poulet et un peu de riz brut pour le déjeuner."

"Cela semble terriblement excitant." Il était déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de Général Tao ou au moins de poulet au citron et poivre au menu. Déception qui disparut quand son estomac le rappela à l'autre.

"Les aliments fades sont meilleurs quand on est malade." Elle lui jeta un regard alors qu'il tentait péniblement de se lever du canapé. Il s'y rassit mollement et pris la petite portion que lui tendit Eve. Q posa la boîte de riz en équilibre sur le bras du canapé avec l'intention de la ramener à la maison avec lui, vu qu'il doutait de pouvoir la manger dans son état actuel. Mais il devait avaler quelque chose ou bien Eve refuserait de le laisser seul, il souleva donc le couvercle en plastique de sa tasse de soupe chaude.

"Je ne vais pas mourir." Il plaça le couvercle à côté du riz.

"Tant mieux. Bond ferait un bain de sang, si c'était le cas." Elle ouvrit sa propre boîte de bouillon.

"Au moins, je serais vengé." Songea Q, tentant de ne pas laisser son plaisir secret à cette déclaration. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur son repas. Ne voulant pas s'embêter avec une cuillère, il porta le bol à ses lèvres pour boire directement. Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas son plat favori, Q dû admettre que la soupe était plutôt bonne. Et elle ne rendait pas ses nausées pires, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il voulait tenter le riz. Eve semblait assez apaisée avec le fait qu'il ait bu la soupe et ne le força pas à manger plus.

Au cours de leur repas, ils bavardèrent pendant un certain temps, Q fit en sorte de garder le sujet sur le travail parce qu'il savait qu'elle voulait parler de toutes les choses dont il ne voulait pas, comme Bond et leur relation et la maladie de Q qui drainait ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Pendant ce temps, le téléphone du bureau sonna trois fois, mais comme Moneypenny avait apparemment déconnecté son Bluetooth (Q n'avais aucune idée de comment), il fut incapable de répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle prit des messages pour lui et remit les gens à leur place d'une voix très ferme quand ils essayèrent d'obtenir plus d'elle. Q se senti déchiré entre la reconnaissance et l'agacement face à son efficacité. Il pencha vers plus ennuyé quand elle ne voulut pas le laisser descendre du canapé pour vérifier sur son ordinateur les mises à jour sur la situation en Espagne.

"Eve, je travaille. "

"Non, tu es au repos. Ordres du médecin." Insista-t-elle, en posant une main puissante sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se relever.

"Ecoute, je suis assis ici." Il était certainement agacé maintenant. "Et je serai assis à mon bureau aussi. Quelle est la différence?"

"La différence est que tu vas mettre tes pieds dessus et te coucher pendant un certain temps. " Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. "Tu as beaucoup de temps avant d'obtenir ses mises à jour, et de parler avec Bond plus tard dans l'après-midi." Elle tenait la couverture qu'il conservait drapé sur le dos du canapé dans ses bras. C'était celle sous laquelle Q se couchait quand il travaillait de longues périodes au MI6 et avait besoin d'une sieste rapide entre les projets. Dans son état actuel, légèrement fiévreux -et maintenant bien nourris- Q concéda qu'une petite sieste lui ferait plus de bien que de mal, même avec toute la préparation qu'il fallait pour aider Bond et la date limite de la paperasse sur son bureau.

"Très bien, mais seulement pour un petit moment." Céda-t-il, trop fatigué pour discuter, mais pas assez pour manquer l'éclat de triomphe dans les yeux d'Eve. "Mais hors de question que tu ne me bordes. " Elle rit et laissa tomber la couverture sur sa tête, qu'il abaissa sur lui-même la faisant reposer sur ses genoux, ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà sauvages.

"Dors." dit-elle, lui ôtant son casque si rapidement que Q ne put même pas réagir. Fichus espions. "Et n'essaye même pas de te lever de ce canapé. J'en serais informée."

Q fit une note mentale pour penser à enlever tous les mouchards qu'elle avait dû planquer.

"Au moins, apporte-moi ma tablette." Elle le regarda suspicieusement. Il lissa son expression en quelque chose d'innocent."Je veux jouer Angry Birds."

Eve pêcha la tablette de son sac et la lui tendit dans sa direction, la maintenant juste hors de sa portée.

"Pas de travail, que des jeux, promis ?"

"Oui. "

"Non, il faut dire : 'Eve, je te le promets."

"Sommes-nous à l'école primaire ?"

Elle laissa tomber la tablette sur ses genoux avec seulement quelques menaces de plus et la promesse de revenir dans deux heures. C'est seulement après qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle et que le bruit de ses talons disparut que Q ramassa la tablette et pirata son e-mail MI6. La vue des 300 e-mails supplémentaires le fit tousser de rage.

"Putain..." Siffla-t-il lorsque ce fut fini. La pièce fit une embardée gênante quand il leva la tête, obligeant Q à se pencher en arrière contre le bras du canapé et à fermer les yeux. La toux avait rendue, non seulement sa tête et sa poitrine douloureuse, mais aussi son estomac. Sa peau lui semblait trop étroite et brulante, l'étouffant. Maladroitement, Q desserra sa cravate et défit quelques boutons de sa chemise. Puis il tenta pendant un certain temps de stabiliser sa respiration et puis de trouver la force de se déplacer à nouveau. Quand il réussi, Q utilisa son peu d'énergie pour se laisser glisser dans une position horizontale sur les coussins et déposer sa tablette sur le dos du canapé. Que le travail soit damné, il s'en occupera plus tard. Il remonta ses lunettes pour les reposer sur le dessus de sa tête, ne voulant pas les poser là où il pourrait les briser accidentellement, et, surchauffé, repoussa la couverture qu'Eve avait jetée sur lui.

Etre allongé était merveilleux. Son corps chanta pratiquement alors il s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux du canapé. Ses yeux se fermèrent presque immédiatement, malgré ses efforts pour les maintenir ouverts. Juste une demi-heure, se dit-il, parce que vraiment, il avait tellement de choses à faire et pas assez d'heures dans la journée... Mais ni l'idée des e-mails, de la paperasserie ou de ses agents sur le terrain ne l'empêchèrent de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité. Alors que la perte de conscience commençait à le dépasser, Q se souvint qu'il avait oublié de régler une alarme.

_Fait chier_ fut sa dernière pensée cohérente.

00Q00Q00Q

Les rues étaient incroyablement bondées pour un midi de semaine. Cela rivalisait même avec les embouteillages matinaux à Londres. Bond tapota un doigt sur le volant, regardant la ligne interminable de voitures devant lui; elle s'étendait également à l'infini dans le rétroviseur. Q aurait probablement changé tous les feux en sa faveur, mais cela n'aurait rien changé en raison du nombre de véhicules alignés dans toutes les directions. Bond se sentit froncer les sourcils à la pensée de Q, qui n'était sans doute nullement en train de se ménager ou de prendre soin de lui-même. Sans quelqu'un pour lui dire de dormir et manger, Q le ferais sans doute pas, même s'il en avait désespérément besoin. C'était la calamité allant de pair avec son éthique professionnelle. Bond regarda l'horloge, agacé, et pas seulement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'autoroute, mais parce que Moneypenny n'avait pas encore appelé. Quand ils avaient parlés ce matin, elle avait dit qu'elle le contacterait après le rendez-vous de Q avec le médecin. Il était plus d'une heure plus tard et toujours rien. Son agacement céda la place à une certaine inquiétude, bizarrement inhabituelle. Il était encore plus inquiet qu'avant, et le manque de chose sur lesquelles concentrer, à part l'exploration monotone de la circulation vint faire empirer les choses.

Quand son portable sonna enfin, Bond l'écrasa presque dans sa hâte de répondre.

"Bond." dit-il, avec plus de calme qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

"C'est Eve."

"Eh bien ?"

"Vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre, vous savez ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré deux personnes aussi tenaces de toute ma vie."

"Flatté. " Il sera le téléphone plus fort alors qu'elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il demande, et Bond jeta son orgueil au loin pour le faire, sans s'en soucier un seul instant. À ce stade, il se fichait bien de ce que les gens pourraient penser de lui. "Est-ce Q va bien ?"

"C'est une bronchite. Il sera bien s'il se ménage pendant quelques jours." Répondit Eve d'un ton neutre. Bond, à l'autre bout du fil, saisi le volant de sa main libre. Le souvenir d'une conversation, ayant eu lieux il y a longtemps lui vint à l'esprit. Bond avait survécu à de peu à une exécution parce qu'il pouvait retenir sa respiration pendant une période exceptionnellement longue. Après son retour du terrain, autour d'un verre, il avait dit à Q qu'il pouvait remercier la Royal Navy pour ça. En réponse, Q avait un peu honteusement admis qu'il n'avait jamais appris à nager à cause de son incapacité à retenir son souffle, qu'il attribuait aux rhumes répétés qu'il avait subies dans son enfance. J'ai encore poumons terriblement faibles qu'il avait dit, en guise d'explication, et Bond l'avait taquiné là-dessus dans la bonne humeur. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien de drôle à ce sujet. Bond connaissait les dangers du rhume de poitrine, il avait vu beaucoup de gens y succomber, souvent pendant les hivers rudes et prolongés dans le nord de l'Ecosse. Ils évoluaient d'abord lentement, avant d'empirer rapidement. Bond pensa de la façon dont Q avait commencé à tousser en moins de quelques heures et à quel point cela semblait déjà profond. Il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas forcer sa voie sur le trottoir, et se diriger à toute vitesse vers l'aéroport le plus proche. Il serra le volant si fort qu'il sentit la peau de ses phalanges se tendre sous la tension. Il devait se calmer. Il s'agissait d'une mission. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller parce qu'il en avait envie, peu importe la raison. Il avait un devoir envers la Couronne. De plus, Q serait surement en colère, M serait furieux, et qui savait quand ils seraient en mesure d'avoir Velasco de nouveau à l'air libre ? La rationalité lui permit de recentrer et s'il voulait toujours plus que tout au monde retourner à Londres pour voir Q, Bond au moins connaissait ses priorités. Il ferait le travail : faire les choses et les faire rapidement. Et puis il pourrait rentrer à la maison.

_Maison_ ? Depuis quand l'appartement de Q dans lequel il passait la plupart de son temps était devenu _la maison_ ?

"Bond ?"

"Trafic." Donna-t-il comme une excuse pour son silence. Il déglutit, essayant de remettre ses pensées et ses sentiments dans un semblant d'ordre. "A-t-il pris la journée ?"

"Que pensez-vous ?"

"Renvoyez-le à la maison."

L'ordre sorti d'une manière telle que Bond entendit Eve hésiter.

"J'ai essayé, mais il a dit qu'il voulait rester pour vous. " La voix d'Eve était prudente, comme si elle tentait de trouver les mots les plus appropriés. "Le médecin lui a donné la permission de rester ici jusqu'à 17h00."

"Je n'aime pas les permissions qu'on lui a donné. Envoyer. Le. Chez. Lui." répondit Bond.

"En échange de quoi, il a accepté de prendre congé tout demain." Eve continua-t-elle, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

"Ce n'est pas assez. Il va droit dans le mur. Il a besoin de repos."

"Etrange, je me demande de qui il tient cette mauvaise habitude."

"Eve, je suis sérieux."

"Je le suis aussi."

"C'est différent."

"En quoi ?"

"C'est Q." Dit Bond. Et l'émotion coulait de sa voix comme de l'encre sur le papier. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter en dépit de ses bonnes intentions. Des souvenirs de Vesper inondaient son esprit une fois de plus et quelque chose se tordit dans sa poitrine à sa pensée. Il s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer: ne jamais se mettre à nu si ouvertement devant quelqu'un, ne jamais croire ses paroles et ses actes si implicitement, ne jamais aimer si égoïstement, avec autant d'_abnégation_, pas de nouveau. Mais il l'avait fait. Il avait laissé Q s'approcher si près en si peu de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait infiltré tous les aspects de la vie de Bond. Il aurait dû être en train de s'enfuir, vite, mais il était retenu par une force, une attraction, un magnétisme, et Bond savait qu'il ne pouvait arrêter ça, pas maintenant. Il était trop impliqué, il se _souciait_ trop, et, _Christ_, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait quand accidentellement Q et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit après une mission qui avait mal tourné. C'était censé être une occasion unique, car ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'oublier et que Bond préférait honnêtement les femmes, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, parce que ça n'aurait pas dû _durer_. Et puis, il se retrouva à revenir vers Q, deux, trois, cinq, dix fois et ça semblait trop bien pour le rejeter, alors Bond ne l'avais pas fait. Maintenant plus de quatre mois plus tard, dans la plus longue relation que Bond n'avait jamais eue, il était _heureux_. Et cela avait un prix, parce que bonheur signifiait faiblesse: insécurité, anxiété, irrationalité... Toutes les distractions qui pourraient le faire tuer. Et s'était avec une clarté terrifiante que Bond réalisa qu'il pouvait penser à tout cela tout en affirmant que Q en valait absolument la peine.

"Je ne suis pas là..." Bond détesta la façon dont sa voix trembla sur le dernier mot. Eve dû l'entendre, il était impossible qu'elle l'ait manqué, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires sur le non-dit... _et il est toujours là pour moi_.

"Je viens de faire le faire déjeuner et s'allonger." Répondit-elle. "Je repasserais le voir deux heures environ. S'il va moins bien, je vais l'emmener à la maison. En attendant, concentrez-vous sur la mission."

"Vous n'avez pas à me le dire deux fois." Le trafic commença à reprendre.

"Juste un rappel." Il pouvait entendre son sourire. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occuperai de lui."

"Merci." Déclara Bond, le pensant honnêtement, avant de raccrocher. Il passa le reste du trajet à tenter ostensiblement de ne pas se soucier de Q, qui était heureusement en de meilleures mains qu'auparavant. Au moment où il arriva au verger, Bond avait retrouvé un peu de sang-froid, assez pour exécuter ses ordres sans détruire la moitié de la ville. La voiture de location de Velasco était garée à quelques mètres de l'Audi, devant l'entrée principale de la propriété. À l'approche de Bond, un homme vins lui dire dans un anglais approximatif que la visite était déjà partie, mais qu'il pouvait attendre la suivante s'il le désirait. En attendant, il fut autorisé se promener dans la zone principale derrière les portes, où se trouvait une maison d'accueil et jardin pour les clients. Bond passa le temps à regarder les cartes de la propriété, suivant le sentier balisé de la tournée. Il sut tout de suite que ce ne serait pas le meilleur endroit pour faire quoi que ce soit: il y n'avait que quelques arrêts sur le chemin, signifiant que Velasco serait une cible mouvante, difficile à atteindre, et entourée de civils. En outre, le verger et la zone environnante étaient plats; Bond ne serait pas en mesure d'obtenir une bonne position de tir quel que soit la direction où il se placerait. Même s'il avait voulu se risquer à tirer du sol, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il parvienne à entrer le fusil et sortir sans être vu, soupçonné, ou mémorisé.

Oubliant complètement son plan, Bond fit une sortie discrète, se résignant à subir les quarante minutes de circulation dans la ville engorgée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre Velasco de plus près sans avoir l'air suspect; les anglais aux cheveux blonds, et aux yeux bleus n'étaient pas assez commun ici. Cela signifiait qu'il devrait finir le travail à l'hôtel, ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait besoin d'aide: la preuve vidéo effacée, portes ouvertes, et un alibi virtuel établi. Malgré la coopération du gouvernement espagnol, cela ne signifiait pas Bond pouvait être négligent. Moins il laisserait de preuves derrière lui, plus il sera facile aux autorités de balayer l'incident. Il pourrait aussi garder épargner à une certaine organisation terroriste la tentation de se venger à leur manière habituellement désagréable. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Bond pouvait survire quelques semaines sans faire exploser quelque chose.

Par habitude, Bond faillit contacter Q, mais s'arrêta juste à temps. Depuis que le jeune homme avait pris le poste de quatermaster, Bond avait appris à compter sur cet appuis technique plus que jamais, trouvant le département compétant et utile sous la direction de Q. Bond n'avait jamais volontairement travaillé avec eux auparavant (bien qu'il admettait volontiers qu'ils avaient été utiles quand il avait été empoisonné au Casino Royale de Monténégro), mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer remplir une mission sans eux. Il y a un an, Bond aurait pu voir cela comme une forme de faiblesse, utiliser les sbires de la Division Q comme une béquille pour le maintenir en vie quand, vraiment, il aurait dû en être le seul responsable. Les autres doubles-Zéros voyaient parfois leurs services comme un handicap, alors que Bond les voyait maintenant comme un atout, Q surtout. Le jeune intendant lui permettait de percevoir des occasions (disant à Bond d'aller à droite au lieu d'à gauche, le chargeait de couper le fil bleu au lieu du rouge) rendait les missions plus pratiques (il y avait toujours une voiture, un train ou un avion au moment où Bond en avait besoin) et Bond savait que Q, surveillait ses arrières, sans relâche. Bond lui faisait entièrement confiance, encore plus depuis que leur relation était devenue plus intime, c'est pourquoi il se sentit mal en annulant l'appel et reposant le téléphone. Mais Q avait besoin de repos. Si Bond avait demandé de l'aide, il aurait sans doute voulut rester, bousculant ses limites physiques, encore une fois, ce qui ne ferait qu'empirer son état.

Bond regardait droit devant lui comme il naviguait à travers la circulation, évitant ostensiblement de penser à Q rentrant seul ce soir : malade et sans personne pour prendre soin de lui. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur la logistique de la mission, tuer un homme, peut-être deux, peut-être même plus, tout en gardant les pensées de la maison et son amant tout au fond de son esprit. Moins il serait distrait, plus vite il pourrait finir le travail et plus tôt il retournerait à Londres.

A la _maison_.

00Q00Q00Q

Quand Eve revint avec une tasse d'Earl Grey environ deux heures plus tard, elle trouva Q exactement dans la position où elle l'avait laissée. Ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Bonne parce que cela signifiait qu'il dormait encore, mais mauvaise parce que cela signifiait également que Q était peut-être plus malade qu'elle ne le pensait. Il était recroquevillé dans une position semi-fœtale sur le canapé et Eve aurait pu croire qu'il dormait paisiblement sans les flagrants indices du contraire : l'apparente rougeur fiévreuse de ses joues, la légère humidité de son front, et le profond sifflement de chacune de ses inspiration. Elle ferma tranquillement la porte derrière elle, mit la tasse de thé sur son bureau, et s'approcha du canapé. Là, elle le réveilla en secouant légèrement son l'épaule, il semblait si fragile sous sa paume. Il ne revint pas à lui avec un sursaut (comme cela lui arrivait d'ordinaire lorsqu'elle le réveillait accidentellement lui réveillé d'une sieste), mais plutôt lentement, comme s'il éprouvait des difficultés à émerger.

"Réveille-toi, fainéant." dit-elle avec émotion, glissant sa main sur l'épaule étroite de Q pour frotter son dos frotter doucement. Il gémit faiblement et referma les yeux, comme s'il se désintéressait complètement d'elle. Elle sourit, malgré son inquiétude, capable de sentir la chaleur irradiant de lui, même à travers plusieurs couches de tissu. Comme Bond, Eve avait pris goût à Q après Skyfall, mais alors que l'intérêt de Bond avait été plus romantique, celui d'Eve avait pris un chemin plus platonique. Cependant, ils avaient tous deux une chose en commun: un étrange instinct protecteur envers le jeune quartier-maître. Et cela avait tout à voir avec le fait qu'il avait l'air beaucoup trop jeune pour quelqu'un âgé de plus de trente ans et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui-même, même si sa vie en dépendait. Quelqu'un devait le surveiller, et comme Bond était loin, ce devoir incombait désormais à Eve.

Q tourna sa tête loin d'elle, cachant son visage dans l'oreiller qu'il avait utilisé, et toussa rudement. Eve sentit chaque toux ébranler son maigre corps et grimaça de sympathie. Peut-être que Bond avait eu raison en lui disant de ramener Q chez lui plus tôt. Il aurait pu se reposer dans son propre lit, au moins.

"Je t'ai apporté un peu de thé." Commença-t-elle après qu'il se soit calmé. Q ne répondit pas et resta immobile, sa respiration forte, et sifflante résonnant dans la pièce. Elle frotta son dos, jusqu'à ce que Q émit un bruit proche d'un sanglot, comme si son contact lui faisait mal. Rétractant sa main, Eve repris : "Il va être froid…. Tu as besoin d'aide pour te lever?" Après ce qui sembla être un long moment, elle le vit hocher la tête, une fois dans l'oreiller. Avec précaution, elle amena son bras sous le sien et le tira lentement vers le haut dans une position assise, s'arrêtant à une ou deux reprise quand elle sentit Q se mettre à trembler faiblement. Au moment où il fut relevé, il se pencha sur ses genoux et se mit à tousser. Ses lunettes, qui étaient posées au sommet de sa tête, tombèrent en avant sur son nez avec un mouvement particulièrement violent. Quand il fut accoutumé à la position, Q frotta son visage avec les manches de son gilet, puis se redressa avec un effort évident. Ses joues avaient virées au rose foncé avec l'effort et sa respiration était inégale et sifflante. Même derrière ses lunettes, Eve vu que ses cils étaient mouillés.

"Tu as l'air d'une épave." Lui dit-elle, tendant la main pour redresser son col et refaire sa cravate de nouveau correctement. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'essayer d'arranger ses cheveux ébouriffés, sachant que les brins turbulents allaient partir dans tous les sens en dépit de ses bonnes intentions. Comme elle le fixait, Q la regarda en retour, les yeux vitreux, il semblait à semi-conscient.

"Thé." Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, succombant à une autre quinte de toux douloureuse quand il essaya de dégager sa gorge. La fréquence avait augmenté et la toux sonnait plus grave que ce matin, comme si l'infection s'était installée plus loin dans sa poitrine. Eve pris tout de suite la décision de ne pas le laisser rester jusqu'à 17h00, prenant la résolution de l'emmener à la maison dès que possible. Bond ferait un saccage s'il venait à apprendre que Q s'était forcé au point de finir à l'hôpital.

"Ici. " Elle lui tendit la tasse, ne la lâchant pas avant d'être sure que Q avait une bonne prise sur elle. Alors qu'il buvait, Eve envoya un e-mail à Sarah de son Blackberry, demandant à ce que la prescription promise soit livré immédiatement. Elle envoya ensuite un message à Tanner, expliquant qu'elle avait l'intention d'être injoignable pour l'heure qui suivait et qu'il lui faudrait prendre ses messages. Q ne dit rien au sujet de ses textos et Eve se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était préoccupé par son thé ou parce que parler était douloureux. Probablement un peu des deux.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" Demanda-t-il par la suite, semblant un peu plus alerte, mais pas de beaucoup.

"L'heure pour toi de rentrer à la maison. "

"Mais, Bond..." Commença Q avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

"Ira bien. Allez, maintenant. Lèves-toi." Elle tenta de prendre la tasse presque vide de Q, mais il la retint en arrière, juste hors de sa portée. Elle aurait pu facilement la lui prendre (ses mouvements étaient léthargiques et il n'avait de toute façon pas une forte emprise sur la tasse), mais elle ne le fit pas. "Quoi?"

"Plus."

"Plus quoi?"

"Thé. "

"Tu es un charmeur quand tu viens de te réveiller." Observa Eve, en souriant alors qu'elle tendait la main poliment vers la tasse.

"S'il te plaît." Modifia-t-il, lui remettant. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait l'air si fatiguée qu'elle eu pitié de lui.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-elle en se levant. "Attends ici. Je reviens tout de suite."

Eve descendit vers la salle de repos, évitant les regards du personnel de la Division Q. Ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils n'étaient pas idiots. Q n'avais jamais annulé leurs réunions de l'équipe (à l'exception d'un seul incident avec des codes nucléaires manquants qui avait causé un peu d'hystérie, mais heureusement pas de destruction mondiale) et ne s'enfermait jamais dans son bureau pendant des heures de suite, sans répondre au téléphone ou aux mails. Il était également suspect qu'Eve revienne, puis aille chercher une troisième tasse de thé pour Q. Habituellement, il limitait son alimentation à la caféine pendant lorsque ses horaires de travail s'emballaient. Et puis il y avait les rumeurs sur Q allant à l'infirmerie. La Comptabilité avait commencé un groupe de paris presque immédiatement après la conclusion de son rendez-vous, et les chances semblaient en faveur de Q voulant obstinément (mais efficacement) finir l'exécution de la mission de 007 avant de rentrer. Un autre grand pourcentage lui prêtait un effondrement dû à la surcharge de travail avant la fin de journée. Les numéros restants semblaient s'être entêtés sur la mort par la grippe aviaire. Presque tous les ministères étaient représenté (même Tanner aurait pu mettre de l'argent, mais Eve ne pouvaient pas en être certaine), ce qui prouvait seulement que le MI6 mourait d'envie de se divertir, et qu'ils devraient tous sortir plus souvent.

Après avoir fait le thé suivant les habitudes de Q, Eve retourna à son bureau, seulement pour trouver le quartier-maître à son bureau, tapant vite, comme s'il ne foulait pas le paillasson aux portes de la mort. Il avait en tout cas certainement l'air d'en être un.

"Tu ferais mieux d'être déconnecté." Menaça-t-elle, posant le thé à côté de lui.

"Pas tout à fait encore fini. " Répondit-il distraitement. Les mots sortirent un peu graveleux, comme si cela écorchait sa gorge, mais il avait l'air beaucoup plus éveillé que quand elle avait quitté. Eve se demanda s'il avait fait semblant et le regarda avec méfiance. Non, il était de toute évidence malade, elle pouvait le dire par la manière dont il se tient debout, affichant une bonne posture forcée. Il voulait avoir l'air comme d'habitude, comme s'il était bien, mais il avait l'air d'être à un jet de pierre d'une visite à l'infirmerie.

"Tu as déjà terminé. Tu rentres à la maison." Elle commença à rassemble les affaires de Q sur le bureau.

"Laisse-moi vérifier le statut de ce mobile..." Il ne leva pas les yeux de l'écran pour attraper son thé. Les doigts de sa main droite continuèrent à taper des chaînes de chiffres sans s'arrêter, mais Eve remarqua que c'était beaucoup plus lent que d'habitude. Certainement malade, alors.

"Non, maintenant. " Son expression déterminée flancha quand on frappa à la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit qui se tenait derrière elle.

"Eve."

"Sarah."

Elles se sourirent l'une l'autre; et Eve entendu Q pousser un gémissement derrière elle.

"Quatermaster." Le salua Sarah en entrant dans la pièce, ses consonnes tranchantes pour montrer sa désapprobation en voyant Q à son bureau. Elle mit son dossier médical sur le bord de l'espace de travail de Q avec suffisamment de force pour qu'il recule loin de lui. "J'espère que vous jouez au solitaire."

"Bien sûr." répondit Q, essayant de produire une expression imperturbable. Mais contrairement à la majorité des personnes auxquelles il était associé, Q n'avait pas vécu entouré de mensonges, ce qui le rendait étrangement transparent lorsqu'il mentait. Eve le lui avait dit une fois, le priant de ne jamais jouer de l'argent aux cartes.

"Parce que je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez en train de violer notre accord." Poursuivi Sarah, un avertissement clairement audible dans sa voix. "Sinon je me verrais obligée de vous retirer de vos fonctions."

"Oui."

"Vous ne portez pas votre masque. " Souligna-t-elle.

«Je me suis mis en quarantaine ici, donc je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire." Répondit-il, et bien que sa voix ne se cassa pas, Eve pouvais entendre la faiblesse dans sa gorge. Elle remarqua également que sa mâchoire se tendit à la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il luttait contre l'envie de tousser. Sarah dû le remarquer aussi, parce que l'infirmière regarda Eve comme pour lui demander sa permission, et Eve, sa patience épuisée, la lui donna.

"Miss Moneypenny, ça ne vous dérangerait pas d'attendre dehors un moment?" Demanda Sarah gentiment, Eve vit Q prendre une couleur proche du lait caillé.

"Bien sûr." Elle se tenait devant la porte, mais ne pouvait pas entendre quoi que ce soit (pas qu'elle essayait d'écouter, mais quand même) à cause des murs insonorisés, sans doute les même matériaux qui avaient été utilisés dans la construction du bureau de M. Pour passer le temps, elle répondit au courriel de Tanner demandant pourquoi elle serait injoignable, expliquant délicatement la situation pour éviter à la réputation de Q tout dommage supplémentaire. Au moment où elle eut fini de réorganiser son planning de l'après-midi, Sarah émergea, sa démarche triomphante, mais le reste de son expression préoccupée.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" Sarah soupira.

"Eh bien, il a fallu un peu de force, mais il a accepté de rentrer chez lui."

"Vous êtes une faiseuse de miracles." Répondit Eve, sincère. Elle ne se souciait pas de savoir si elle avait recouru à la ruse ou chantage, aussi longtemps que le travail était fait. Un jour, elle et Sarah devrait s'asseoir et discuter de leurs tactiques pour faire face aux Quatermasters et Double-Zéros trop tenaces. Peut-être qu'elles auraient dû échanger ses notes depuis longtemps.

"Je n'irais pas aussi loin. Sa pression artérielle est encore trop faible et la fièvre est en place. Il plafonne autour de 38 maintenant. Je recommande du paracétamol et du repos. Et aussi…" Elle s'arrêta et sortit un sac de prescriptions blanc. "Assurez-vous qu'il prend ceci toutes les six heures. C'est un antitussif mélangé avec un stupéfiant de classe moyenne pour qu'il puisse réellement obtenir un peu de sommeil. Je vous le donne parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'il ne le jettera pas. "

"Choix judicieux."

"Emmenez-le chez lui et dans son lit. Il ira bien dans quelques jours. " Dit Sarah, et elles se quittèrent sur de rapides adieux avant qu'Eve ne retourna dans le bureau. Q regarda vers elle avec une expression orageuse quand elle est apparue, mais retourna à son ordinateur sans dire un mot.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça." Commença Eve en refermant la porte. "Tu t'entêtes et tu le sais."

"Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mon travail. Tu interfères."

"Je m'inquiète pour toi. " Le corrigea-t-elle, laissant tomber le sac de prescription sur le bureau en face de Q. Il n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil.

«Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, Miss Moneypenny." Répondit Q, et la façon dont il a dit lui donna envie de le gifler. Il n'y avait personne autour, aucune nécessité d'être formel, et cela n'avait pas été dit pour la taquiner comme il le faisait parfois. Q pouvait utiliser ce ton autant qu'il le voulait avec presque tout le monde, qui étaient techniquement ses subordonnés, mais pas avec elle. Ils avaient le même niveau d'accréditation et de rémunération et elle pensait qu'ils étaient des _amis_, pour l'amour du Dieu. Elle serra les doigts en un poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le prendre personnellement, Q était malade et sur la défensive. Les gens avaient été derrière son dos toute la journée, et elle comprit que cela pouvait être interprété comme malveillant, même si ce n'était pas l'intention. Mais Eve n'allait pas reculer non plus. Si Q voulait un combat, il allait en obtenir un. Eve eu le sentiment qu'elle allait gagner, elle n'avait rien, si ce n'est l'endurance.

"Apparemment si, regardes dans quel état tu t'es mis." Elle se rapprocha de son bureau.

"Oui, parce que qui ne prendrait pas volontairement une maladie débilitante ?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

"Je crains que non. Éclaire moi donc."

"Toi, ne prenant pas soin de toi-même."

"Je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre soin de moi." Déclara Q, et même si sa voix était faible, il n'avait pas hésité, pas plus que son regard intense ne le fit, quand il la regarda enfin. Elle l'avait seulement vu réagir de cette manière une poignée de fois, surtout quand il était à bout de patience avec un des agents Double-Oh (Bond) qui ne voulait pas l'écouter. "Pas de vous, pas de Bond, pas de qui que ce soit. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi." La façon dont sa respiration s'intercalait entre chaque mot comme s'il peinait hurlait le contraire.

"C'est pourquoi tu ne manges, ni ne dors, au moins que quelqu'un te force ?" Attaqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil septique. Elle vit la façon dont les doigts pâles de Q se serrèrent sur le bord de son bureau et dont sa mâchoire se serra.

"J'ai un poste exigeant." Chaque syllabe sonna humide. Ils se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que Q baisse la tête et se mette à tousser dans son coude pathétiquement. Eve attendit que ce soit fini et dit:

"Tu vas te tuer."

"Tu exagères."

Elle le fixa, le fixa vraiment, et senti quelque chose comme de la compréhension voletant dans les coins de sa conscience.

"A propos de quoi est-ce vraiment ?"

Q se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. Ils étaient presque du même âge, mais il ressemblait tellement à un enfant à ce moment, un enfant qu'Eve aurait voulu atteindre et toucher, tenir, bercer pour l'endormir comme sa mère l'avait fait pour elle. Le silence se fit tendu pendant un moment, puis Q prit une inspiration forte qui le fit grimacer, sans qu'il ne laisse échapper un seul son.

"J'ai beaucoup à prouver. " dit-il tranquillement.

"A qui ?"

"A tout le monde. Savez-vous combien de personnes pensent que je ne devrais pas avoir ce poste ? Commençons par l'écrasante majorité dans mon propre département et puis continuons notre chemin, n'est-ce pas ?" Répondit-il, avec un certain venin, qui ne s'adressait pas à elle. Elle ne le prit pas personnellement. Q était comme animal blessé et épuisé, s'en prenant à quelqu'un qui s'était approché trop près.

"Alors, c'est vraiment à propos de ta fierté ?" Elle avait presque envie de rire. Bien sûr que Q serait plus préoccupé par sa fierté professionnelle plutôt que personnelle. Il se souciait plus de ce que les gens pensaient de son esprit qu'autre chose. Il était logique qu'il se fiche que les gens le pensent faible et maladif, mais serait beaucoup plus offensé si cela influençait leur opinion de son travail.

"Mon travail est tout ce que j'ai." Eve hocha la tête, puis changeant brusquement de tactique.

"Alors pense à ça avec les termes de ton travail." Elle sut qu'elle avait son attention quand il la regarda avec curiosité. "Disons que tu as une machine brillante qui fait un travail brillant -ne me demande pas exactement quoi : quelque chose avec des chiffres et tout ce genre de choses qui fait que le MI6 ne s'effondre pas autour de nous. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette machine fait tout ce que tu as besoin qu'elle fasse à la perfection et tu n'as pas de problèmes avec elle »

"Ça semble invraisemblable."

"Laissez-moi finir," Eve l'interrompit, et il se tu. "Donc, cette machine brillante fait tout ce travail brillant et elle le fait si bien que tu arrêtes de prendre soin d'elle. Tu arrêtes de mettre à jour son système, de graisser ses engrenages et d'en réparer les autres pièces et automates qui ont besoin de soins. Qu'est-ce qui se passe-il ? "

"Elle fonctionne mal. " Déclara Q, prenant un air ennuyé en reconnaissant la métaphore. "Tu sais bien que les humains sont très différents de machines."

"Qu'est-ce que le corps humain, sinon une machine ? Tu dois prendre soin de lui pour pouvoir continuer à fonctionner. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as été tellement concentré sur le fait de faire avec brio ton travail que tu as oublié toutes les autres choses dont ton corps a besoin pour rester au top des performances. Il n'en est pas moins dévoué, il te montre tes limites, c'est tout."

Il n'avait pas l'air bien impressionné. Eve changea encore son approche.

"Très bien, prenons du recul. En un jour donné, qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver de pire si tu fais une erreur ?" elle a demandé, et son regard se fit soudain plus tranchant.

"Des gens meurent." Il dit cela avec ce timbre parfaitement stoïque qu'il utilisait lors des réunions avec M, quand quelque chose s'était mal passé et que des civils ou des agents avaient été tués. C'était le même ton qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il était forcé de citer les mots _dommages collatéraux_ à haute voix pour un enregistrement, cette sonorité creuse que seule une personne accablée par la responsabilité et la culpabilité pouvait produire. Il se racla la gorge et regarda ostensiblement ailleurs. "Et pas ceux que nous voudrions."

"Et si ta fierté tuait Bond ?" Sa phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Eve vit immédiatement l'effet qu'eurent ses paroles sur lui. Il la regarda comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de dire une chose pareille - une chose qui avait pourtant besoin d'être dite pour le ramener à la_ raison. _Elle aurait dû se détester pour ça, mais elle ne le fit pas, même si elle venait de l'effrayer, le coinçant contre un mur métaphorique. Cela avait besoin d'être fait.

Et elle poussa.

"Que se passera-t-il si tu es trop lent? Si tu ne peux pas penser assez rapidement et que quelque chose arrive ? Bond compte sur toi. Il te fait confiance, et étant donné l'état des choses, je dirais même qu'il a confiance en toi, plus qu'en quiconque. Si tu n'es pas à 110% comme d'habitude, il pourrait mourir. Et tout ça parce que tu es trop têtu pour admettre que tu n'es pas bien. Tu veux avoir ça sur ta conscience ? Que tout le monde te voit comme cette personne qui ne peut pas admettre quand il doit renoncer ? "

Q subit ses attaques avec une grâce qu'Eve lui envia. Il ne se déroba pas, et n'essaya pas de réfuter ses mots. Il prit ce qu'elle lui donna, et y réfléchit, y réfléchit vraiment, et quand il eut fini, la regarda sérieusement.

"Bond a confiance en moi." Il déglutit, semblant légèrement peiné à l'idée. "Tu as raison... Mais ça signifie aussi qu'il ne... il n'acceptera l'aide de personne d'autre. J'ai… essayé quand nous... quand nous avons commencé, parce que je pensais que je serais émotionnellement compromis. Mais j'ai réalisé que... qu'avoir cet… connexion nous rend tous les deux plus prudent. Juste un peu. Il est plus en sécurité entre mes mains qu'entre celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Il pourrait même un jour commencer à ramener son équipement en un seul morceau. " Q laissa échapper un rire à cette idée ridicule, qui a pris fin en une toux qui sonna douloureusement. Quand il s'arrêta, il a pris une certaine respiration sifflante, inspirant profondément, et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise lentement. Sa frange était humide de sueur. "Mais peut-être que c'est moi... peut-être que je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre..."

"Et c'est très bien. Vous êtes épouvantablement parfait l'un pour l'autre." Q lui rendit un demi-sourire, réchauffant l'atmosphère. Mais ce n'était pas fini, pas encore, et Eve continua plus doucement: "Et cela se résume finalement à ça : il te fait confiance. Assez pour te confier sa vie. Et je pense qu'il te fait aussi confiance pour admettre quand tu _ne peux pas faire quelque chose_. Il ne t'en voudra jamais pour ça, tu le sais."

Q sembla incroyablement sans défense pendant un moment. Puis il se pencha en avant pour reposer ses coudes sur le bureau, glissant ses doigts sous ses lunettes pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Eve pouvait voir chaque os et chaque veine sous sa peau presque translucide. C'était sans doute une exagération dramatique, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser c'est que s'il ne prenait de repos et un peu de nourriture immédiatement, il allait littéralement disparaître.

"Tu penses que... Bond travaillerai avec R ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement dans ses mains.

"Je pense qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour t'inciter à rentrer à la maison." Q émis un bruit qui n'était pas un rire, mais qui s'en approchait.

"Il déteste R. "

"Mais il la supportera."

"Peut-être que je devrais choisir quelqu'un d'autre..." Q réfléchissait à haute voix, et Eve n'avait pas besoin d'être dans sa tête pour savoir qu'il faisait défiler des centaines de scénarios par seconde en ce moment même. Q était très bon à ça.

"R a le plus de formation. "

"Et déteste Bond plus que tous ceux que je connais..." Ajouta-t-il.

"Une fille intelligente."

"Pas utile, Eve."

"Ne t'inquiétez pas. Nous allons régler ce problème."

"C'est mon travail - " Commença-t-il, mais Eve le devança.

"Oui, ça l'est, mais il n'y a rien de mal à demander de l'aide. " dit-elle fermement.

Les épaules de Q chutèrent et il laissa échapper un soupir profond qui semblait plus douloureux encore que tous les autres. Quand il laissa retomber ses mains et leva les yeux vers elle, Eve vit à quel point il était en conflit à propos de tout ça. Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus encourageant, celui dont Q lui avait dit une nuit (après des plats à emporter thaïlandais et un mauvais film) qu'il pourrait faire déplacer des montagnes aux hommes pour elle. Il secoua la tête à elle, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne lui avait souri comme ça que dans ce but.

"Eh bien, si c'est le cas, mon thé est froid. "

"J'ai dit que je voulais aider, cela ne signifie pas que vous avez le champ libre pour être un petit chieur effronté. " Eve sourit devant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Q quand elle jurer. Elle le vit essayer de retenir, et il réussit momentanément avant de se mettre à rire, un rire qui se transforma en un hybride bâtard d'amusement et de douleur quand il recommença à tousser. Quand cela fut passé, Eve haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Il leva les mains.

"Tu as gagné, je me rends."

"Oh, dis-le à nouveau. Je veux en faire ma sonnerie de texto."

Il lui fit un doigt.

"Très professionnel." Le taquina-t-elle, en réunissant le reste de ses affaires. Q ne répondit pas, secouant la tête et prenant le téléphone, appelant R pour lui demander de venir à son bureau. En pliant la couverture sur le canapé, Eve retrouva la boîte de masques et le jeta à Q, qui évita de justesse d'être frappé au visage par ledit article.

"Non." Il la lui renvoya elle.

"N'oublie pas que tu es contagieux. Tu ne voudrais pas pour rendre ton commandant en second malade, si ?" Elle ignora son regard foudroyant lorsqu'elle laissa tomber la boîte sur son bureau. Il l'ouvrit à contrecœur pour mettre le masque, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Lorsque R frappa Eve ouvrit poliment la porte, puis sortit afin de leur laisser un peu de confidentialité. En attendant, elle demanda à ce qu'une voiture les attende devant, parce qu'Eve n'était pas prête à renoncer à sa bonne place de parking.

* * *

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, R réapparu, semblant encore plus confiante que d'habitude. Q l'avait choisie pour le rôle après avoir été nommé quartier-maître, non seulement en raison de son QI exquisément élevé, mais aussi pour sa capacité à faire son travail correctement et efficacement. Cela ne signifiait pas que tout le monde l'aimait pour autant, pas même Q, et surtout pas les doubles-Zéros, qu'elle malmenait sans pitié pour la plus petite infraction. Mais au moins R semblait respecter l'autorité de Q, et c'était bien assez pour Eve.

"Miss Moneypenny." La salua-t-elle avec un hochement de tête en passant.

"R." Répondit-elle simplement en la regardant partir. Quand elle retourna dans le bureau de Q, elle le trouva enfilant son manteau avec un air préoccupé. Même s'il portait encore le masque, Eve pouvait le deviner.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il y aura une mutinerie, si ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu connais R. Elle les tuerait probablement tous avant même qu'ils puissent s'organiser. "

"Hm. Tu as raison." Convient-il, hissant son sac sur son épaule.

"Ne t'inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien. "

"A moins que le pouvoir ne lui monte à la tête..."

"Q…"

"C'est tout à fait possible, en fait, compte tenu de sa psychologie ..."

"Non. "

"Pense à tous les dommages qu'elle pourrait faire... Peut-être que je devrais rester ..."

"Absolument pas."

Eve mis ses mains sur ses hanches et Q rétropédala.

"Bien, bien." Il prit le sac de prescription de lui-même sans qu'Eve doive le menacer.

"J'ai appelé une voiture. " lui dit Eve, lui passant son parapluie alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

"Merci." Il éteint toutes les lumières avant de fermer la porte et la verrouillant pour la soirée. Elle le suivi alors qu'il traversait l'open space sous les regards curieux des employés de la Division, les fixant furtivement par-dessus les murs de leurs box. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour le rez-de-chaussée, et c'est seulement quand Eve continua à le suivre vers l'extérieur qu'il la regarda. Le masque blanc le rendait encore plus lessivé qu'auparavant, les ecchymoses sous les yeux étaient profondes et sombres. "Je ne vais pas revenir sur mes pas quand tu auras le dos tourné."

"Je sais. Parce que tu sais que je pourrais te rendre la vie désagréable si tu le faisait."

"Ah oui, il a ça aussi." Répondit Q avant de tousser un peu, se raclant la gorge. Les mots suivants sortirent un peu plus fort. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'emmener jusqu'à la voiture, c'est ce que je dis."

"Oh, je ne t'emmène pas juste à la voiture. " Il fit un bruit agacé par son insinuation.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon pour me ramener à la maison."

"Bien sûr que non."

"Eve, ça va trop loin."

«Ordres du médecin."

"C'est ridicule. "

Il passa la porte qu'elle tenait ouverte pour lui, et monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait sur le trottoir. Elle donna l'adresse au chauffeur, puis ferma le paravent pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Q ne lui adressa pas la parole alors que la voiture s'arrêta dans la circulation, regardant fixement par la fenêtre. Eve pouvait dire qu'il essayait toujours de ne pas sembler affecté, mais ses ressources avaient été usées par la lutte contre les besoins de son propre corps. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils passent Trafalgar Square, pour qu'il ne bascule contre la fenêtre assoupi. Eve le regarda dormir pendant quelques instants, puis ramassa son Blackberry et envoya un message à Bond pour le mettre au courant.

15 novembre 2012 15h45 : Sa fièvre est pire. Je l'emmène à la maison. EM

**15 novembre 2012 15h49 : Pire comment**

Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. EM

Il ira bien. Je vais même border dans son lit pour vous. EM

**Dites-moi**

Concentration. EM

Je m'occupe de ça. EM

**15 novembre 2012 15h52 : Merci**

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Q, il bruinait encore dehors. Eve releva le paravent et demanda au chauffeur de la rencontrer au même endroit dans quarante-cinq minutes. Puis elle secoua doucement Q et l'aida à s'extraire du véhicule. Il était étonnamment docile, encore à moitié endormi, et monta les premières marches en pilote automatique sans la regarder. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à fouiller dans son sac pour trouver les clefs de l'immeuble qu'il dû réaliser qu'elle l'avait suivit.

"Je pense que je peux gérer à partir d'ici." Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Oui, parce que tu absolument pas l'air d'être sur le point de chavirer." Répondit Eve, se saisissant de son sac. Elle dénicha les clés enterrés au fond de son sac, trouva celle du bâtiment du premier coup, et ouvrit la porte. L'endroit était vieux, mais bien entretenu et Eve l'aurait jugé _sympathique, _si les ascenseurs n'avaient pas était en panne les forçant à prendre les escaliers. A un autre moment, Eve ne s'en serait pas soucié, car elle n'était pas défavorable à l'exercice, mais faire un trek avec une personne atteinte d'un rhume de poitrine était une autre histoire. Arrivé au troisième étage, ils durent s'arrêter, car Q pouvait à peine respirer. Pour une fois, Eve ne savait pas quoi faire, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de regarder Q cherchant désespérément de l'air, penché en avant et s'accrochant à la rampe jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs. Le reste du voyage fut aussi pénible à regarder alors qu'ils avançaient lentement vers l'étage supérieur. Au moment où ils l'atteignirent, Q abandonna ce qui lui restait de son orgueil et prit le bras que lui tendait Eve pour traverser un couloir d'une longueur obscène. À sa porte, il lui prit les clés, enclenchant une, avant de l'enlever la remplaçant par une seconde, la tournant dans le sens inverse. Eve entendit les serrures cliquer, la dernière ne cédant qu'après que Q laisse le judas effectuer une analyse de sa rétine. Il entra à l'intérieur et se retourna immédiatement pour dégager un système de sécurité secondaire. Eve supposa que, en qu'intendant du MI6 et amant d'un double-zéro, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'être trop prudent.

"Bel endroit." Commenta Eve, en fermant la porte alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement. Elle n'avait jamais été chez Q avant, comme il n'avait jamais été chez elle. Ils s'étaient toujours vus dans des lieux publics, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Même entre amis au MI6, elle supposait que le secret était quelque chose qui arrivait naturellement. L'espace reflète bien Q. Grand et spacieux, avec beaucoup de fenêtres, mais (son esprit formaté le lui appris) aucune ne faisant directement face à d'autres bâtiments, ce qui rendait presque impossible pour un tireur d'élite d'avoir un bon emplacement. Tout était aérodynamique et moderne dans la cuisine et l'espace de vie un équilibre entre esthétique et confortable. Il y avait très peu de désordre, mais un grand nombre de livres. Partout où il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, il y avait des étagères débordant de volumes sur toutes sortes de sujets, allant de la programmation informatique aux langues étrangères. Étonnamment il avait assez peu de technologie, le plus technique qu'elle vit fut la télévision à écran plat monté sur le mur au-dessus d'une jolie pièce de mobilier qui abritait plusieurs systèmes de jeu et DVD derrière les portes en verre. Ses talons cliquetaient sur le plancher de bois clair.

"Merci." Souffla Q derrière elle, ne prenant plus la peine de cacher son épuisement. Il laissa tomber le parapluie utilisé derrière la porte en enlevant ses chaussures. Eve remarque la lenteur de ses mouvements, lorsqu'il enleva son manteau et sac les accrochant à un support sur le mur. Le fait qu'il n'attrapa pas immédiatement son téléphone mobile ou sa tablette prouva que Q n'allait certainement pas bien, et bien au-delà du point où il pouvait encore prétendre le contraire.

"D'accord, au lit maintenant. " Déclara Eve.

"Douche d'abord." Répondit Q faiblement, avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Eve le suivi, tournant sa tête dans les pièces le long du chemin. Elle trouva un WorkLab (complet avec toutes les technologies qu'elle avait cherché) et une salle de bains de belle taille. Au bout du couloir, il y avait la chambre du quatermaster. La réaction de Q à sa présence soudaine fut lente, mais quand il la vit là, c'était comme s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi dire. Et Eve pensait savoir pourquoi. Cette chambre était un lieu privé, non seulement pour lui, mais pour les moments que Q passait avec Bond. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs voir des traces de lui dans la pièce, mais ne laissa ses yeux s'attarder trop longtemps sur un même endroit.

"Tu sais, je peux gérer ça tout seul."

"Tu en es sûr?" Demanda-t-elle, appuyée contre le chambranle avec un petit sourire. "Imagine comment Bond serais jaloux si je lui disais que je t'ai lavé le dos."

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, amusé par l'insinuation.

"Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas à rester. Je vais bien." Clarifia Q.

"J'aurais fait tout ce chemin, pour te voir dans la douche et te noyer? Pas moyen." Elle lui pointa la direction de la salle de bain avant qu'il ne puisse protester. "Allez."

Étonnamment, il obéit, ramassant quelques vêtements. Eve n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'il avait pris l'une des chemises de Bond, qui avait été négligemment posé sur le marchepied, avec lui quand il disparu dans la salle de bain. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle entendit la douche s'allumer qu'Eve entra dans la chambre. Bien que cela empiète sur leur vie privée, Eve se sentait curieuse. Elle n'avait rien dit à Q, mais Bond était différent ces derniers mois. Pas tout à fait docile, mais pas aussi téméraire qu'avant. Il semblait plus posé, plus calme, et il y avait de moins en moins d'incidents où il rentrait au MI6 amoché, avec la gueule de bois, et sentant comme s'il avait dormi sur un plancher de bar toute la nuit. Eve avait presque envie de dire Bond était _heureux_. Il y avait des traces de ce bonheur partout où elle regardait, et ça la fit sourire. Le premier endroit qui avait attiré son attention était le mur, où les portes de l'armoire étaient ouvertes. Eve pouvait clairement voir toutes les chemises Oxford et les cardigans de Q à côté des vestes et pantalons de costume de Bond. Au fond, ses vieilles Converse et autres chaussures indéfinissables s'installaient discrètement à côté des chaussures habillées et des baskets de Bond. Elle avait noté qu'il y avait trop d'oreillers sur le lit défait pour une personne, et que d'un côté du lit les oreillers avait été placés verticalement et de l'autre, plus horizontalement. Tout comme ils avaient leur préférence sur le côté du lit sur lequel ils dormaient, les deux tables de chevet étaient caractéristiques de la personnalité de leurs propriétaires. Le côté avec les oreillers horizontaux devait être celui de Q, parce qu'il y avait une lampe, un réveil, et deux chargeurs: un pour téléphone mobile et l'autre pour sa tablette. De l'autre côté -celui de Bond- il y avait aussi une lampe, ainsi que d'une paire de boutons de manchette en argent familiers, un demi-verre d'eau, et une petite pile de romans d'espionnage. Eve eut une image mentale soudaine d'eux deux, surement tôt le matin, dans laquelle Bond lisait ses romans tranquillement en attendant Q se réveille. Ou c'était peut-être dans l'autre sens, avec Q travaillant sur certains projets sur sa tablette alors que Bond était couché sur le côté, recroquevillé contre lui avec un bras autour de sa taille.

Même si ce n'était que des images mentales, Eve les trouva trop privés pour son analyse, et quitta rapidement la chambre. Elle passa silencieusement devant la porte de la salle de bains et retourna dans le salon. Une fois-là, elle récupéra le médicament contre la toux du sac de Q. Et lu les instructions, avant d'arracher l'emballage plastique autour du couvercle, qui contenait également un minuscule verre doseur. Les instructions disait de le prendre en mangeant, mais il serait assez difficile d'obliger Q à prendre le médicament, et encore plus de manger quelque chose, alors si elle pouvait au moins lui faire faire un, ce serait une victoire. Malheureusement, l'antitussif ne ferait rien pour sa fièvre. Eve décida de chercher dans l'armoire à pharmacie de Q du Paracétamol quand il serait sorti de la salle de bains. En attendant, se mit à la recherche d'un verre.

Pour ce faire, Eve ouvrit les armoires murales, pouvant une fois de plus identifier facilement les traces de Bond et de Q dans ce qu'elle trouva. Elle savait que Q ne buvait pas de café, et pourtant il avait un percolateur et du marc de café dans la maison. Elle savait que Bond ne buvait pas de thé, et pourtant il y en avait toute une variété sur les étagères, de tous les pays que Bond avait récemment visités. Elle savait aussi que Q ne cuisinait pas (il l'avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises au cours de leurs sorties du midi), de sorte que la surabondance de denrées alimentaires et d'épices devait être du fait Bond. La domesticité de tout cela, aurait pu faire dire qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant des années au lieu de seulement un bref instant. Si quelqu'un avait vu l'état de leur chambre, il les penserait probablement mariés. Les seules personnes aveugles à ça étaient Bond et Q, tous les deux luttant obstinément contre le fait que leur arrangement avait évolué en quelque chose de plus. Peut-être que Bond était plus près de le réaliser que Q, mais Eve ne pouvait pas en être certaine. De toute façon, tous les deux couraient aussi loin de l'engagement qu'ils le pouvaient, semblait-il, même si l'engagement semble rendre leur monde un peu meilleur.

Eve trouva un verre au moment où l'eau s'éteignit dans la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvrit peu après, et quand Eve jeta un un regard dans le couloir, elle vit Q se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette tout en se glissant dans la chambre. Elle remplit le verre d'eau, pris le médicament contre la toux, puis le suivit. La salle de bain était lourde d'humidité quand elle y entra, les miroirs complètement embués. Tout en cherchant le médicament, Eve ne put s'empêcher de noter les deux brosses à dents sur le lavabo et un tube de dentifrice partagée dans l'armoire. Il siégeait à côté de la lotion après-rasage chère de Bond. Après une enquête approfondie, elle trouva un rasoir électrique dans le tiroir de droite, à côté duquel se trouvait une belle boite qu'elle identifia -après une recherche approfondie- comme celle de la lame de rasoir si chère à Bond. Plus elle regardait, plus elle trouvait de choses, solidifiant le fait qu'ils étaient, en fait, un couple, et un plutôt proche en plus de ça, si l'état de leurs salle de bains et placard voulaient dire quelque chose du moins.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver du paracétamol, que Q semblait stocker en excès (il était le plus susceptibles de faire face à des maux de tête avait toute la tension que le MI6 entassait sur lui). Elle réussi à équilibrer tous les médicaments et le verre d'eau avec dextérité. Elle trouva Q assis sur le bord du lit avec ses cheveux complètement ébouriffé. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de faire correspondre à sa chemise. La serviette posée négligé sur le marchepied. Il toussa faiblement en mettant une paire de chaussette semblant à bout de souffle quand il termina. Après s'être redressé, Q commença à fermer maladroitement les boutons de sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'Eve lui tape doucement sur ses mains pour le remplacer. Sous le col défait, Eve repéra un impressionnant suçon sur la clavicule droite de Q et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bond semblait vraiment être possessif.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini avec les boutons, Eve se rendit compte que la chemise était en fait assez surdimensionnée. Elle reconnut alors la chemise qui était sur le marchepied, qui, si elle rappelait bien, était celle que Bond avait porté au MI6 pendant son débriefing après la mission syrienne. Elle flottait sur la faible carrure de Q comme s'il portait une couverture, mais Eve avait le sentiment que c'était le but. Elle se demandait s'il portait toujours les vêtements de Bond quand celui-ci était parti. Peut-être que ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir Bon près de lui, lorsqu'il était si loin. Cela attestait combien il manquait à Q, mais sans aucune admission verbale de ce fait, et Eve avait le sentiment que s'il n'avait pas été malade, elle n'aurait jamais vu cette démonstration silencieuse d'affection.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention, il avait commencé à somnoler à nouveau alors qu'il était assis et elle lui tend le Paracétamol et de l'eau.

"Prends ceci. Pour soulager ta fièvre."

Il le fit. Elle versa ensuite la quantité appropriée de sirop dans le gobelet en plastique et la lui tendit. Q regarda le mélange rose-orangé suspicieusement.

"Bois."

Il l'avala et fit ensuite une grimace, la vidant le reste du verre d'eau pour chasser le goût amer.

"C'est ignoble. " Se plaignit lorsqu'il eut reposé la tasse vide sur la table de chevet, elle l'ignora.

"Dans le lit." Ordonna Eve, tirant les couvertures.

"S'il te plaît laisse-moi un peu de dignité, ne me borde pas."

Elle le fit quand même, malgré ses protestations. Entre la maladie et maintenant le médicament, il n'était pas en état de lui résister. Une fois qu'il fut installé, elle prit le verre et le remplit de nouveau d'eau, le posant sur la table de chevet. Elle ferma les stores et les rideaux pour s'assurer que Q puisse effectivement dormir. Pendant qu'elle le faisait, Q se tourna sur le flan, reposant ainsi sur le côté de Bond, et toussa faiblement dans l'oreiller.

"Où est mon portable ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Ne t'inquiété pas pour ça." Elle tira la couette au-dessus de son épaule.

"Mutinerie..." Marmonna-t-il, les yeux déjà fermés.

"Ça se passera très bien. " Lui assura Eve, lui ôtant ses lunettes. Elle les plaça à côté de la bouteille d'antitussif, entre le réveil et le verre d'eau, pour que tout soit à portée de main s'il en avait besoin.

"Hmm..." Il semblait douter. Elle passa une main lentement à travers ses cheveux humides. La voiture serait là bientôt, mais elle se sentait coupable de le quitter. Cela avait dû être la manière dont Bond s'était sentit en partant, peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle entendait dans sa voix depuis. Il se sentait responsable de Q, c'était sûr, mais plus encore, il _voulait_ se sentir responsable de Q. Eve avait le sentiment que Bond brûlerait la ville entière sans broncher si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait revenir à la maison ce soir. Si ce n'était pas de amour, Eve ne savait pas ce que c'était.

"Si Bond n'est pas là demain matin, je viendrais voir comme tu vas."

"Je serai bien tout seul... juss besoin de dormir..." Répondit-il, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son phrasé. Le médicament avait déjà commencé à faire effet, et Q se débattit pour d'ajouter: «Et dit... Bond... lui dire de rester à l'écart pendant quelques jours..."

"Tu penses qu'il écoutera ? C'est Bond dont nous parlons. Et il était vraiment inquiet pour toi, tu sais."

"Et il ne devrait pas... ce n'est pas... _nous_ ne sommes pas ... "Q arrêta et soupira avant de recommencer. "Juss... dit lui de foutre le camp, tu veux ?"

"Je ne fais pas de promesses." Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible au geste. "Allez dors." Sans surprise, il n'offrit aucune résistance, et en l'espace de seulement quelques instants, il était inconscient. Elle écouta sa respiration pendant quelques minutes avant de s'échapper silencieusement. Refermant à moitié la porte derrière elle. Elle pianota sur son mobile alors qu'elle approchait de la porte d'entrée.

15 novembre 2012 16h37 : Code de l'alarme ? EM

**15 novembre 2012 16h40 : 16180339887**

Eve entra les chiffres dans le système avant de sortir de l'appartement. Derrière elle, la porte se verrouilla automatiquement. Eve supprima le message de son historique à des fins de sécurité. Un nouveau message apparu presque immédiatement, elle savait Bond ne serait pas en mesure de résister.

**15 novembre 2012 16h41 : Comment va-t-il**

Dans le lit où il doit être. EM

**Bien**

Eve débattit sur l'utilité de continuer la conversation en descendant les escaliers. Cela pouvait être considéré comme de l'ingérence, mais qui savait si ces idiots parviendraient un jour à se rendre compte de la situation si personne n'intervenait. Un petit coup de pouce n'avait jamais tué personne, Q l'avait prouvé aujourd'hui. Parfois il y a des choses que les gens ont juste besoin d'entendre.

15 novembre 2012 16h44 : Il m'a dit de vous transmettre de ne pas venir, pendant quelques jours. EM

15 novembre 2012, 16h45 : Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que vous tombiez malade. EM

C'est en quelque sorte mignon. EM

**15 novembre 2012 16h46 : Et ça n'arrivera pas**

Je sais. Je lui ai dit. EM

Aussi, saviez-vous qu'il porte vos vêtements lorsque vous êtes absent ? EM

15 novembre 2012 16h49 : Je pense que vous lui manquez. EM

Bond resta silencieux pendant un long moment, même après qu'Eve soit montée dans la voiture et soit sur le chemin de retour au travail. Elle pensait à Q et Bond, une paire si improbable, et pourtant étonnamment compatible. Ils étaient tous deux travailleurs, entièrement dévoués au MI6, et (la plupart du temps) aimaient voir des choses exploser. Dans les domaines où ils étaient différents, ils se respectaient et se complétaient: la technologie travaillant en tandem avec la tradition. C'était, comme Bond le disait, un nouveau monde. Peut-être à cause de cela, ils avaient dû essayer une fois, juste pour sortir de leurs habitudes, mais ça avait était trop bon pour l'abandonner si facilement. Tous deux avaient bien trop plein de fierté pour l'admettre, de sorte qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Au lieu de cela ils avaient fait ce petit accord dont Eve n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails pour comprendre: ce n'était pas une vraie relation, pas vraiment, parce que, à leurs yeux, c'était simplement impossible. Bond s'étant fait avoir une fois, était désormais plus prudent, endommagé, vieux, et incapable de donner le dernier morceau de lui-même à quelqu'un d'autre dans la peur d'être abandonné de nouveau. Q était jeune, mais pas naïf. Peut-être qu'il avait été blessé avant, peut-être pas, mais il pouvait calculer des probabilités et percentiles dans sa tête plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre, et Eve savait qu'il pensait à la manière dont ça finirait. C'était une chose rare qu'un double-Zéro dure assez longtemps au MI6 pour se retirer volontairement. Et même si Bond parvenait à cet âge, il ferait froid en enfer le jour où il démissionnera pour cette raison. Les chances qu'il meure sur le terrain augmentaient chaque fois que Q l'envoyait sur une autre mission, et il le savait, et peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il se retenait, enfonçant ses talons dans le sol si fort pour lutter contre cette chose qui continuait de les attirer l'un à l'autre. Il essayait de s'épargner d'un chagrin d'amour, qui le frapperait quoi qu'il arrive.

15 novembre 2012 17h01 : Vous devriez lui dire. EM

Vous _devez_ lui dire. EM

15 novembre 2012 17h02 : Ne merdez pas. EM

Malgré le silence radio, Eve savait qu'il avait eu tous ses messages. Elle attendait maintenant de voir quels effets ils auraient sur lui.

* * *

* : La phrase d'origine est "Pot. Kettle." Apparemment ça viendrait de l'expression "Le pot se moque de la théière" qui utilisé pour affirmer qu'une personne est coupable de ce dont elle accuse l'autre. (Merci wikipédia !) Je n'ai trouvé que "c'est celui qui dit qui est" comme équivalent en français.

Remarque : Le code de l'alarme de Q est la version abâtardie du Golden Ratio (quand phi représente le nombre d'or, sa valeur abrégée est 1,6180339887 ...)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! J'arrive encore miraculeusement à poster dans les temps, mais je vous y habituez pas, avec le début de mes stages cette semaine ça risque de devenir un peu plus erratique...

A propos de ce chapitre, que dire... C'est un peu le pivot de l'histoire, et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il est un peu lent, et pas mal centrée sur la réflexion. Autant vous dire que le traduire fut un véritable enfer ^^ Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, et que le longueur ne vous dissuadera pas de continuer à suivre cette histoire :)

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;)

P.S : Un grand merci à SomeCoolName et à tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça me donne un peu de courage pour attaquer la suite :)

* * *

**Lay it Down**

Ce devait être une sorte de record, même pour lui.

Jamais dans l'ensemble de ses années de services, Bond n'avait effectué un travail si rapide, si propre, et il n'y avait eu ni échange de tir, ni explosions intempestives. La simplicité de tout cela était en fait assez étonnante, tellement que Bond s'était senti décalé quand ce fut fini. Velasco était mort (et sa femme envoyé dans un hôpital voisin pour le choc quelle avait eu en retrouvant son mari dans une mare de sang) ainsi que quatre de ses six gardes embauchés (les deux autres était avec la femme de Velasco lors de l'incident, et étaient des chanceux, de l'avis de Bond). Rodriguez avait été mis en garde à vue pour interrogatoire (après avoir subi un interrogatoire un peu musclé de la part de Bond, bien sûr, qui avait vraiment besoin de ses deux pouces en état de marche de toute façon?). Et tous les éléments de preuve à charge étaient de retour dans le coffre de l'Audi sous la roue de secours. Cela ne laissa à Bond rien d'autre à faire, à part boire le contenu du mini-bar et faire son rapport QG. Autant il détestait R -depuis qu'il l'avait entendu dire à un autre sbire qu'elle aurait dû être en première position pour le poste d'Intendant parce qu'elle était la plus qualifiée dans le département- autant elle connaissait son travail. Les enregistrements de sécurité étaient propres et l'alibi de Bond confirmé. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais R avait prouvé sa compétence, elle avait effectué la tâche aussi bien que Q, même si Bond aurait largement préféré avoir le ténor familier de son amant à l'autre bout des communications. Il donna des détails sur ce qu'il avait appris de Rodriguez et promis que la division Q aurait la priorité sur le disque dur que Bond avait volé dans la suite. Obtenir l'ordinateur Velasco n'était pas un objectif de la mission, mais Bond savait combien Q aimait quand il ramenait des cadeaux de valeur "réelle", si quelque chose pouvait être utilisé pour la collecte de renseignements supplémentaires ou le chantage, c'était quelque chose que Q voulait. Apparemment, R partageait ce sentiment, et elle alla même jusqu'à le louer pour une mission réussie sans avoir l'air d'avoir été forcée à avaler des clous rouillés.

Après avoir raccroché avec R, Bond s'assit sur le bord du matelas de l'hôtel avec son verre et regarda son mobile. Il fit défiler les messages d'Eve à nouveau, pour ce qui devait être la centième fois.

_Vous devriez lui dire._

_Vous devez lui dire._

Le pouce de Bond planait au-dessus du clavier, mais il ne savait pas comment répondre, ou s'il le devait. Avec la mission terminée, Bond pouvait enfin se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait repoussé à l'arrière de son esprit depuis l'après-midi. C'était un territoire dangereux pour lui, pour Q, et pour leur relation quelle qu'elle soit. Tous deux savaient que c'était devenu plus profond que ce qu'ils avaient initialement prévu. S'ils dépassaient cette ligne de _juste un peu plus loin_, cela pourrait soit finir par devenir quelque chose de merveilleusement bien ou de parfaitement dévastateur. Ne pouvant être certains du résultat, et de ses conséquences, ils marchaient sur cette ligne de peur de traverser, en équilibre au-dessus d'un précipice, s'accrochant à ce qu'ils avaient déjà, ne voulant pas le foutre en l'air en prenant un tel risque. Mais une petite partie de Bond voulait que cela se produise, parce que ça serait peut-être encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient maintenant. Mieux encore que ce Bond avait eu par le passé. Avec Vesper, il y avait eu une sorte de beauté insouciante à l'aimer, mais aux prix de son travail (qu'il aimait) et son pays (qu'il aimait encore plus). Mais avec Q, c'était -ce _serait_- différent. Ils aimaient tous les deux leur emploi et étaient fidèles à l'Angleterre, Bond n'aurait pas besoin de changer, de _choisir_, car Q et son pays étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Les choses pourraient rester exactement comme elles étaient à cet égard, tandis que d'autres aspects de leur relation pourraient changer. Peut-être que Q permettrait à Bond de l'emmener dîner dans un bon restaurant de temps en temps ou voir un spectacle. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient prendre des vacances ensemble dans un endroit chaud pendant l'hiver. Peut-être que Bond pourrait déplacer le reste de ses affaires à l'appartement...

Bond arrêta son train de pensée là.

Il avait dans ses mots tellement d'_espoir_, tant d'_optimisme, _et ça lui ressemblait si peu qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui-même. Depuis quand voulait-il quelque chose de plus qu'une relation sans complication, purement physique ? Etait-il en train, à son âge, à l'aube de la retraite, de se mettre à penser, que peut-être, il pourrait avoir encore quarante bonnes années à vivre et qu'il ne voulait pas les vivre seul? Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus? Avait-il commencé à apprécier des choses qu'il n'avait jamais eues avant: un lit chaud dans lequel se blottir la nuit et quelqu'un à réveiller chaque matin qui voulait vraiment qu'il soit là? Il se souvenait avec une parfaite clarté de l'odeur suave des draps sur leur lit et la sensation de douceur, de lentes respirations contre sa poitrine et du regard presque débordant d'une joie simple de Q quand il se réveillait et voyait Bond à ses côtés. Les matinées étaient ses moments favoris, car rien d'autre n'existait dans le monde à part eux, et Q pouvait dire tout autant avec ses yeux qu'avec sa bouche, et Bond le trouvait encore plus brillant et à couper le souffle à cause de cela.

_Vous devriez lui dire._

Bond regardait les mots sur l'écran et se demandait comment pouvait-il. Comment pourrait-il mettre tout cela en mots? Et s'il le pouvait, qu'est ce qui lui disait que c'était réciproque ? A quoi cela aurait servi, si Bond admettait tout pour être tué le lendemain ?

_Vous devez lui dire._

A quoi tout cela aurait servi s'il se taisait et mourait sans que Q ne le sache jamais ?

_Ne merdez pas._

Bond fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours tout merdé, c'est ce qu'il faisait. La vieille M le savait mieux que quiconque. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondi alors qu'il pensait à elle, parce que cela lui faisait penser à nouveau à Vesper, et le souvenir de leur mort faisait resurgir cette désagréable culpabilité qui le rongeait. Et puis il pensa inévitablement à Q rencontrant une fin prématurée, et _Christ_, sa vision s'assombrit un peu et il en oublia comment respirer. James ne pouvait pas le faire à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre dont il se souciait mourir à cause de lui.

Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire? Même s'il était retourné à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient et avaient pris toutes ses affaires, il ne pouvait pas se retirer entièrement de la vie de Q. Ils travaillaient ensemble et aucun d'entre eux n'était le genre de personne à quitter le travail qu'il aimait juste pour éviter les maladresses et la douleur qui accompagnerait sans doute tout cela. Bond fini son verre et se leva pour s'en verser un autre, le vidant d'une traite sans sentir quoi que ce soit, à part l'amertume. Il ne voulait pas y mettre fin, pas alors que cela lui permettait de se sentir nécessaire, _voulu_, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Il ne voulait pas y mettre fin, pas alors que Q le regardait comme il le faisait tous les matins et lui offrait ce sourire qui était juste pour Bond et pour personne d'autre. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse, pas alors qu'il avait enfin un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler _maison_, et quelqu'un _pour qui_ rentrer, qui le voulait, le défiait, le grondait, _l'embrassait_ comme Q le faisait.

Bond laissa un petit rire joyeux lui échapper alors qu'il imaginait aisément l'irritation que Q ne manquerait pas de montrer à la vue de sa dérive sentimentale précédente : _Tu crois que tout est à propos de toi, n'est-ce pas ?_ Q, qui lui lancerait surement ce regard offensé, que Bond vu si souvent après avoir ramené son équipement en pièces détachées. Il savait exactement où embrasser Q pour faire disparaitre cette ligne entre ses sourcils et certains pourraient penser que ce n'était rien, mais pour Bond c'était comme connaitre l'une des Sept Merveilles du Monde. Q ne laissait pas n'importe qui approcher de ses secrets. Bond avait travaillé longtemps et dur pour obtenir ce privilège.

_Vous devriez lui dire._

_Vous devez lui dire._

Finalement, il renonça à réfléchir plus avant et le mobile atterris sur la couette à côté de lui. Il finit son verre, mais ne le remplis pas de nouveau. Il était devenu plus facile de le faire au cours des derniers mois : arrêter et ne pas céder à l'envie de se noyer dans la boisson dans une tentative désespérée d'engourdir ses sens, d'effacer la réalité. C'était la même chose pour le sexe parfois relié à la mission, parfois aléatoire, avec des inconnus qu'il rencontrait dans les bars et les halls d'hôtels. Étonnamment, ces deux habitudes n'avaient pas été difficiles à briser, mais la bascule vers la quasi-sobriété et la monogamie presque complète ne s'est pas produit immédiatement, bien sûr. Bond avait commencé à diminuer les deux vices il y a plusieurs mois de ça. Il se disait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Q et la déception qu'il entendait dans sa voix, voyait dans la ligne tendue de sa mâchoire, quand il rentrait du terrain en morceaux, l'odeur du sexe accrochant son vêtement et son humeur rendue maussade par l'alcool. Q ne lui avait pas demandé d'arrêter et ne le ferait jamais, mais Bond l'avait fait quand même, parce qu'il savait que Q ne méritait pas ça. Sur la planète entière, Q était la dernière personne à mériter ça. Donc Bond avait mis fin à son habitude de se saouler et à la même époque, il commença à se retenir de coucher avec chaque joli visage qui croisait son chemin. Il commença à penser plus à Q et à comment le rendre heureux, comment le traiter comme il fallait, parce que c'était quelque chose de Q méritait plus que tout autre chose.

Les choses avaient changé, oui, mais pas dans le mauvais sens, et cela lui fit souhaiter de nouveau- _espérer_- alors qu'il avait arrêté.

Il se distrait en organisant son propre vol de retour à Londres -une preuve de combien il voulait être à la maison parce qu'il aurait très bien pu obliger quelqu'un d'autre à le faire pour lui- et malgré ses efforts, il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Les policiers étaient toujours à l'extérieur, errant dans les couloirs, collectant des preuves et les déclarations. Bond s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond en écoutant l'agitation qu'il avait provoqué, manquant le matelas qu'il partageait avec Q, pensant que les draps ne sentait pas aussi bon et que le bâtiment ne faisait pas le même son que ce petit appartement de Londres. Le bruit se calma vers trois heures du matin, mais Bond ne s'endormit pas pour autant. Il se leva à cinq heure, passa rapidement à la réception, rendit l'Audi à l'agence de location, et se rendit directement à l'aéroport. Là, il monta à bord du premier avion pour Londres et passa la courte durée du vol à regarder la première page du Times, n'en lisant pas un mot, frappant ses doigts inquiétude sur l'accoudoir.

Une fois de retour à Londres, Bond héla un taxi. Pas du genre à prendre des risques, il se fit déposer à quelques rues de l'immeuble de Q et brava la pluie pour prendre les chemins détournés, entrant par la sortie de secours. Les ascenseurs n'étaient pas toujours pas fonctionnels, le forçant à utiliser les escaliers. Au moins il n'y avait personne pour assister à la manière désireuse dont il les gravit. Une fois que la porte eu exécuté sa routine d'authentification habituelle et qu'il eut désarmé le système une fois à l'intérieur, il poussa un soupir plus soulagé qu'autre chose.

_Maison._

Bond retira sa veste trempée et l'accrocha à côté de celle de Q derrière la porte, puis il se glissa hors de ses chaussures mouillées et les laissa à sécher sur le tapis. Attrapant ses bagages, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre. Autour de lui, l'appartement était silencieux et tranquille, et le fait que peu de choses avaient changé de places depuis qu'il l'avait quitté deux jours auparavant, lui indiqua que Q y avait à peine mit les pieds. Bond nota que tout était à sa place dans la cuisine et comme il n'y avait pas de boites de nourriture à emporter empilées dans la poubelle, cela signifiait que Q n'avait pas mangé. Plus inquiétant encore était l'absence d'une bouilloire en train de refroidir, qui lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas encore été capable de se lever pour faire du thé. Q devait vraiment être malade s'il n'avait pas encore pris sa première tasse à 9h passé.

La porte de la chambre était à moitiée ouverte, et quand Bond entra, il la trouva froide et sombre avec les rideaux hermétiquement fermés. La seule lumière provenait des chiffres rouges sur le réveil à côté du lit. Bond posa son sac doucement près de l'armoire et enleva son Walther de son étui pour le placer dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet en silence, ne voulant pas réveiller Q bruyamment. Mais il voulait aussi s'assurer qu'il allait bien, alors il alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Il tira légèrement la couette pour appercevoir l'autre homme; Q semblait incroyablement jeune quand il dormait, ce matin plus que jamais. Il y avait une fragilité qui n'était pas présente pendant ses heures de veille. Il était le quartier-maître du MI6: des agents lui faisaient confiance pour les garder en vie, et les citoyens britanniques pour protéger leur liberté. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la douceur quand il menait les Double-Zéros pendant leurs missions ou se battait virtuellement contre les cellules terroristes du monde entier; Q devait être un pilier de force, quelqu'un avec un esprit rapide et un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. C'était la seule façon de faire avancer les choses, après tout, et Bond le respectait énormément pour cela. Mais il y avait des moments comme celui-ci, où il semblait si fin et vulnérable qu'un seul contact pourrait le briser complètement. Cela donnait envie à James de mettre ses bras autour de Q et le tenir, le _protéger_, et de ne jamais lâcher. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de mettre la main sur les cheveux de son amant, passant ses doigts dans les mèches légèrement humides. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur d'une faible fièvre irradiant de la peau de Q malgré la température basse de la salle. Un froncement de sourcils inquiets se dessina sur son visage, et se retira lorsque Q s'agita un peu sous sa paume. Il lui fallu un certain temps pour se réveiller, et même alors, il ne réussit qu'à moitié. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le sommeil sous ses cils.

"James..." Dit-il, clignant lentement des yeux comme s'il cherchait à faire le point. Quand Q le reconnu, il sortit une main de sous la couverture, recherchant la sienne. Ses doigts frais se pressèrent faiblement contre sa paume. Bond les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa tendrement, Q marmonna de contentement. "Tu es de retour..." Murmura-t-il avec un sourire, ce sourire endormi qu'il faisait parfois le matin: si ouvert et accessible et innocemment heureux que Bond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Même si la voix de Q était brisée par la toux et qu'il avait l'air lessivé et que sa poigne était tellement, tellement _faible_ que pour une fois dans sa vie, Bond ne sut pas quoi _faire_. Il pouvait tuer un homme sans ciller et désactiver une bombe les yeux fermés et sauter d'un hélicoptère en feu ou d'une voiture voir d'un avion, mais là, c'était différent. C'était _Q_, qui avait besoin de lui, mais ne le dirait probablement jamais, et Bond voulait prendre soin de lui, vraiment, et ne savait juste pas comment. Il n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation avant, toutes ses tentatives pour prendre soin de lui-même ne comptaient pas, elles incluaient trop d'alcool et trop peu de repos. Et le repos semblait justement ce dont Q avait besoin.

"Ouais, je suis - " Bond s'arrêta un instant, mais pensa que ça ne ferait de mal à personne de la dire à haute voix. "à la maison. Désolé de te réveiller." Fini-t-il calmement, poursuivant le mouvement avec sa main. Il savait que le jeune homme aimait l'attention presque autant qu'il aimait la donner, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il s'y livrait en ce moment, gardant la caresse de ses doigts aussi douce et apaisante que sa voix. "Retourne dormir, d'accord?"

"Mmm..." Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient, à peine audible par-dessus le fracas de la pluie sur la vitre. Puis Q pris une forte inspiration douloureuse et ses doigts froids serrèrent ceux de Bond avec une force surprenante. "L'Espagne?" Il semblait presque lucide à ce moment.

"La mission a été achevée." Il observait Q essayant tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux, sans tout à fait y parvenir. "Je te raconterais ça plus tard." Il lui sembla s'apaiser, au moins momentanément, jusqu'à ce qu'il serre de nouveau la main de Bond.

"Tu vas bien ?" Les mots se bousculaient un peu dans sa bouche.

"Je vais bien. Je ne me suis même pas fait tirer dessus." Répondit Bond, puis se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe. Q émis un autre son de plaisir au geste. "Dors." Il pensait que Q tenterait de résister, mais il ne fallu que quelques instants avant qu'il ne se détende complètement sous sa paume, même si ça respiration resta rauque. Bond resta avec lui quelques instants avant de relâcher sa main et de se lever. C'était un territoire inconnu pour lui, il n'avait jamais été chargé de prendre soin de quelqu'un comme ça avant. Et comme il était quelqu'un qui tombait rarement malade, Bond ne savait pas comment procéder. Il savait que le repos était au sommet de la liste, et Q avait finalement succombé à celui-ci, et que les médicaments suivaient de près. Un rapide coup d'œil à la bouteille orange sur la table de chevet l'informa que Q avait au moins pris une partie de l'antitussif, et que donc les deux idées que Bond avait sur la liste avaient déjà été faites. Il commença à marcher, puis s'arrêta, et saisi la tête de lit avec ses deux mains essayant de penser à autre chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il détestait se sentir inutile lorsqu'il était loin, mais c'était encore pire debout, ici dans leur chambre, incapable de faire _quoi que ce soit_. Il essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait été malade, sans que ça soit lié à l'épuisement ou le résultat d'une plaie infectée, mais ses souvenirs était brumeux : une fois à l'école de la Navy, peut-être deux fois dans la marine, mais il avait été très seul. Le seul vague souvenir qu'il avait d'être malade et soigné était étant un enfant. C'était un peu avant ses parents ne meurent et cela incluait un nombre étouffant de couvertures et un approvisionnement apparemment sans fin de bouillon chaud. Le maintien au chaud semblait être un autre facteur important. Bond sortis une couverture de secours de l'armoire et la drapa sur le dessus de la couette, enveloppant le côté de Q du sombre bleu de la polaire. Q remua, mais ne se réveilla pas de nouveau.

Pensant qu'il serait préférable de laisser Q dormir un peu plus, Bond récupéra quelques vêtements et partit pour la salle de bains. Sur le chemin, il augmenta le thermostat de quelques degrés. Puis il prit une longue douche et chaude, essayant de laver l'angoisse qui s'était accumulée au cours des derniers jours. Dans le processus, il utilisa accidentellement le gel douche de Q à la place du sien, et bien que le subtil parfum de menthe ne le gêne pas, Bond le préférait largement sur la peau de Q que sur la sienne. En se séchant, Bond entendu la toux de Q, rude et humide, depuis la chambre voisine. Il noua rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille et alla voir. Q était encore couché sur le flanc dos à la porte, et avait apparemment fait aucun mouvement pour se relever depuis que Bond l'avait laissé. Sa toux est mourut au bout d'un moment, mais Bond attendit à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il s'était rendormi. Il retourna ensuite tranquillement à la salle de bain, enfila un sweat et un tee-shirt avant de rapporter son linge dans la chambre, où il déposa en silence les vêtements dans le panier de linge sale.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie de Q, Bond se glissa hors de la chambre en fermant la porte presque complètement derrière lui. Alla dans la cuisine et commença un nouveau paquet de café. Puis il se mit à fouiller dans les armoires à la recherche d'une sorte de soupe ou d'un bouillon pour forcer Q à se nourrir lorsqu'il se serait réveillé. Au moment où le café fut prêt, Bond n'avait toujours rien trouvé dans leur triste excuse de garde-manger, et abandonna l'idée. La nourriture à emporter existait pour une raison et s'il devenait désespéré, il y avait un Tesco juste au bout de la rue.

Il était juste en train de se verser une tasse quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, suivie par le bruit de pas souples et légèrement instables dans le couloir. Q apparu au coin de la porte, les yeux somnolents, sans lunettes, et ses cheveux formant un désordre sauvage de boucles sombres, il ne portait rien, à part l'une des chemises de Bond. La vue aurait normalement mis Bond d'humeur à l'allonger sur la surface plane le plus proche, mais ce n'était pas le Q habituel qui l'accueillait à la porte après une mission avec son diabolique petit sourire aguicheur. C'était un Q bien différent, si pâle et mince qu'il avait l'air de pouvoir se briser, un Q qui se mit soudain à tousser si fort dans le creux de son coude qu'il vacilla. Bond mis immédiatement ses bras autour de son amant avant qu'il ne puisse tomber, supportant Q le temps que la crise durant et même après, quand il lui sembla qu'il avait à peine assez d'énergie pour rester debout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit?" Lui demanda-t-il, en mouvant doucement sa main dans le dos de Q de haut en bas alors que l'autre homme se reposait contre lui. La température de sa peau brûlait à travers la mince couche de tissu du tee-shirt de Bond. Il arrêta sa main et posa sa paume à plat à l'arrière de cou trop chaud Q. Celui-ci frissonna à ce contact et Bond senti la chaleur d'un soupir soulagé contre son épaule, comme si la fraîcheur de sa chair allégeait un fardeau accablant.

"Le thé..." Commença faiblement Q, il fit un mouvement comme pour sortir de l'étreinte de Bond afin d'attraper la bouilloire derrière lui. Bond faillit rire, mais retint. Croyez en Q pour être pratiquement sur son lit de mort et penser à sa tasse de thé du matin.

"Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas pour toi ?" Demanda l'agent, le maintenant en place. Q ne résista pas, grommelant juste en accord. "Bien. En attendant, tu devrais retourner au lit." Suggéra-t-il, puis voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il ajouta: "Je te l'apporterais." Q hocha la tête et se permis de retourner vers leur chambre avec une lenteur aussi exaspérante qu'inquiétante. "Tu vas t'en sortir ?" Demanda Bond, Q lui retourna seulement avec un regard semi-méprisant et adorablement endormi. Bond leva les mains. "Je vérifie juste." Malgré son regard d'avertissement, même après que Q glissa hors de sa vue, Bond tendis l'oreille à l'affut du moindre son de détresse. Alors qu'il remplissait la bouilloire, il entendit une quinte toux basse, étouffée par une porte fermée. Il mit la bouilloire sur le feu, puis se mit en quête de toutes les variétés de thé qu'ils avaient dans la maison, pensant que l'habituel Eral Grey si riche en caféine de Q ne serait pas le meilleur choix. Il entendit la chasse d'eau suivie par l'eau dans la salle de bain alors qu'il hésitait entre un mélange du Tesco avec camomille qui avait été repoussé dans l'extrême arrière de l'armoire et l'achat impulsif du mois dernier d'un thé Etno Gaivi Akimirka alors qu'il était en Lituanie.

Quand Q recommença à tousser et ne s'arrêta pas, Bond posa les deux boites et alla vérifier. Il trouva la porte de la salle de bains entrouverte, ce qui était suffisant pour être une invitation à entrer. Q s'était penché sur l'évier, les mains agrippant si étroitement les bords du meuble que ses articulations étaient blanches, son dos et ses épaules se tendaient visiblement à chaque toux. Cela prit un long moment pour se calmer, en ce qui ressemblait à des respirations quasi désespérées sur chaque inspiration. Puis il se pencha sur l'évier, crachant à quelques reprises, le lavant rapidement avec un torrent d'eau.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il comme Q ne relevait pas les yeux sur lui. Il pouvait à peine le voir Q dans le miroir. Q ne répondit pas, et Bond entra. Il voulait le toucher, mais ne savait pas si ses mains ne causeraient pas plus de douleur que de réconfort. "Q ?"

"Bien." Dit-il, et le mot entier sonna comme forcé. Bond entendit quelque chose de nettement humide bouger dans sa poitrine, puis il recommença à tousser. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, mais Q dû cracher des glaires dans l'évier de nouveau, qu'il rinça avec de l'eau froide. Bond saisit une serviette de l'armoire à linge qu'il glissa sous l'eau. Une fois humide, il l'essora avant de placé le tissu frais à l'arrière du cou de Q. Celui-ci frissonna si violemment que Bond entendit ses genoux cogner contre l'armoire sous l'évier. "Je vais bien." Répéta-t-il lorsque son tremblement eu disparu. Sa voix avait été éteinte par la toux, mais semblait beaucoup plus stable qu'auparavant. Bond voulait dir quel point il n'était _pas bien_, mais s'arrêta de lui-même, sachant que les soins étaient beaucoup plus important que le jugement à ce stade. Il garda une légère pression sur l'arrière du cou de Q, retournant la serviette après un moment afin d'appuyer le côté encore frais contre la peau brûlante. Q fit un bruit de satisfaction à la sensation.

"Merci..."

"Tu ne devrais vraiment pas être debout. " Bond glissa sa main pour la faire reposer au centre du dos de Q. "Laisse-moi t'aider à te remettre au lit."

"Faitro chaud..." Se plaignit Q, son corps bougeant sous la paume de Bond comme il commença la frotter doucement entre ses omoplates.

"Probablement parce que tu as de la fièvre." Répondit Bond, pensant que le stress dû à la toux n'avait pas aidé la question. Il garda une main sur le dos de Q pendant que l'autre ouvrit le tiroir du haut en fouillant le contenu. Il trouva le thermomètre à côté de la trousse de premiers soins, l'alluma, puis le tendit à Q. "Ouvre" Dit-il, et Q le prit sans un mot de protestation. Après un moment, il bipa et Bond dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour déchiffrer l'écran. Il savait Q était malade, mais pas si mal en point. Repoussant sa préoccupation croissante, Bond garda sa voix contrôlé et calme lorsqu'il annonça : "38.7 est certainement une fièvre."

"Mais... il fait... vraiment chaud ici... trop." Marmonna-t-il, faiblement saisissant la compresse posée sur son cou. Il la passa à nouveau sous l'eau froide, l'essorant avant de la replacer là. "Vraiment sacrement chaud..."

"J'éteindrais le chauffage." Promis Bond, continuant le mouvement avec sa main. Q dormait très bien sans avant; Bond avait interrompu son repos en ajustant la température, de sorte qu'il était sans doute à blâmer pour l'état actuel de Q. Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Q et essaya de l'encourager à se déplacer. "Allez." Q se laissa lentement diriger, gardant une main serrée sur la chemise de Bond pour s'équilibrer, l'autre tenant la serviette humide sur sa nuque. Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour naviguer de la salle de bain à la chambre. Les couvertures étaient épilées dans un sacré désordre, et il y avait une paire de pantalon de pyjama et des chaussettes noires sur le sol; Q s'était probablement débarrassé d'eux quand il s'était réveillé surchauffé.

Au moment où il réussit à mettre Q dans le lit, reposant à demi-couché contre les oreillers, Bond entendit le sifflement de la bouilloire dans la cuisine.

"Je reviens dans une minute." Déclara Bond, mais ne partit pas avant d'avoir aidé Q à manœuvrer la compresse froide de son cou jusqu'à son front. "Avec ton thé." Q fit un bruit de contentement à cette nouvelle. Bond le quitta pour aller récupérer la bouilloire, la laissant reposer pendant un moment. Ensuite, il choisit un thé (le lituanien, car il n'avait pas été aussi résolument poussé au fond de l'armoire comme l'autre) et il l'ajusta comme il le faisait régulièrement avec l'Earl Grey de Q : pas de lait, deux cuillerées de sucre.

Quand il revint à la chambre avec la tasse fumante à la main, il posa la tasse sur la table de chevet avant de prendre place sur le bord du matelas comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Q pencha un peu la tête dans sa direction, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Après quelques minutes ou seul résonnait dans la pièce la tempête à l'extérieur et les respirations calmes de Q, et Bond le cru endormi. Avant qu'il n'ouvre soudain les yeux, son expression se troublant alors que les mots chutaient un à un de sa bouche : "Oh enfer... Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça." Bond plaça une main douce sur son épaule pour empêcher Q de trop bouger, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer. La serviette tomba de son front alors qu'il atteignit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, manque de renverser le thé et demi-verre d'eau dans le processus. Lorsque Q les mit, James le vit loucher résolument sur l'horloge avant de laisser retomber sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller avec un peu son de défaite.

"Je suis en retard..." Grinça-t-il "Encore."

"Tu es chef de service, tu peux être autant en tard que tu le veux, tu n'as pas lu la note?" Répondit Bond se sentant un peu mal de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire devant l'aspect misérable de Q fixant le plafond. Bien sûr, il était en colère, il était en retard, même malade comme il était, Q restait un bourreau de travail. Bond ramassa la serviette abandonnée et en drapa le réveil, cachant l'heure à sa vue, puis il prit la main de Q et la serra légèrement. "Ou mieux encore, ne pas apparaître du tout."

"Je ne suis pas toi." Répliqua Q, fixant toujours le plafond, sa voix sonnant plus juste, quoique un peu plus faible que son ton acerbe normal.

"Bien sûr que non. Il n'y a qu'un seul moi." James ne manqua pas la façon dont Q essaya vainement, de ne pas sourire. Sa main pressa la sienne faiblement, mais délibérément.

"Dieux merci..." Commença Q, en inclinant légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Il avait l'air tellement épuisé, mais sourit quand même. "Un comme toi est bien assez." Bien que certains puissent penser que ses mots sonnaient exaspérés, Bond n'entendit que de la tendresse dans la voix de Q.

"Et je suis tout à toi. " Répondit Bond, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Q le regarda, le regarda vraiment, et même dans son état encore pas tout à fait éveillé et fiévreux, il semblait surpris de l'admission. Surpris, mais pas dégouté, ce qui était déjà quelque chose. Ne sachant pas comment continuer, ou même s'il le voulait, Bond en profita pour récupérer les lunettes de Q pour les remettre à la table de nuit. Il les plaça de l'autre côté, où Q ne pouvait les atteindre à moins de se lever du lit.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Continua Bond, se raclant la gorge alors qu'il tentait d'enchaîner sur une conversation moins sensible. "Tu as ta journée. MI6 et tout."

"Jour de congé ? Je n'ai pas... obtenu de jours de congé..." Grommela Q, et sur son inspiration suivante se transforma en quinte de toux. La crise se termina par un juron sifflant et Q laissa rougit pour l'effort.

"Eh bien, tu as cette journée. " James lissa tendrement frange humide sur le front de Q, puis ses joues, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors la peau sous ses doigts brûlait désagréablement. "Et peut-être même celle de demain."

"Tu as fait tout ce chemin depuis l'Espagne pour me le dire ?" Sa voix était à peine audible.

"Oui, et pour te faire du thé." Compléta Bond, Q souleva un sourcil. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le regard condescendant que le jeune homme avait perfectionné depuis son ascension au poste de quatermaster -celui qui pouvait intimider assez son personnel et les agents de terrain pour qu'il fassent exactement ce qu'il voulait- mais le fait qu'il essaye de faire comme si tout était normal était bien assez. Bond voulait le prendre dans ses bras, il n'avait pas réalisé de combien il avait désespérément besoin du confortable badinage qu'il y avait entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit Q à la moitié de ses capacités. C'était juste une autre chose sur laquelle il se reposait, comme la sensation des draps sur leur lit et cette presque imperceptible odeur de menthe du savon de Q et le sentiment que cet endroit était maintenant _chez-lui_. Bond devait certainement sentimental avec l'âge. M devait probablement rouler de rire dans sa tombe.

"Je n'y crois pas." Nia Q, alors que Bond pris la tasse sur la table de chevet et la lui tendis. Il lui fallu un moment pour parvenir à enrouler ses doigts autour correctement, même avec les tentatives d'aide discrètes de James. "Eh bien... au moins il y a certains avantages à... sentir comme de la merde..." Commentât-il une fois la tasse chaude tenu confortablement entre ses paumes. "Et avant de que tu dises _je te l'ai dit_ - "

"Moi ? _Jamais_. " Il sourit et Q le foudroya du regard.

"Tu es définitivement... un mot auquel je ne parviens même pas penser en ce moment..." Q secoua la tête lentement, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à trouver de ce qu'il voulait dire avec plus de clarté.

"Fantastique ? Prodigieux ? Vraiment magnifique ?" Fourni bond.

" Un abrutit je pense que c'est le mot... oui, certainement un abruti. "

"Vous me blessez, Intendant."

Q cacha son sourire derrière le bord de sa tasse alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son thé, qui le fit grimacer.

"_Tu_ me blesses... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " Demanda-t-il, offensé.

"Du Thé. "

"Ce n'est pas... du thé... c'est une sorte de... d'abomination..."

"C'est étranger."

"C'est _épouvantable._ "

"Boit-le. C'est bon pour toi."

Q prit une autre gorgée avec une expression similaire de mécontentement. Il réussit à en boire un peu plus sur l'insistance de Bond, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin quand il commença à tousser. Bond réagi assez rapidement pour s'emparer de la tasse avant que Q n'en déverse son contenu sur lui-même et les draps. La crise le plia en deux, le laissa à bout de souffle, ses mains serraient la couette, ses phalanges blanchies par son emprise implacable.

"Ça va ?" Il posa la tasse afin de pouvoir mettre la main sur l'une de Q. Il tourna sa main et serra fort avec ses doigts, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de James. "Q ?" A son nom, il hocha la tête, mais ne fit aucune tentative pour parler. Il fallu un certain temps à sa respiration pour revenir à la normale, beaucoup plus qu'auparavant, et quand Bond l'aida à s'assoir contre les oreillers, il pouvait sentir Q tremblant.

"On dirait que ça empire." Déclara Bond, regardant Q frotter sa poitrine avec une expression de douleur. Il avait encore pâli.

"C'est...Ça va..." Répondit-il, déglutissant comme si ça lui faisait mal. James lui tendit le verre d'eau, le supportant alors que le jeune homme l'agrippa faiblement et commença à boire rapidement.

"Ralentis." Lui conseilla-t-il, et Q obéit, en dépit de ce Bond savait être le début d'une déshydratation. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Bond se leva et rempli la tasse, puis le fit boire un peu plus. "Mieux ?" Q acquiesça de nouveau, mais il avait toujours l'air dangereusement épuisé.

"Je devrais probablement prendre des médicaments..." Dit Q d'une voix rauque, sonnant comme s'il avait désespérément besoin de tousser, mais se retenait. Bond attrapa la bouteille d'antitussif posée près du réveil.

"Tu as mangé ?" Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il lisait la notice. Il y était écrit, en caractères gras, de ne pas en prendre à jeun. Sachant à quel point Q avait tendance à oublier à oublier de manger en général, il doutait qu'il ait avalé quoi que ce soit à par du thé depuis le déjeuner la veille. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque Q secoua la tête. "Je pourrais te faire un petit déjeuner." Offrit-il. Q ne répondit rien, mais James nota la façon dont son teint tourna légèrement au vert à la mention de la nourriture. "Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, Q."

"Nauséeux..." Il se pencha en arrière s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les oreillers, en fermant les yeux.

"Juste un petit quelque chose." Insista-t-il tout en versant une bonne dose d'antitussif dans la petite tasse.

"Je vais essayer... mais je ne peux pas promettre que je ne le vomirait pas sur toi..." Ajouta Q avec un sourire fatigué, qu'il lui retourna. Bond l'aida à prendre le médicament et lui tendit le verre d'eau après pour chasser le goût amer. Puis il alla remplir la tasse de nouveau dans la salle de bain, revenant avec et le bac qu'ils conservaient sous l'évier. Q avait déjà commencé à somnoler, mais il redressa la tête quand Bond est revint "Juste au cas où." Il lui tendit le récipient; Q réussi à lui lancer un regard situé quelque part entre amusé et offensé en réponse à ce que Bond pensait être de la prévenance. Une fois le bac placé près de Q, Bond fouilla dans ses bagages.

"J'ai rapporté ceci pour toi. Tu penses pouvoir essayer d'en garder une dans l'estomac ?" Demanda-t-il, montrant le sac au jeune homme. Près d'une douzaine de fruits d'un orange lumineux orange étaient entassés à l'intérieur. Q cligna des yeux à l'offre.

"Quoi ?" Bond pouvait dire qu'il était déjà dans un flou médicamenteux.

"Clémentines valenciennes." Expliqua Bond, ouvrant le sac pour prendre l'un des fruits les plus gros. Puis il se leva, se dirigeant vers le lit, où il s'assit, face à Q. Il lui tendit la clémentine, croisant les jambes pour plus de confort.

"Comment as-tu... Tu ne peux pas transporter des fruits de ce genre sur un avion..." Bafouilla Q observant le fruit dans sa paume avec une sorte d'expression perplexe.

"Tu dois vraiment être malade. As-tu oublié ce que je fais dans la vie?" Bond lui récupéra la clémentine pour commencer à le peler.

"Mais les douanes..." Tenta de faire valoir Q et James secoua la tête.

"Je t'expliquerais une autre fois." Répondit Bond, souriant affectueusement à son partenaire ensommeillé. Le médicament avait fait effet rapidement, semblait-il. Non seulement Q avait cessé de tousser, mais l'effet narcotique était presque immédiat. "Quand tu seras plus cohérent."

"Je suis cohérent." Insista-t-il, et Bond pouvait voir qu'il avait du mal à rester éveillé. Il lui rappelait un enfant essayant de rester debout passé son heure de coucher.

"Avale en quelques bouchées, et tu pourras aller dormir." Déclara Bond. Il détacha un petit morceau du fruit et le pressa ensuite contre les lèvres sèches de son amant. Malgré ses nausées précédentes, Q le prit en bouche sans hésitation et commença à le mâcher lentement, soit pour en savourer le goût ou parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour faire plus vite.

"Elle est bonne." Admit-il, après l'avoir avalé.

"Ils sont dans la saison maintenant." Lui dit-Bond, offrant un autre morceau à Q, qu'il avala sans faire d'histoires. "Ils sont du verger que Velasco est allé visiter. J'ai pensé que la vitamine C aiderait un peu ton rhume." Bond n'avait pas à entrer dans les détails de la manière dont il avait rencontré les fruits, car admettre qu'il avait tué Velasco dans sa chambre, puis volé ses souvenirs semblaient un peu impitoyable, même pour lui. Mais après tout ne disait-on pas que c'était l'intention qui comptait ?

"Bon... Je dois retourner au travail." Sa voix se brisait sous la pression de chaque syllabe. Bond lui fourra une autre tranche dans les mains pour le faire taire, utilisant son pouce pour essuyer un peu de jus sur la lèvre inférieure de Q. Le jeune homme grommela au geste affectueux, ces cils papillonnant quand James répéta l'action.

"Tu dois revenir au repos." Bond caressa doucement la frange humide de Q. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose qui n'avait même pas l'air d'être des mots réels, et James trouva cella terriblement adorable. Ses yeux étaient complètement fermés. Cela ne demanda pas lui trop d'effort de l'amener dans une position couchée dans son lit, n'hésitant qu'une seule fois lorsque le changement de position fit sortir un son douloureux de la poitrine de Q. Bond posa sa tête sur l'oreiller avec autant de soin que s'il était en train de désamorcer un engin explosif sensible à la pression, ne pas voulant pas troubler Q alors qu'il avait éminemment besoin de repos. Il lui sembla qu'au moment même où il fut à horizontal, Q dormait. Le médicament le garderait probablement endormi pendant quelques heures.

Bond n'avait pas besoin de rester, mais il voulait. Il resta assis là et termina la clémentine, à l'écoute de chaque respiration étranglée de Q. À contrecœur, il se leva, nettoya les épluchures du fruit, les jeta dans la cuisine, puis se lava les mains dans l'évier. Bond savait qu'il devrait se déplacer au MI6 et faire un compte rendu, mais ça pouvait attendre. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à suivre le protocole dans le passé, et était bien décidé à ne pas commencer maintenant, même si Q insisterait sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin le dorloter.

De retour dans leur chambre, Bond se glissa dans le lit avec assez de soin pour que le matelas ploie à peine sous son poids. Q ne bougea pas, même lorsque Bond tira les couvertures au-dessus d'eux pour garder le froid à distance. Malgré son désir de se rapprocher de Q, il garda ses distances. Il ne voulait pas causer une quelconque sorte de gêne pour son amant malade avec le poids inutile et la chaleur d'une main ou d'un bras sur lui. Bond ferma les yeux, sentant l'épuisement se glisser dans ses os et les muscles. La mission n'avait pas été difficile, mais entre son inquiétude à propos de l'état de Q et tout le bagage émotionnel qu'il avait commencé à passer au crible, il se sentait bien plus fatigué qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Être à la maison avait apaisé certaines de ses craintes, mais pas toutes, et alors qu'il était là, à écouter les respirations cliquetantes de Q, Bond recommença à se questionner. Voulait-il vraiment que les choses changent? Et Q ? Était-ce la peine de perdre ce qu'ils avaient maintenant pour le découvrir?

Le calme éclata lorsque Q émit un bruit doux, mais affligé; Bond s'assit immédiatement sur le lit, prêt à agir d'une manière qui pourrait être utile. Mais Q n'avait apparemment pas besoin de lui, il se tourna sur son autre flanc jusqu'à lui faire face. Sa respiration repris son rythme, maladif mais constant, après quelques instants, Bond se convainquit finalement de se détendre à nouveau. Q se recourba vers lui de la façon dont il le faisait parfois lorsqu'il cherchait à obtenir une carresse ou la chaleur de son corps, et Bond se déplaça un peu plus près. Sous peu, Q était pressé contre sa poitrine, la tête coincée sous son menton, et leurs jambes s'enroulant ensemble. La situation est particulièrement familière, surtout depuis qu'un Q ensommeillé avait admis l'employer quand il voulait s'assurer que James était vraiment là et pas le fruit d'un rêve (ce qui lui avait fait se demander combien de fois au juste le jeune homme avait rêvé de lui, pour se réveiller seul et déçu), mais la chaleur dans le corps Q elle ne l'était pas. Il frissonna malgré leur proximité, et Bond tira la couette un peu plus sur eux alors qu'il entoura l'autre homme de son bras. Q n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier, alors il ne s'éloigna pas.

Il tint Q ainsi un bon moment, et dû même s'endormir un certain temps, parce que quand il se réveilla, Bond savait qu'il était bien plus tard dans la journée. Il se sentait léthargique et désorienté d'une manière qui n'avait rien à voir avec une petite sieste, sans doute tout à voir avec l'humidité du corps fiévreux contre le sien. Ayant bien trop chaud, Bond se détacha avec regret, mais délibérément de la faible étreinte de Q. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, légèrement humide de sueur, ses pieds nus pressés fermement contre le parquet froid. Derrière lui, Q soupira dans son sommeil: le même genre de bruit déçu qu'il faisait quand un 00 ramenait ses superbes inventions en petits morceaux, voire pas du tout dans le cas de Bond. Il se remit à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de la manière que l'autre aimait, prenant soin de garder ses mouvements assez doux pour ne pas le réveiller. Sa peau brûlait comme marquée au fer chaud, mais Bond calma son malaise, sachant que Q dormait profondément et probablement sans douleur.

Bond retira sa main, ajusta les couvertures au-dessus de Q à nouveau, et était juste en train d'envisager de prendre une autre douche pour se rafraîchir quand il entendit une vibration sourde provenir de ses bagages. Se penchant, Bond attira son sac au pied du lit pour récupérer son portable. Il y avait trois SMS d'Eve.

16 novembre 2012 12h25 : Venez en bas. J'ai besoin d'aide pour porter des choses. EM

16 novembre 2012 12h30 : La galanterie est vraiment morte. Comme c'est gentil. EM

16 novembre 2012 12h37 : Ouvrez cette foutue porte. EM

Bond regarda sa tenue chiffonnée, puis de nouveau à Q. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment digne pour recevoir, et il avait le sentiment désagréable qu'Eve pourrait vouloir parler de choses à propos desquelles il n'était très certainement pas prêt à discuter. Mais il connaissait aussi assez bien Eve pour savoir qu'elle ferait toutes sortes de bruit en essayant de briser la porte si il ne répondait pas, et Bond ne voulait pas qu'il perdent leur statut de "couple mignon de même sexe du bout du couloir" auprès des voisins. Pourtant, il pensa que ça ne ferait pas de mal de l'asticoter un peu et répondit:

**16 novembre 2012 12h38 : Je n'ouvre pas la porte aux étrangers.**

Je vais te descendre, et cette fois ce serra volontaire. EM

Bond sorti de son lit, en ignorant les craquements de protestation dans son vieux corps, et quitta la chambre. Il fit en sorte de refermer presque complètement la porte derrière lui, en espérant que cela empêcherait leurs voix de réveiller Q. Puis il alla à la porte d'entrée où il trouva Eve, presque trempée, le fixant avec colère. Deux sacs d'épicerie en papier humides étaient posés à ses pieds.

"Il était temps." Elle le frôla en entrant, semant des gouttelettes de pluie partout. "Ce bâtiment a vraiment besoin de réparer les ascenseurs. Ces escaliers sont mortels." Elle s'arrêta et montra les sacs sur le sol dans le couloir. "Eh bien? Rendez-vous utile." Bond faillit répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais se retint. Il les prit et les conduisit dans la cuisine alors qu'Eve ôtait son manteau et ses talons. Lorsqu'elle apparue sur le seuil de la cuisine un instant plus tard, elle ressemblait déjà moins à un chat frigorifié en colère et plus à elle.

"Vous avez l'air misérable. " Lança-t-elle négligemment, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur son vieux sweat et sa barde d'un jour. Une partie enfantine de Bond voulait lui répondre en nature, mais il savait reconnaitre une cause perdue.

"Je dormais." Dit-il à la place.

"Désolé de vous réveiller."

"Non, vous ne l'êtes pas."

Elle lui sourit.

"Vous êtes de retour tôt." Continua Eve, avec toutes sortes d'implication dans la voix.

"Terminé tôt." Bond se hâta de changer le cours de la conversation. "Café?"

"S'il vous plaît." Bond se détourna d'elle pour remplir une tasse. La cafetière était encore chaude de plus tôt ce matin. Il pouvait sentir son regard brûlant trous dans son dos, mais il n'a pas laissa paraitre aucune sorte de malaise. Des années dans son milieu de travail avaient perfectionné cette compétence.

"Comment le prenez-vous?"

"Avec du lait."

Bond ouvrit la porte du frigo. Il n'y avait rien à part les Tupperware sur l'étagère du haut (qui était déjà là quand il était parti), une demi-botte de beurre (intacte), et un carton de lait. Incapable de se rappeler quand il l'avait ouvert (avant ou après la mission syrienne ?), il regarda plutôt la date d'expiration sur le côté. C'était il y a environ une semaine.

"Voulez-vous prendre le risque ?" Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le récipient. Eve fit une grimace quand elle vit le jour.

"Vous êtes tous les deux irrécupérables. " Elle commença à fouiller dans l'un des sacs en papier qu'elle avait apportés.

"Nous ne sommes jamais ici." Se défendit Bond alors qu'elle ouvrait un nouveau carton de demi-écrémé.

"Quand même irrécupérable." Et Bond se demanda si elle parlait de quelque chose d'entièrement différente de lait. Elle le repoussa et se servit une tasse de café au lieu de lui permettre de terminer. Après avoir versé une quantité généreuse de crème dans son café, Eve mis le nouveau carton dans le réfrigérateur, puis commença à vider l'ancien dans l'évier, qu'elle rinça rapidement avec de l'eau brûlante. "C'est pourquoi je suis sorti pour passer à l'épicerie. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer survivre uniquement avec des repas à emporter."

"Vous êtes allé à l'épicerie." Répéta Bond, laissant un peu de son incrédulité colorer son ton en regardant dans le sac le plus proche. Il était rempli de toutes sortes d'ingrédients frais mélangés avec des boîtes et des emballages en plastique.

"En théorie, oui." Elle prit une gorgée de son café avant d'éloigner Bond du sac, alors qu'elle commençait à en sortir le contenu.

"En théorie?"

"J'ai donné une liste à quelqu'un qui a fait les courses pour moi."

"Et vous ne pouviez pas juste le faire livrer ici ?"

"Je voulais venir vous voir."

"Bien sûr, que vous le vouliez." Dit Bond, en regardant la pile d'articles sur le comptoir. On aurait dit qu'Eve avait ordonné des rayons entiers de produits: bananes, oranges, tomates, carottes, pommes de terre, oignons doux, branches de céleri, poivrons verts et rouges, et brocoli. A côté d'eux se trouvait plusieurs récipients en plastique avec couvercle transparent qui semblaient contenir une sorte de soupe ou de bouillon. Eve avait aussi acheté plusieurs portions enveloppés de viandes ainsi que des œufs, du pain, du fromage, un sac de riz blanc, une boîte de biscuits et un pot géant de jus d'orange. "Est-ce que vous essayez de nourrir une armée?"

"Bond, c'est ce que les gens normaux mangent en moins d'une semaine." Le taquina-t-elle, se déplaçant autour de lui pour elle ranger les choses dans le réfrigérateur. "Et si vous voulez que Q aille mieux, vous allez devoir le nourrir."

"Je sais ça." Se défendit Bond. Eve lui lança un regard presque compatissant.

"Comment est-il ?" Demanda-t-elle, et sa voix semblait plus douce qu'avant.

"Malade." James s'appuya contre le comptoir, essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude et son épuisement. "Il n'a même pas protesté quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller au travail aujourd'hui ou demain." Eve se figea, les carottes suspendue juste au-dessus de la porte du bac à légumes ouvert.

"Pire qu'hier, alors." Eve déposa les légumes avant de refermer le tiroir et la porte du réfrigérateur.

"Mauvaise toux, forte fièvre." Ajouta Bond, passant une main sur son visage fatigué. "Les médicaments lui permettent au moins de dormir."

"La moitié de MI6 est troublé par son absence, vous savez." Eve a dit, comme elle se leva et écarta le devant de sa robe. "C'est une maison de fous."

"J'en suis sûr." Déclara Bond, plus par politesse que pou autre chose, car en toute honnêteté il n'avait rien à foutre du reste du MI6 alors qu'il y avait Q allongé dans leur lit, brûlant de fièvre et à peine capable de respirer.

"Si sérieux." Le taquina Eve, tout en sortant les dernières achats du sac restant. "Il ne va pas mourir, vous savez." Il dû y avoir quelque chose qui s'échappa dans son expression parce qu'elle grimaça en excuses. Quand elle reprit, son ton était beaucoup plus doux. "Q ira bien dans quelques jours. Assurez-vous qu'il se repose." Elle lui tendit une des boîtes qu'elle avait tirées du sac, du paracétamol à dissolution rapide, différente de celle que Q gardait à portée de main pour les maux de tête. "Demandez-lui d'en prendre un tous les quatre à six heures pour la fièvre. Pareil pour le médicament contre la toux : environ toutes les six heures ou au besoin." Elle prit ensuite un petit pot bleu du fond du sac et le donna à Bond.

"Camphre ?" Demanda-t-il en le décapsulant pour sentir la crème à l'intérieur.

"Le pharmacien dit que c'est une des meilleures choses pour tout problème respiratoire." Lui expliqua Eve. "Frottez-le sur son dos et sa poitrine pour l'aider à respirer." Elle lui fit ensuite un petit exposé sur un certain nombre de problèmes de santé liés, couvrant tout de l'importance de l'hydratation aux formes acceptables de nutrition avant et après la fièvre que ait chuté.

"Et si il va moins bien ?" Demanda Bond, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le résultat d'années de formation : toujours s'attendre à ce que les choses s'aggravent et s'y préparer. L'expérience avait aussi quelque chose à voir dans cette réaction, parce que Bond était trop de fois venu à la conclusion que les choses étaient bien jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne le soient soudainement plus.

"Ca n'arrivera pas." Eve lui sourit doucement. "Pas avec_ toi_ prenant soin de lui."

Il ne dû pas avoir l'air convaincu, parce qu'elle posa ses mains sur son bras dans une sorte de geste réconfortant.

"Je ne dis pas ça comme ça. Vous prendrez soin de lui et il ira bien." Ajouta-elle, sans incertitude. " Si -et c'est un très petit si- il s'aggrave, vous pourrez toujours appeler l'infirmerie. " Il admit qu'elle avait raison et sortit délibérément de sa portée, partant faire des choses dans la cuisine afin de ne pas avoir à la regarder.

"Je vous remercie pour l'épicerie." Déclara Bond, dans une tentative de mettre fin à leur conversation quoique ce soit d'autre de révélateur n'arrive.

"De rien." Elle ne partit pas, et Bond pouvait la sentir retenir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le silence s'alourdit de ces non-dit et Bond souhaita pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour du bruit. La seule chose à laquelle il put penser fut de se verser peu de café, mais ça ne fit rien pour casser le calme oppressant. Finalement, Eve parla.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment?"

Il pouvait deviner qu'elle sirotait encore sa demi-tasse de café afin d'avoir une excuse pour rester.

"Q est malade. C'est ce qui me dérange." Evita-t-il facilement.

"Non, c'est autre chose. Je te connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas. "

"Ce n'est rien. " Répondit Bond, vidant le liquide restant dans la bouilloire, qu'il avait laissé sur le feu. Eve retomba dans calme énervant alors que Bond fini de manière exagérément lente son café, avant de tenter ensuite de trouver des choses à nettoyer. Au moment où il en avait fini avec la maigre quantité de vaisselle (sa tasse de café, quelques cuillères, et la carafe) et elle comme elle n'avait toujours rien dit, Bond alla récupérer les vieux plat à emporter dans le réfrigérateur pour les jeter à la poubelle. Alors qu'il nouait le sac, Eve brisa de nouveau le silence, probablement incapable de se contenir plus longtemps :

"Tu es amoureux de lui."

Bond serra le noeud du sac si fort sur le sac qu'il se déchira.

"Je le savais." Dit-elle.

"Eve."

"Non, je le savais. J'ai étais absolument sure."

Elle souriait comme si elle venait de gagner un million de livres.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça." Ajouta Bond en essayant de réparer les dommages causés à la poche avec autant de concertation qu'il en mettrait dans le désamorçage d'une bombe.

"Oh, vraiment ? "

"Non." Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, pas vraiment. Il se souciait de Q plus qu'il avait pensé qu'il le pourrait, en particulier après leur quasi-relation qu'ils avaient établie sur des bases extrêmement non traditionnelles. Ils avaient couché ensemble plusieurs fois, durement et rapidement, presque de manière désespérée, mais la nécessité insoutenable, les démangeaisons sous leur peau, avaient fini par se calmer. Cela ne les fit pas moins désirer l'autre, et dans le sillage de cette faim pure d'autres choses avaient soudaient pris place. Des choses comme leurs petits déjeuners partagés le matin et les rare, mais agréables soirées passées ensemble en compagnie de plats à emporter et d'un film. Et puis il y avait les nuits où juste tenir Q, avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui à qui savait qu'il pouvait faire _confiance_, avaient surpassé un quelconque besoin sexuel.

Bond voulait plus, oui, mais l'amour... C'était autre chose complètement. Et étrangement, Bond ne pensait pas à Vesper.

"C'est compliqué." Admit-il finalement.

"Bon Dieu, vous deux. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes si foutrement aveugle - "

"Eve-"

Elle le poussa pour ouvrir le placard au-dessus de la machine à café, où deux étagères entières étaient envahies par une grande variété de thés internationaux que Bond avait acheté spécifiquement pour Q lors de ses voyages.

"Tu ne peux pas nier que ce n'est plus juste de la baise désinvolte, James." Dit Eve, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Pour qui que ce soit d'autre, ça aurait pu être juste un tas de thé, mais Eve était beaucoup plus perspicace. Elle avait évidemment vu que c'était quelque chose à quoi Bond pensait, une chose à laquelle il _n'avait pas_ à penser, mais à laquelle il voulait penser, quand il était là-bas. Elle aurait dû voir qu'il pensait à Q bien au-delà du cadre de la chambre: comme quelqu'un dont il se souciait assez et qu'il connaissait assez bien pour lui ramener des souvenirs. Et même Bond n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que Q chérissait ses cadeaux. Au fil du temps, les boîtes avaient obtenu leur propre étagère, puis deux, et si Q ne buvait encore strictement que de l'Earl Grey le matin avec le petit déjeuner et au travail, Bond savait qu'il y cédait le soir, quand il rentrait à la maison et avait le temps pour plus qu'une douche et une sieste. Plus d'une fois, Bond était rentré et avait trouvé deux ou trois tasses abandonnés autour de l'appartement, chacune avec leur propre odeur et leur sachet de thé. Même si les thés n'étaient pas toujours à son goût, il ne les avait pas jetées. Et James avait le sentiment que même le thé lituanien, qui n'avait vraiment pas trouvé grâce au palais de Q, aurait encore une place dans l'armoire pour quelques mois à partir de maintenant. D'ici là, les thés pourraient pousser les épices envahissant une troisième étagère si Bond n'en éliminaient pas quelque uns.

Eve leva les sourcils et Bond se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait encore rien dit. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, mais il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour essayer de mentir maintenant.

"C'est peut-être plus que du sexe."

"Peut-être? Tu as vu l'état de votre garde-robe ? Vous êtes comme un couple marié. "

"Eve, juste… Ne fait pas ça." Lâcha Bond, son ton plus fatigué qu'exigeant. Toutes ces pensées avaient été dans son esprit, quelques jours auparavant dans le bureau de Q, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils ne violaient leurs propres règles, puis Q avait été malade et Eve avait commencé à s'en mêler et tout était devenu si foutrement compliqué. _Vous devez lui dire_. "Pas maintenant."

Elle ferma la porte de l'armoire.

"Vous ne pouvez pas continuer de ne pas en parler."

"Nous le ferons." Répondit-il, la surprenant autant que lui-même.

"Quand ? Avant la fin des temps ?"

"Bientôt, mais pas maintenant."

Elle posa sa tasse de café.

"Que penses-tu qu'il dira ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit James honnêtement.

"Que vas-tu lui dire ?" Il regarda derrière elle, fixant la porte de la chambre fermée.

"Je ne sais pas."

00Q00Q00Q

Q se réveilla en ayant l'impression qu'il venait d'être renversé par une Land Rover, ou plutôt comme il imaginait qu'on se sentait lorsqu'on se faisait passer dessus par ledit véhicule.

Ses membres faisaient mal au point qu'il pensait que tous ses os étaient cassés. Un mal de tête aveuglant irradiait à partir du haut de son crâne, le laissant à se demander s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu lui rapporter une commotion cérébrale. Etrangement, il avait chaud au point d'avoir froid. Mais surtout, respirer était une agonie, comme si ses poumons avaient été peu à peu écrasés. Au début, il ne sut pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé, mis à part la douleur, puis il ressentit une légère pression sur son bras. Il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser que c'était un coup de main, et cette main le secoua doucement, mais même la tendresse du geste lui fait mal, et il recula loin de cette stimulation.

"Non..."

Il s'entendit grogner cet unique mot, comme s'il était sous l'eau. La main se retira, et le laissa seul pour un instant indéterminable. Il passa ce nombre inconnu de minutes -secondes, heures ?- à essayer de trouver la meilleure façon de respirer sans avoir à lutter. La main revint pendant qu'il essayait, mais se garda de toucher sa peau hypersensible. Au lieu de cela, elle reposait légèrement sur sa tête, se faisant caressante dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait bien. C'était bon et familier, mais il fallut une éternité Q pour se rappeler pourquoi.

"James ?" Appela-t-il d'une voix rauque. Les doigts cessèrent de bouger momentanément, puis se remirent à brosser ses cheveux. Il entendit quelqu'un parler, mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre les mots. Il essaya d'appeler James de nouveau, mais il se retrouva à bout de souffle. Cela déclencha une série de toux qui lui fit tellement mal qu'il dut s'évanouir. Quand il revint à lui, il était dans une position différente, sur le dos plutôt que sur son côté ce qui malheureusement ne l'aidait pas à respirer. La main revint. Elle toucha ses cheveux et son visage. Puis il sentit les doigts habiles et froid sur sa poitrine, puis sur son dos, sa gorge, frottant doucement, étalement quelque chose sur sa peau qui aurait pu être de la glace. Il frissonna. Il voulait James. Où était James ? Il voulait l'appeler, mais il n'avait pas de voix.

Une serviette fraiche reposait sur son front. Ca faisait tellement de bien qu'il en aurait pleuré. Il le faisait surement, entre la douleur dans sa tête et le poids qui oppressait sur sa poitrine comme une pierre. Il voulait James. Il sentit des paumes chaudes, un peu humides, familières s'emparer de son visage, il sentit des pouces calleux brosser les coins de ses yeux, le long de ses joues.

Puis il ne sentit plus rien du tout.

Lorsque Q se réveilla à nouveau, il y avait des éclats de lumière d'or sous ses cils. Leur luminosité aggravait son mal de tête. Il détourna la tête, puis la lumière disparu, laissant la place à une obscurité bienvenue. Mais la chaleur écrasante sur lui resta et quelque chose avait été étalé au-dessus de lui, si lourd qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'on essayait de l'étrangler. Q repoussa à la source de son malaise faiblement, mais chaque fois qu'il réussi à se libérer, ça revenait. Il essaya de le combattre, mais bouger était douloureux et lui donnait envie de tousser. Il tourna la tête, et essaya, mais il n'avait pas assez de souffle. Les mains revinrent, le tissu froid, humide aussi, et Q frissonna en retour. Cela chassa une partie de la chaleur, mais il était encore si difficile de respirer. Il voulait James. Il essaya de bouger, de se tourner sur le côté, mais les mains l'arrêtèrent. Ce simple contact envoya une décharge de douleur irradiante à travers son corps, le long de sa peau, mais Q ne pouvait rien faire pour résister. James, James, James, il voulait James. Il s'entendit pleurnicher alors que les mains le mirent dans une position semi-verticale, la pression dans ses poumons s'atténua légèrement, se transformant en quelque chose d'humide et de lourd qui le fit tousser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse physiquement pas le faire plus longtemps.

Q sentait la conscience lui échapper de nouveau, comme du sable entre ses doigts, et il n'essaya pas de la retenir parce que James n'était pas là, alors il se laissa aller.

Quelque temps plus tard, Q se sentit revenir, lentement, comme s'il patauger dans une sève épaisse. Sa conscience semblait plus claire qu'auparavant en quelque sorte, son mal de tête s'était effacé jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un battement sourd à l'arrière de son crâne. Il savait avec certitude qu'il était dans sa chambre à la maison, dans son lit, et pouvait maintenant identifier le tas trop chaud de lourdes couvertures sur lui et les deux ou trois oreillers sous son dos et sa tête, le gardant dans une position inclinée. C'est seulement quand il commença à bouger un peu et essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux qu'il prit conscience de la présence de quelqu'un à côté de lui. Le poids avait à peine affecté la position des draps, seulement une légère inclinaison le matelas, mais quand Q sentit des doigts dans ses cheveux, il sut.

"James." Dit-il clairement.

"Hé."

Les doigts ne s'arrêtent pas. C'était incroyablement apaisant. Q essaya d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, mais ne pouvait pas.

"Je ne peux pas ouvrir mes yeux." Déclara Q, sa voix claire et détaché, même à ses propres oreilles. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus inquiet, mais il ne pouvait même pas approcher la préoccupation quand Bond le touchait comme ça.

"Tu es bien." Répondit-il. Heureusement sa main ne s'arrêta pas. C'était assez doux qu'il ne pas faire mal, mais assez appuyé pour que Q puisse sentir le passage rassurant des doigts dans ses boucles.

"Quelle est cette odeur ?" Demanda Q, reniflant l'odeur de quelque chose de poignant, lourd, et familier, tout en restant incapable de le situer.

"Camphre." Répondit Bond. Au moment où il mit un nom dessus, se souvint pourquoi cela lui semblait si familier: sa mère l'utilisait fréquemment pendant sa jeunesse. Il se souvenait clairement d'elle assise à son chevet, lui frottant le gel frais et épais sur la peau pour soulager la douleur de ses maux de poitrine. Ces souvenirs étaient nombreux car, chaque année, quand les saisons changeaient, Q était inévitablement abattu par un rhume. Ceux d'hiver étaient les pires, exacerbés et prolongé par le froid implacable de leur ancienne maison, le clouant souvent au lit pendant une semaine ou plus. Q se rappelait de plus d'un Noël ayant été ruinée à cause de sa maladie.

"Qu'elle... heure est-il?" Demanda, après un moment plongé dans ses pensées.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Comment te sens-tu?" Dévia Bond avec une douceur de la voix que Q ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu avant.

"Comme la merde." Bond rit. Il était assis si près que Q put sentir son souffle courir sur sa joue et il sourit. "Ai-je vomis sur toi?"

"Non, heureusement pas." Répondit Bond dans la bonne humeur.

"Je ferais plus d'efforts... la prochaine fois..." James souffla un autre rire sur sa peau.

"Il est encore temps. Tu n'es pas sorti d'affaire encore..."

Le contact de Bond disparut de ses cheveux et un instant plus tard, Q sentait le dos de sa main fraîche pressée doucement contre son front.

"Ta fièvre est descendu un peu, mais..." Il s'interrompit, et avant Q n'ai la force de demander pourquoi Bond semblait tellement préoccupé, il parla de nouveau. "Tu penses que tu pourrais avaler du paracétamol?"

"Dieu, oui... Tout me fait mal... " Gémit Q, puis il tourna la tête pour soulager la pression dans ses poumons. Il était beaucoup plus facile de le faire dans une position verticale, mais putain ce que ça pouvait faire _mal_. Chaque toux bousculait son corps déjà douloureux, ramenant le malaise qu'il avait ressenti auparavant. Le mal de tête revint de plein fouet, juste derrière ses yeux qui refusaient encore de s'ouvrir. Et sa poitrine non seulement était lourde, mais _brûlait_, comme si de chaudes pointes s'enfonçaient dans sa cage thoracique à chaque inspiration. À la fin de la crise, Q senti une partie de la netteté de conscience s'enfuir et ce fut seulement les mains de Bond sur lui qui l'empêchèrent de glisser à nouveau.

"Q." Appela Bond, sa voix sonnant comme s'il se tenait à la fin d'un long tunnel. Q pouvait à peine l'entendre. "Q." L'appel était plus proche, plus clair. Sa conscience rampa de nouveau vers lui lentement, mais sûrement: le lit et les couvertures et la _douleur_ et James... Deux paumes fraîches reposaient de chaque côté de son cou, des doigts berçant le crâne douloureux de Q tendrement. Il entendit de nouveau son nom, sentant le poids de Bond à côté de lui, et la chaleur de son souffle, et c'était bon et il était là, mais Q ne pouvait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. "Reste avec moi." C'était probablement la fièvre, mais Q trouva que sa voix était un peu désespérée.

"Sui'La..." Réussi-t-il à sortir, après ce qui sembla être une éternité. Il semblait très important qu'il le dise, parce qu'il avait le sentiment que James avait besoin de l'entendre.

"Bien..." Son soupir était tinté de soulagement. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés un peu trop fort dans les cheveux de Q et il grimaça. Bond relâcha immédiatement son emprise, balayant son menton d'un pouce en s'excusant. "Je reviens tout de suite." Rajouta-t-il, quelque chose de serré dans sa voix, puis son poids et présence disparu. Quand il revint, se fut avec une pilule légèrement calcaire et l'eau délicieusement froide. Q avala la pilule et bu toute l'eau, ne s'étend pas rendu compte de combien il avait soif avant de commencer. Bond reprit le verre vide et Q sentit une pointe de déception, qui fut remplacée par de la gratitude quand il lui offrit plus d'eau. Ca combattait la chaleur dans son corps et sa poitrine et pour cela, Q pourrait supporter le sentiment nauséeux qui éclata dans son estomac.

"Mieux ?" Q ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour parler et émit simplement un bruit évasif sur la question. L'eau l'avait laissé repu et fatigué, ternissant une partie de la chaleur et de la douleur, mais pas la totalité. Entre cela et ses nausées, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de dormir à nouveau malgré son épuisement. Un souffle plus tard et Q se trouva à tousser faiblement, se retenant autant que possible pour ne pas rendre l'eau et les médicaments qu'il venait de prendre. Même lorsqu'il se calma finalement, Q ressentait encore la nécessité de tousser tirant sur ses poumons. Résister lui faisait se sentir plus chaud et inconfortable, mais c'était mieux que l'alternative de vomir tout sur lui-même et les draps. Les mains de Bond revinrent et caressèrent ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente un peu moins misérable. La nausée diminua quelque peu sous l'attention, mais pas la douleur dans sa poitrine, même après que Bond eu frotté doucement du camphre sur sa peau. Le menthol chassa la chaleur de ses poumons, mais ne fit rien pour rendre plus supportable leur inflammation. Ils étaient tellement à vifs, que Q aurait voulu arrêter de respirer, juste un moment, pour que la douleur _cesse_. Au lieu de cela, il recommença à tousser, presque en larmes.

"Q?" Bond se tenait si près que Q pouvait le sentir lui et la chaleur rayonnante de sa peau. Malgré cela, Q frissonna, le froid du camphre et les frissons remplaçant la chaleur écrasante précédente.

"Tu veux prendre ton médicament contre la toux?" Demanda-t-il. Honnêtement, Q ne voulait pas. Le médicament le faisait se sentir malade, et le stupéfiant le laissait désorienté et démotivé, voulant seulement dormir et rien d'autre. Mais en le même temps, il lui évitait de tousser, ce qui était nécessaire pour Q plus que toute autre chose. Il fit un unique signe de tête, et les mains de Bond et le poids sur le lit le quittèrent momentanément. Ensuite, il y eut quelque chose de plastique pressé contre ses lèvres. Le goût épouvantablement amer du médicament frappa sa langue. Q réussi à l'avaler sans grimacer, bien que ce fut difficile et bu avec impatience l'eau que Bond lui donna. Puis il s'allongea sur l'oreiller et essaya de ne pas penser à la toux ou aux vomissements et encore moins aux deux. Bond mis une compresse froide sur sa poitrine, étouffant les deux envies.

"Tu es... si gentil avec moi..." S'entendit-il dire, et la voix n'est pas la sienne, et elle n'est certainement pas sous son contrôle. "Pourquoi es-tu... si gentil pour moi...?"

"Chut. " Q le sentit utiliser le bord de la serviette pour rafraîchir la peau brulante de son cou. "Dors."

"Sui'Désolé." Dit Q, en sentant déjà le sommeil tirer sur les bords de sa conscience. Sa langue était lourde et lente.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé, Q. " lui répondit Bond, et la façon dont il le dit… Q voulait le croire, mais même à travers la brume de la fièvre et tous les analgésiques, il ne pouvait pas.

"T'devrait pas... pas obligé..." Essaya Q, ses mots se voilant alors qu'il se battait pour rester éveillé, s'obligeant à continuer malgré ses pensées confuses. "Moi... prendre soin de moi..."

"Je ne suis pas obligé, mais j'en ai envie." Déclara fermement James, alors que le tissu frais se déplaçait de sa poitrine, suivant la longue de la colonne de sa gorge. Il traça les contours de la mâchoire de Q avant de venir ensuite appuyer sur sa tempe. C'était bon, et apaisant en combinaison avec les médicaments qui parcouraient son système, l'attirant de plus en plus loin de la réalité. Bientôt, il pouvait à peine sentir le tissu humide ou les mains de James sur lui ou les couvertures empilées sur son corps, c'était comme toutes ces choses touchaient quelqu'un d'autre, un autre corps qui n'était pas le sien, mais un peu quand même. Le lit lui semblait s'enfoncer sous lui, comme s'il plongeait dans une eau lourde, comme s'il y avait des milliers et des milliers de petites mains l'attirant dans des profondeurs sombres et inconnues. Il ne combattit pas vraiment, parce que James était enfin là avec lui et prendrait soin de lui, Q le savait, il lui faisait confiance plus que quiconque, et puis James commença à parler et Q sut que cela devait être important. Il s'accrocha aux mots que son amant murmura près de son oreille.

"Serais-tu en colère contre moi si je disais que je pourrais t'aimer ?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question loyale, pensa vaguement Q, sa conscience si lointaine qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir son corps du tout. Mais il l'avait entendu et James l'avait dit comme s'il le pensait et Q espérait qu'il pourrait s'en rappeler quand il serrait réveillé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, même s'il savait qu'il le ferait. Et il voulait dire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, mais il était en équilibre au bord du précipice de l'oubli et celui-ci le rattrapa, soudainement et complètement, avant Q ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

00Q00Q00Q

Bond se réveilla soudain, son cœur s'emballa, son corps se raidit et sa main se tendit instinctivement vers la table de chevet où il gardait son arme.

La pièce était sombre avec tous les rideaux fermés hermétiquement, mais Bond savait qu'il était en début de soirée. Il était tombé dans plusieurs micro-siestes capricieuses tout au long de la journée, jamais plus d'une heure à la fois, se réveillant au moindre changement ou son émit par Q. L'après-midi avait été pire, lorsque la fièvre l'avait embarqué dans les griffes du délire. Bond avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait avec des compresses froides et des caresses douces, ne voulant pas risquer de forcer des médicaments sur Q alors qu'il était à peine conscient. Il avait espéré que la fièvre allait se briser, donnant un certain répit Q, mais elle resta à 38,8 pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'à finalement commencer à tomber autour de 15h00. Ce n'est que lorsque Q sembla assez lucide que Bond l'avait fait de boire et de prendre les analgésiques appropriés à son état. Après qu'il lui ait donné le médicament contre la toux, il s'était finalement endormit paisiblement, laissant Bond dans un silence oppressant. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit, murmuré avant qu'il ne s'endorme, ne regrettant pas tout à fait l'admission, mais n'ayant pas d'autre mot pour le sentiment qui l'assaillait. A quoi avait-il pensé pour lui dire des choses si importantes alors qu'il était dans un tel état ? Qu'il comprenne? Qu'il lui donne une indication qu'il pourrait ressentir la même chose? Bond doutait même qu'il s'en souvienne au réveil, et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si ce serait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Mais ces préoccupations étaient d'un autre temps. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé et maintenant Bond était assis dans leur lit, à regarder la porte mi-close de la chambre sans aucunes traces persistantes de sommeil, son doigt flirtant avec la gâchette de son Walther.

Doigts chauds et secs furent pressés doucement contre son bras. Bond s'était acclimaté assez bien pour reconnaitre le toucher Q entre tous, et ne pas réagir violemment, comme sa formation le lui dictait. Au lieu de cela, il se retourna pour regarder Q dans l'obscurité, reposant lentement son arme sur la table de chevet.

"Q." Dit-il, alors que l'autre homme retirait sa main. Alors que sa vision s'ajustait à l'absence de lumière, Bond pu discerner la silhouette de son amant. Il n'était plus contre les oreillers, mais debout, perché sur le bord du lit comme s'il allait se lever.

"Désolé... de t'avoir réveillé..." Sa voix épaisse de sommeil était si faible que Bond l'entendit à peine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Q prit une grande inspiration pour répondre, mais du se pencher en avant pour tousser faiblement. Bond posa sa main au centre du dos de Q, il sentait chaque déflagration se répercuter dans chacune de ses vertèbres alors qu'il passait sa paume le long de la colonne vertébrale de Q. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Bond essaya de le faire s'allonger de nouveau, mais Q résista à sa main.

"J'ai envie de pisser. " Déclara Q, s'agrippant au bord de la table de chevet pour s'aider à se lever du lit.

"Laisse-moi t'aider." Proposa Bond, se glissant à côté de Q.

Étonnamment, Q laissa échapper un petit rire. Il semblait humide à cause de l'infection qui rongeait ses poumons, mais c'était tout de même un rire.

"Tu ne peux pas pisser pour moi." Bond se retrouva à sourire alors qu'il manœuvrait un bras autour de la taille de Q, l'aidant à se lever.

"Je ne peux pas, mais je peux au moins t'aider à atteindre la salle de bain."

"Je vais bien. " Répondit Q, s'appuyant malgré cela lourdement contre Bond pour l'ensemble du voyage. Témoignage de l'étendue de son état, Q ne demanda pas un peu de vie privé et Bond ne lui en donna pas. Même si Q avait demandé, Bond aurait refusé, parce qu'il doutait que l'autre homme puisse rester debout longtemps sans aide. Par la suite, Q insista sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de se brosser les dents et, se regardant de plus près dans le miroir, de se laver un peu.

"J'ai besoin d'une douche. " Dit-il en touchant sa frange. Entre la transpiration de la fièvre et les attentions constantes de Bond, les cheveux de Q était devenu un peu gras, et encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

"Tu as besoin de manger. " Déclara Bond, rencontrant son regard flou dans le miroir. Bien que Q pouvait faire des choses habituelles comme l'utiliser la salle de bains et faire du thé, Bond savait qu'il était aveugle et complètement impuissant sans ses lunettes.

"Après une douche ?" Demanda Q, une lueur d'espoir apparaissant clairement dans sa voix. Bond ne voulait pas le décevoir, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit la meilleure des idées. Même si Bond pouvait aider, il doutait que Q soit capable de se tenir debout assez longtemps et, si seulement il y parvenait, il épuiserait le peu d'énergie, qu'il avait réussi à accumuler avec une journée entière de repos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un bain plutôt ?" Proposa-t-il. Q s'appuya contre sa poitrine et les bras de Bond l'encerclèrent immédiatement. L'étreinte familière fut un soulagement, un pas en avant vers la normalité, mais Q était encore trop chaud et trop mince. Il sentait fortement le camphre et l'odeur douçâtre de son médicament contre la toux.

"Un bain... semble vraiment bien..." Convint Q, déplaçant ses mains pour les reposer au-dessus de celle de Bond, petites et pâles sur la chair musclée, bronzée de l'agent. James regarda leur reflet dans le miroir. Et il le vit. Il le vit dans la façon qu'avait Q de s'adapter parfaitement contre lui avec ce petit sourire fatigué, mais content, et dans la façon dont il regardait le jeune homme avec rien de moins que de l'adoration. Pas étonnant que Eve avait était si catégorique, c'était si évident à voir.

_Tu es amoureux de lui_.

"Je vais le préparer. Assit toi en attendant." Déclara-t-il, embrassant une de ses tempes. L'affection était venue naturellement, sans qu'il ait à y réfléchir.

"Vas-tu te joindre à moi ?" Demanda Q, alors qu'il prenait place sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il sourit à Bond. Ce n'était pas aussi lumineux ou aussi complet que son habituel sourire, mais il était encore assez pour qu'il veuille soudain l'embrasser. Il retint seulement parce qu'il savait que Q s'opposerait parce qu'il était malade et lui rendit son sourire à la place.

"La prochaine fois." Promit-il, s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire.

"Je ne te blâme pas ... Je sens et j'ai probablement l'air d'un fond de marais." James regarda Q, comme s'il évaluait la validité de sa déclaration. La seule couleur qui lui restait était le rougissement que la fièvre avait laissé sur ses joues, le reste était aussi blanc que la chemise surdimensionnée qu'il portait. Mais il était certainement plus conscient qu'auparavant. Même ses yeux étaient un peu plus lumineux.

"Non, toujours magnifique que d'habitude." Conclut Bond avec un sourire.

"Menteur. "

"Pense à ce que je fais dans la vie."

"Oui, mais il est de ton devoir de faire des mensonges crédibles."

"Je pourrais toujours dire la vérité."

"Tu pourrais, mais nous sommes dans le domaine de l'espionnage."

L'esprit de Q était clairement revenu, mais ses mots avaient moins de tranchant avec sa voix si proche de se casser. Lorsque Bond leva les yeux, il vit Q essayant de ne pas sourire.

"Eh bien, à toi de voir si je dis la vérité ou non." Il commença à remplir la baignoire avec de l'eau chaude. "Mais je pense que tes cheveux sont mieux comme ça ".

"Tu dis des conneries." Déclara catégoriquement Q, levant les yeux vers un épi particulièrement spectaculaire.

"Non. Je veux dire, honnêtement. Par ailleurs, ressembler à un chat est apparemment la nouvelle mode."

Q se remit à sourire et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

"Je ne peux pas rire... parce que ça va faire mal... tellement ..." Réussit-il à articuler, avant de se dissoudre dans une quinte de toux mêlé de rires. Quand ce fut fini, Q était à bout de souffle et se frotta les coins de ses yeux. "Ugh, j'en ai assez de me sentir comme... de la merde..." grommelât-il d'une voix rauque. Bond frotta ses genoux, sentant son amant frissonner alors qu'il s'enroulait dans ses bras. Ses jambes et ses pieds étaient encore nus.

"Le bain aidera." Lorsque la baignoire fut presque pleine, Bond lui enleva sa chemise et son caleçon le mit dans l'eau. Q soupira une fois immergé, se détendant sous les mains de Bond. L'expression de bonheur sur le visage de Q lorsque Bond lava ses cheveux aurait été érotique dans une toute autre situation, mais là, c'était juste terriblement attachant. La vapeur et l'eau chaude firent des merveilles sur la toux et le teint de Q. A la fin, Bond avait mal aux genoux et était légèrement humide, mais Q semblait beaucoup plus heureux et avait repris des couleurs, alors il pensa que ça en valait la peine.

"Cela fait du bien..." Dit Q à moitié endormi, alors que Bond le rhabillait. Le bain l'avait rendu docile et agréable, ce qui permit à Bond de lui enfiler un pantalon de pyjamas, ainsi que des chaussettes. Pour faire bonne mesure, il l'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre. Q ne résista pas et ne dit pas un mot sur le fait qu'il le dorlote, et contrairement à ce que James pensait, quand il eut fini Q le regarda ouvertement et dit: "Merci."

"De rien." Répondit-il en rabattant en arrière les cheveux humides sur le front de Q. Ils commençaient à faire des épis étranges, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour y remédier. A la place, il aida Q à se lever et le fit sortir de la salle de bain. Le couloir sembla froid en comparaison, même pour Bond. "Tu veux manger dans le salon ou dans le lit?"

"D'abord un bain, puis un dîner... On peut dire que tu me gâte." Q répondit, essayant de faire un peu d'humour. Il échoua quand il commença à tousser et dû s'accrocher au bras de Bond pour rester debout. Mais quand Bond tenta de le conduire vers la chambre à coucher, Q refusa faiblement. "J'ai été... toute la journée. " Dit-il, articulant avec peine les mots suivant: "Marre d'être couché."

Impossible de dire non, Bond l'emmena dans le salon pour l'asseoir sur le canapé. Une fois-là, il érigea pour le jeune homme une montagne d'oreillers, avant de le noyer ensuite de le noyer sous les couvertures.

"James." Appela-t-il, avec une telle gravité que Bond arrêta de ramasser la quatrième couverture qu'il comptait ajouter à la pile. "Je vais bien."

"Tu as besoin de rester au chaud." Répondit simplement Bond, et ajouta comme prévu la couverture sur le tas.

"Et je suis..." Commença Q, avant de s'arrêter momentanément pour tousser. Bond utilisa ce temps pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, qu'il prit gratitude. Il repoussa les couvertures, que James remplaça immédiatement, malgré le regard que lui lança Q par-dessus son verre.

"J'essaie juste d'aider." Ajouta-t-il, glissant sa main le long de la jambe de Q dans un geste réconfortant. "Cela pourrait aider ta fièvre à descendre." Q considéra à peine sa justification, son bord mordant habituel émoussé par la maladie, et Bond savait que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il céda et laissa retomber sa tête sur les oreillers.

"C'Chaud. " Grommela-t-il, sans pour autant faire un geste pour repousser les couvertures de nouveau.

"Je suis désolé." Ajouta Bond, restant ferme. "Il suffit de se détendre un peu. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger." Il reprit le verre vide de la main de Q et recouvrit ensuite sa main exposée avec des couvertures.

"Télécommande ?" Demanda le jeune homme en relevant un peu la tête, plein d'espoir d'avoir une distraction de sa prison de tissu. Amusé, Bond atteint la télécommande et l'appareil utilisé pour commander la box. Il tomba sur une rediffusion de Doctor Who sur BBC One et la laissa, sachant que Q lui en serait reconnaissant. Sans ses lunettes, Bond savait que de voir l'écran était au-delà de ses capacités, mais au moment où il entendit la voix de Nine, il sourit.

"Tu veux tes lunettes?" Demanda-t-il, mais Q secoua la tête. "Tu les as probablement déjà tous vu de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?" Si c'était encore possible, le sourire de Q s'élargi et Bond secoua la tête en connaissance de cause, incapable de résister à l'envie de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Q brièvement. Bond alla dans la cuisine, tira l'une des nombreuses boites de la tablette du haut du réfrigérateur, et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait un bouillon dorée à l'odeur salée que Bond identifia comme nouille au poulet, sans le poulet et les nouilles. Il le mit à chauffer sur la cuisinière, en remuant de temps en temps, écoutant la fréquente, et étouffé toux étouffée de Q. Lorsque Bond retourna à la salle de séjour, de la soupe à la main, il trouva Q encore sous les couvertures avec son attention vacillante sur la télé, mais ses joues étaient terriblement rouges. Lorsque Bond s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, Q se tourna vers lui. Il cligna des yeux en apercevant la soupe et Bond vit son désintérêt presque immédiat pour ce qui était de manger. Mais il ne comptait pas abandonner, surtout pas alors que Q n'avait rien avalé de substantiel dans les vingt-quatre dernières heures.

"Juste essaye d'en avaler un peu." Commença Bond, avant que Q ne puisse refuser.

"Seulement si je peux enlever ses choses..." Répondit-il d'une voix rauque, déplacer son bras sous les couvertures comme indication de ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Juste pour une minute." Concéda-t-il, et Q les repoussa immédiatement. Il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il n'avait pas été en mesure de le faire avant et toussa faiblement. Puis il se redressa, tendant les mains vers la soupe. Bond l'avait mise dans une tasse de café surdimensionnée de sorte que Q n'eut pas à équilibrer un bol et une cuillère. Il sembla apprécier l'intention, ayant seulement eut besoin d'un bref instant de l'aide de Bond pour enrouler ses doigts autour de la poignée correctement. Après une tentative avortée, et devant l'instance de Bond qui voulait qu'il avale tout ce qu'il pouvait, Q prit une gorgée de la soupe. Il fit une grimace.

"Salée. "

"La faute à Eve. Elle l'a acheté." Répondit Bond, alors que Q prit une autre gorgée.

"Eve ?" Répéta-t-il regardant Bond avec un sourcil partiellement levé. "Tu l'as laissé entrer ?"

"Elle aurait enfoncé la porte autrement."

"C'est une porte solide..."

"Tu connais Eve."

Q acquiesça et bu un peu plus de sa soupe. Bond ne chercha pas à continuer la conversation, pas seulement parce que la pensée d'Eve lui rappelait toutes les choses qu'il ne voulait pas amener sur le tapis prématurément, mais parce que la voix de Q semblait fragile, comme si parler le blessait. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un silence confortable, ponctué seulement par la douce voix off de la télé et les quintes de toux que Q essayait d'étouffer sous son tas de couvertures. Au moment où l'épisode prit fin, Q avait terminé l'essentiel de sa soupe. Il avait commencé à somnoler au bout de 45 minutes du programme et Bond savait que c'était une cause perdue à partir de là. Au moins Q avait ingéré quelque chose d'autre que de l'eau et il semblait pouvoir le maintenir dans son estomac sans trop d'effort, ce qui marquait une amélioration drastique de l'après-midi. Ne voulant pas réveiller Q de sa première sieste non médicamenteuse depuis des heures, Bond récupéra la tasse et le recouvrit de nouveau. Puis il se leva et alla tranquillement dans la cuisine, où il plaça la tasse et casserole dans l'évier. Après cela, Bond prit lui-même un dîner simple qui ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps à faire. Il mangea debout au comptoir de la cuisine, regardant de loin la télé avec un désintérêt sourd. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien avalé de la journée, Bond dû se forcer pour finir la totalité de son sandwich au fromage grillé. Il n'y prit aucun plaisir.

Bond abandonna l'idée de faire la vaisselle, ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit. Il retourna dans le salon, où il prit la place inoccupée sur canapé. En zappant à la recherche de quelque chose attirant son intérêt, Bond déplaça sa main pour la faire reposer légèrement au-dessus de la cheville Q. Il la laissa ainsi (pour réconforter Q ou lui-même, il n'était pas sûr) alors qu'il arrêta son sur un programme d'histoire, qu'il regarda distraitement, la télé en sourdine. Q dormit tout le long et la quasi-totalité de l'épisode suivant, jusqu'à ce que son souffle humide et bruyant se transforme en toux, le réveillant. Bond glissa sa main le long de la jambe de Q jusqu'à ce qu'il ce soit calmé. Quand il s'arrêta, Q laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Chacune de ses respirations sifflantes était ponctuée par un bruit faible de la douleur, quelque part entre un gémissement et un sanglot. Bond attendit qu'il se calme, mais ça n'arriva pas tout de suite. Les minutes s'étiraient, semblant être une éternité avant que les gémissements de Q ne s'apaisent. Mais l'inquiétude de Bond s'attardait, s'aiguisant encore quand il posa une main sur le front de Q et sentit la force de la fièvre qui l'avait repris. Près de lui se déroulait rien de moins qu'une lutte de la part de Q pour prendre suffisamment d'air. Il repoussa la frange humide de Q pour le regarder. Deux yeux verts vitreux le regardaient, hébétés et vagues. Bond sentait la fausseté de cette situation monter, poids écrasant dans sa poitrine, il se demanda s'il devait contacter l'infirmerie du MI6.

Au lieu de cela, il demanda : "Ca va ?" Bond n'avait probablement jamais prononcé autant de fois cette phrase en un seul jour.

"Mn." Fut la réponse évasive de Q. Bond caressa ses cheveux doucement, essayant de faire en sorte que Q se concentre sur lui. C'était un peu comme cet après-midi, lorsque Q avait été tellement empêtré dans l'emprise de la fièvre qu'il glissait loin, inconscient. Après l'effort visible, Q réussi à ajouter: "Mal".

"On va te remettre au lit." Déclara Bond, et il commença à sortir Q du cocon de couvertures. Il l'aida à le lever du canapé, s'arrêtant à chaque pas quand il sentait l'autre homme se balancer ou trembler dans sa main. Ils étaient juste à la porte de la chambre lors que Q eut épuisé ces dernières forces. Bond sentit les tremblements s'intensifier, puis ses genoux fléchirent et s'effondra. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes que Bond réussi à l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Bond l'aida à s'accroupir, le prenant en charge Q alors qu'une nouvelle toux le surpris. Quand cela fut passé, Q s'appuyait faiblement contre Bond, épuisé et frissonnant. Pensant que ce serait plus simple, Bond passa un bras sous les genoux de Q et l'autre autour de son dos et les épaules. Puis il prit Q et le porta le reste du chemin, ignorant la demi-protestation du jeune homme. Ils n'étaient heureusement plus très loin, James n'était plus aussi jeune et malgré l'apparente légèreté de Q, sa vieille blessure à l'épaule le tiraillait sous le poids.

Il posa Q sur son côté du lit aussi doucement qu'il le put, sa bouche serrée dans une ligne mince au son peiné qu'émit son amant lorsqu'il toucha le matelas. Il se remit immédiatement à tousser, une toux humide et lourde et apparemment implacable. Il n'y avait rien que Bond puisse faire, à part offrir tout le confort qu'il pouvait alors que Q dérivait à la périphérie de sa conscience pour l'heure suivante. Il ressortit les compresses froides, puis, lorsque Q arrêta finalement de tousser, quelques verres d'eau fraîche. Cela prit un peu de temps avant que Bond ne considère qu'il était en mesure de prendre le médicament dont il avait désespérément besoin. James resta assit à ses côtés, alors que le stupéfiant le saisit, attirant Q dans un profond sommeil.

Une fois sa respiration aplanie, Bond mis sa tête dans ses mains, passant ses doigts sa barde naissante, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se raser. Derrière lui, Q frissonna, et Bond se redressa pour le couvrir avec la couette. Ne voulant pas le quitter, il éteignit la lumière et se coucha aux côtés de son amant, s'appuyant contre lui pour offrir plus de chaleur. Il lui sembla qu'il fallut une éternité avant que ses frissons ne se calment.

Malgré l'épuisement se glissant dans son corps, Bond ne dormi pas. Il vibrait de l'adrénaline et de l'anxiété que l'état de Q lui causait, l'esprit parcourut par toutes les pensées et les préoccupations qui s'étaient aggravés pendant toute la journée. Bond débattit l'idée de faire appel à un professionnel médical pour demander conseil. La fièvre prenait-elle généralement aussi longtemps pour se briser? Une bronchite était-elle toujours aussi mauvaise ou s'était-elle s'aggravée? Devait-il emmener Q aux urgences? Il avait le sentiment que Q serait furieux d'avoir été admis à l'hôpital, mais si c'était nécessaire? Q tremblait dans ses bras et Bond le rapprocha, se demandant quoi faire de plus que ce qu'il avait fait. Q semblait être sur une pente descendante plutôt que de s'améliorer et si Bond n'avait pas peur qu'elle ne se moque de lui parce que sa réaction était excessive, il aurait contacté Eve.

Après un certain temps, Q finit par s'installer et se figea. Sa respiration était terrible et son corps était encore trop chaud, mais au moins il dormait. Bond resta immobile à côté de lui, sans aucun désir d'être ailleurs. Il aurait pu s'assoupir. Il pensa aux thés dans l'armoire et aux vêtements dans leur garde-robe et au café que Q gardait dans l'appartement spécialement pour lui. Il imaginait promener Q dans Saville Row et l'emmener au meilleur restaurant de Londres pour la soirée et danser avec lui et ensuite le ramener à ce lit et lui faire l'amour. Il pensa à vendre son appartement pour de bon et à emménager avec Q pour de bon malgré le fait que ça soulèverait surement des questions au MI6. Il rêvait d'avoir Q pour le restant de ses jours, et dans son esprit ça ne n'était pas la semaine prochaine ou le mois prochain ou l'année prochaine, mais dans trente ou quarante ans. Il songea à combien tout cela était si inattendu de lui, James Bond, de tomber si terriblement pour un autre homme, mais ne parvenait même pas à éprouver une sorte de déception ou mécontentement à cause de cela. Au lieu de ça, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que le bonheur que quelqu'un le voulait, lui, avec toutes ses cicatrices et ses cauchemars et ses mauvaises habitudes et la probabilité écrasante qu'au moins trente organisations terroristes différentes à travers le monde voulaient le traquer et le tuer. Q avait pris tout cela sans sourciller, sans s'y attarder, comme si ces choses ne comptaient pas le moins du monde.

_Tu es amoureux de lui._

Est-ce que c'était ça, l'amour ?

_Vous devez lui dire._

Bond se réveilla soudain, insupportablement surchauffé, comme s'il était resté sous le soleil de la Méditerranée un trop grand nombre d'heures. Il lui fallut un moment pour faire un tri dans son cerveau embrouillé de sommeil et comprendre pourquoi une soirée Novembre à Londres pouvait ressembler à l'été. Puis sa conscience revint. Bien qu'il ce soit était endormit avec son bras autour de Q, essayant de garder ses frissons à distance avec la chaleur de son corps, il avait dû se retourner dans son sommeil quand l'autre homme est devenu trop chaud.

"Q." Appela-t-il doucement, s'adressant à la bande de chaleur contre son dos. Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Ses inspirations étaient rauques et forcées; Bond pouvait sentir les saccades et la libération laborieuse de chacune d'entre elle contre son épaule. Il tendit la main et alluma la lampe de chevet. Le cadran de sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. Passant une main sur son visage, Bond se redressa sur un coude pour s'asseoir un peu plus loin dans le lit. Le corps de Q fut déplacé par son mouvement, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Il posa sa main sur le front de Q; sa peau était bouillante.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, repoussant la frange humide de Q. Bond se leva du lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il passa un gant de toilette sous le robinet d'une seule main, fouillant dans l'armoire à pharmacie de l'autre. Lorsque le tissu fut suffisamment humide et frais et que Bond avait réussi à attraper du paracétamol et un thermomètre, il retourna à la chambre à coucher. Q s'était installé de son côté du lit, recroquevillé là où il était étendu quelques instants auparavant, comme s'il était à la recherche de sa chaleur. Son corps frêle frissonna violemment sous la couette.

Bond posa ce qu'il avait récupéré sur la table de nuit la plus proche, et manœuvra le malade sur le dos aussi tendrement qu'il le put. Malheureusement, cela n'empêcha pas un petit bruit de douleur de s'échapper de la gorge de Q. Ses respirations faibles devinrent erratiques au changement de position, et Bond craignit qu'il ne fasse une légère crise de panique. Alors qu'il plaçait la serviette fraîche sur le front de Q, Bond murmura des excuses et caressa ses cheveux humides de sueur pour essayer d'apaiser sa souffrance. La combinaison de la main et de la voix de James et de la compresse sembla finalement calmer Q. Sa respiration était encore sifflante forcée, mais tout de même moins. Pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, Bond garda deux doigts pressés à l'intérieur de son poignet droit et attendit que son pouls retourne à la normale. Après quelques longs moments, il ralenti à une vitesse qu'il jugea approprié, et James senti un peu de sa tension dissiper, avant qu'elle ne revienne en force lorsque le thermomètre lui donna enfin la température de Q.

"Putain..." Bond expira lentement. 39.4° n'était certainement pas une donnée à négliger. Q avait besoin d'aller aux urgences, et vite. Bond était sur le point de se lever et de prendre son manteau quand il réévalua la situation. Les urgences étaient plus accessibles, mais l'infirmerie du MI6 aurait tous les dossiers pertinents sur Q. En même temps, quelque que soit le choix, il faudrait déplacer Q, ce qui lui causerait surement une grande douleur, même avec la plus grande attention et des ajustements de la part de Bond. Appeler une ambulance aurait pour résultat de voir Q sur place plus rapidement, mais Bond savait que les ambulanciers étaient plus préoccupés par la vitesse que par la douceur, ce dont Q avait désespérément besoin. Bond ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait supporter la vue de mains gantées malmenant brutalement Q sur une civière; il avait l'air si fragile a cet instant que Bond craignait qu'ils puissent littéralement le briser.

Donc, Bond improvisa. La moitié du temps, il sauvait sa vie grâce à son ingéniosité et à sa rapidité d'action, et aujourd'hui ne serait pas une exception. La fièvre de Q devait descendre, et rapidement. Bond se précipita dans la cuisine et ouvrit immédiatement le congélateur. Auparavant, il aurait surement eu devant lui un paysage désolé, avec rien d'autre que des étagères surgelés et bouteilles d'azote liquide (dont Q jurait qu'il l'utilisait uniquement comme un liquide de refroidissement pour sa salle de serveur personnel). Au fil des mois, Bond avait non seulement déplacé certains de ses vêtements dans l'appartement, mais avait également commencé à remplir les armoires et le réfrigérateur vides dans l'espoir que l'autre homme pourrait apprendre à se nourrir seul si la nourriture était facilement disponible. Malheureusement, ce plan ne semblait pas fonctionner (si la date de péremption indiquée sur le lait était un quelconque indice), mais heureusement, cela signifiait qu'il y avait une grande variété d'aliments congelés que Bond pourrait utiliser à son avantage. Il sorti quelques sacs de nouilles et de légumes congelés, attrapa une poignée de torchons dans tiroir le plus proche, et retourna dans la chambre.

On aurait dit que Q n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais il devait l'avoir fait, parce que la serviette reposait maintenant à côté de lui sur l'oreiller. Bond la remplaça, ne manquant pas de relever le petit soupir que Q laissa échapper lorsque le tissu frais entra en contact avec son front brûlant. Immédiatement, Bond se mis au travail, enveloppant les denrées dans des torchons. Il en plaça deux contre le pouls radial de Q et deux autres à l'arrière de ses genoux, les deux restantes pressées contre les arcs de ses pieds. Q fit un effort pour s'éloigner des compresses froides, mais n'eut pas assez de force pour briser l'étreinte de Bond. Lorsque son corps commença à trembler, James tira la couette sur son amant, et continua de le tenir doucement.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, Bond remplaça les sacs trois fois. Cela fit baisser la température de Q par paliers, de 39,4 à 39, avant de tomber finalement sous 39 et de planer entre 38,8 et 38,9. Malgré ses tentatives, Bond ne put pas obtenir de Q qu'il prenne de l'eau, sans parler du paracétamol, et de ce fait sa fièvre recommença à monter sur les coups de quatre heures du matin. Bond continua de faire des compresses avec les aliments congelés jusqu'à ce qu'il en manqua, alors que les paquets précédents étaient encore trop chauds pour être réutilisés. Alors il recommença avec des compresses froides et, parce que Q refusait l'eau, il commença à le gaver de petits morceaux de glaces. Mais cela ne servit à rien. A 4h45, la fièvre Q monta en flèche si bien que Bond savait qu'il aurait à appeler une ambulance s'il ne pouvait pas la ramener sous la barre des 38° rapidement. Bond aurait prié des dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas pour obtenir n'importe quel type d'aide. Peu de temps après, la fièvre se brisa toute seule. Bond aurait juré qu'il l'avait senti, comme une coupure, lorsque la tension dans le corps Q reflua avec la chaleur. Il laissa échapper un souffle fragile, sentant ses épaules se détendre pour la première fois depuis des heures. Ca irait bien. Q irait bien. Tout irait_ bien_. James se pencha et embrassa le front de Q, laissant un instant ses lèvres sur son front chaud. Inconscient et enfin libéré des griffes de la douleur et de la fièvre, Q dormait.

Bond se posa à ses côté, et finalement s'endormit, lui aussi.

00Q00Q00Q

Notes complémentaires:

Etno thé Gaivi Akimirka c'est comment dire... Un thé fait à partir de thym (je crois?) Il a un genre de goût comme l'échinacée, mais c'est tellement plus délicieux. Enfin c'est peut-être un goût acquis. Toutes les personnes que je connais n'aiment pas, mais je trouve ça très bon !

* * *

Une petite review pour la pauvre traductrice exploitée ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de votre histoire préférée, tout chaud tout frais, en bon français, sans fautes (enfin presque), et avec plein de rebondissements dedans ;) Je n'ai par contre aucune idée de quand le chapitre prochain sortira... Peut être en fin de semaine prochaine, si vous avez de la chance ^^"

Un grand merci à tout les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser de petits (ou de grands) messages, c'est super motivant... Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir l'avant dernière chapitre de Lay it Down, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Lay it Down**

Q se réveilla lentement, comme s'il sortait d'une longue hibernation. Ses yeux étaient encore lourds de sommeil et sa gorge insupportablement sèche. Il déglutit quelques fois malgré la douleur que cela provoqua, grimaçant alors qu'il glissait sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux complètement. La salle autour de lui était sombre et calme, il entendait le crépitement doux de la pluie frappant la fenêtre et les sons étouffés du trafic dans la rue. Il recommença à somnoler au milieu de ce cadre paisible, mais il se força à rester éveillé, sentant qu'il avait dormi bien plus qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude et qu'il lui fallait de se lever.

Ce fut une épreuve.

Sa tête et sa poitrine semblait incroyablement lourde, ses os et les muscles douloureux comme s'il avait fait trop d'effort physique, mais ses membres tremblaient faiblement de ne pas avoir été utilisés pendant un moment. Sa vision se troubla et ses bras tremblèrent sous son poids lorsqu'il se souleva pour s'assoir contre la tête de lit. Il toussa, opprimé par une chaude et brutale douleur dans ses poumons et sa gorge. Inconsciemment, Q se pencha vers le côte de Bond, mais le trouva vide. Peut-être qu'il cherchait du réconfort, il n'était pas sûr, mais les draps étaient froids et Q sut que Bond n'avait pas été à côté de lui récemment. Q blâma cette fichue maladie, quelle que soit, pour le fait qu'il se sente nettement déçu à ce fait.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce sujet et créa plutôt une liste mentale de choses qu'il avait besoin de faire assez rapidement : trouver ses lunettes, utiliser les toilettes, boire une quantité massive de n'importe quelle sorte de liquide, puis trouver quelque chose pour ses lèvres abîmées. Ensuite, il pourrait penser à d'autres choses importantes, comme se doucher et de trouver quelque chose à manger. Ce n'est que lorsque ces exigences auront été rassasiés que Q pourrai se permettre d'analyser son comportement à propos de Bond.

Ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table de chevet, et une fois que Q les eut mises, la pièce lui apparut plus nettement. La porte de la chambre était partiellement fermée, mais il n'entendait rien au-delà dans la salle de séjour, signifiant qu'il était vraiment seul. Depuis combien de temps, Q ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il y avait des traces de la présence de Bond partout. Sur le sol près du côté de son lit, il aperçut le sac de voyage de James et une petite pile de linge qui n'était certainement pas là quand Q était rentré. Bond avait aussi laissé son peignoir drapé sur le marchepied, et il savait qu'il n'était pas non plus là auparavant. Il glissa sa main sur les draps. C'était l'ensemble de rechange qu'il gardait dans l'armoire, n'utilisait que lorsque les autres étaient à la lingerie. Ils n'étaient certainement pas sur le lit quand il s'était endormit. Combien de temps exactement avait-il été inconscient ? Il frotta ses tempes douloureuses, incapable de se rappeler quand il s'était endormi ou quand Bond était revenu. Il devait être là depuis quelques temps, mais comment il avait réussi à faire des choses comme changer les draps sans même le réveiller était au-delà de sa compréhension. Peut-être le médicament était-il à blâmer? Q regarda sa table de chevet à nouveau. Il y avait deux verres d'eau sur la table de nuit dont un plein, sa bouteille d'antitussif, une plaquette de comprimés de Paracétamol, et un pot de Vicks Vaporub. Bond était-il sorti lui chercher tout ça, sachant qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin lorsqu'il se réveillerait ? Q pensa brièvement que c'était plutôt gentil de sa part, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua, avant qu'il ne se décide à avaler le verre d'eau et un des cachets blanc pour calmer les différentes douleurs qui assiégeaient son corps. Il ne prit pas le narcotique, ne voulant pas se rendormir tout de suite. Par ailleurs, l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était déjà onze heures du matin, il devait se préparer pour aller au travail. Il toussa à nouveau, si fort qu'il vit des étoiles, et Q changea presque immédiatement d'idée, pensant qu'il serait peut-être préférable de travailler... à distance aujourd'hui. Il pourrait faire autant de dommages au MI6, qu'a l'abri dans le confort de son lit chaud...

Mais ce serait pour plus tard.

Faiblement, Q se sortit du lit. Il avait encore envie de pisser, et l'eau qu'il avait bue et la toux n'avaient pas aidées la question. Heureusement il n'y avait personne pour témoigner de son voyage pathétique jusqu'à la salle de bains. C'était moins une marche qu'un trébuchement de zombie, causé par une toux intermittente qui l'obligeait à se tenir à la moindre surface ou mur disponible pour ne pas s'effondrer. Mais il était déterminé et réussi à arriver avec (un peu) de sa dignité intacte. Après s'être soulagé, Q passa près de dix minutes se brosser les dents et se laver dans l'évier afin de se sentir un peu plus humain. Malheureusement, quand il s'aperçut dans le miroir - pas rasé, les cheveux gras, ces cernes formant des larges cercles sombres sous les yeux, les joues creuses, et, _Dieu _était-il vraiment aussi _pâle_ tout le temps?- Q ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air plus d'un mort réchauffé qu'autre chose.

Malgré son équilibre fragile et la faiblesse qui semblait consommer tout son corps, Q pensa qu'il avait désespérément besoin de se raser et de prendre une douche. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps, mais il se sentit moins graveleux autour des yeux et sa bouche et beaucoup plus propre partout ailleurs. Il frissonna et toussa sur son chemin de retour à la chambre, estimant l'air déraisonnablement froid sur sa peau après sa douche chaude. Il s'habilla en pyjama et chaussettes pour lutter contre le froid. Sur son chemin de retour vers le séjour, il attrapa la robe de chambre de Bond et l'enfila, en se disant que si Bond ne voulait pas qu'il utilise ses affaires, il n'avait qu'à pas les laisser trainer.

Q s'en enveloppa en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il n'eut pas autant de problèmes d'équilibre que précédemment, juste une faiblesse générale et une fatigue qui l'empêchèrent de se déplacer rapidement. Il passa cette longue promenade à respirer l'odeur de la marque particulière du shampoing de Bond et celle plus légère de son eau de Cologne. Cela réconforta Q plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. C'était presque comme avoir James avec lui...

... Ce dont il n'avait absolument _pas besoin_.

Q soupira et serra l'arrête de son nez, blâmant la lourdeur persistant encore derrière ses yeux pour le laisser avoir de telles pensées. Il avait besoin d'une tasse de thé, le thé résout tout. Et à cause de son état d'hibernation ayant duré Dieu sait combien de temps, Q avait le sentiment que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ses pensées étaient si confuses et son corps si endolori était le fait qu'il n'avait pas consommé une bonne tasse de thé récemment.

Les rideaux avaient été tirés dans le salon, laissant la cuisine attenante assez sombre pour qu'il n'ait à faire face à la douleur et l'inconfort d'une inutile lumière. Il remplit la bouilloire avec de l'eau et la posa sur la table de cuisson, toussant encore. En attendant qu'elle atteigne l'ébullition, Q frotta sa poitrine douloureuse et sortit une tasse de l'armoire. Il finit le reste de sa routine dans une version lente et automatisée, ne sortant de cet état second que lorsqu'il fut installé sur le canapé avec sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui.

Q ne pouvait pas dire quand exactement c'était arrivé, mais il devait avoir bu une ou deux gorgées de thé avant de décider de s'allonger sur le divan. Il l'avait bien mérité, décida-t-il, après tous ces déplacements qu'il avait faits. Le temps s'écoula autour de lui, après ça, ou peut-être pas, sa perception était légèrement décousue. Parfois Q pouvait entendre la pluie frapper à l'extérieur et s'écouler dans les gouttières du bâtiment, et d'autres fois il n'y avait rien, juste ce calme paisible et béni. C'était agréable, pensait-il dans sa demi-rêverie, son esprit flottant dans un état proche du sommeil. C'était très agréable, mais il se trouva à souhaiter la chaleur d'un autre corps contre lui: le confort d'un bras familier sur sa taille, un souffle dans ses cheveux, l'éraflure chatouilleuse d'une barde sur son épaule...

Au loin, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, suivie par des pas léger dans l'appartement. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de lui et Q sentit ses lunettes enlevées doucement. Une couverture chaude tomba sur ses épaules. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La pièce était floue et grise; la personne à côté de lui était grande et portait des vêtements sombres. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais Q le reconnaissait. Il le reconnaitrait partout.

"James." Dit-il avec certitude. Bond s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du canapé à côté de lui. Il sentait la pluie et le trafic routier.

"Dois-je te demander ce que tu fais hors du lit?" Demanda-t-il, alors que ses doigts vinrent balayer sa chevelure désordonnée et encore humide. Q fredonna alors que Bond caressait sa tête exactement comme il l'aimait.

"Thé." Répondit Q. Il se lécha les lèvres, réalisant alors qu'il n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose pour aider sa peau gercée.

"Bien sûr." Q n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il souriait.

"Tu m'aide à me lever ?" Demanda-t-il, en tendant la main. Bond l'attira en position assise, puis le fit reposer contre l'oreiller. Q cligna des yeux et regarda la salle floue, qui ne redevint nette lorsque Bond lui rendit ses lunettes. Il faisait plus sombre qu'auparavant, même avec les rideaux tirés. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi.

"Tu portes ma robe de chambre. " Déclara Bond, faisant courir ses doigts le long de la manche.

"Elle est chaude." Se justifia-t-il, un peu sur la défensive, sentant une rougeur monter sur ses joues, alors qu'il se réfugiait davantage dans le tissu. Bond rit, ce son doux et onduleux qui faisait ressentir à Q des choses, qu'il ne voulait pas admettre.

"Cela ne me dérange pas." Q savait qu'il était certainement en train de rougir et _sans raison valable_, honnêtement. Bond continuait à sourire et il combattit l'envie de lui répondre en nature, parce que vraiment _qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui_ ? Il se racla la gorge, à la recherche d'un changement de sujet qui pourrait le distraire de ses pensées.

"Où est mon téléphone?" Demanda-t-il faiblement.

"Tu as besoin de repos."

"Ca ne répond pas à la question de savoir où est mon téléphone." Souligna Q en réponse, sa voix appuyant sur les dernières syllabes. Quand il essaya de dégager à nouveau sa gorge, il finit la toux. Bond posa une main sur son épaule, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il essayait de le faire se pencher en arrière contre les oreillers. Q fit ce que Bond voulait, mais l'autre homme ne retira pas sa main.

"Pas de mobile, pas de tablette, pas d'ordinateur. Tu ne feras _aucun_ travail pendant les prochains jours." Déclara Bond sévèrement. Cela réveilla certainement Q rapidement.

"Les prochains_ jours_ ? Tu as perdu la tête ? " S'écria-t-il en protestation, essayant de résister à la pression douce sur son épaule, mais Bond le maintint en place.

"Ce n'est pas comme si le gouvernement allaient tomber-"

"Tu dis ça maintenant-"

"Le gouvernement ne tombera pas, Q. "

"Je ne suis pas inquiet pour les gouvernements, James."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ?"

"Tout le reste: les terroristes, les trafiquants d'armes, le marché boursier... ces gens ... qui aiment Top 40 radio-"

"Q -"

"Non, nous ne devrions être inquiets au sujet des gens qui aiment Top 40 radio -"

"Q -"

"Vraiment un fléau de notre société -"

"Q, tu dérives." Déclara Bond, avec rien d'autre que de l'affection. Même Q n'y fut pas insensible. Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda la couverture, tordant le tissu entre ses doigts, tout en blâmant sa maladie pour son incontrôlable rougissement. Cela devait être la raison, parce que même Bond à son niveau le plus charmant n'avait jamais obtenu ce genre de réaction de sa part. La seule chose à laquelle Q put penser pour le faire passer était d'essayer de prendre le contrôle de la conversation.

"Combien de temps ai-je été endormis ?" Demanda-t-il, pragmatiquement.

"Depuis jeudi."

"Quel jour est-ont aujourd'hui ?"

Bond essaya d'esquiver, Q pouvait le dire à la façon dont il semblait chercher à gagner du temps en lissant les plis de la couverture drapée sur son corps.

"Samedi." Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Q s'assit et serra sa poitrine.

"Oh mon dieu, je pense que je vais avoir un infarctus."

Autant pour _reprendre le contrôle de la situation_.

"Ne sois pas si dramatique."

"J'ai dormis pendant deux jours. "

"Oui, et un peu plus ne te fera pas mal. " Ajouta Bond, essayant de le faire revenir dans une position couchée, mais Q se débâtit.

"Top 40 Radio mis de côté, James, il y a beaucoup de choses dont j'ai à soucier." Répondit Q, passant une main négligente dans ses cheveux en pensant à tous les documents sur son bureau, les projets de R & D qui ont probablement été mis en attente sans son autorisation, la mission d'infiltration de 004 à Kiev (qu'il espérait encore en cours), et le fait qu'il ait laissé R -oh Dieu, _R_- responsable de l'ensemble de la branche. "Christ... J'ai laissé R en charge..." Commença-t-il, en tirant sur sa frange. "Si nous ne sommes pas déjà en guerre avec l'ensemble du Moyen-Orient, ça ne tardera pas."

"Q -"

"A quoi je pensais ? "

"Q -"

"C'est une sociopathe de haut-niveau et j'ai laissé la branche entière à sa charge »

"Q." Appela Bond, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il lui sourit et Q s'arrêta, devenant plus sérieux.

"Quand es-tu revenu ? "

"Jeudi."

"Comment était l'Espagne ?"

"On ne parlera pas du travail."

"Mais -"

"Non. "

"Je veux juste -"

"Pas un mot. Tu ne vas même pas penser à travailler jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. "

Q le foudroya du regard, sachant que l'effet n'était pas tout à fait le même avec ses cheveux dans un désordre sans nom, enveloppé dans un peignoir moelleux, à moitié noyé sous des couvertures. Il essaya quand même, et Bond y mis fin en lui souriant tendrement à nouveau, portant une main à ses cheveux. Il essaya de les lisser avec la paume de sa main, mais à en juger par l'expression de son visage, c'était une cause perdue. Ce fut à ce moment que Q réalisa ce que Bond avait dit et que le rougissement furieusement gênant revint.

"Donc, tu es... à Londres depuis jeudi ?" Demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître décontracté malgré le choix précautionneux de ses mots.

"J'étais ici. "

"Ici... comme à Londres?" Q pouvait sentir la rougeur menaçant l'arrière de son cou, brûlant jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

"Ici, comme ici."

"Ici." Répéta Q, en regardant la pièce tout autour, pour ne pas avoir besoin de regarder Bond quand il continua: "Pendant que j'étais... euh, malade."

"Oui. "

"Tout le temps?"

"Bien sûr. " Répondit Bond, une certaine gravité teintant son ton. «Je n'allais pas te laisser seul. As-tu idée à quel point tu étais malade?"

"Oh mon dieu ..."

Q mis sa tête dans ses mains, écrasant ses lunettes sur son visage. Autant il voulait être heureux que James soit resté avec lui, autant il se sentait _mortifié_. Leur arrangement... devait être purement physique, une chose agréable sans foutues attentes. Le truc, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire les choses attendues d'un partenaire habituel, comme parler de ses sentiments et de l'avenir et avoir des rendez-vous et faire les courses et prendre soin les uns des autres quand ils étaient malades. Bien que Q l'aurait fait pour James sans réfléchir (et il n'irait pas jusqu'à se mentir et dire que la seule raison pour laquelle il le ferait était parce qu'il était le Quatermaster de Bond, parce que ce serait juste horriblement _faux_), cela ne voulait pas dire que l'autre homme devait faire de même.

Mais Bond l'avait fait.

James je-ne-fait-pas-dans-les-vraies-relations-parce-que-je-traine-des-vagons-de-traumatismes-émotionels Bond avait pris soin de lui.

Le rougissement s'intensifia, alors que Q se rendait compte que Bond l'avait non seulement vu à son plus faible (ce qui blessait sa fierté profondément), mais aussi à son moins attrayant. Difficile d'avoir l'air séduisant couvert de sueur et toussant des quantités massives de mucus. Il gémit, tordant les doigts dans ses cheveux, serrant un peu désespérément les brins. Autant pour avoir de nouveau des relations sexuelles avec Bond.

"Q ? "

"J'espère vraiment que je suis en train d'halluciner toute cette conversation."

Bond rit et Q aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous son pied pour l'avaler.

"Tu es gêné."

"Non. "

Q sentit l'un des doigts de Bond glisser en douceur le long de sa nuque brûlante.

"Tu rougis."

"J'ai de la fièvre." Grommela Q.

"Non, tu n'en a plus. Elle est redescendue hier." Répondit Bond, riant définitivement de lui.

"Laisse-moi tranquille. " Marmonna-t-il.

"Je ne pourrais pas même si j'essayais. Ou avait envie d'essayer, d'ailleurs."

Q entendit les mots, mais il lui fallu un moment pour en comprendre le sens complètement. Il jeta un regard hésitant sur Bond entre ses doigts. James le fixa avec une expression égale, attendant visiblement, mais sans lui donner aucun signe d'encouragement.

"Je... Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire." Admis Q, parce que même s'il en avait une assez bonne idée, il n'était pas prêt à avoir _cette conversation_. Pas tout de suite. Pas alors qu'il n'était même pas vêtu d'un pantalon propre.

Quelque chose comme de la déception passa dans les yeux de Bond, mais cela disparu avant même qu'il puisse clairement l'identifier comme tel.

"Pas important. Nous en parlerons plus tard." Déclara Bond, en se levant. "Maintenant, ce déjeuner ?"

* * *

Bond était un gardien exaspérément consciencieux, ce qui fût quelque chose que Q apprécia à contrecœur, mais auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Avec une sorte de douceur sévère, Bond le força à se reposer les deux jours suivant, le gardant confiné au lit ou au canapé tout en lui interdisant l'accès à tout ce qui avait une connexion sans fil. Complètement immobile, Q se retrouvait à la merci de Bond pour tout. Et James était _bon à ça_. Il semblait savoir exactement ce dont il avait besoin sans qu'il n'ait jamais à demander: nourriture, eau, médicament, terriblement merveilleux massages de dos... Parfois, avant même que Q sache ce qu'il voulait, Bond apparaissait avec une couverture supplémentaire ou une tasse de thé.

Il ne laissait jamais Q pour très longtemps. En fait, le plus long qu'il parti fut le jour où il avait retrouvé Q sur le canapé. Apparemment, il avait repoussé le débriefing trop longtemps et Mallory lui avait finalement donné l'ordre de rappliquer. Cette fois exceptée, Bond resta à la maison, avec l'excuse qu'il ne voulait pas être loin de Q tandis que celui-ci récupérait. Q jugeait la précaution inutile, mais il laissa James le dorloter, non pas parce qu'il en avait besoin, mais parce qu'il était fasciné de voir Bond dans un environnement si domestique. Il pensait qu'il serait déjà en train grimper sur les murs d'ennui, cherchant à dépenser l'énergie non utilisée, mais il semblait calme et à l'aise avec la situation. Si Q s'endormait, il se révélait toujours se réveiller avec la chaleur de Bond à côté de lui ou les sons paisibles qu'il produisait en se déplaçant l'appartement. Bond cuisinait et nettoyait comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie; Q n'avait jamais vu les draps pliés si parfaitement et n'avait pas la moindre idée que l'agent pouvait cuisiner à peu près n'importe quoi avec un talent naturel étonnant. Et bien qu'il trouvait les actions de James attachantes (secrètement, _très secrètement_), il se sentait également un peu gêné qu'il le croit incapable de prendre soin de lui-même. Bond l'obligea à suivre un régime strict d'aliments sains et de fluides à volonté, tout en veillant à ce que Q ne mette même pas un orteil hors du lit sans qu'il le sache. Par contre, il ne lui donnait que peu d'intimité même dans la salle de bain (indiquant quelque chose sur la peur que Q tombe et se blesse) ce qui signifiait que l'agent soit le regardait ou se trouvait juste devant la porte. Il n'y avait rien de plus énervant que d'essayer de pisser le matin avec un tueur surentrainé par-dessus votre épaule.

Mais Q lui permettait de rester. Après tout, il semblait que Bond voulait vraiment être là -qu'il était préoccupé- alors Q doutait que quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse dire le fasse partir. Et il était content de l'avoir autour, parce qu'il se trouvait que James faisait un oreiller extrêmement confortable. Cependant, le monde réel se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Lundi approchait, avec Bond qui semblait prêt à le menotter au lit pour éviter que Q ne s'échappe au MI6.

"James, je dois aller travailler. " Gémit-il, alors que Bond le trainait jusqu'au lit après sa n-ième tentative.

"Tu n'es toujours pas assez fort." Déclara Bond, assis sur le matelas, où il l'ensevelit sous une couette et une couverture lourde. Avant que Q ne puisse protester, Bond dirigeant un jet de lumière sur sa tête, et Q lutta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se libérer pour s'éloigner de cette chose qui brillait bien trop fort. Il n'avait besoin de voir ses cheveux pour savoir qu'ils étaient particulièrement ébouriffés.

"Je suis en plein forme, tu ne me laisse même pas me lever plus de cinq secondes pour le prouver." Gémit-il, sachant que, à ce stade, il était trop tard pour tenter de ne pas être _irascible_.

"Tu peux à peine rester éveillé toute une après-midi. Comment comptes-tu gérer une branche entière ?" Demanda Bond.

Q allait rétorquer, mais une quinte de toux douloureuse le laissa lessivé et incapable de formuler une réplique efficace. Il reconnut finalement (et maussadement) que Bond avait raison et (sachant que passer furtivement un agent secret hautement qualifié était impossible) abandonna. Il passa le reste de la matinée vautré sur la poitrine de l'autre homme alors qu'il lisait le journal dans son lit et repris la même position plus tard, quand ils passèrent un après-midi tranquille à regarder des films dans le salon. C'était bon d'être un peu paresseux, surtout avec un corps agréablement chaud en dessous de lui qui sentait l'encre et le coton fraîchement lavés et un soupçon délectable de la lotion après-rasage de James. Mais même si Q était lent à récupérer -encore soumis à des quintes de toux et faible fièvres le matin, qui s'évanouissait après quelques heures- il savait qu'il devait retourner au travail par la suite.

"Laisse-moi y aller pour seulement une heure ou deux." Supplia Q, épuisé mais déterminé mardi matin. Bond le lui refusa de nouveau en raison de sa température, mais après que sa fièvre eut disparut, il ne s'opposa pas à ce que Q récupère sa tablette afin qu'il puisse lire ses e-mails. Il réussit à en éliminer une centaine ou deux avant de s'épuiser, et Q dû s'endormir, mais l'enfer s'il se rappelait exactement _quand_.

"Comment vont les choses ?" Demanda Bond, alors que Q s'éveillait lentement de sa sieste impromptue. Il avait une tasse de thé fraîchement infusé avec lui et ensomeillé il tendit ses mains jusqu'à ce que Bond la lui donne.

"Horrible." Répondit Q, alors que Bond s'installait sur le lit à côté de lui. Il prit une gorgée de son thé et sa perfection -la bonne quantité de sucre, deux minutes et demi d'infusion, la chaleur idéale- adoucit certaines de ses préoccupations sur la situation au MI6. Malgré cela, Q resta pragmatique. Il n'avait pas été à travailler près d'une semaine. Les choses allaient bientôt être à l'arrêt sans lui, R ne pouvant pas tout faire avec son accréditation. Q passa une main sur son visage fatigué, pensant déjà aux piles de documents qui auraient besoin de son attention à son retour.

"Je dois y aller ce soir."

"Tu ne feras pas une telle chose. "

"Il me faudra bien revenir tôt ou tard." Souligna-t-il.

"Et tu reviendras plutôt tard, quand tu iras bien."

Avant qu'il ne puisse discuter, Bond pris la tasse à moitié terminée et la posa sur la table de nuit. Ensuite, il passa derrière lui et commença à frotter ses pouces en des petits cercles serrés sur son dos. Immédiatement, Q baissa la tête et sentit ses envies de lutte le quitter entièrement.

"Si tu te sentes à la hauteur, tu pourras y aller un peu demain matin." Lui promis Bond, travaillant sur la tension de Q avec l'expertise de quelqu'un qui connait son corps intimement.

"On fera ça en premier alors." Murmura-t-il, alors que Bond pétrissait un chemin vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Nous verrons." Répondit Bond, mais Q était un peu trop distrait pour discuter.

* * *

Ils finissent par aller au MI6 le lendemain matin, mais pas dans la branche Q. Q ne le réalisa pas tout de suite (encore groggy de s'être lever tôt et épuisé par les cinq étages d'escalier ajoutés à sa fièvre matinale apparemment habituelle), mais se sent trahis quand ils se retrouvent soudainement aux portes de l'infirmerie.

"Tu m'as menti." Accusa Q, se blottissant plus loin dans les manches de son pull surdimensionné.

"Pas nécessairement. J'ai dit que je t'amènerais au MI6 ce matin, n'est-ce pas?" Bond souriait.

"Tu adore ça, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Q lamentablement.

"Non, bien sûr que non." Dit-il, manœuvrant Q à travers la baie médicale.

Q retint sa réplique, uniquement parce que Sarah apparue devant eux, son bloc-notes et son dossier à la main, tout comme la semaine précédente. Elle ne portait pas de masque pour le moment, mais son expression était peu ou prou la même. Contrairement à la dernière fois que Q ne l'avait vue, elle semblait par contre beaucoup plus bien reposée. Il pensa brièvement que cela était dû au fait que le département médical était (enfin) entièrement vide de patients.

"Intendant. " Le salua-t-elle, et son regard acéré devint un peu plus confus lorsqu'elle aperçut Bond. "007."

"Sarah." Déclara Bond poliment.

"Il semble que la pandémie est passé." S'empressa d'ajouter Q, avant qu'elle ne puisse poser des questions sur la présence de James Bond.

"Pour l'instant. C'est bon de vous revoir."

"J'aurais pu être de retour il y quelque jours. " Répondit Q, fixant ostensiblement Bond.

"Pas dans votre état." Dit-elle, en le regardant de haut en bas. "En fait, je dirais même pas maintenant."

"Pour l'amour de- Je vais bien." Il ne reçut qu'un haussement de sourcil douteux.

"Hmm, oui, parce que vous avez l'air de tenir parfaitement debout tout seul. " Q baissa les yeux. Sans réfléchir, il s'était appuyé sur le bras de Bond pour se soutenir, ce qui était devenu une habitude au cours de ses derniers jours de récupération. Il sentit un rougissement capiteux s'installer à l'arrière de son cou et se tut, son cerveau encore brumeux incapable de penser à quelque chose à dire en réponse. Malgré cela, il ne lâcha pas Bond, et Sarah lui sourit -_sourit_- en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Sa position lui rappelait Eve, et Q ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elles n'avaient pas uni leurs forces en son absence. L'Angleterre tomberait. "Certainement pas de retour à 110%, en tout cas. Eh bien, nous allons jeter un œil sur vous. Suivez-moi."

Elle le guida jusqu'à la porte qui menait au dédale des salles d'examen et la maintint ouverte pour lui.

"Si vous voulez attendre ici, 007. Cela ne devrait pas être long." Dit Sarah, en désignant les chaises vides sur la chambre.

"C'est très bien s'il vient." Commença Q, refusant de libérer le bras de Bond, et sous le regard interrogateur de Sarah, il expliqua avant que son cerveau ne puisse rattraper avec sa bouche: "Nous sommes ensemble."

Les mots eurent un impact certains. Q sentit Bond se tendre imperceptiblement à côté de lui alors que Sarah essayait de transformer son expression choquée en quelque chose de plus nonchalant.

_Merde._

_Merde, merde, merde._

"Je veux dire, qui est, nous, euh." Pataugea-t-il un moment, sentant la montée embarrassant d'une chaleur dans ses joues sous le regard scrutateur des deux parties. Il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, parce qu'il avait dit très clairement _nous sommes ensemble_ et cela ne signifiait pas_ nous vivons ensemble_ ou _nous baisons juste_ parce que cela voulait dire, avec une clarté indéniable, qu'ils étaient ensemble comme un _couple_, comme deux personnes qui faisaient plus que simplement baiser et vivre parfois ensemble. Mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble, pas comme ça. Ils avaient convenu, après tout, mais Q avait... oublié au cours des derniers jours, avec Bond qui faisait toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas à faire, comme s'il _voulait_ les faire. Q s'était embrouillé, parce que ça ne voulait rien dire, pas vraiment, et à cause de ça il se sentait rien de moins qu'honteux d'avoir pu faire une telle erreur.

A propos de _mettre les pieds dans le plat_.*

Heureusement, il fut épargné d'avoir à continuer quand l'envie de tousser le frappa, et Q s'y abandonna volontiers. James l'utilisa comme excuse pour ne pas commenter ce qui avait dit et le guider dans la salle d'examen. Mais au moment où ils furent derrière l'écran de vie privée, Q souhaita soudainement que Bond ait attendu à l'extérieur. Il était douloureusement conscient de la présence de l'autre homme pendant que Sarah l'examinait, pestant une fois de plus à propos de son poids et de sa pression artérielle encore trop faible, avant de le bombarder de questions au sujet de sa maladie auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre.

"J'étais un peu inconscient à ce moment-là." Déclara Q, pour sa propre défense. Au moment où il reconnut ne pas être en mesure de répondre à plusieurs autres de ses questions, Bond sorti de son silence et commença à donner à Sarah les informations dont elle avait besoin. Q devint progressivement de plus en plus désespéré pour le pouvoir d'invisibilité pendant que l'interrogatoire continuait, et fixa avec détermination le mur pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'un d'eux.

"Avec une fièvre comme ça, vous auriez dû être admis aux urgences." Le réprimanda Sarah, une fois que Bond avait fini. Q haussa les épaules et ne dit rien, mais remercia silencieusement James pour sa décision. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être coincé à l'hôpital. Il aurait été encore plus dur de retourner au travail.

"J'use seulement ma salive, n'est-ce pas? Vous devez être les pires patients que le MI6 n'ait jamais vu." Soupira-t-elle, en secouant la tête enlevant son stéthoscope de son cou.

"Nous cherchons tous deux à battre le record." Déclara Bond et Q combattit un sourire. Sarah leva les yeux au ciel pour leur deux réactions.

"Que c'est adorable de voir que vous êtes tous deux si dévoué." Ajouta-elle d'une voix traînante "Cela ne signifie pas que vous devez vous efforcer si souvent de vous laisser saigner à mort," Elle jeta un regard noir Bond, "ou de vous surmenez jusqu'à l'épuisement. " La dernière partie était pour Q, et il réussit à lui donner son meilleur regard innocent, mais à en juger par son expression sérieuse, elle n'y cru pas un instant.

"Mais si nous allions bien, vous vous ennuierez tellement." Répondit Bond.

"Oh, oui, parce que les choses ne sont pas déjà assez excitante quand je vois plus de blessures par balle que les coupures de papier." Elle mit stéthoscope à ses oreilles et appuie sur la pièce membraneuse contre la poitrine de Q. Bond se tut docilement pendant qu'elle travaillait et commençait à demander à Q de respirer aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait à certains moment et de tousser à d'autres. Une fois de plus, elle s'attarda sur son poumon droit, qu'elle écouta attentivement pendant une longue période. Bond devait l'avoir remarqué aussi, parce que Q pouvait sentir sa tension comme de picotement.

"Le pire est passé." Déclara Sarah, une fois qu'elle se redressa et eut remplacé son stéthoscope autour du cou. "Mais vos poumons sont encore un peu inflammés par la bronchite. C'est pourquoi vous êtes si lent à récupérer." Elle ramassa son dossier et regarda la première page. "Prenez-vous toujours le médicament contre la toux que j'ai prescrit?"

"Oui." Il reboutonna sa chemise. "Je prends une demi-dose tous les soirs pour m'aider à dormir." Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il ne le prenait que parce qu'il savait que chaque fois qu'il toussait, ça réveillait Bond immédiatement. Il avait toujours eut un sommeil léger, mais plus encore quand il pensait Q que avait besoin de ses soins. Ses raisons misent de côté, Sarah sembla satisfaite de la réponse et écrit quelques mots sur son dossier.

"Je vais vous prescrire quelque chose que vous pouvez prendre au cours de la journée." Elle commença à écrire sur son bloc d'ordonnances. "Il s'agit d'un inhalateur avec un stéroïde à faible dose qui diminuerons l'inflammation. Dans la semaine, vous devriez être capable de sentir une différence." Elle arracha la page et la tendit à Q.

"Donc, je suis autorisé à retourner au travail?" Demanda-t-il avec espoir, pliant le papier en deux. Sarah lui fait face, mais Q sentit que son attention allait à Bond et il ne put que se demander quelle sorte de variation de _non_ il était en train de mimer derrière son dos.

"Vous pourrez revenir demain pour quelques heures, mais au premier signe d'une fièvre vous serrez renvoyé à la maison." Trancha Sarah sévèrement, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Après que Q se soit rhabillé correctement, elle conclu l'examen et l'envoya directement à la pharmacie, où l'attendait sa prescription. Bond l'accompagna sans un mot et ils firent leur marche lente jusqu'à la voiture dans silence lourd. Q se pencha et ferma le panneau au moment où ils s'assirent sur la banquette arrière, mais ne parla qu'après cinq minutes de ce calme insupportablement tendu.

«Je suis... Désolé..." Lâcha-t-il quand il ne put plus le supporter. Il regarda à la fenêtre au lieu de regarder Bond.

"Pour quoi ?" Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

"Pour t'avoir... dévoilé*. Nous. Pour nous avoir dévoilés, là-bas." Il passa une main gênée et épuisée sur son visage alors qu'il cherchait une sorte d'excuse. "Je ne suis pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit en ce moment." Bond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Q l'entendit glisser sur le siège en cuir, puis le bras de Bond était autour de lui, l'attirant plus près.

"Ca va." Dit-il comme s'il le pensait, et Q voulait le croire. Il voulait le croire autant qu'il voulait croire en ce vague souvenir d'un rêve fiévreux où Bond le tenait contre lui et lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais ils avaient un accord. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait dans les relations. Et d'ailleurs, ce genre d'amour n'existe que dans les livres et les films, et parfois dans la vie réelle, mais il arrivait toujours à d'autres personnes, il n'arriverait jamais pour eux. Mais Q ne laissait pas cette pensée le déprimer, parce que ce qu'ils avaient était bien assez et que c'était déjà une chance qu'ils puissent avoir quelque chose comme ça avec leurs vies trépidantes. Et cela pourrait finir par être de courte durée et mal finir pour eux deux, mais il était trop heureux et trop égoïste pour abandonner. D'autant plus quand James cacha la tête de Q sous son menton et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Si Q ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit que Bond souriait.

"Vraiment. Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet."

00Q00Q00Q

Q récupérait lentement, bien plus lentement que Bond l'aurait voulu.

Il était retourné au travail le lendemain. Sarah n'avait approuvée que les courts déplacements, six heures maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se passer de l'inhalateur. R resterait en charge tandis que Q travaillait sur des projets approbations et autres tâches administratives qui s'étaient accumulés en son absence. Bond trainait dans la division Q au cours de ces heures (Q avait insisté pour que Bond le laisse travailler tranquillement tant qu'il respectait l'horaire, mais Bond ne pouvait pas se concentrer dans les salles de musculation ou de tir en dépit de ses tentatives) dans l'unique but entrevoir son amant profondément plongés dans une chose ou une autre. Il avait l'air fatigué et encore trop mince (malgré les trois repas par jour que Bond le forçait à prendre sans faute), mais R le gardait à son bureau pour la plupart de la journée pour éviter de le voir lieu déambuler sans fin dans la branche. S'il on lui avait formellement demandé, Bond n'aurait ni confirmer ni nier qu'il avait intimidé un des employés pour veiller à ce que Q ait du thé chaud toutes les heures.

"Je vais bien." Déclarait Q, tous les soirs, quand Bond venait le chercher à la fin de ses six heures. Mais il avait l'air si fatigué, et il se blottissait contre Bond sur le chemin du retour, jusqu'à parfois s'endormir pendant le court trajet en voiture. Bond ne disait rien, attendant que les médicaments fassent leur travail. Mais une semaine passa. Même avec la nouvelle prescription, la toux de Q s'attardait encore, lourde et humide, et lorsqu'il ne se pas réveillait pas avec de la fièvre, il allait au lit avec. Préoccupée par la lenteur des progrès, Sarah avait augmenté la dose sur l'inhalateur et avait maintenu ses journées de travail à six heures, en dépit des pleurnicheries de Q.

"Tu te forces." Avertit Bond.

"Non pas du tout." Répondit Q, tendant les mains vers son ordinateur portable quand Bond le lui arracha des mains. Ses joues étaient rouges de fièvre. "James, rend le moi."

"C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Vas te coucher."

"Je ne suis pas un enfant."

"Non, mais tu agis comme tel." Répondit Bond, le regrettant immédiatement. Q lui lança un regard noir, se leva du canapé, et disparut dans le couloir. Bond grimaça quand la porte claqua si fort que les fenêtres tremblèrent. Bien que ce geste montrait de manière assez clair que Q ne voulait pas de lui, Bond n'avait jamais été du genre à écouter. Une heure plus tard, quand il pensa que le jeune homme avait eu le temps de se calmer, il entra dans la chambre noire et se glissa dans le lit. Q était couché sur le flanc, dos à lui, son corps formant une ligne tendue sous la couette. Il ne dormait pas, Bond le savait, tendant une main pour toucher son épaule.

Q se poussa loin de lui.

"Va-t'en. " Grommela-t-il.

"Ne boude pas. "

"Va te faire foutre."

La colère et la douleur irradiait de Q par vagues.

"Q, je suis juste inquiet pour toi."

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour être condescendant."

"Je ne suis pas - "

"Si, tu l'es."

Bond regarda son dos, détestant cette manière dont Q s'était refermé sur lui-même, s'isolant complètement. C'était la façon dont il agissait avec tout le monde: un peu froid, toujours distant, terriblement illisible dans son professionnalisme stoïque. Q avait été comme ça la première nuit, après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, et la fois d'après et celle d'après. Ce n'était que lorsque que quelque chose s'était déplacé entre eux, juste un peu, lorsque le sexe était devenu plus un moyen qu'une fin en soit, que Q avait commencé à changer, avait commencé à s'ouvrir à lui. Il avait fait tomber les murs qu'il avait bâti, confiant à James la vraie version de lui-même que d'autres considéreraient comme vulnérable et faible. Cela avait apporté un autre niveau d'intimité entre eux, quelque chose que Bond ne s'attendait pas à partager avec quelqu'un de nouveau, si profondément. Mais Bond avait violé cette confiance: attaqué, dénigré Q, qui pourrait supporter presque tout ce que le monde pouvait jeter sur lui, sauf _ce genre_ de paroles blessantes. Bond avait perturbé l'équilibre, l'égalité entre eux, et il pouvait sentir tout s'écrouler. Q préférait se battre ou mourir que d'être rabaissé et Bond savait avec certitude que lui préférait perdre la face que de perdre ce qu'ils avaient.

"Je suis désolé." dit-il.

L'expression était étrange à dire à haute voix. Il ne présentait pas d'excuses, et lorsqu''il le faisait, elles n'étaient n'est jamais venu avec tant de sincérité. Q resta silencieux à la suite de ses aveux, mais Bond su qu'il l'écoutait. Il continua, en essayant d'empêcher la frustration d'alimenter ses mots:

"...C'est juste que... Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu ne manges pas, dors à peine plus. Et maintenant, et es malade et ne s'améliore pas, mais tu continue à pousser - "

"Et tu penses que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ?"

Bond fut réduit au silence par le ton de Q, tellement en_ colère_ et pour une fois pas à cause de l'équipement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais à t'écouter lorsque tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?" Poursuivi-t-il. "Tu penses que je ne suis pas inquiet quand tu reviens du terrain, épuisé, meurtri à l'enfer, le plus souvent saignant à cause d'un couteau ou d'une blessure par balle? Tu penses que je ne m'inquiète pas que tu forces trop ? Pour l'amour du Christ, James, la dernière fois que tu es repartit, tu avais encore des points dans-"

"Mais c'est différent." L'interrompit Bond. "J'ai été formé-"

"Non, tu n'es pas différent." Le coupe Q chaudement. "C'est la même chose. Tu ne peux pas être inquiet pour moi si je ne suis pas autorisé à me soucier de toi de la même manière. C'est une rue à double sens. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, sort."

La façon dont il dit le mot - _sortir_ - lui fit se sentir un peu froid à l'intérieur. Il savait que Q le pensait vraiment, mais le ton sous-jacent le priait de ne pas aller. Et de simplement_ écouter_. Et Bond ne voulait pas y aller, mais il ne savait pas comment procéder, il tomba dans quelque chose qu'ils maitrisaient tous les deux : les plaisanteries.

"Et bien Q, je ne savais pas que tu t'en souciais." Lança-t-il avec humour. L'autre homme lui enfonça douloureusement un coude dans les côtes. Bond rit au pincement dans son flanc et attira Q contre lui. Q lutta brièvement pour sortir, mais finalement abandonna simplement et se blottit sous le bras de Bond. Ses inspirations sont venus difficiles et inégales et Bond se sentit immédiatement coupable, sans pour autant le laisser partir.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, James." Reprit Q, une fois qu'il fût calmé. "Je suis sérieux."

"Je sais." Bond soupira, toutes traces d'humour ayant désertée sa voix.

"Tu dis que tu sais, mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu ne fais le_ jamais_. Tu continus à faire la même chose encore et encore. "

"Je vais essayer, Q."

"Ce n'est pas sorcier, James. Je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas te blesser, parce que c'est impossible dans notre secteur d'activité. Mais quand tu l'es, au moins utilise un peu bon sens. Quand tu as une putain de blessure par balle dans la jambe ou un foutu coup de couteau dans le flanc, fais le examiner comme une personne _normale_, puis repose toi pendant quelques jours jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de _saigne_r."

Sa voix était brute et blessé. Bond resserra instinctivement son bras autour de la taille de Q et pressa ses lèvres doucement à l'arrière de son cou. Q résista au début, mais après quelques instants, Bond sentit la tension éloigner du corps de son amant, apaisé par le geste familier.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il de nouveau. "Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un... ce souciant de moi avant."

"Tu es stupide de penser ça. Il y a eu beaucoup de gens qui l'ont fait, qui le font." Répondit Q.

"Peut-être, mais pas comme toi." Murmura Bond contre sa nuque, frôlant de ses lèvres la peau douce, et fiévreuse. "Tout le monde est inquiet pour moi parce que si je mourais, ça ferait plus de paperasse ou d'équipements à remplacer ou un autre avis de décès à écrire. Ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour _moi_, pas vraiment. ET ils ont probablement raison : les Double-Zéros n'ont pas une durée de vie particulièrement longue. "

Au moment où les mots quittèrent ses lèvres, il senti le changement. Q se tendit sous son bras et tourna son visage dans l'oreiller, tirant son corps aussi loin de Bond que lui permettait leur position.

"Q ? "

"Je suis un imbécile, alors."

Ce n'était pas une question. Bond ne répondit pas, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment répondre. C'était la raison pour laquelle il évitait les relations, en premier lieu. C'étaient trop salissant: un champ de mine truffé de désastres potentiels, cousues profondément dans l'émotion au lieu de la logique. Mais Bond était déterminé : Q valait le champ de bataille. En fait, il n'en avait jamais été aussi certain.

"Tu n'en es pas un. Pourquoi dites-tu cela?" Demanda-t-il. Sous lui, les épaules de Q s'affaissèrent, comme dans la défaite. Un long silence s'étira inconfortablement.

"Peu importe. Oublies que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit."

"Q…"

"Promets-moi juste que tu essayeras. Que tu essayeras réellement, James. Et pas essayer de la même manière que tu essayes de ramener l'équipement... "

"Je le ferai. " Répondit-il sincèrement, honnêtement, cherchant la main de Q sous la couette. Il la trouva, serré dans un poing sous son oreiller. "Je te le promets, je vais essayer."

Après quelques moments tendus, la main de Q se détendit et il la tourna, paume vers le haut contre celle Bond. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et serra doucement. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de non prononcé flottant entre eux, mais Q ne dit rien de plus après à l'exception d'un sourd _bonne nuit_. Bond resta à ses côtés durant les heures suivantes, éveillé bien longtemps après que Q se soit endormit. _Je suis un imbécile, alors_ avait-il dit, et James ressenti quelque chose de bouleversant quand il réalisa alors, et seulement alors, que ces mots avait été prononcés comme si Q essayait de ne pas pleurer.

00Q00Q00Q

Le mobile de Bond sonna avant l'aube.

Il passa de sa position tout contre le corps agréablement chaud de Q à demi-appuyé sur son côté du lit. Par habitude, Bond avait ses jambes au sol avant même qu'il ait accepté l'appel.

"Bond. " Répondit-il d'un ton bourru, grimaçant comme ses pieds nus touchaient le sol froid.

"Bonjour, Loverboy."

"Eve, pour l'amour du _Christ_, il est six heures du matin. "

Si Eve appelait pour avoir une petite discussion à cette heure, Bond aurait quelques mots à lui dire la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Soit ça, soit il utiliser une des nombreuses méthodes pour détruire complètement sa paire préférée de chaussures. (Les escarpins impression léopard avec la boucle d'or semblaient être ses favoris en cette période de l'année.)

"Oh, je suis désolé. Ai-je interrompu quelque chose de bien ?" Demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

"Eve-"

"Câlins matinaux ?"

"Eve -"

"Peut-être un peu _plus_ que des câlins? "

Bond raccrocha, régla l'appareil sur vibreur, et remis ses pieds sous la couverture. Derrière lui, Q remua dans son sommeil, et Bond venait à peine de se remettre dans sa position précédente lorsque le portable s'anima de nouveau. Il l'ignora, laissant la messagerie vocale faire son travail, se glissant doucement derrière Q. Alors qu'il commençait à se sentir sombrer de nouveau, le mobile recommença. Il vibra sur la table de nuit puis sur le sol. Le bruit qu'il fit surpris Q, qui sursauta dans son demi-sommeil avec ensommeillé:

"Qu'esc'es?"

"Chut, ce n'est rien. " Murmura doucement Bond. "Juste les voisins. Rendors-toi... " Le son de sa voix calma le jeune homme facilement. Et en quelques instants, Q respirait de nouveau profondément. James saisit cette occasion pour rouler sur lui-même afin de retrouver son téléphone portable, qui était tombé sous le lit. Alors qu'il se redressait, il vibra encore et il répondit, le haut du corps hors du lit, les avant-bras et les coudes sur le sol, tandis que le reste de son corps est restée sous les couvertures. Si quelqu'un l'a vu à ce moment-là, il aurait sans doute pensé qu'il était l'agent le moins coordonné de tout le MI6.

"C'est du harcèlement, Eve." Souffla-t-il, une fois qu'il eut déverrouillé le téléphone.

"007 ceci n'est pas un appel social. " Lui répondit-t-il, tout à coup professionnelle à l'autre bout du fil. Bond senti les poils à l'arrière de son cou picoter à son utilisation de son nom de code.

"J'aurais pu me laisser berner, Miss Moneypenny." Répondit-il, tout aussi professionnel, alors qu'il s'extrayait avec peu de grâce de son lit et se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine.

"Mallory vous veut dans son bureau dans la prochaine demi-heure." Lui dit-elle. Bond sentit son estomac se serrer désagréablement. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, pas maintenant. Eve dut le senti, parce qu'elle se racla la gorge et ajouta : "Si vous êtes malade, 007, je pourrais contacter-"

"C'est très bien." Déclara-t-il rapidement.

"Mais... Et pour Q ?" Demanda-t-elle, désormais plus la secrétaire de l'homme le plus puissant du MI6, mais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour Bond. Un ami qui se mêlait sans cesse dans sa vie personnelle et parfois lui tirait dessus et ne le manquait pas.

"Il ira bien." Répondit James en repensant à leur conversation de la nuit précédente. Il ne voulait pas traiter Q comme un enfant, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas détruire cette envie instinctive de le _protéger_ et de se préoccuper de lui. Et à cause de cela, la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'aller voir Mallory pour obtenir une nouvelle affectation. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il sache avec certitude que Q était à nouveau en bonne santé. Même alors, qui Bond espérait-il tromper ? Il semblait que chaque fois qu'il recevait une mission, il était plus difficile de partir. Il regardait l'appartement, _leur _appartement, entouré de toutes leurs choses, coexistant avec tant de désinvolture : leurs manteaux sur le porte manteau, la cravate et gilet abandonné de Q reposant toujours sur les coussins du canapé, leurs chaussures rendues humides par la pluie sur le tapis, la deux tasses qui avaient été laissées, non lavés, sur le comptoir de cuisine le plus proche de l'évier. Quand avait-il commencé à vouloir tout cela? Toute cette normalité à la place des casinos et des hôtels de luxe et des voitures rapides et des magnifiques hommes et des femmes dans les plus belles soies? Quand avait-il commencé à échanger alcool et coups d'un soir pour des tasses douces de son café préféré et un corps chaud à côté du sien tous les matins?

"Bond ? "

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol, serrant le mobile fermement contre son oreille. Tout le monde avait toujours pensé que ce serait une balle qui signerait la fin de James Bond, mais il était là, achevé par un cardigan drapé négligemment sur le dossier d'un canapé et le bruissement doux des draps alors que Q remuait dans leur lit. Il pouvait presque voir l'autre homme le chercher dans son sommeil et l'image envoya quelque chose de douloureux à travers son corps.

"Il ira bien." Répéta-t-il, ravalant les indésirables, et sans précédentes vagues de la sentimentalité menaçant de le submerger. Il n'y avait pas de place pour cela, pas de leur vie.

Pas pour eux.

"Vous êtes sûr ?"

"Oui. Je vous laisse maintenant."

Il raccrocha, puis retourna dans la chambre. Là, il s'habilla impeccablement comme il le faisait toujours quand il allait au bureau, en dépit du fait que chaque bouton de manchette attaché serait un bouton plus proche d'être loin de Q. _Sentiment_, pensait-il amèrement. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient un accord. C'était la raison pour laquelle Q avait insisté pour qu'il le respecte. Et maintenant Bond avait outrepassé les limites et faussé l'ensemble de leur arrangement, parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de si _stupide_.

(Mais, pour sa défense, James ne s'était jamais attendu, ni n'avait demandé à tomber amoureux. Vraiment, vraiment pas.)

Après s'être habillé, il fit une croix sur le petit déjeuner et héla un taxi pour Vauxhall. Sur le trajet, il essaya de ne pas penser le désordre qu'il avait lui-même causé dans la tête. S'il réussissait, il serait peut être en mesure de le cacher. Il avait menti pour vivre, ce ne serait pas différent. Il se sentait coupable rien que de le penser, ajoutant ceci au poids de la nuit précédente. Q avait été bouleversé plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraitre, c'était certain. Mais le lui faire avouer prendrait du temps. Temps qu'il n'avait apparemment pas.

James savait ce qui l'attendait, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le dossier sur le bureau de Mallory avec Top Secret écrit au travers, il avait voulu croire que ça n'était pas en train d'arriver.

"Je vais avoir besoin de vous à Moscou demain matin. " Dit Mallory en guise de salutation.

"Qu'en est-il de Trevelyan?" Demanda Bond, les mots sortant de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse juste prendre le dossier et partir. Cela arrivait rarement. Les Double-Zéros avaient été formés; la surprise de Mallory fut évidente.

"Qu'en est-il 006 ?" Répéta Mallory.

"Il est juste retour de congé. " Déclara Bond d'un ton neutre, recherchant désespérément un raisonnement. "Et il connait Moscou comme le dos de sa main."

Mallory lui lança un regard dur.

"Est-ce que vous défiez mes ordres, 007 ?"

"Non, monsieur, je remets juste en question votre jugement en la matière."

Mallory devint un peu violet, mais ne mordis pas à l'hameçon.

"Y at-il une raison pour laquelle vous refusez cette mission?" Demanda-t-il calmement.

Bond le regarda un long moment alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question. Il pensait au combat et la manière dont il aimait absolument, irrévocablement cet homme sans fin, sans égal. Le laisser derrière pour une mission était un mal nécessaire, auquel James pouvait faire face. Le laisser derrière pour une mission alors que Q était dans son état en était un qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

"J'aurais voulu un peu de congé. "Les sourcils de Mallory montèrent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

" Vous ? Un congé? " Répéta-t-il, comme si le concept le déconcertait totalement.

"Juste une semaine ou deux."

"Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?"

"Raisons personnelles."

"Raisons personnelles."

"Oui. "

Mallory le fixa un long moment. Puis il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. "Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec notre Quatermaster?"

"Je ne vous suis pas, monsieur." Bond garda une expression impassible.

"Nous sommes dans le domaine de rumeurs, 007." Commença Mallory, et il sourit, juste un peu. Bond ne connaissait pas Mallory assez bien pour savoir s'il était honnête ou pas. Le nouveau M se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une matinée londonienne grisâtre. Ses mains se nouèrent derrière son dos. "Je suis sûr que vous êtes tout à fait au courant de la politique du MI6 sur les relations inter-office prévues par mes prédécesseurs."

Bond ne répondit pas. Mallory se retourna pour lui faire face avec un demi-sourire.

"Eh bien." Ajouta-t-il "Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre."

Bond se figea, pensant qu'il avait mal entendu.

"Je suis désolé, quoi?"

"Je vous ai dit de les envoyer se faire FOUTRE. Les règles, je veux dire." Elabora Mallory.

Ayant encore des doutes sur les motivations de Mallory, Bond ne réagit pas.

"Ça fait un moment, n'est-ce pas? Cette relation entre vous et Q?"

"Peut-être." Répondit-il soigneusement.

"Je ne cherche pas à fouiner, Bond." dit Mallory, alors qu'il retournait à son fauteuil. "Juste une observation. Votre performance n'en a pas souffert. En fait, elle a même été beaucoup plus satisfaisante. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas continuer comme ça."

Mallory glissa le dossier sur le côté de son bureau.

"En raison des circonstances, je suis prêt à vous accorder la semaine prochaine." Ajouta-t-il, son ton de nouveau professionnel comme d'habitude. "J'espère que pendant ce temps, vous continuerez à être utile à Q dans son rétablissement."

"Oui, monsieur. " James s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Mallory. "Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur de plus, monsieur ?"

"Qu'est-ce c'est, 007?"

"Ne dites à Q que j'ai demandé."

Mallory le fixa un long moment, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose comme de la compréhension vint éclairer à son regard d'acier, l'adoucissant juste un peu.

"Oh, alors c'est comme ça ?"

"Comme quoi?" Demanda Bond.

Et à sa grande surprise, Mallory sourit juste, comme s'il savait quelque chose de très important que Bond non.

"Rien, 007. Je suis sûr que quand ce sera le moment, vous comprendrez. Vous deux." dit-il. "Vous êtes congédié."

Alors qu'il sortait du bureau sans dossier en main, James aperçut Moneypenny cacher son sourire entendu derrière le bord de sa tasse de café.

00Q00Q00Q

Q se réveilla seul.

Il se réveilla d'un seul coup plutôt que progressivement, comme il le faisait habituellement le matin, luttant avec ardeur pour quelques derniers instants de sommeil avant qu'il n'ait à se lever. Cependant, la raison de son brusque retour à la conscience le frappa immédiatement, il se gelait. Si près de Décembre, l'hiver Londonien avait rendu son appartement glacial et le fait qu'il ne portait pas de chaussettes n'aidait sans doute pas. Q roula sur la place vide de Bond et se recroquevilla sous la couette, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Les draps semblaient s'être refroidis depuis un moment sans la présence de James, mais Q ne pris pas la peine de se déplacer. Parfois, quand Bond était absent, il se livrait à de petits réconforts comme celui-ci : dormir de son côté du lit, porter ses vêtements, boire dans sa tasse à café plutôt que dans la sienne. Si Bond le savait, il n'avait jamais rien dit, et s'il ne le savait pas, Q serait la dernière personne à le lui avouer. Il avait déjà laissé paraitre trop. Il avait déjà fait trop de dégâts avec ce qu'il avait dit à Eve, à Sarah. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que James comprenne. Ils avaient un accord, après tout, et Q n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Il savait mieux que quiconque que les Double-Zéros n'avaient pas particulièrement une longue durée de vie.

_Je suis un imbécile, alors._

Les mots lui revinrent; le souvenir du bras de James serré autour de son torse et des larmes que Q avait refusé de verser. Bond avait-il compris? Ou avait-il pris l'avertissement de Q à cœur - ses paroles irréfléchies lui disant de partir- et cru qu'il serait préférable de laisser pour de bon? Non, c'était impossible... James avait été avec lui ce matin. N'est-ce pas? Q s'assit, ignorant le froid et le pincement qu'il causa dans sa poitrine alors il attrapait ses lunettes et sortit du lit.

"James?" Appela-t-il, sans se soucier que sa voix sonne un peu désespérée. Il se précipita dans le salon, mais n'y trouva aucune trace de Bond, pas plus que dans la cuisine. Toutes ses affaires étaient encore là à l'exception de ses chaussures et sa veste. Q connaissait Bond assez bien pour savoir que ces deux choses étaient tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il pourrait facilement disparaitre et recommencer avec seulement ses vêtements sur le dos. Il était un agent, et on pouvait dire qu'il avait de la ressource dans ce domaine. Il pourrait même ne jamais avoir à revenir à l'appartement pour le reste. Cela pouvait être facilement remplacés, après tout.

Q pouvait être tout aussi facilement remplacé.

Il était là dans le couloir, immobile et froid d'une manière qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses pieds nus sur le sol sans tapis. Il lui fallu beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à calmer les pensées tumultueuses qui s'agitaient dans sa tête, réduisant son processus mental en un seul fil lui donna une série d'étapes simple à suivre: nettoyer, douche, aller travailler, rentrer à la maison, dormir. Il ne pensa pas à James alors qu'il effectua sa routine matinale, ou au moins il essaya de ne pas le faire. Mais le visage de son amant resta fermement dans son esprit et, vraiment, Q aurait dû cesser de penser à Bond depuis longtemps, parce qu'alors il ne serait pas essayer de ne pas penser à lui maintenant.

Il prit les choses l'une après l'autre : se sécher, s'habiller, faire du thé. Il ignora ostensiblement les vêtements de Bond et sa tasse de café et de toutes les boîtes de thé dans l'armoire pendant ce temps. Il gouta à peine son thé. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient eu cet accord. C'était la raison pour laquelle Q avait essayé si fort de s'y tenir.

Parce que Bond n'était pas du genre à rester. Q savait qu'un jour il serait laissé pour compte.

Il ne c'était tout simplement pas attendu à ce que ce soit maintenant.

"Je suis vraiment un idiot." Dit-il à haute voix à l'appartement vide, alors qu'il vidait le reste de son thé dans l'évier. Il éteint les lumières et venait de mettre son manteau quand il entendit le tintement des clés dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et Bond apparu dans la porte d'entrée. Il portait un sac de papier brun dans un bras, avec l'odeur de quelque chose de chaud, fraîchement cuit. Un journal dépassait : l'édition du matin du _Times_.

"Oh, non." Déclara Bond, bloquant la porte avec son corps après avoir désactivé l'alarme. "Tu ne partiras pas sans petit déjeuner."

"J'ai pensé que tu étais parti."

"Parti? Parti où?" Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant de toute évidence pas que Q voulait dire _partit_ comme dans _partit pour de bon_ et pas _sortit faire les courses_.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-il au lieu d'élaborer, en fixant la poitrine de Bond. Il n'eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, pas encore. "Juste pensé que tu étais parti."

"Nous avions plus de lait. " expliqua-t-il. Q regarda le sac.

"Tu es sorti pour chercher du lait ?"

"Nous n'en avions plus." Bond referma la porte derrière lui et entra dans l'appartement avec la grâce et l'habitude de quelqu'un qui avait vécu là pendant un certain temps. "J'ai aussi pris le petit déjeuner."

"Petit-déjeuner." James le regarda comme s'il était lent, ce qui Q supposait qu'il était le matin. Mais ce n'était pas la lenteur, pas cette fois, c'était plus comme de la prudence, parce que Q ne savait pas où ils se situaient, pas après la nuit dernière et les choses qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire.

"Oui, ce repas que l'on mange le matin, Q." Répondit Bond, en passant devant lui. Q laissa tomber son manteau sur le sol et le suivit, sentant une attraction magnétique l'attirer après Bond au lieu de le propulser à la porte comme il voulait.

"Je sais ce qu'est le petit déjeuner."

"Apparemment pas. Tu étais sur le point de partir sans en prendre un."

"Nous n'avions rien."

"C'est pourquoi je suis sorti."

Bond commença à vider le sachet. Q se cachait derrière la porte, à le regarder pendant qu'il sortait assiettes et couverts, puis commença à préparer des bagels avec les nombreuses garnitures qu'il sortit de petits contenants en carton. Quand il eut fini, il remit une assiette à Q, qui l'accepta automatiquement, mais n'y toucha pas.

"Q ? "

"Hm ? "

"Tu vas bien ?" Q réalisa alors que Bond avait cessé de se déplacer et le fixait. Son regard était intense et Q regarda son assiette, le petit-déjeuner pour lequel James était sorti parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à manger dans l'appartement et parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de lait et il avait pensé à lui pour aucune autre raison que de penser à lui. C'était comme la façon dont il était resté avec lui à durant sa maladie quand il n'avait pas eu à le faire mais qu'il avait continué à se soucier de lui, même si ce n'était pas sa responsabilité. Mais qu'est-ce que cela _signifiait_ ? Bond ne l'avait pas quitté, pas aujourd'hui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait rester jusqu'à demain ou le lendemain ou le surlendemain. Ils avaient leur accord. C'était purement physique et rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas de place pour autre chose. Et Q ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il aimait Bond, l'aimait tellement que s'en était presque douloureux, parce qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait. C'était, comme il l'avait dit une fois, la fatalité du temps.

_Double-Zéros n'ont pas particulièrement une longue durée de vie._

"Q ?" L'appela Bond et lorsque Q leva les yeux, il failli perdre son souffle. Les yeux de James étaient tellement bleu que ce faisait mal, comme quelque chose de le transperçant, le poignardant, le noyant. Q aurait dû se détourner, aurait dû mettre un terme à ses choses tout de suite. Il aurait dû, parce que ce serait mieux pour tous les deux de juste _arrêter,_ mais à ce moment, Bond était sien, et Q le voulait plus que n'importe quoi, plus que tout.

(Stupide de sa part, tellement stupide, de tomber amoureux de James Bond.)

Mais Q réussi à sourire, en quelque sorte.

"Ce n'est rien."

"Alors, pourquoi pleures-tu?"

De sa main libre, Q brossa sa joue. Ses doigts en ressortirent humides. Il se frotta le visage avec la manche de son gilet, sentant la chaleur se rassembler sous sa peau s'affichant certainement de manière embarrassante. Quand il releva la tête, Q sentait la brulure de ses joues et savait qu'elles étaient certainement criblées de points rouges, mais au moins il retrouvé juste assez de son équilibre pour répondre:

"Parce que c'est une triste excuse de bagel."

Bond le regarda avec incrédulité évidente, la préoccupation voletant derrière la glace de ses yeux. Mais Q continua sur sa lancée :

"Je veux dire, il y a concombre dedans. "

"Le concombre est bon pour la santé. " Rétorqua Bond.

"Je déteste le concombre."

"Alors enlève-le, princesse." Déclara James, lui souriant avec une partie de son esprit habituel. Ils passèrent la majorité de leur petit déjeuner à se quereller dans la bonne humeur, bien que Q remarqua que l'autre homme le fixait parfois du coin de l'œil, interrogateur, mais en silence. Heureusement, il ne dit rien, ne demanda rien, et Q n'avoua rien, mangeant juste son bagel sans faire d'histoires, concombres compris. Pendant que Bond nettoyait, Q inventa une excuse pour retourner dans leur chambre pour un bref moment. Il écouta Bond se déplacer dans la cuisine, un bruit familier et rassurant maintenant. L'appartement sentait le café fraîchement moulu, la marque que Bond appréciait. Q pouvait encore sentir la richesse de la crème au fromage sur sa langue, celle bien grasse dont James s'était rappelé que Q la préférait par rapport à l'allégée. Bond était arrivé dans sa vie si soudainement, mais s'y adaptait si parfaitement. Avoir sa présence régulière dans l'appartement était normal et merveilleux, pas ennuyeux, pas du tout, pas comme il le pensait. Lorsque Q regardait leurs draps froissés et leur garde-robe partagée, il sentit son sourire s'enfuir au loin et il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait prétendre qu'il ne s'en souciait pas du tout.

* * *

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?"

Q ne leva pas le regard immédiatement à la question, trop centrée sur les sept mille cellules de tableur qui menaçait de le faire faire loucher et de le rendre aveugle. Il était midi et il s'était caché dans son bureau depuis qu'il est arrivé ce matin, s'enfonçant dans les tâches administratives qui étaient ternes et répétitives, n'importe quoi pour éloigner son esprit de sa vie personnelle. Mais il semblait qu'Eve avait d'autres plans, s'il avait interpréter correctement son ton, même si cela ne veut pas dire qu'il devait aller dans la direction qu'elle voulait lui faire prendre.

"Hmm ? A propos de quoi ?" Demanda-t-il de manière totalement désintéressée, exécutant encore des calculs numériques dans sa tête, bien trop occupé pour se préoccuper de Moneypenny, qui soupira depuis la porte. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, bloquant le bourdonnement tranquille des activités de la branche.

"Bond." Dit-elle. Cela justifia une demi-seconde d'un regard interrogateur dans sa direction avant que Q ne retourne à son tableur.

"Qu'y a -t-il à propos de lui ?" Demanda-t-il, ne participant encore que partiellement à la conversation. Il avait des chiffres devant lui, ce qui avait pour lui beaucoup plus de sens que tout le reste, en particulier ce qu'il pensait de Bond. En fait, la raison pour laquelle il avait pris cette tâche vide de sens, était en premier lieu, pour engourdir son esprit afin qu'il ne pense pas à James.

"Oh, il ne t'a pas dit ?" Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son bureau. Elle avait l'air surprise. Et en même temps il lui semblait qu'elle mijotait quelque chose.

"Me dire quoi ?" Il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lever les yeux vers elle.

"Oh, rien." Dit Eve avec désinvolture, regardant ses ongles. "Je suppose que c'est censé être un secret..."

"Alors, c'est un secret." Répondit-il comme une indication claire qu'il ne voulait rien de cette discussion qu'elle tentait d'instaurer.

"Tu n'es absolument pas drôle." Eve fit la moue. "N'es-tu pas au moins curieux?"

"N'as-tu pas de travail à faire?"

"Quelqu'un est dans une mauvaise humeur."

"Je travaille."

Il défile à travers plusieurs centaines de lignes avant de réaliser qu'Eve n'était pas partie.

"Quoi?"

"Tu ne sait vraiment pas, hein?" Demanda-t-elle, l'air presque compatissante. Quelque chose dans son ton rendis Q alerte, plus qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la matinée.

"Visiblement pas." Répondit-il, lui donnant toute son attention. Il ne pouvait pas jouer plus longtemps les indifférents, les chiffres étaient déjà loin de son esprit, le sujet _James Bond_ s'étant précipité à l'avant-garde. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Vous êtes trop sérieux pour votre propre bien."

"Eve. "

"Toi et Bond. Détendez-vous."

"Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas cryptique comme l'enfer-"

"Bond a refusé une mission."

Q la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

"Il a refusé une mission." Répéta-t-il.

"Oui."

"Bond ? "

"Oui. "

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Positif. "

Se tournant vers ses ordinateurs, Q réduit sa fenêtre actuelle et ouvrir le réseau sur son écran principal. Il n'eut même pas à prendre une porte dérobée dans le poste de travail de Mallory pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait; à peu près tout était là en tant que dossier ouvert. Q cligna des yeux devant l'écran relisant les informations. Selon le rapport, Bond était censé avoir été expédié à Moscou ce matin, mais la mission avait été transféré à 006 par commande manuelle de M. Il était rare de voir un changement. Les agents ne refusaient presque jamais leurs missions sur le terrain, si bien que les missions étaient seulement transférées à un autre agent si l'infirmerie avait refusé de les libérer. Mais Bond n'était pas malade, ça c'était sûr. Lorsque Q sortit d'autre information à partir de plusieurs autres ministères, il rassembla une sorte de lâche trace numérique qui indiquait Bond avait pris congé.

Pendant toute une semaine.

Q sentit à deux tiers en colère, une tiers curieux à la révélation.

"Il a pris congé." Déclara Q calmement.

"Oui."

"Pourquoi prendrait-il des congés ?" Il se demandait surtout pourquoi Bond n'avait pas dit quelque chose.

"Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?"

"Je ne perdrais pas ma salive à demander si j'avais la réponse."

Elle leva un sourcil, disant tout ce qu'elle en pensait sans avoir à prononcer un mot. Q se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et la fixant ouvertement.

"Oh, voyons. Tu ne penses quand même pas que s'est à cause de _moi_. "

" Bien sûr que c'est à cause de _toi_. "

Q fronça les sourcils. "C'est ridicule."

"Comment ça?"

"C'est _Bond_. "

"Bond, qui ne prendrait pas de congé même s'il était sur son lit de mort." Le corrigea Eve.

"Peut-être que M avait d'abord décidé d'offrir la mission de Bond, et à ensuite réalisé que 006 était un bien meilleur choix." Ajouta-t-il pragmatique.

"Alors pourquoi appeler Bond dans son bureau ce matin?"

"Peut-être qu'ils avaient une conversation."

"Vous pensez qu'ils seraient du genre à prendre le thé à six heures du matin?"

Q soupira. "Je ne sais pas quoi penser."

Eve prit une chaise à son bureau et s'y assit. "Alors arrêtes de penser." Dit-elle gravement.

"Je ne peux pas."

"Alors arrêtes de _trop_ réfléchir."

«C'est _moi_, Eve. "

Elle se pencha en avant, posant ses avant-bras sur son bureau. Bien que ses yeux marron foncés étaient habituellement chauds et un peu espiègles, cette fois Q n'y vit rien d'autre qu'un sérieux implacable.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" Demanda-t-elle. L'utilisation du mot _aimer_, à haute voix, à l'air libre rendis la poitrine de Q douloureuse d'une manière qui n'avait rien à voir avec son rhume persistant.

"Je ne peux pas l'aimer." Répondit-il simplement, parce que c'était la vérité: il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un comme James Bond, dont la vie pourrait finir si vite, si violemment. Il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un qui pourrait l'abandonner, le remplacer, l'oublier, par ennui ou commodité. Il ne pouvait pas perdre autant de lui-même pour quelqu'un dont la présence dans sa vie était si_ temporaire_. Ce serait se condamner lui-même à vivre avec un cœur brisé, à plus ou moins longue échéance.

_Les Double-Zéros n'ont pas particulièrement une longue durée de vie._

«Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Il pensa aux draps sur leur lit qui sentaient comme James et au bras autour de lui dans la nuit et les doux baisers dans la matinée. Il pensa à la façon dont il se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme, adoré, incroyablement _aimé_. Et Q voulait plus que cela soit vrai, que cela puisse enfin lui appartenir, mais les choses ne pouvaient pas être de cette façon.

Ils ne pouvaient pas.

Q retourna à son ordinateur et reprit sa lecture de la feuille de calcul sur laquelle il travaillait antérieurement.

"J'ai du travail à faire." Un congédiement clair. Mais elle ne bougea pas de son siège.

"Tu as peur." Ses paroles retentirent dans la salle de repos comme une accusation.

"Absolument pas. " Répondit-il rapidement, un peu trop.

"Tu as _peur_." Sa voix apportait une ferme certitude.

Il lui lança un regard noir par-dessus la monture noire de ses lunettes. Elle lui sourit.

"C'est normal, tu sais. Ce genre de chose, ce que nous faisons... Tu serais stupide de ne pas avoir peur de t'engager dans une relation. "

"Ce n'est pas comme ça." Murmura Q, incapable de voir les numéros sur la feuille de calcul, peu importe à quel point il essayait. "Nous ne sommes pas le genre de personnes qui peuvent avoir ça."

"Conneries." Répondit-elle vivement. "Tout le monde peut avoir ça. Quiconque pense autrement ne cherche pas."

"Peut-être que nous ne voulons pas."

"Vous ne voulez pas quoi?"

"Essayer. "

"Pourquoi pas?" Elle ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait, même si c'était clairement évident. Q serra les poings

"Parce que ça ne finira pas bien." Répondit-il.

"Q…."

"Ca va juste... ça va juste être pire... et je ne peux pas... " Il s'arrêta, la regardant d'un air suppliant. Il ne pouvait pas dire le à haute voix, rien que le penser conjuraient des images horribles faisant rage dans sa tête. Et tout ce qu'il put gérer fût un très calme, et très honnête: " Je ne peux _pas_. "

"Alors quoi? Tu vas juste tout arrêter ? Le repousser ?" Demanda-t-elle, l'air en colère, presque blessé, comme si sa décision de ne pas poursuivre était un échec de sa part en quelque sorte.

"C'est pour le mieux. " Ajouta-t-il de façon pragmatique.

"C'est ce que tu penses ?"

"C'est ce que je sais." Eve se renversa dans son fauteuil avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment. Q regarda son écran s'assombrir puis se mettre en veille, mais il n'osa pas bouger ou faire un bruit.

"Tu voudrais tu pas être heureux ?" Il la regarda attentivement, ne voulant pas que ces mots dépasse sa pensée, pas encore. Q avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois et il n'a pas besoin de la faire à nouveau, pas quand il avait une autre chose qu'il pourrait avoir à regretter.

"Comment suis-je censé être heureux quand je peux tout perdre si facilement?" Répliqua-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Veux-tu être heureux?"

Il sentit quelque chose de dur coincé dans sa gorge et Q ne voulait rien de plus que revenir à sa feuille de calcul, au confort et la familiarité de son codage. Les chiffres étaient logiques. Ils avaient du sens. Et parce qu'ils avaient un sens, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal. Mais ça -cette conversation et ce qu'elle signifiait- _pouvaient_ lui faire du mal. Lui faire plus de mal que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Et Bond?" Continua Eve lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne répondrait pas. "Qu'en est-il de ce qu'il veut?"

"Il ne veut pas ça" Déclara Q sourdement.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" Il sourit

"C'est Bond." Répondit-il, parce que cela expliquait tout. Bond ne voulait pas s'installer et vivre au rythme lent d'un homme lambda. Il ne voulait pas passer ses journées dans la domesticité calme d'une vie ordinaire, regarder des films et faire cuisine et aller à l'épicerie. James Bond aurait préféré mourir dans une voiture roula à toute allure, entre les mains d'un terroriste, transpercé douloureusement par une balle, que de mourir de vieillesse. Et Q savait que la monogamie était une chaussure que Bond avait essayée sur une envie, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il porterait toujours. C'est la dure réalité des choses, Q savait cela et l'avait accepté. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il ne pouvait demander, et quand Bond n'en voudrait plus, il n'y aurait pas d'autres négociations. "Tu sais comment il est."

"Il t'aime." Déclara Eve calmement.

La poitrine de Q lui faisait mal à la pensée. En désaccord avec ses pensées précédentes, Q jugea le comportement de Bond: cette sorte de bonheur contenu au cours des derniers jours, son désir de prendre soin de Q sans autres motifs que son confort, et son choix de prendre un congé du travail qu'il aimait pour continuer à veiller sur lui alors qu'il récupérait. Et puis il y avait cette persistante petite pensée qui traînait au fond de son esprit, quelque chose que Q devait avoir inventé dans les affres de la maladie, quand tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir étaient les mains de Bond sur lui et le murmure d'une voix lui disant des choses sur l'amour.

"Non, il ne le fait pas."

"Tu as tort."

"Vraiment ? "

"Tu ne vois pas la façon dont il te regarde? "

Q la regarda, un peu impuissant. Bien sûr, qu'il avait remarqué, il s'était d'ailleurs surprit lui-même à regarder James de la même façon. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils avaient accepté. Pas de chaines, pas de négociations. C'était mieux ainsi.

"Ca n'as pas d'importance." Répondit Q, parce qu'il ça n'en avait pas.

"Ca en a. Plus que tout. " Il lui sourit.

"Et bien Eve, je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez une telle romantique."

Quelque chose dans ses ses mots changea son expression, comme si Q venait de lui donner une bonne idée sans le savoir. Ce regard presque-retors habituel revient et Q plissa les yeux.

"Moneypenny..." Menaça-t-il.

"Oh, c'est déjà cette heure-ci ?" Dit-elle regardant son poignet dépourvu de montre alors qu'elle se levait rapidement. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Des choses importantes à faire, pour la reine et le pays."

"Eve, je ne sais pas ce que tu songes à faire, mais je vais te dire dès maintenant, _ne le fait pas_. " L'averti Q, mais elle était déjà à la porte. Il supposa qu'il aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un après elle ou l'arrêter à l'un des contrôles de sécurité sur son chemin, mais Eve était plus que si elle persistante, et Q avait déjà trop de travail à faire.

_Foutus espions._

00Q00Q00Q

"Bond."

Au l'entente de son nom, Bond s'arrêta à mi-chemin de son pull up et tourna la tête vers la porte. Moneypenny se tenait dans toute sa gloire émeraude dans l'entrée, comme si elle était prête à mettre une ville en feu.

"Eve." Dit-il prudemment. Elle s'était déjà mêlé de sa vie plus que quiconque sur la planète et il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait terminé. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que Bond devait arrêter sa routine d'entraînement pour faire face à ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui jeter dessus.

"Nous devons parler."

"Et bien, parlez." Répondit-il, sans s'arrêter. La salle de gym était déserte, la plupart des habitués ayant une pause pour le déjeuner, ils n'étaient donc pas en danger d'être entendu. Bond n'était pas un idiot, il savait ce dont Eve voulait parler. Pas comme si c'était encore un secret d'ailleurs. Bond avait déjà reçu des regards curieux dans les couloirs et les vestiaires. Certains des regards avaient été plus que curieux, ils avaient été _compréhensifs_, ce qui signifiait que même les espions ne pouvaient pas garder des secrets pour longtemps, pas au MI6 de toute façon. Surtout quand ces secrets incluaient un agent Double-Zéro, et le quartier-maître.

"Il s'agit de Q." Dit-elle, comme il savait qu'elle le ferait. Bond gémit lorsqu'il perdu nombre de ses traction, distrait par son ton, le même qui l'avait réveillé à une heure indue, ce matin.

"Eve, vous devriez vraiment arrêter de vous mêler de nos affaires." Répondit-il.

"Seulement si vous arrêtiez d'être si stupide." Répondit-elle sèchement. Bond arrêta l'exercice et se laissa tomber de la barre.

"Ecoutez, Eve..." Il attrapa sa serviette sur le banc et essuya son visage humide et son cou, en essayant de garder une sorte de sang-froid. Eve été mêlée à l'affaire depuis le début et bien que ses intentions soient bonnes, Bond n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui rappelle _constamment_ de régler des choses qu'il n'avait pas encore démêlées de son côté. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Q n'était pas la question, c'était de savoir s'il devait ou non lui dire et ce que l'acceptation ou le rejet signifierait pour la suite. Bond aimait le jeu, comme jouer aux cartes, il aimait jouer ses chances lors d'une mission, mais c'était un territoire qui avait besoin de soins et de considération. James savait la douleur qu'un simple faux mouvement pourrait causer et il ne voulait pas blesser Q s'il pouvait l'éviter. "Quoi que ce soit, ne le dites pas. Ce que nous faisons est notre propre affaire et pas la vôtre."

Pendant un moment, Bond aurait juré qu'Eve était à deux doigts de l'attraper et de le gifler, elle avait l'air si _furieuse_.

"Je suis censé rester là à vous regarder tous les deux saboter votre propre relation ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas votre relation, Eve." Répondit fermement Bond. "Je comprends que vous vouliez aider, mais c'est quelque chose que nous devons comprendre nous-mêmes. C'est entre nous et nous seuls."

Eve ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se retint. Les yeux brillants, elle se tourna vers la porte, s'arrêtant juste au seuil. Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui, mais s'adressait clairement à Bond quand elle a dit:

"Vous allez le perdre."

Bond senti la serviette glisser hors de sa portée.

"Quoi ?"

"Vous allez le perdre." Répéta-elle. "Vous avez tous deux besoin d'en parler, et vite."

Sur ce, elle disparut, laissant Bond debout au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, seul. Son sang ruait dans ses oreilles, comme s'il était en plein combat, et couvrait tous les autres sons. En ce moment, il ne pouvait rien entendre, à part les mots que Q avait murmurés la nuit précédente,_ je suis un imbécile, alors_. Il se rappelait la ligne tendue du corps de Q sous son bras, la façon dont il avait essayé de ne pas pleurer, comment il avait l'air si _triste_ ce matin, mais avait tenté de le faire passer pour autre chose.

Q avait-il finalement décidé d'y mettre fin ? Avait-il enfin compris que Bond n'était pas bon pour lui ? Il s'assit sur le banc le plus proche et mis sa tête dans ses mains. Certes, il savait qu'il n'était pas la meilleure personne pour Q. le jeune homme méritait quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui, qui serait là pour lui quand il avait le plus besoin, deux choses que James ne pouvait garantir, pas avec son travail. Q méritait quelqu'un qui serait là pour autre chose que le sexe, pour plus que des repas à emporter ou un petit déjeuner précipité. Q méritait quelqu'un de stable, quelqu'un qui n'était pas toujours à un continent ou un océan de là, quelqu'un qui pourrait retenir les anniversaires et effectivement être là pour eux. Surtout, Q méritait quelqu'un qui n'était pas vieux et cassé et avait tué tant de personnes qu'il avait perdu le compte.

_Vous allez le perdre._

Bond resta assis là pendant une longue période, respirant jusqu'à ce que le bruit dans sa tête se calme et que son cœur ralenti, pendant que dans son esprit commençait à se former l'idée que peut être c'était pour le mieux.

00Q00Q00Q

* : _open mouth, insert foot _est une expression idiomatique pour signifier que l'on a dit quelque chose que l'on regrette ou qui a blessé l'interlocuteur… Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure traduction en français.

** : le mot utilisé était _outing _et désigne le procédé de révéler l'orientation sexuelle de quelqu'un sans son accord… Je ne pense pas que l'on ait un équivalent.

* * *

Le petit cadre en bas peut servir à me laisser un petit message, pour me dire si tu as aimé ce chapitre, ce que tu pense de cette fin sadique... Et pour m'encourager à traduire le dernière aussi ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à vous lecteurs adorés ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présentez le dernier chapitre de Lay it Down ! Si, si pour de vrai ;) Comment ça je suis en retard ? Oui, bon peut être un peu. Ou beaucoup. Mais j'ai un tas de très bonnes excuses. La principale tenant en deux mots : 22,600 mots ! 22 000 mots, d'angst, d'amour, de pur bonheur... Autant vous dire que la traduction fut loooongue, et qu'il reste sans doute encore quelques petites fautes malgré mes nombreuses relectures... Bon ok, ma relecture ^^"

Des remerciement à l'auteur pour nous avoir livré cette super fiction, et m'avoir laissé traduire celle-ci dans notre belle langue. Un grand merci à tout les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, vos encouragements ont permis à ce dernier chapitre de voir le jours. Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine fois :)

* * *

**Lay it Down**

_'Cause if it's love you want_

_Then you won't mind_

_A little tenderness_

_That sometimes is so hard to find_

_Lay it down/Make it all alright_

_Lay it down/I'll hold you so tight_

_Lay it down/Before the morning light_

_It's gonna be alright_

_Oh, lay it down_

_Come and lay it down tonight_

_-Lay it Down_

Lyrics by Aerosmith

00Q00Q00Q

Bond ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis là, sa tête dans les mains, ayant l'air bien trop pathétique pour un double-zéro, mais il se redressa au bruit de pas venant d'au-delà de la porte: les autres agents revenaient pour poursuivre leur entraînement. Immédiatement, il se leva et, espérant que son expression était assez neutre, retourna à ses exercices avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le voir dans un tel état. Mais prétendre que Moneypenny n'avait pas dit un mot était trop difficile; Bond ne parvenait pas se concentrer sur sa routine malgré tous ses efforts. Il jeta finalement l'éponge et se retira dans le vestiaire, où il prit une douche brûlante et essaya de ne pas penser à toutes les choses auxquelles il devait éviter de penser. Il y avait les faits: l'ensemble de l'arrangement entre eux reposait sur une compréhension mutuelle, ils avaient convenu que la chose entre eux était censé être physique et rien de plus. Et Bond avait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi au début, quand ils étaient tombés dans le même lit pas-tout-à-fait-par-accident-mais-pas-tout-fait-intentionellement, affamés de l'autre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais gouté une telle sorte de délivrance. Cette nuit avait été longue à venir. Tout le monde savait que cela arriverait finalement, même Bond et Q. Peut-être l'avaient-ils sus dès leur première rencontre à la National Gallery, ou peut-être cela était-il venu après, quand Bond s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie après les événements de Skyfall, pour trouver Q assis à son chevet. Mais quel que soit le moment où c'était arrivé, c'était arrivé, et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu prévoir le problème actuel: qu'ils deviendraient attachés au lieu de dériver loin l'un de l'autre, comme le font habituellement les amants de passages.

Il aimait ce qu'ils avaient, c'était bon et facile. Q ne l'obligeait pas à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire et n'attendais rien de lui (sauf l'habituel ne-meurt-pas ou ne-perd-pas-l'équipement ou ne-fait-pas-l'imbécile, etc). Il n'y avait pas les attentes d'une relation normale, aucune pression, aucune obligation, et c'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, ils avaient été clairs à ce sujet. Mais c'était devenu confortable, la routine d'une manière qui n'était pas ennuyeuse et plutôt bienvenue, et James souhaitait soudain en avoir _plus_. Et ce n'était pas seulement qu'il voulait recevoir plus, il voulait donner plus. Quand exactement leur aventure avait-elle évolué de _rien_ à _quelque chos_e, Bond ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'esprit acerbe de Q, son intelligence aveuglante, la douceur qui ne transperçait que tard dans la nuit lorsque toutes ses responsabilités lui avaient été arrachés, étaient les choses qui étaient tout aussi bien, sinon mieux, que la relation physique qu'ils avaient maintenu. Bien sûr, le sexe était bon, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas seulement à propos de ça -pas seulement un moyen pour une fin- plus maintenant.

James avait vu cette chose se produire, mais il ne voulait pas y mettre fin, pas alors que c'était la seule bonne chose dans sa vie, donc il avait essayé de faire preuve de prudence à la place. Il avait été blessé auparavant -avait perdu trop de gens, trop vite et trop souvent- alors il avait essayé de ne pas trop se soucier, essayé de ne pas tomber amoureux alors que Q rendait cela tellement, tellement _facile_. Peut-être que c'était ce qui été arrivé à Q aussi, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il avait accepté de mettre en place des barrières et avait essayé de suivre les règles et fixées toutes sortes de stipulations entre eux. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été de ceux qui suivent les règles, ça c'était certain. Ils prenaient tous deux biens trop de plaisir à les briser. Avec le recul, ils auraient dû s'en douter.

Maintenant, des mois plus tard, Bond pouvait seulement penser à la façon dont, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, il se sentait heureux: heureux d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis ces jours, fugaces, et plein de soleil avec Vesper. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait, à quel point ça pouvait être _bon_ d'avoir _quelqu'un_, et il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner ça. D'ailleurs, l'idée de donner Q à quelqu'un d'autre -permettre aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre de le toucher, laisser d'autres lèvres l'embrasser, un autre corps de le posséder- contrariait James à un niveau si profond, qu'il ressentait une jalousie indescriptible envers une personne qui n'existait même pas .

Après être finalement arrivé à des conclusions solides sur son état émotionnel, devoir laisser filer le temps jusqu'à ce que la garde de six heures de Q soit terminée aurait pu être assimilé à de la torture. Bond s'était enfermé dans l'un des bureaux réservés spécifiquement pour les agents de terrain lorsqu'ils avaient à remplir des documents. D'un côté, il ne voulait rien de plus que d'aller voir Q et de tout avouer, mais de l'autre, la pensée d'affronter la question qui flottait depuis tout ce temps entre eux était assez terrifiante. Qu'est-ce que Q pensait à propos de leur situation ? Parfois, il semblait vouloir plus que leur arrangement, il ne s'était jamais plaint d'avoir à partager une armoire, une douche, un lit, tout l'_appartement_. En fait, Q avait ouvert sa maison à Bond par petits bouts: un tiroir vide, puis deux, puis trois, puis la réorganisation de son étagère dans la douche pour accueillir le shampoing de Bond, l'espace fait dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour son peu d'effets personnels, l'incorporation d'une partie des vêtements de Bond au lavage, puis de tous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien plié aux côtés de ceux Q dans le placard. Q n'avait jamais dit un mot sur le changement perceptible d'une relation purement sexuelle à une plus domestique quand ils avaient commencé à partager un petit déjeuner le matin et de la nourriture à emporter le soir et qu'il y avait parfois des nuits où ils étaient tout simplement trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que s'allonger côte à côte dans le lit, respirer le même air et se blottir dans la chaleur de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Et puis il y avait la manière qu'avait Q de le supplier de ne pas se blesser, allant jusqu'à admettre qu'il s'_inquiétait_ constamment pour James, plus qu'un intendant devrait s'inquiéter pour un agent. Peut-être que cela voulait dire quelque chose, mais peut-être pas. Ils étaient tous les deux terribles lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments, ça c'était sûr. Tout comme Bond, Q gardait ses émotions près de sa poitrine. Dans leur branche d'activité, c'était pratiquement une obligation. Et même si Q avait ouvert sa vie à Bond, il ne partageait qu'un peu de son cœur. Il laissait des bribes ça et là, mais rien de définitif, il était difficile de dire de ce qu'il ressentait la plupart du temps.

Mais si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était bien James.

Redressant ses épaules, il quitta son internement volontaire, fit son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Q, pour le trouver vide. A en juger par la tasse fumante de thé près du clavier et le fait que les moniteurs n'étaient pas encore en veille, Q était encore là un moment plus tôt. Il prit place dans le fauteuil de bureau abandonné et posa ses pieds sur le bureau, sachant que ça rendrait Q fou quand il le verrait. Il était sur le point de commencer un jeu de Solitaire lorsque le Quatermaster entra, tapant sur une tablette.

"Les pieds par terre." Dit-il, sans même lever les yeux de son travail. Bond obéis docilement, mais ne se leva pas de la chaise pour autant. Son amant fit le tour du bureau et s'arrêta, levant les yeux de l'écran pour le regarder. "Tu es à ma place."

"Oui." Il tourna la chaise et son coprs entièrement vers le jeune homme. "Il est tard. L'heure de rentrer à la maison."

Q le regarda étrangement, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose d'inattendu. Cela apparu subtilement -comme la ride entre ses sourcils qui signifiait qu'il pensait trop ou le léger accroc à sa lèvre quand il était inquiet- mais Bond le remarqua, non pas parce qu'il était un double-zéro, mais parce qu'il connaissait juste Q trop bien. Et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait prononcé le mot _maison_ au lieu de _l'appartemen_t, et les petites choses comme ça faisait toute la différence. Après tout, Q avait fait des petits détails sa marque de fabrique.

"Tu as dépassé tes six heures. Sarah fera un malheur si elle te trouve encore ici." Continua-t-il, se précipitant pour distraire Q de son erreur. Mais Q avait entendu, et au lieu d'avoir l'air en colère ou grave, il semblait un peu _heureux_, si la petite remontée au coin de sa bouche voulait dire quelque chose. _Oh_, et bien, n'était-ce pas intéressant?

"Hmm, et bien tu n'as qu'à rien lui dire." Répondis Q, plaçant sa tablette sur le bureau. Il tapa quelque chose dessus et Bond entendu clairement la serrure se fermer. Les fenêtres se polarisèrent un moment plus tard, bloquant la vue de ceux qui travaillait encore dans la branche. "En fait, je ne pense pas que tu ne le fera."

"Vraiment? Et pourquoi ?" James se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise alors que Q se penchait en avant. Ses yeux étaient sombres, les lèvres rouges et sensuelles. Bond sentit son pouls accélérer en réponse à la vue.

"Eh bien, je ne t'ai jamais _correctement_, remercié d'avoir pris soin de moi... " Dit Q, ses longs doigts traînant vers le bas sur le devant de la chemise de Bond. Son sourire suggestif dit à Bond tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur où Q voulait aller avec cette histoire. Dans des circonstances normales, il ferait tout pour permettre à Q de se mettre à genoux et avoir cette jolie bouche le suçant, en particulier parce que faire ce genre de chose au travail, dans le bureau de Q, avait alimenté ses fantasmes pour de nombreux mois. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses incertaines entre eux et Q venait tout juste de recommencer à travailler. Sa toux persistait et il prenait souvent au moins une demi-dose du médicament contre la toux le soir pour dormir. En plus de cela, Bond savait qu'il en avait encore pour quelques jours à utiliser l'inhalateur, après quoi il devrait retourner à l'infirmerie pour qu'ils déterminent s'ils fallaient augmenter le dosage. Et bien que Q ait l'air beaucoup, beaucoup mieux qu'avant, James ne pouvait pas (avec une conscience claire) permettre à cette rencontre d'aller plus loin.

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Q." Répondit Bond, l'arrêtant avant qu'il ait pu déboutonner sa chemise entièrement. Il prit les mains de Q dans les siennes, et le regard confus qu'il reçu en retour l'incita à continuer. "Vraiment. Je le voulais."

"Et, _vraiment_, je tiens à te remercier." Déclara Q, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Bond recula sa tête en arrière et Q s'arrêta, la confusion dans son regard s'intensifiant.

"Tu es toujours en convalescence."

"Oh, allez. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais l'attraper." Rit-t-il, se plaçant à cheval sur les hanches de Bond. Le fauteuil grinça un peu sous leur poids combiné et l'esprit de James entrevit momentanément les possibilités de ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir dans cette position. Les cuisses de Q enfermant les siennes, dures et chaudes à travers son pantalon et Bond dut réciter mentalement les codes navals pour éviter d'agir selon son désir physique.

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète." Répondit-il, ne libérant pas les mains de Q de son emprise.

"Hmmm... Et qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes ?" Demanda Q nonchalamment, alors qu'il se penchait pour presser de légers et taquins baisers le long de la mâchoire de Bond. La sensation flottante des lèvres chaudes de Q contre sa peau envoya un pic de manque intense à James. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait été privé si longtemps, mais plutôt en raison du fait qu'il avait passé toute la journée avec les paroles d'Eve se répétant dans sa tête -lui disant qu'il allait perdre Q, perdre tout cela- uniquement pour avoir Q l'accueillant avec une telle passion. Là où il avait prévu que Q le traite avec une certaine réserve, il se sentait un peu pris au dépourvu par la familiarité accueillante du corps de l'autre homme contre le sien et son petit sourire au choix du mot _maison_, ses yeux étaient sombres de luxure et de désir, leur corps assez serrés pour laisser des marques. Même si Bond ne savait pas comment appeler cette chose entre eux, il ne pouvait pas supporter de se détacher maintenant et de la remettre en question. Pas alors qu'il semblait que Q ressentait quelque chose de semblable. Les lignes n'étaient toujours pas claires sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais pour l'instant ...

"Rien." Soupira-t-il, résistant à l'envie de glisser ses mains sous la chemise de Q. Ses doigts le démangeaient pour caresser la peau de son amant, mais il les freina. "Et autant je voudrais continuer, autant je pense qu'il serait préférable de le faire lorsque tu iras mieux."

"Je vais mieux." Grogna Q contre son cou, et, _Christ_, si ce n'était pas le son le plus merveilleux qu'il pouvait produire.

"Tu es toujours sous corticoïde."

"Et ?" Q pinça la gorge de Bond; et celui-ci enfonça ses doigts durement dans les hanches de son amant, savourant son frisson en réponse.

"Donc, tu ne vas pas mieux. " Q se recula pour le regarder avec une sorte de demi-moue méprisante.

"Je suis vraiment en train de remettre en cause ton jugement. Ce serait la deuxième fois que tu choisis délibérément de ne_ pas_ me baiser dans mon bureau." Commença-t-il, son froncement de sourcils s'approfondissant, alors que son ton se fit un peu plus dur. "Je vais te dire une dernière fois de ne pas me materner. "

"Je ne le fait pas." Déclara Bond, saisissant le bras de Q. Il l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa durement, poursuivant la chaleur de sa bouche et de sa langue avec la sienne, ses mains glissant le long du dos étroits de Q jusqu'à ses cheveux, où les doigts de Bond tirèrent et tordirent les brins sombres. Q fondit dans son étreinte, l'embrassant comme s'il était désespéré, comme s'il se noyait, et James aimait ça plus que tout. Pas une personne le regardant ne pouvait devinait que Q pouvait embrasser comme il le faisait et si Bond avait son mot à dire, personne d'autre ne le ferait.

Après quelques instants, Bond dût se retirer à regret, sachant que Q avait besoin d'une pause. Et il avait raison: le souffle de Q était sifflant, comme s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir assez d'air. Bien que ce serait normalement un compliment en plus de l'air débauché de Q -ses cheveux dressés dans des angles improbables là où Bond les avait tenus, ses joues colorées rouge- Bond savait que l'infection pulmonaire était à blâmer.

"Tu vois, " Dit-il en posant sa paume contre le cou de Q, où son pouls battait de façon irrégulière. "Tu n'es toujours pas mieux."

Q le considéra un moment en essayant de reprendre son souffle, puis se pencha en avant pour faire reposer son front contre l'épaule de Bond avec un grognement de défaite.

"Ce foutu rhume..." Marmonna-t-il.

"Tu seras bientôt de retour à la normale." Déclara Bond, déplaçant ses mains de haut en bas le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Q se détendis sous sa main alors que sa respiration revenait à la normale. Bond sentait les mouvements amples de la poitrine de Q contre la sienne, la chaleur de chaque expiration dans son cou. Bien que leur position ait été prévue pour des activités d'un genre plus sexuel, un autre genre d'intimité s'était installé.

"Promet moi que tu me laisseras te remercier ?" Demanda-t-il, une fois que sa respiration fut moins tendue. Ses longs doigts frais glissaient dans les cheveux de James, brossant paresseusement à travers les courts brins. Bond ferma les yeux à la tendre affection, se sentant assez confortable pour rester dans cette position pour le reste de la nuit.

"Tu n'as pas le faire. " Q arrêta le mouvement de ses doigts, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez à nez.

"Mais tu manques la partie la plus importante... Je le_ veux_." Répondit-il, soulignant le mot avec une sorte de regard ardant que Bond ne sut comment prendre. Visiblement, Q cherchait quelque chose d'autre à dire. "Je n'ai jamais, je veux dire, personne..." Il s'arrêta, l'air frustré car il tourna la tête et toussa faiblement dans le creux de son coude. "Et puis merde, on s'en fout... Dit moi juste que tu me laissera faire ça pour toi, hein ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Bond le regarda un long moment, intégrant de ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait_ presque_ _dit_, et décida que c'était le mieux qu'il obtiendrait maintenant. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, pas encore, pas ce soir, et c'est ce qui incita Bond à poursuivre:

"Quand tu auras retrouvé ta voix et qu'elle ne sonnera plus comme celle d'un vieil homme, alors nous pourrons réexaminer ta demande."

Q frappa son bras.

"Tu es le vieil homme, _vieil homme."_ Rétorqua-t-il.

"Tu as encore de l'acné." Déclara Bond, lui piquant les côtes. Q s'éloigna de son doigt, mais ne fit rien pour changer leur position dans le fauteuil. En fait, Q se pencha Bond, poussant le dossier dangereusement vers horizontale.

"Tu peux dire à jamais adieu à l'occasion de me baiser sur mon bureau si tu continues avec ça." Répondit-il son ultimatum ponctué par une éraflure de dents contre la jugulaire de Bond. Sa queue traîtresse se crispa avec un intérêt certain, mais Bond était trop un homme d'honneur pour en tenir compte.

"Tu seras ma mort." Gémit-il, et Q rit, un souffle chaud chatouillant contre son cou.

"C'est drôle, je dis la même chose à propos de toi tout le temps." Répondit-il, avec quelque chose comme de l'affection. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour embrasser Bond, lentement, doucement, sans aucune trace de leur urgence précédente. C'était si beau cette façon qu'avait Q de l'embrasser : passant de la brutalité à la douceur, du désespoir à la retenue, de la passion au jeu, en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement. Bond n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui l'embrassait comme Q, qui pouvait le lire assez bien pour savoir exactement comment il voulait être embrassé. Au cours de sa vie, Bond avait embrassé beaucoup de gens, que ce soit par intérêt personnel ou pour la sécurité nationale, et il pouvait toujours dire le but final de son partenaire (surtout du sexe, parfois sexe puis coup de feu/ coup de couteau/tentative d'empoisonnement après, ou parfois pas de sexe du tout et directement à la tentative de meurtre/ coups de couteau/tentative d'empoisonnement, ce qui était toujours une déception) seulement en pressant ses lèvres contre les leurs. James pouvait compter sur une main les quelques personnes dans sa vie qui l'avait embrassé n'ayant aucune raison spécifique, qui voulait juste l'embrasser, parce que c'était ce que vous étiez censé faire avec quelqu'un que vous aimez. Q était l'une de ces rares; de baisers qui pouvait dire _bonjour_ et _au revoir_ tout aussi facilement qu'ils pouvaient transmettre _tu me rends heureux_ et _merci_ et _je suis désolé_ et _je te veux_ sans prononcer un seul mot. C'était si rare et si merveilleux et ça n'avait jamais cessé d'étonner James à chaque fois, c'est pourquoi lorsque Q s'éloigna, il le suivi, n'ayant pas l'intention d'en finir tout de suite.

Q fit un bruit interrogatif contre sa bouche quand Bond refusa de le libérer immédiatement, mais il n'essaya pas à se retirer à nouveau. Prenant ça comme une invitation à poursuivre, Bond continua d'embrasser l'autre homme et enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Q doucement, sachant combien il aimait l'attention. Le corps de Q se fondit contre le sien, chaud et souple et beau d'une manière que James adorait. Mais finalement, il dut leur permettre de se séparer. Q pantelait un peu, épuisé, l'œil vif, les lèvres sombres, et magnifique. Il sourit paresseusement à Bond, presque de la même manière qu'il le faisait après un orgasme particulièrement satisfaisant, et quelque chose dans cette expression lui fit se sentir presque ivre, transporté par le fait qu'il puisse satisfaire cet homme magnifique.

"Quoi?" Demanda Q, après un moment, ayant remarqué toute l'attention qu'il lui portait.

"Tu es parfait." Déclara-t-il simplement. Les oreilles de Q rougirent sous le compliment alors qu'il se retirait rapidement des hanches de Bond.

"Tu deviens sénile." Répondit-il, un instant trop tard pour que la saillie puisse correspondre à son esprit critique habituel. Il redressa ses lunettes, puis son gilet, apparemment encore troublé par les paroles de Bond. Cela le fit sourire de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire à Q, qu'il pouvait encore trouver de nouvelles façons de lui faire perdre son sang-froid et qu'il pouvait faire apparaitre cet homme qu'il avait vu dans leurs moments tranquilles loin du MI6.

"Peut-être." Ajouta Bond, se levant pas de la chaise alors qu'il roula en avant pour piéger Q entre lui et son bureau, avec nulle part pour lui échapper. James plaça ses bras autour des hanches de l'autre homme et leva les yeux vers lui. "Dîner?"

Q sourit. "Je meurs de fin."

00Q00Q00Q

Bond ne savait pas combien de temps cela pourrait durer.

Q et lui continuèrent à tourner autour du sujet, laissant cette chose tacite entre eux s'attarder pendant les semaines suivantes. Le problème étant que tous deux savaient qu'elle était là, mais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient faire quelque chose à ce propos. A cause de ça, rien ne changea vraiment: Bond vivait encore à l'appartement de Q quand il était à Londres, continuait à se faire gronder par son amant quand il avait perdu l'équipement ou fait quelque chose de stupide (bien que pour sa défense, Lagos avait besoin d'un lifting, et quel meilleurs moyen d'apporter du sang neuf à une ville que de détruire toutes les horribles vieux bâtiments dressés le long d'une voie de circulation importante?), et ils continuaient tous deux à faire l'amour dès qu'on leur en laissait l'occasion. Ils évitaient ostensiblement de parler des choses dont ils devaient parler, et c'était peut être juste lui, mais Bond avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Moneypenny, elle lui lançait des regards mauvais.

Les derniers vestiges de la bronchite de Q s'effacèrent début de Décembre et il reprit son horaire de travail précédent, accumulant plus d'heures sur les missions Double-Oh que jamais avec un début de mois surchargé. Les terroristes avaient toujours été très actifs en Décembre (pour une raison que Bond ne comprenait toujours pas, même après des années dans le programme), ruinant de nombreux jours fériés prévus pour d'innombrables employés du MI6 au fil des ans. Les Double-Zéros n'étaient pas épargnés, parfois obtenant seulement un jour ou deux de sursis avant de devoir être expédiés à nouveau. Cela ne donna à Q et lui que très peu de temps ensemble, et pas vraiment d'occasions de parler de leur relation.

Q reprit la gestion de Bond après l'incident de Lagos (car R, en dépit de sa compétence, n'était pas Q, et même si Bond le niait furieusement, il avait peut-être mis le feu à deux trois trucs juste pour l'emmerder), passant 006 à R et 004 à un autre haut gradé du département. Avec Q de retour à ses côté sur chaque mission, la normalité était presque entièrement revenue. Ils étaient toujours sérieux, parfois en bordure du professionnalisme, mais personne n'attendait autre chose d'eux et Bond se sentait beaucoup plus stable, concentré, lucide, avec Q à l'autre bout des comms. Tout était donc comme ça avait toujours été, mais parfois, juste avant son départ en mission, Bond attrapait Q le regardant avec quelque chose dans ses yeux sur lequel il ne pouvait pas tout à fait mettre un nom, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse ou de la défaite, voir les deux. A cause de cela, Bond faisait en sorte de réduire son insouciance de son mieux et s'abstint de faire sauter des choses qui ne devaient pas être détruites. Il réussissait même à rapporter un peu de matériel avec lui de temps en temps. Ce qui, en combinaison avec le fait qu'il ne revenait pas régulièrement avec dix-sept nouveaux trous dans son corps, rendait Q beaucoup plus affectueux envers lui dans l'ensemble.

C'était la semaine avant Noël et Bond venaient de rentrer au MI6 après une mission particulièrement difficile en Jordanie. Après son débriefing avec Mallory, Eve poussa une note dans la main avec une expression qui lui rappela un chat en colère. Dans l'ascenseur, Bond posa ses bagages pour ouvrir la page plié, sur laquelle on pouvait lire de l'écriture soignée de Moneypenny:

_Il n'est pas rentré depuis que vous êtes partis._

_Emmenez-le dîner._

Sous ses mots était écrit le nom et l'adresse d'un restaurant chinois proche de leur appartement.

Bond referma la note le long du pli et la mit dans sa poche, en sortant de l'ascenseur à l'étage approprié avec une nouvelle détermination. Si Q avait été ici depuis que James était partit, alors cela signifiait que cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il secoua la tête alors qu'il marchait dans la Brachet Q, écartant les sbires de son chemin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Q. Là, il trouva son amant derrière ses moniteurs, entouré de tas de papiers, de plans, de morceaux de pièces d'ordinateur et de Dieu sait quoi d'autre. Il ne leva pas le regard lorsque Bond entra ou même quand il laissa tomber son sac et vint de son côté du bureau, trop axé sur ce qu'il saisissait frénétiquement sur son clavier. Il suffit à Bond de le regarder, pour savoir qu'il n'était pas sorti de labo récemment, il avait un peu de barde sur son menton et sa mâchoire et portait la chemise et le pantalon de rechange qu'il conservait dans le bureau pour les urgences. Quand il se pencha, James pu sentir l'odeur familière du shampooing générique conservé dans les vestiaires au lieu de celui mentholé qu'il utilisait habituellement.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Q pour attirer son attention, puis commença à masser. La cadence de Q ralenti sensiblement, puis s'arrêta complètement.

"James." Soupira-t-il, le saluant enfin.

"Q." Répondit-il en appuyant avec son pouce juste là où il savait que le jeune homme en avait le plus besoin.

"Tu es de retour tôt. " Dit-il, laissant tomber sa tête vers l'avant de sorte que Bond puisse travailler sur son cou. Bond s'exécuta et Q laissa échapper un bruit heureux sous l'attention.

"Ah bon ? "

"Tu étais censé être de retour mercredi."

"C'est mercredi. " Répondit Bond, en pressant doucement à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de Q. Il jeta un regard sur le canapé posé dans un coin du bureau, notant les coussins légèrement asymétriques et la couverture reposant négligemment sur le dos. À côté du canapé, il aperçut une tasse de café abandonnée, deux conteneurs de nourriture à emporter vides, et un verre à moitié vide d'eau. "Christ, tu n'as vraiment pas mis un pied dehors, pas vrai ? Il n'attendit pas la réponse, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le coin où l'autre homme gardait son manteau et sacoche. "Bon, il est temps d'y aller. " Dit-il, récupérant les affaires de son amant.

"Attends, maintenant ?" Déclara Q, clignant des yeux comme s'il vient de se réveiller d'une sieste, il avait l'air échevelé et assez désorienté. Puis l'expression de Q s'aiguisa, sa langueur précédente disparaissant sous le protocole. "Est-ce que tu as déjà été débriefé ?"

"J'avais un compte rendu avec Mallory à 18h00." Répondit Bond. Q le regardait avec suspicion. "Eh bien, regarde-le si tu ne me crois pas." Sans rompre le contact visuel avec lui, Q déplaça sa souris, puis tapa quelque chose rapidement avec sa main droite. Son regard dévia vers l'ordinateur pour une seconde, avant de se poser de nouveau Bond. "Satisfait?"

"Tu n'as pas été débriefé par moi."

"C'est comme ça que nous l'appelons ? Débriefing ? " Demanda James, en souriant alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du bureau. "Devrais-je fermer la porte?"

À son crédit, Q n'eut l'air ni impressionné ni amusé.

"Votre arme, 007." Déclara-t-il d'un ton complétement professionnel, récupérant un plateau sous un tas de plans de R & D.

"A ce propos." Commença Bond, s'arrêtant lui-même devant le regard que lui lança son Quatermaster. De toute évidence, il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. L'agent dégaina son arme, la démontant rapidement, plaçant toutes les pièces sur le plateau pour que Q puisse les inspecter.

"Il est en un seul morceau. " Commenta Q à haute voix, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

"Tu as l'air surpris. "

"C'est la troisième fois que tu me le rapportes. C'est certainement un record." Répondit-il, levant les yeux vers lui. "Qu'en est-il de ma radio et mon oreillette?" Bond produit les éléments demandés, tous deux un peu malmenés, mais présentables. Q les inspecta avec différents outils avant de se pencher en arrière sur sa chaise. "Je suis impressionné. " Dit-il, en regardant Bond de haut en bas avec quelque chose d'un peu moins professionnel dans son regard. "Non seulement tu m'épargne du travail, et de l'argent aux contribuables, mais tu es aussi revenu avec tout ton sang dans ton corps. Un exploit remarquable." La louange était presque assez plaisante pour faire rougir Bond, s'il était capable d'une telle chose. C'était bon de savoir qu'il pouvait plaire Q. En parlant de ça...

"Donc, ça veut dire que j'ai gagné un débriefing _spécial_? " Demanda-t-il. Q lui jeta le stylo à bille le plus proche, qu'il esquiva facilement.

"Peut-être que je te ferais quelque chose de sympa. " Déclara Q pensivement.

"Un stylo qui explose ?"

"Tu n'arrêteras jamais avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Après quelques taquineries et un peu plus de cajoleries, Bond pu en quelque sorte attirer Q loin de son ordinateur, et de son bureau. Sa présence rendait les employés nerveux, ce qui accéléra énormément le protocole de transfert. Q avait à peine signé la dernière ligne d'un rapport que Bond commença à le pousser vers la porte. Des yeux les fixèrent depuis l'open space -probablement intrigué par la proximité de Bond et sa posture peut-être-un-peu-trop-familière autour de leur quatermaster- mais personne ne dit un mot ou ne fit quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter, pas même Q. Bond héla un taxi et ils se nichèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur du véhicule chaud. Alors que la voiture s'arrêtait dans la circulation, Bond entoura les épaules de Q de son bras, brossant l'humidité de son anorak. Q s'appuya sur lui, tapant quelque chose rapidement sur son mobile en même temps.

"Tu es hors service." Déclara Bond.

"Ma journée n'est jamais terminée. " Lui répondit Q, ne levant même ses yeux de l'écran. Bond le couvrit avec sa main, attirant l'attention du jeune homme sur lui. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, témoignant de longues heures qu'il avait sans doute passé assis face de ses moniteurs, pour s'assurer que tout allait aussi bien que possible pour Bond sur le terrain. C'était parfois devenu un peu difficile et Bond avait récolté quelques contusions à des endroits inventifs pour le prouver, mais dans l'ensemble ça s'était bien passé. Et le dévouement de Q était à remercier pour cela. Toujours à remercier pour cela. Doucement, Bond saisit les lunettes de Q pour les faire reposer au sommet de sa tête et déposa un baiser tendre juste entre ses sourcils. La petite ligne de tension s'évanouit alors que Q laissa échapper un petit soupir. Il inclina ensuite légèrement la tête, permettant aux lèvres de James de frôler ses cils.

"Tu es une effroyable distraction..." Murmura Q.

"Tu aimes ça." Répondit Bond, assez bas pour que cela ne dérange même pas les cils de Q.

"Effectivement." Dit-il, et quand il ouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient sombres, vert foncé. Bond saisi cette occasion pour l'embrasser correctement, ne se souciant guère de ce que le conducteur pourrait penser d'eux. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps, mais quand il se recula, Q suivi, son portable complétement oublié. "Je crois que j'aime ça encore plus." Lui dit Q, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Je crois que c'est ça que j'aime le plus." Déclara Bond, glissant ses doigts sur le peu de barbe naissant sur la mâchoire de Q.

"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-il, s'appuyant contre lui. "Parce que je pense que c'est _ça_ le meilleur." Et puis il fit quelque chose avec sa langue contre celle de Bond qui stoppa son souffle bégayant dans sa poitrine.

"Je pense que tu as raison." Conclut James, une fois que son amant l'eut libéré. Q rit, et l'épuisement sembla disparaitre momentanément, lui donnant un air incroyablement jeune et beau. S'il était possible de tomber amoureux à nouveau, Bond l'aurait fait, juste là. "Certainement raison." Ajouta-t-il inutilement, se penchant en avant pour reprendre le baiser.

(Bond donna un pourboire supplémentaire une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à leur destination, pensant que c'était un juste retour, après qu'ils aient passé tout le trajet à s'embrasser comme des écoliers sur la banquette arrière.)

Au bord du trottoir, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et bravèrent la pluie glaciale jusqu'à la porte principale de l'appartement.

"Tu ne vas pas le croire, mais ils ont réparé les ascenseurs." Déclara Q, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

"Qui as-tu fait chanter ?"

"As-tu vraiment une si pauvre opinion de moi ?" Demanda alors le jeune homme, en essayant un peu trop fort d'avoir l'air totalement innocent alors qu'il l'appelait l'ascenseur.

"J'aurais presque pu me laisser avoir si tu ne faisais pas cette tête. " Répondit-il et les lèvres rougis de baisers de Q esquissèrent un sourire.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Je pense que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle."

Q sourit simplement, mais ne divulgua aucune autre information pendant qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, allumèrent la lumière, puis laissèrent tomber leurs sacs et manteaux là, dans le hall d'entrée. Bond pressa Q contre le dossier du canapé et l'autre homme fit un bruit doux contre sa bouche. Quand ils se séparèrent, Q pencha la tête en arrière, révélant l'étendue de sa gorge pâle que James avait rêvé de marquer pendant des jours. Il se mit au travail immédiatement, ses doigts tirant déjà au niveau du nœud de la cravate de Q.

"Je déteste avoir à demander ça…" Commença Q, haletant alors que Bond le débarrassait de sa cravate et déboutonnait le col de sa chemise.

"Hmm ..?" Fut la seule réponse que Bond put produire, avec ses lèvres si agréablement engagées.

"Est ce que ça te dérangerais si nous mettons cette activité en attente pour, ah-environ une heure?" Demanda Q, haletant magnifiquement quand Bond fini de sucer une petite marque au creux de sa gorge. La requête fit cesser immédiatement à la fois sa bouche et ses mains, et Bond recula assez pour voir Q le regarder d'un air penaud. L'épuisement était revenu; son ombre s'attardait derrière ses yeux et Bond ne sentait rien de plus que coupable de ses actes.

"Désolé, bien sûr." Déclara-t-il, redressant les vêtements de Q le mieux qu'il put, en se concentrant sur la tâche afin d'éviter de continuer à se fustiger mentalement. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que Q n'avait pas eu la même quantité de repos que lui, tandis que Bond se prélassait au spa de l'hôtel en attendant le feu vert, Q déplaçait satellites et CCTV à travers la capitale pour s'assurer que tout soit aussi préparé que possible. Ce genre de travail ne se faisait pas tout seul. Et Bond savait pertinemment que Q vérifiait méticuleusement tout trois fois avant d'envoyer ses agents, parce qu'il était le Quartier-maître et l'ultime responsable de l'issue de chaque mission, chaque vie. Q avait pris cette responsabilité en connaissance de cause et la portait toute entière sur ses épaules. Mais la charge était lourde, parfois trop lourde, et c'était seulement quand ils étaient seuls qu'il laissait James l'apercevoir. Il l'embrassa doucement. "Allez va donc t'allonger."

"Juste une sieste rapide." Lui dit Q, glissant son bras sur les épaules de Bond pour l'embrasser; Bond retourna le geste, plaçant ses mains au bas du dos de Q. "Ensuite, je suis tout à toi."

"Tout à moi ?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Q, qui sourit.

"En effet. _Débriefing_, il me semble que tu appelles ça." Son sourire se transforma en quelque chose d'un peu plus séduisant.

"Oh ? "

"Oh, oui. Et j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que ce soit approfondi."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon intendant."

Q sourit et l'embrassa.

"Réveille-moi dans une heure?" Demanda-t-il, et Bond donna son accord avec un clin d'œil, libérant le jeune homme à contrecœur, qui disparut dans la chambre. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Bond fit vraiment de son mieux pour se détendre -pour parvenir à s'asseoir sur le canapé peu après avoir parcouru les rues de Amman après de sérieux, en colère (et créatifs) terroristes- mais il fut incapable de tenir en place, une énergie nerveuse bourdonnant sous sa peau. Il décida de l'utiliser et commença à se déplacer dans la salle de séjour, prenant leurs affaires jetées dans le hall d'accueil pour les mettre à leur place. Puis Bond entreprit de ranger tout ce qu'il put dans l'appartement avec sa dernière énergie. Quand il eut fini, il partit à la recherche de quelque chose à nettoyer, mais comme Q n'avait pas mis les pieds à la maison ces trois derniers jours, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour consommer son temps. Inquiet et agité pour aucune autre raison que sa propre incertitude, Bond craqua finalement, et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, en grande partie pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'horloge. Il lava énergiquement ses cheveux et sa peau, en se demandant si ce soir serait la nuit, où ils parviendraient tous les deux finalement à accepter les choses. Ils le devaient, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps. Ils avaient trop d'excuses -trop fatigué, trop occupé, trop blessé- et ils continueraient à les utiliser, à moins que l'un deux ne se lance.

Et Bond était déterminé.

Ils allaient en parler. Ils discuteraient ce soir, plus de danses autour de la question, en espérant qu'elle se résoudrait toute seule. Il se dévoilerait, il dévoilerait tout, et ferait face aux conséquences quand elles viendraient. James n'avait pas beaucoup à offrir, pas vraiment, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vu et fait et perdu, mais tout ce qu'il avait, il le donnerait à Q, s'il voulait le prendre. Et Bond espérait qu'il prendrait, parce que la pensée de Q se détournant de lui -la pensée de ne jamais revenir à cette petite vie qu'ils avaient ensemble- le blessait d'une façon qu'une balle ne le pourrait jamais.

Il se sécha, enroulant la serviette autour de sa taille, et récupéra ses affaires avant de faire le chemin jusqu'a la chambre à coucher. Tranquillement, Bond entra et déposa son linge dans le panier approprié. Puis il rejoint Q sur le lit, qui se trouvait au-dessus de la couette sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos. Ses respirations étaient douce et tranquille, son corps chaud quand Bond s'installa derrière lui. Il semblait presque cruel de le réveiller, surtout après les derniers jours mouvementés, et Bond envisagea presque d'abandonner ses plans pour laisser Q se reposer quand l'autre homme bougea sous son bras avec un soupir endormi.

"Gmmheure est-il?" Demanda-t-il. Bond regarda l'horloge sur le chevet.

"Neuf heure mois le quart." Répondit Bond, enfouissant son nez dans le désordre des boucles noires. Tout cela lui avait manqué: la paresseuse et confortable familiarité qu'il y avait à s'allonger à côté de quelqu'un en qui il avait implicitement confiance, quelqu'un qu'il aimait inépuisablement. Bond ravala les mots, déposant des baisers le long de l'oreille de Q à la place. "Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux."

«Mmm... pas si tu continues à faire ça..." Ronronna Q, s'étirant comme un chat contre lui. Ensuite, il bâilla et se retourna, se repliant contre la poitrine et le cou nu de James. Bond résista à l'envie de s'éloigner du tissu un peu irritant du cardigan de Q, appréciant leur proximité plus que son malaise. Il s'amusait à jouer avec les cheveux de Q, en pensant à la façon dont il serait agréable de surprendre Q avec un pull en cachemire pour Noël, parce que ce serait certainement bien mieux sur sa peau... Les inspirations calmes de Q le berçaient, l'attirant dans un état de contentement chaud, dont il ne sortit que lorsque Q se déplaça un peu sous son menton et dit très clairement: "Ne me laisse pas me rendormir."

"Très bien..." Répondit-il, déplaçant sa main sous la chemise et gilet de Q, laissant traîner ses doigts lentement, de haut en bas le long du dos de Q. "Tu as faim?"

"Hmm..." Fredonna-t-il, parce qu'il réfléchissait ou en réponse à sa caresse, James n'était pas sûr. Puis, après un moment, il répondit par un : "Je pourrais manger."

"Chinois?"

"Tout ce que tu veux." Murmura Q contre son cou, la voix encore épaisse avec le sommeil. Bond avait entendu ce ton à maintes reprises, le plus souvent le matin quand Q se battait encore pour avoir quelques dernières minutes de repos. C'était des matins où Q finissait par arriver en retard au travail, généralement parce que Bond n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller quand il était si fatigué. (Ou parce qu'il était très égoïste et qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que d'avoir Q à ses côtés pour passer la journée à paresser au lit.) Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Q lui avait demandé de ne pas le laisser se rendormir, alors Bond n'allait pas le laisser; sa mission tout à coup remise sur la bonne voie, il passa à l'action.

"Allez, lèves toi." Déclara-t-il, s'asseyant pour se pencher par-dessus Q afin d'allumer la lumière. Q gémit immédiatement et essaya de cacher sous son oreiller, fuyant loin de l'agressive luminosité. Bond le ramassa et le jeta au fond du lit, laissant Q tâtonner aveuglément à sa recherche, ses yeux à peine ouverts. Cette image rappelait à James celle d'un chaton nouveau-né, et il ne put pas s'empêcher de rire.

"Tu es tellement cruel." Grommela Q, la mine renfrognée d'une manière qui était plus attachante qu'intimidante. Bond embrassa le froncement de ses sourcils de ses lèvres.

"Va prendre une douche." Dit-il et Q, dans un affichage surprenant d'obéissance, fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Pendant que la douche coulait, Bond s'habilla. Il considéra un instant ses costumes, sachant que Q préférait le bleu marine, avant de se décider pour quelque chose de plus décontracté: un jean foncé et une chemise à manches longues cintré. Il sortit une de ses armes personnelles -un cadeau du vieux Boothroyd, un Beretta 950- de sa table de chevet et l'attacha à sa cheville. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, après tout, et Bond avaient été abattus assez de fois sur le sol anglais pour savoir qu'il valait mieux s'armer que d'être surpris.

"Je suis peut-être presque aveugle, mais je peux quand même dire que tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements."

Il se tourna alors qu'il enfilait sa ceinture dans les passants de son jean et vit Q debout à la porte: rasé de près et appuyé nonchalamment sur le cadre avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Même si Bond savait qu'il ne pouvait voir que les formes et les couleurs sans ses lunettes, le regard de Q devins appréciateur alors qu'il s'attardait sur son cul.

"Nous allons dîner."

"Je pensais que nous mangions chinois." Répondit Q, entrant dans la chambre, clairement sur le chemin de son côté du lit. Bond observa ses mouvements, laissant ses yeux se promener sur le corps nu de son amant. Le suçon que James avait laissé plus tôt ressortait clairement : une tache rouge violacée sur la peau bien trop crémeuse. Cela lui donna envie d'en laisser plus derrière lui : une preuve que Q était à lui et à personne d'autre. La pensée de marquer de son cou, sa poitrine, son estomac, l'intérieur de ses poignets et de ses cuisses, chaque endroit qu'il pourrait atteindre, rendit sa bouche sèche. Si la soirée se passait bien, peut-être pourrait-il voir ses envies se réaliser.

Il se racla la gorge, en espérant que cela éclaircirait également ses pensées.

"En effet." Dit-il, fouillant dans le tiroir de Q à la recherche de cette chemise verte qu'il aimait particulièrement voir sur lui.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de mettre des vêtements pour ça." Répliqua Q, pragmatique.

"Nous allons avoir un vrai dîner. " Lui répondit Bond, à la recherche d'un pantalon pour Q qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa garde-robe ennuyeuse pour le MI6.

"Manger à emporter chinois nu sur le canapé est un vrai dîner. " Bond l'entendit s'affaler sur lit derrière lui avec un soupir doux. "Nous pourrions même mettre la nourriture dans de vraies assiettes et manger avec des couverts et tout ça."

"Nous allons nous habiller, sortir, et s'asseoir à une table comme des gens normaux et dîner." Déclara Bond, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Il trouva une paire de jeans, probablement la seule paire que le jeune homme possédait, niché dans le tiroir du bas à l'extrême fond. Ils semblaient avoir environ dix ans, et avaient assez de trous pour le prouver. Étonnamment, leur état ne sembla pas décourager Bond -qui aimait pourtant les choses propres et ordonnées- et il pensa qu'il devait définitivement voir Q avec, seulement pour les lui arracher plus tard.

"Oh, non, tu veux_ sortir_ ? Il faut que je mette un pantalon? " Grogna le jeune homme. Bond jeta le jean par-dessus son épaule en réponse, et Q émit un son indigné quand le vêtement le frappa au visage. " James - "

"Habilles-toi. " Ajouta-t-il affectueusement, laissant tomber la chemise et un caleçon sur le matelas à côté de Q.

"Cela doit être une première." Commença le jeune homme, après s'être libéré des vêtements incriminés. Ses lunettes étaient un peu de travers et il sourit malicieusement à Bond. "Toi, me disant de mettre plus de vêtements."

"Je ferais en sorte qu'il disparaissent plus tard." Promit-il et Q lécha ses lèvres avec sa langue d'une manière qui n'était rien d'autre que pornographique.

"Je suis impatient d'y être." Répondit Q, le regardant à travers ses cils et sa frange, comme le petit coquin que personne d'autre que Bond ne savait qu'il était (et James avait vraiment l'intention de conserver les choses ainsi).

"Vêtements." Lui dit Bond, et il quitta la chambre avant qu'il ne puisse saboter son propre plan en agissant sur l'impulsion de son sexe traître. Q ri -un si, si beau son- devant à sa retraite et commença à s'habiller. Bond mis ses chaussures et arpenta le salon en attendant, se sentant nerveux d'une manière qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis son plus jeune âge. Même avant une mission, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce niveau d'anxiété. Était-ce la bonne chose à faire? Étaient-ils tous les deux prêts? Est-ce que ces sentiments dureraient ? Cela en valait-il la peine ? Bond commença à questionner ses choix, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement, voire jamais. Mais il s'arrêta, se calmant de la même manière qu'il le faisait avant de sauter d'un avion ou de désamorcer une bombe sale, et puis une fois ses respirations furent régulière et son cœur eut cessé de battre si fort, Bond se posa la seule question qu'il avait besoin de se poser :

_Es-tu heureux?_

Être capable de répondre _oui_ n'avait jamais été aussi libérateur, comme si après avoir été enfermé à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre pendant si longtemps et il était finalement exposé au soleil. D'une certaine manière, c'était le cas. Depuis Vesper et la vengeance qui avait suivi sa mort, Bond avait été piégé dans un endroit dont il n'avait pu s'échapper, pas même avec l'aide de toutes les belles femmes et les délicieux hommes, de toutes les drogues et l'alcool qu'il avait pu trouver. Et puis cela avait empiré, stimulé par la rage d'être abattu, abandonné, laissé pour mort par le MI6. Puis il y eut la colère aveugle de voir sa maison d'enfance partir en flammes, le désespoir d'avoir tenu M contre lui alors qu'elle laissé échapper son dernier souffle, la tristesse totale après tout cela alors que l'utilité de Bond disparaissait avec l'âge. Mais il y eut avait Q, qui avait cru en lui et l'intimidait et le_ contestait_, le faisait se sentir nécessaire et utile, pas seulement en tant qu'outil, mais en tant qu'être humain. Q le faisait se sentir comme une personne, comme quelqu'un qui méritait qu'on se soucie de lui, et si ce n'était pas le soleil après un hiver long et froid, Bond ne savait pas à quoi d'autre il pourrait comparer ce sentiment.

"Oh, mon _Dieu_, où as-tu trouvé ça? Je n'ai pas vu ces jeans depuis la fac... "

La voix de Q le fit sortir de ses pensées et l'ancra de nouveau au le présent. Bond s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour le considérer, profitant de la vue de Q cintrée dans ce vert chaud et la paire curieusement séduisante de jeans miteux. La façon dont ils étreignaient ses cuisses et s'accrochaient au jeune homme était assez pour faire retourner n'importe qui, Bond fut assez satisfait avec ça pour pardonner tout à fait le choix de l'horrible cardigan brun qui complétait la tenue.

"Je pourrais te ravager là-dedans." Déclara Bond honnêtement, et Q deviens rose du cou à la pointe de ses oreilles, mais il avait l'air content.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux sortir ?" Demanda-t-il encore une fois, jouant avec l'un des petits trous près de sa poche droite. Bond le regarda attentivement, sachant exactement ce que Q faisait. C'était le jeu auquel ils jouaient depuis des semaines: à la seconde où il semblait que le moment était opportun pour discuter de ce qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de parler, ils tombaient immédiatement par défaut dans des insinuations avant de finir au lit ensemble. Il était beaucoup plus facile de tomber dans cette simplicité que faire face à la complexité de la chose incertaine qui existait entre eux. Et peu importe combien était Q alléchant dans cette tenue, James avait décidé de ne pas tomber dans le panneau.

"Oui, nous sortons." Conclut-il, allant à la porte pour le prouver, attrapant leurs manteaux.

"Bon, et où allons-nous?" Demanda le jeune homme, le suivant docilement. Il permit même à James de l'aider à mettre son manteau sans faire d'histoires, comme s'il jouait avec une pièce que Bond n'avait pas conscience d'avoir initié.

"Manger chinois." Lui répondit-il, en haussant les épaules dans sa veste. Il revérifia qu'il avait son portefeuille et ses clés dans la poche intérieure pendant que Q pris son sac et le lança en bandoulière sur son épaule.

"Très instructif." James prit le temps de verrouiller l'appartement correctement.

"C'est un restaurant." Elabora-t-il.

"Eh bien, c'est beaucoup mieux que dans une banque ou une école." Répondit sèchement Q alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Bond le pressa contre le mur et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de froncer les sourcils. "Allez. Dis-moi."

"C'est une surprise."

"Je n'aime pas les surprises."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce les surprises impliquent généralement des menaces d'attentat à la bombe, de faire sauter des ambassades ou la possibilité d'une guerre chimique. " Répondit Q. "Et je te ferai savoir que toutes ces surprises sont généralement de ta faute, ce qui fait juste plus de paperasse pour moi."

"Pas de papiers, promis."

"Tu dis toujours ça."

"Je le pense cette fois." Déclara Bond plus sérieusement, l'embrassant de nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

Ils reprirent un taxi afin de rester au sec. L'endroit indiqué par Monneypenny était seulement à dix minutes de leur appartement. Quand Q vit le restaurant -une sorte de trou dans le mur que Bond aurait absolument négligé- il lui jeta un regard avec une sorte de surprise, puis de compréhension.

"Dois-je donner crédit à Eve pour celui-là?" Demanda-t-il, à leur sortie du taxi.

"Non, pas tout." Mentit Bond, tenant la porte ouverte pour lui. Q souri seulement en réponse, et se coula à l'intérieur. Ils prirent une table dans le coin, à l'étroit entre le mur et la sortie de la cuisine avec une vue complète de la rue à l'extérieur. La table tremblait et les chaises étaient inconfortables, mais la nourriture était la plus authentique que Bond n'ait jamais goûté à l'extérieur de la Chine continentale. Et il était peut-être en train de devenir trop sentimental, mais Bond pensa que Q n'avait jamais eu l'air ausso beau que lorsqu'il rit au-dessus son plat de raviolles.

* * *

Étonnamment, la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eut de rendez-vous auparavant -s'étant précipité dans un lit si rapidement qu'ils avaient complètement ignorés la phase apprendre-à-se-connaitre-l'un-l'autre- ce qui avait laissé James incertain quant à la façon dont ils feraient face à une situation si normale. Mais il ne manquait pas de conversation avec Q, qui était bien informé sur des sujets allant au-delà des ordinateurs et de l'ingénierie mécanique. James le savait à partir des livres trainant dans l'appartement Q et des programmes de télévision enregistrés sur son DVR, mais ils avaient très rarement eu la possibilité de poursuivre des sujets qui s'écartaient de leur profession. Il semblait à James que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de quelque chose juste pour le plaisir de le faire, plutôt que comme un moyen d'acquérir des informations pouvant être utilisées à une date ultérieure. Et il semblait que cela faisait encore plus de temps que quelqu'un avait été intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire, pas pour l'utiliser contre lui, mais juste vraiment _intrigué_. Cela le surpris que Q soit légitimement intéressé par la connaissance approfondie de Bond de l'histoire navale et il ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise à cause de son manque de compréhension sur le sujet. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur repas à aborder le sujet, Q posant des questions pour combler les lacunes de ce qu'il appelait sa "connaissance technique limitée des navires". Bond était plus qu'heureux de répondre à ces demandes, allant même jusqu'à griffonner des petits dessins sur les serviettes pour aider à illustrer ses réponses les plus complexes.

"Eh bien, tu n'es pas JMW Turner, mais avec un peu de pratique..." Dit Q, louchant sur les griffonnages.

"JM...?"

"JMW Turner. "Fini Q pour lui. "Tu sais, le peintre de la lumière ? "

" _Tu_ aimes l'art? " Demanda James, levant un sourcil.

"Tu me fais paraitre si inculte. " Répondit-il, volant un rangoon de crabe du plat de Bond sans aucune prétention d'excuses.

"_Tu_ aimes _l'art_ ? " Répéta Bond encore, juste pour continuer sur le sujet, et Q roula des yeux.

"As-tu oublié où nous nous sommes rencontrés?" Demanda le jeune homme. Les lèvres de Bond s'étirèrent un peu, en repensant à ce jour, il y avait si longtemps, quand il était assis en face de la peinture laide du HMS Temeraire à la National Gallery en attendant de rencontrer son nouveau Quatermaster. Et puis un, trop mince, trop, trop pâle jeune homme s'était assis à côté de lui et lui dit:

"_Que voyez-vous ?_ " Murmura Bond. Quelque chose changea dans l'expression de Q, mais ce fut si subtil que Bond ne put pas tout à fait comprendre ce que c'était. Il glissa sa main sur la table, touchant du bout de ses doigts ceux de Q, qui le laissa faire, même si c'était presque bêtement romantique. "_Le dernier voyage du Téméraire._ Comment pourrais-je oublier? C'était un foutu grand navire."

Q sourit, et tout ce qui avait semblé lourd dans son expression la seconde d'avant, disparu. Ils eurent une discussion plutôt intéressante sur les peintres impressionnistes, un sujet que Bond n'avait pas considéré comme faisant parti de la zone de d'intérêt ou d'expertise de Q, mais là encore, le jeune homme ne manquait jamais de le surprendre. Encore plus surprenant, Q permis à James de le taquiner en mandarin au dessert et n'essaya pas de le poignarder avec une fourchette quand il commença à débiter les punch-lignes les plus ridicules qu'il avait appris au cours d'une longue mission d'infiltration avec de très solitaires, et très créatif mercenaires à Changzhou. Au moment où le dîner se conclu, la bruine froide avait cessé, et au lieu de héler un taxi, Bond suggéra qu'ils marchent jusqu'à l'appartement.

"L'exercice est bon pour toi." Déclara Bond, lorsque Q commença à protester.

"Dit l'homme dont le principal exercice de cardio est de fuir des terroristes armés." Répondit Q, mâchant pensivement son biscuit de fortune alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir. "D'ailleurs, je fais beaucoup d'exercice." Bond dut lui lancer un regard semi-douteux, car Q le regarda avec un sourire narquois lorsqu'il ajouta : "En fait, j'ai l'intention de travailler ça ce soir."

"Vraiment?" Demanda James, reconnaissant ce sourire entre mille. "Et comment comptes-tu faire?"

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-il nonchalamment. "Je vais consulter ma fortune." Il déplia la bande de papier qui accompagnait son biscuit et lut à haute voix: "Vous aurez une excellente baise ce soir." Q lui lança un regard grave. "Il semble que le biscuit de fortune a parlé. J'attends maintenant une plus qu'excellente baise."

"Je suis sûr que je peux arranger quelque chose." Déclara Bond, enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Q. Sans même casser la foulée, Bond l'embrassa rapidement, mais avec promesse. Q s'accrocha à l'arrière de sa veste et fit un bruit frustré, mais continua d'avancer avec lui, et Bond le sentit légèrement hésiter seulement quand ils commencèrent à prendre la direction opposée de leur appartement.

"Attends, pourquoi allons-nous par-là?" Demanda Q, mettant le doigt sur problème immédiatement.

"Par où?"

"Par là. C'est le chemin le plus long." Ajouta Q, alors que Bond lui faisait traverser la route.

"Je pensais à une promenade dans le parc." Répondit Bond, hochant la tête en direction de l'entrée.

"Il fait froid." Protesta son amant, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, se blottissant simplement plus près de Bond pour trouver un peu de chaleur.

"Où est ton sens de l'aventure, Q?"

"Je l'ai laissé dans mes autres pantalons."

Bond aboya un rire. "Ce sera amusant. " Dit-il, menant un Q docile le long de la voie principale.

"Je peux penser à une bien meilleure définition du plaisir. " Répondit Q, le regardant avec le même sourire qu'avant: celui que James avait vu de nombreuses fois, qui lui disait exactement ce que Q entendait par _plaisir_. A n'importe quel autre moment Bond aurait sans doute cédé -faisant demi-tour immédiatement, retournant à l'appartement, pour baiser l'autre homme jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde ses mots comme il le voulait désespérément- mais il avait fait tout ce chemin avec un autre objectif en tête et il était déterminé à atteindre son but.

"Permet-moi de reformuler, alors." Commença-t-il, tirant Q près de lui avec une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment. "Ça va être romantique."

"Romantique ?" Répéta Q, levant un sourcil. Il semblait un peu confus à l'idée, très probablement parce que Bond ne faisait pas dans le romantisme (en dehors des missions où il le fallait, de toute façon), et Q non plus à vrai dire. Ils avaient mis leur accord en place pour éviter beaucoup de choses, romance incluse. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes simples qui avaient des besoins et des désirs simples: logement, nourriture, sexe, et parfois même pas dans cet ordre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de flashy ou voyant pour les satisfaire, et ils n'avaient pas besoin des affichages trop évident d'affection et d'adoration que certains couples employaient. Il ne s'agissait pas de dire que la romance était morte, juste que ce n'était pas leur tasse de thé. Puis au fil du temps, Bond avait réalisé qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose de romantique à propos d'eux, quelque chose qui existait dans les petits gestes, les honnêtes, et ceux qui faisaient toute la différence, tout le_ romantisme_. C'était comme quand Bond savait exactement quand Q besoin d'une tasse de thé chaud ou lorsque Q lui massait les pieds après une mission particulièrement difficile, et Bond n'avait jamais eu à demander. Alors peut-être qu'ils ne suivaient pas la norme habituelle de ce que la plupart de la société considérait romantique, mais ils pouvaient l'être, à leur manière. Et Bond pensait que quelque chose de simple et calme, une promenade dans le parc ensemble, seulement eux et rien d'autre -pas de demandes du travail, pas d'affectation imminente pesant sur leurs têtes, juste eux- pourrait être une bonne façon de commencer les choses.

"Romantique." Répéta-t-il. Q déglutit visiblement et sembla légèrement mal à l'aise, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour s'éloigner, et ça devait bien signifier quelque chose.

"Très bien." Dit-il seulement, ce simple mot sonna pourtant forcé, avec quelque chose comme de l'anxiété transparaissant dans son ton. Bond l'attira plus près, se permettant de se brosser sa joue contre les cheveux de Q un moment, avant de reprendre son chemin. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait beaucoup de gens : à la fois des couples et quelques familles. Tout le monde était probablement venu admirer les lumières féérique des décorations de noël tissées dans les branches nues des arbres du parc. Eclairant le ciel, elles clignotaient et brillaient magnifiquement dans des tons d'or, de blanc, et de bleu. Leur lumière peignait de douces ombres sur la peau de Q, et Bond regardait avec fascination cette palette se modifier en fonction des arbres devant lesquels ils passaient.

"Quoi?" Demanda Q soudainement.

"Quoi?"

"Tu fais encore cette chose." Dit-il.

"Quelle chose?"

"Lorsque tu... me regardes. Comme ça."

"Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas te regarder comme ça ?" Demanda James, et les joues du jeune homme rosirent, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les lumières dessus d'eux.

"C'est énervant." Répondit-il, regardant au loin, évidemment embarrassé.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?" Demanda-t-il, détournant la question. Il avait cessé de marcher et Bond aussi, mais il était incapable de dire quand exactement. Ils se tenaient tout deux au milieu du chemin, à peine déplacés sur le côté pour laisser les autres passer.

"Pour une promenade." Et même à ses propres oreilles, ça sonnait un mensonge pur et simple.

"James." Dit-il, de cette façon dont il disait parfois _James, n'espère même pas revenir sans mon équipement_, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il se passait et qu'il ne voulait pas traiter avec plus de conneries. Bond pris sa main et le conduit à travers les arbres sur un autre chemin, où il y avait moins de gens à pouvoir les entendre.

Il était temps. Tout les avait conduits à cela. Et maintenant, Bond se tenait devant deux avenirs très différents et il pouvait seulement espérer -seulement prier un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas- pour que cette conversation se déroule comme il le voulait. L'alternative était impensable.

"Je voulais te demander quelque chose." Commença-t-il, debout face à son amant.

"Très bien." Dit Q, et Bond vit tension s'emparer de lui, comme si Q s'endurcissait lui-même avant la bataille, pour cette conversation dont ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était imminente.

"Peut-être plusieurs choses." Modifia James. "Et je veux être honnête."

"Oh, ne laisse pas le MI6 entendre ça sortir de ta bouche." Tenta de plaisanter Q, essayant de donner Bond une dernière chance de revenir en arrière et prétendre que tout cette _chose_ ne s'était pas produite. Mais Bond était déterminé alors il s'avança et passa tendrement son pouce le long de la joue de Q, jusqu'à tracer les contours de sa mâchoire. L'expression du jeune homme s'adouci légèrement et laissa apercevoir une satisfaction, d'une manière qui n'avait rien à voir avec la lumière douce et tout à voir avec la façon dont Bond le touchait, exactement de la manière dont il _savait_ que Q voulait être touché. Mais la seconde suivante Q revint à lui, se redressant comme s'il enfilait une armure, et regarda Bond, attendant.

"Je veux m'installer avec toi. " Déclara Bond. Les mots dégringolèrent de sa bouche, pas vraiment ceux qu'il avait l'intention de dire, mais c'était un bon début, néanmoins. Q le regarda sans changement dans son expression.

"Tu veux quoi?"

"Je veux m'installer avec toi." Répéta Bond plus clairement, plus sûrement, avec bien plus de confiance qu'il n'en avait.

"Oh, d'accord." Répondit Q, d'un ton banal comme s'ils étaient en train de parler de la météo. Bond ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il réponde avec tant de désinvolture.

"...D'accord?"

"Oui ? Moins que tu veuille que je dise non?"

"Non, mais, tu es sûr?"

"Nous vivons essentiellement ensemble de toute façon. C'est un choix commode."

"Je ne demande pas par commodité. " Déclara Bond sérieusement.

"Alors, pour quoi demandes-tu?"

Bond soupira, tentant de réunir tout le courage à sa disposition, avant de continuer : "Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, tu peux être stupidement lent. " Dit-il, et Q fronça les sourcils.

"Tu es celui qui n'est pas clair."

"J'ai dit que je voulais m'installer avec toi."

"Oui, et j'ai dit que tu pouvais."

"Mais tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi."

"Pourquoi, alors?" Demanda Q, mais il n'y avait pas de défi dans sa voix. Et si Bond ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit que Q avait effrayé, presque vulnérable. Ils étaient tous les deux en territoire inconnu et Q le priait avec ses yeux de seulement_ arrêter_.

"Parce que... je veux être avec toi." Déclara James, et il retint son souffle. Q semblait seulement confus par la révélation.

"Tu es avec moi."

"Non, je veux dire _avec toi_, avec toi. "

"Je ne comprends pas." Répondit le jeune homme, ses sourcils froncés comme si Bond lui avait donné un algorithme particulièrement difficile qu'il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre.

"_Christ_, je suis amoureux de toi, idiot." Lâcha Bond, sa voix sortant si forte qu'elle portait.

Mais Q ne dit rien. Il le regarda juste, le fixa pendant un long moment.

"Quoi?" Réussit-il finalement à dire, d'une petite voix.

"Je suis amoureux de toi." Répéta James, surpris de la facilité avec laquelle les mots lui vinrent, ces paroles qu'il pensait qu'il ne dirait plus jamais à quelqu'un de nouveau. Devant lui, Q semblait avoir été balayé par le vent, son expression trahissant à quel point il se sentait assommé par la confession.

"Avec moi?"

"Oui, avec toi." Confirma-t-il, en s'approchant de Q, lui prenant les mains. Elles étaient froides et tremblantes. Bond enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Q pour essayer de les réchauffer, mais son amant ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Il semblait encore étourdi, mais pas vraiment heureux, plus désagréablement surpris et emplis de doute.

"Mais..." Commença-t-il, d'une manière incertaine.

"Mais quoi ?" Demanda Bond. Q prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Nous avions convenu."

"Au diable l'accord, Q." Q tourna la tête et retira ses mains de celle de Bond, mais ne fuit pas complètement

"Nous ne pouvons pas. " dit-il.

"Pourquoi pas?"

Q semblait en plein conflit. Bond s'approcha, mais ne fit rien pour l'atteindre.

"Nous avions dit rien de bien compliqué. L'amour est un genre de chose compliqué." Répondit Q, et la façon dont il prononça_ l'amour_ sonnait comme si l'idée le blessait physiquement.

"Je sais. J'ai essayé, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas juste l'enfermer dans une boîte et l'oublier." Se défendit Bond, se sentant un peu désespéré. Il ne voulait rien de plus que tendre la main et toucher Q, mais, comme s'il l'avait senti, l'autre homme s'éloigna encore un peu plus. Puis il se retourna, montrant à Bond son dos, et dit clairement:

"Non. "

James sentit tout s'arrêter -son souffle, son sang, son cœur, tout- et détourna sa main pour saisir fortement le muret à côté d'eux. En ce moment, c'était la seule chose qui le gardait debout sur ses deux pieds.

"Non ?" Répéta-t-il, suffoquant comme s'il venait d'être perforé, battu et torturé en l'espace de vingt secondes.

"Non, je ne peux pas." Déclara Q.

Ces mots sonnaient comme si Q essayait de ne pas pleurer, comme cette nuit dans le noir quand il avait chuchoté _bonne nuit_ au lieu de dire ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda James.

"Parce que ce n'est pas juste."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est pas juste?"

"T'aimer en retour."

James senti quelque chose en lui faire un bond à ces mots -Q l'aimait, l'aimait vraiment?- tandis que le reste de son corps luttait avec quelque chose qui l'enfonçait durement dans le sol. Si Q l'aimait, pourquoi paraissait-il si triste, si _vaincu_ ?

"Tu m'aimes." Répéta Bond et Q souffla un rire.

"Bien sûr que je le fais, imbécile. " Répondit-il, et il se frotta les yeux. Mais il ne se retourna toujours pas.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?"

"Nous avions convenu." Dit simplement Q.

Bond posa sa main sur l'épaule de Q et doucement le retourna. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause du froid et il eut une réponse réflexe de pure préoccupation. Mais le plus inquiétant, était encore ses yeux: bordés de rouge et humides. James glissa sa main le long de l'épaule de Q, laissant reposer sa paume contre le côté de son cou. Q se pencha dans son toucher et Bond pris cela comme une invitation à faire disparaitre cet espace entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Q soit une ligne tremblante de chaleur pressée contre lui. Puis il s'avança encore et l'embrassa. Lorsque Q répondit le baiser deviens faux, et triste, comme si le jeune homme essayait de lui dire _Je t'aime_ et _Au revoir_ à la fois.

"Non." Dit Bond, s'éloignant juste assez pour dire ce mot, ses lèvres effleurant celle de Q. "N'ose même pas."

"Je suis désolé. " Murmura Q en réponse.

"Non." Répéta Bond, sans se soucier de sembler si désespéré. Ne se souciant pas qu'il était en train d'écraser Q contre lui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser _partir_.

"Je ne peux pas. " Dit-il. Ils étaient assez près pour que Bond puisse voir l'humidité sur ses cils.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne peux juste pas, James. Laisse-moi partir."

"Je ne veux pas."

"S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi partir..."

"Non." Et James le tint serré contre lui. "J'ai laissé partir toutes les personnes dont je me suis jamais soucié. Je ne le ferais pas à nouveau. Je ne le ferais _pas_, Q. Tu comprends ? " Q leva les yeux vers lui, horriblement, _honnêtement_ triste et brisé, et James l'embrassa, et encore, et encore parce que Q devait _comprendre_ à quel point Bond ne pouvait pas supporter de le perdre. "Tu es trop important... Je ne peux pas, je vais..." Il s'arrêta, regardant Q droit dans les yeux. "S'il te plaît."

Il avait été empoisonné et torturé et laissé pour mort plus de fois qu'il aurait pu le compter, mais pas une seule fois il n'avait demandait grâce ou pardon. Pas une seule fois auparavant quelque 'un n'était parvenu à faire supplier James Bond.

Et il _supplia_.

"S'il te plaît, Q."

"Stop."

"S'il te plaît." Répéta-t-il, et il l'embrassa. Le souffle de Q ressembla à un sanglot.

"Non. "

Q le repoussa et se détourna pour saisir durement à la rampe avec les deux mains, laissant Bond incroyablement froid en l'absence de sa chaleur.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda James, et il essaya de ne pas paraître en colère -parce qu'il était blessé, si terriblement _blessé_, mais pas en colère, pas vraiment- mais il n'était pas sûr s'il avait réussi ou non.

"Je t'ai dit pourquoi." Déclara Q.

"Tu as dit que t'aimais."

"Effectivement."

"Alors quoi, Q? Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ ? "

"Je veux pas être amoureux de toi."

James sentit sa poitrine se serrer, comme s'il avait couru trop loin, trop longtemps sans se reposer.

"Pourquoi ? Suis-je si horrible?" Demanda-t-il, essayant de faire apparaitre sur ses lèvres un sourire, son sourire arrogant habituel, sans tout à fait y parvenir.

"Non, tu es merveilleux. Bêtement, parfaitement merveilleux, même si tu es un âne. Tu me rends tellement, horriblement _heureu_x, je ne peux même pas mettre des mots dessus... Je ne pouvais pas demander plus. "

"Alors qu'est-ce - "

"_Christ_, James, es-tu si-"

Q s'arrêta, tombant dans un silence glacial. Ses mains crispées sur le rail si fort que ses jointures semblaient à deux doigts de déchirer la chair. Il y avait quelque chose que Bond ne comprenait pas. Q était si difficile à lire, mais il avait dit à James qu'il l'aimait et c'était assez pour qu'il se permette de faire un pas en avant.

"Q." Commença-t-il, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, le jeune homme se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Non, ne me pousse pas à faire ça, James!" Cria Q, et Bond _tressaillit_. Q n'élevait pas la voix, pas comme ça, et ce fut comme si tout le monde savait cela aussi, car la majeure parties des passant lancèrent des regards dans leur direction. Devant cette attention, Q tourna rapidement son visage loin de leurs regards, et dit à Bond, beaucoup plus tranquillement: "Ne le fais pas."

"Ne pas te pousser à quoi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ne le fais pas, juste, n'essaye même pas de-" Les mains de Q était serrées en poings à ses côtés, mais il n'était pas en colère, tout comme Bond n'était pas en colère, mais blessé, _effrayé_, et James ne savaient pas quoi _faire_. Sans réfléchir, il le saisit par les bras de sorte que Q ne puisse pas s'échapper et doivent lui faire face directement, mais son amant détourna son regard et posant ses yeux partout, sauf en face de lui.

"Comment suis-je supposé savoir quand tu ne me _dis pas_ ? "

Sans un mot, le jeune homme s'arracha de son emprise et commença à marcher d'une foulée rapide. _Ailleurs_, il marchait au loin, hors de la vie de Bond, comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Bond sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et le suivi.

"Q. "

"Ne-"

"Q, parle-moi."

"Non, nous devons mettre fin à cela. C'est fini, James, c'est-"

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela doit-il être fini ?" Demanda James, saisissant la manche de l'anorak de Q pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. L'autre homme s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux, un geste que Bond ne connaissait que trop bien pour avoir vu Q agacé et épuisé de trop nombreuses fois au travail.

"Tu ne comprends pas… Tu n'as vraiment pas... "

"Je ne comprends _pas_. Alors _dis-moi_. "

Q ne se retourna pas, la ligne droite de son dos formant un mur, une barrière entre eux. Il était comme il était avant, au tout début : Q dans sa forteresse qu'il avait construit pour se protéger, enfermé loin de tous les autres, du monde, de sorte que tout le monde le voyait comme quelqu'un de fort et capable à la place de quelque de jeune, si _jeune_ et fragile. Bond souffrait d'une façon familière -d'une manière dont il n'avait pas souffert depuis Venise- à la pensée que tout se terminait entre eux et Q se cacherait de la vue de tous à nouveau.

"C'est si facile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Q: calme, professionnel, avec ses consonnes et ses voyelles si aiguisées qu'il réservait uniquement pour tailler un costume aux agents qui avaient ruiné ses créations et aux Double-Zéros qui avaient désobéi à ses ordres. C'était juste un autre mur entre eux, quelque chose de froid pour les éloigner. Bond déplaça sa main sur le manche de la veste de Q, laissant ses doigts appuyer doucement contre poignet nu.

"De quoi?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"Dire tout cela... Tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences de tes actions, pas vrai ? "

"Est-ce à propos du travail?"

"Bien sûr, que c'est à propos du travail! " Lâcha Q.

"Nous pouvons garder le secret si tu es inquiet ou nous pouvons parler à Mallory à ce sujet et le rendre officiel. Je m'en_ fiche_, Q, je veux juste toi- "

Q tira son bras et se tourna vers lui, et Bond pouvait voir son armure, ses murs tomber se briser, s'effriter, s'effondrer, révélant tant de douleur que c'était presque aveuglant.

"Tu penses que c'est à propos de ce que les gens vont penser? "

"Quoi d'autre ?"

"Christ, James. Dois-je vraiment te l'épeler ? "

"J'aimerais bien que tu le fasses, oui !"

Q le repoussa durement, ses mains à plat contre la poitrine de Bond alors qu'il le forçait à s'éloigner. Cela ne lui fit pas mal, mais Bond se sentait toujours surpris du désespoir de Q, qui n'élevait jamais la voix, n'avait jamais recours à la violence physique. Bond l'avait su dès le début, quand ils étaient assis ensemble à la National Gallery et Q avait dit doucement que, _parfois, il fallait appuyer sur la gâchette_. Mais c'était le Q dans sa forteresse, qui avait son génie, sa logique et son détachement émotionnel de son côté. Devant lui se trouvait maintenant le Q qui était tombé, qui s'était exposé et semblait terrifié par l'amour. Un Q qui peinait à retenir ses larmes cria tout de même :

"Je vais être obligé de t'enterrer, espèce de crétin irréfléchi !"

Bond arrêta d'essayer d'atteindre Q, cessa de penser, cessa de _respirer_. Le bruit du trafic nocturne et les rires des passants semblaient fort dans le sillage de leur silence. Q haletait, le souffle rauque et dur, comme si ça lui faisait mal.

"Sur n'importe qui dans le monde entier... Sur de _sept milliards_ de personnes, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de _toi_. James Bond: l'homme qui ne pourraient pas vivre pour voir le soleil se lever." Commença Q avec un petit sourire d'autodérision. "Et qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça fait d'être ton Intendant? D'être responsable chaque fois que tu te blesses ? De savoir que chaque fois que je t'envoie là-bas, tu pourrais ne pas revenir?"

"Je reviendrais toujours." Répondit James, même en sachant que les mots étaient vides. La vie d'un double-zéro était dangereuse. Il ne pouvait pas faire une promesse comme ça et il le savait. Et Q aussi.

"Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir." Q prononça ces mots si durement que Bond recula presque.

"T'aimer est terrifiant." Continua Q, sa voix basse, presque inaudible. Il semblait presque aussi calme que sur les comms quand Bond était sur une mission particulièrement difficile. "D'autant plus que je sais que je vais sans doute te tuer."

"Q-"

"Je le ferait. Un seul moment est tout ce qu'il faut. Une fois, où je serais trop lent ou je te dirais droite quand j'aurais dû dire à gauche ou je serais absolument aveugle et où je ne pourrai _rien faire_ ! "

Il y avait des larmes sur le visage de Q, mais il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Bond le regardait, fasciné, incapable de détourner le regard de l'humanité désespérée transparaissant dans son expression. Et tout cela, pour lui.

"Et puis je t'écouterais mourir." Dit-il. "J'écouterais, même si tu me dit de ne pas le faire." Il se détourna de nouveau, mais ne fit aucun geste pour partir. Il se tenait juste là, sous les lumières scintillantes. Ses prochains mots sortirent dans un nuage blanc visible comme il les soupira en un souffle rude. "Je t'enterrerais, s'il y a quelque chose à enterrer. Et puis je vais devoir rentrer à la maison seul et trier tes affaires seul et aller au lit seul et être si horriblement _hanté par toi_-" Q s'arrêta et porta ses mains à son visage, ôtant ses lunettes dans le processus, marmonnant entre ses mains si doucement que Bond failli manquer le chuchoté: "Je t'aime si horriblement que me tuera si tu meurs"

Si ce n'était pas une véritable confession d'amour, Bond ne savait pas ce que c'était.

"Tu me pleures déjà. Je ne suis même pas encore mort." Déclara Bond, essayant une plaisanterie, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait faire arrêter Q de pleurer. Il détestait, chaque fichue seconde de ce moment, mais Q ne le laissait pas s'approcher même lorsqu'il essayait, et James ne pouvait que le regarder, frottant son visage pour en sécher l'humidité. "Q, tu ne _peux pas_... " Bond s'arrêta et faisant un signe de la main apaisant à certaines personnes qui les fixaient comme s'ils voulaient venir pour voir si tout allait bien. Ne voulant pas faire une scène, Bond conserva une voix calme, alors qu'il tournait autour Q pour lui faire face: "Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça. Ca va te dévorer. "

"Je _dois_ penser comme ça. Je dois penser aux _conséquences." _Répondit Q, relevant son regard de la chaussée pour le fixer sur Bond. "Chaque fois que je t'envoie en mission, la probabilité de ta mort augmente. C'est de pire en pire là-bas, James, et les pire des pires endroits sont où ils t'envoient. Je sais que les chances de te voir arriver à la retraite sont minces, sinon inexistantes, et je ne vais pas te demander d'y renoncer parce que je sais que tu ne _peux pas_... Alors quelle autre option me reste-t-il, que la certitude que tu mourras en mission? " L'expression de Q s'était adoucie en quelque chose proche de la défaite et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme si cet écrasant fardeau était devenu trop lourd à porter. "Les doubles-Zéros n'ont pas particulièrement une longue durée de vie."

Entendre ces mots lui être retourné rendis la situation complètement claire pour Bond, qui trébuchait dans l'obscurité depuis des semaines. Il n'avait pas compris la tristesse qui vacillait dans l'expression de Q, les caresses persistantes après avoir reçu son équipement, comme si l'autre homme ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix. Tout cela parce qu'un soir, il avait dit ces mots si facilement, négligemment, avec tant de désinvolture, ne réalisant pas à quel point ils étaient blessants pour Q. Q qui l'aimait et s'inquiétait en permanence pour lui et ne voulait rien de plus que de n'être jamais tombé amoureux de lui, parce que ça le tuerait si James mourait. Bond doutait que quiconque se soit jamais autant soucié de lui.

Et c'était égoïste, tellement si égoïste de sa part, mais Bond ne pourrait _absolument pas_ renoncer à cela, pas alors qu'il savait finalement ce que c'était que d'être aimé autant, si profondément, si douloureusement.

"Alors, c'est ça? C'est tout? Tu as tout compris?" Demanda Bond, faisant de son mieux pour maintenir l'accusation dans son ton alors qu'il se pencha plus près. "Tu t'enfuis à cause de quelque chose qui _pourrait_ arriver?

"Qui_ va_ arriver. " Répondis Q avec raideur. "Je ne suis pas pessimiste, James, je suis réaliste."

"As-tu si peu confiance en moi? "

"Ce n'est pas ça." Expliqua Q plus doucement. "Ce n'est pas_ toi_. Je n'ai pas confiance en _moi_. "

"Moi, si. "

Q ne répondis, se contentant de fixer le sol entre ses pieds comme s'il avait honte.

"Tu es le meilleur intendant que j'ai jamais eu. Le meilleur Quatermaster." Continua-t-il, avec une honnêteté complète. "Je te fais confiance avec ma vie."

"Et pourtant, je ne peux pas te promettre de la prolonger." Et des accents amers pointaient dans sa voix.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasse. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu promettes de me donner une vie épanouissante pour aussi longtemps que j'en ai une. C'est tout ce que je peux demander."

"Et puis quoi? A la fin, je serai toujours responsable. Je serai toujours seul. Je me sentirais quand même _coupable_. Ça fera toujours _mal_." Lâcha Q, ses mains se serrant en poings. "Nous avons laissé passer ça trop longtemps... C'est allé trop loin. Nous devons_ arrêter_. " Il secoua la tête. "Les issues seront défavorables, pour nous deux. C'est-"

"Alors, tu penses que tout ce temps, je n'ai pas pensé aussi les conséquences de t'aimer ?" L'interrompit Bond, incapable d'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas quand il y avait quelque chose pour lequel se battre; _quelqu'un_. Cela faisait longtemps depuis Vesper, mais parfois James pouvait encore gouter l'amertume de l'eau, voir sa robe rouge et ses cheveux noirs, sentir la chair froide de ses lèvres immobiles contre les siennes. A cause de cela, il s'était juré de ne jamais aimer à nouveau, parce que la perte était inévitable et que ça faisait mal et que ça n'en valait pas _la peine_.

Jusqu'à ce que ça la vaille.

Bond était prêt à mettre ses craintes de côté parce qu'il voulait juste être _heureux_ à nouveau, même si c'était juste pour un moment. Même s'il mourait, ou que Q mourrait, ou qu'ils mouraient tous les deux, il voulait savoir ce que sa vie n'avait pas été dénuée de sens: qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelqu'un, qui avait fait en sorte tout cela en vaille la peine.

"James-"

"Non, écoute. Tu pourrais être kidnappé, torturé, _tué_ juste à cause de ce que tu es pour moi. Tu pourrais être pulvérisé dans une attaque contre MI6 comme Boothroyd et le reste d'entre eux. Merde, tu pourrais mourir dans un phénoménal accident de R & D ou te faire renverser par une voiture en traversant la rue ou électrocuter en utilisant le grille-pain."

"Ce n'est pas pareil." Déclara Q. "La probabilité de ma mort est bien moindre que la tienne-"

"Mais ça peut encore arriver. Je pourrais te perdre aussi facilement que tu pourrais me perdre."

"Ce n'est pas pareil." Répéta Q, en secouant la tête avant de se retourner à nouveau. Mais Bond suivit le mouvement, appuyé contre la balustrade, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Un autre couple passait, les regardant avec curiosité. Il écouta leurs pas crissé sur les gravillons de l'allée. Il pouvait sentir la neige dans l'air. Le visage de Q était sombre dans la pauvre luminosité de son ombre.

"Avant de me radier de ta vie, répond à une question pour moi." Commença James. "Disons que nous en terminons avec ça ce soir. Nous arrêtons. Nous travaillons toujours ensemble et prétendons que rien ne s'est passé... Prétendons que nous n'avons pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre..." Ça lui faisait mal de le dire, mais força son chemin à travers les mots. Et il obtint l'effet désiré: l'attention de Q était sienne. "Disons que nous faisons tout cela, et puis que dans six mois, je meurs." Le silence entre eux était épaisse, presque palpable. "Serait-ce plus facile?"

"James…"

"Serait-ce plus facile ? "

Q fixait la veste de Bond avec une concentration intense.

"Non." Dit-il enfin, presque dans un murmure, comme si faire cette admission à haute voix pouvait changer le destin de l'univers entier.

"Alors, s'il te plaît." Demanda James, prenant le visage de Q dans ses mains afin qu'il puisse regarder de l'autre homme dans les yeux. Il passa ses pouces sur les joues froides de Q, le long des pistes désormais sèches de ses larmes. "S'il te plaît n'y met pas une fin avant même que cela commence. "

Q leva les mains et saisit vaguement les poignets de Bond. Ses doigts étaient froids contre sa peau, tremblant contre son pouls.

"J'ai peur. " Admit-il. Q n'eut pas l'air dégoûté de son propre aveu de faiblesse, à la place il se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés et effrayés d'une manière que James n'avait jamais vu. "Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé avant."

"Moi aussi." Avoua Bond, appuyant son front contre celui du jeune homme.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, vraiment."

"Mais tu es un double-Zéro."

"Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de ne pas le répéter ou je serais surement viré du programme."

Les lèvres de Bond s'élevèrent et celle de Q aussi, et tout à coup ils étaient deux idiots debout au milieu d'un pont à une heure étrange de la nuit, un mercredi, souriant comme des fous. Puis Q redeviens sérieux subitement et Bond se pencha pour l'embrasser avant qu'un seul doute puisse traverser ses pensées.

"Cesse de t'inquiéter." Lui dit-il.

"Je ne peux pas. Je serai toujours en train de m'inquiéter. Je n'arrête pas de penser à-"

"Arrêtes de penser." L'interrompit James.

"Comment?" Il avait l'air perdu, avait l'air si jeune et vulnérable que Bond ne voulait rien de plus que s'accrocher à lui et le protéger de toutes les mauvaises choses dans le monde. Mais c'était impossible, alors Bond ont fit la meilleure chose à laquelle il put penser et dit:

"Je t'aime."

Q le regarda, ses yeux tellement verts.

"Dis-le encore."

Bond obéit et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Q.

"Encore une fois."

Et il le fit, et ensuite l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la tension reculer du corps de Q.

"Rentrons à la maison. " Murmura-t-il. Le cœur de Bond battit plus vite au mot _maison_, parce que cela signifiait quelque chose maintenant, beaucoup plus qu'avant. C'était cet endroit que lui et Q partageaient -où il y avait des boîtes de thé dans l'armoire et leurs chaussures près de la porte et le lit qui manquait tellement à James, là tout de suite, car il sentait comme eux, comme la _maison-_ et qu'ils continueraient à partager aussi longtemps que possible. Bond les guida vers l'entrée du parc, où il héla un taxi. Alors qu'ils montaient à l'intérieur, Q se tourna vers lui et lui demanda:

"Donc, as-tu une si pauvre opinion de moi pour penser que je pourrais mourir en m'électrocutant avec un grille-pain?"

Bond sentit un nœud dans sa poitrine desserrer et il rit et poussa Q à l'intérieur avant de l'embrasser stupidement.

00Q00Q00Q

Logiquement, c'était un mauvais choix.

Q le savait, connaissait les statistiques qui pointaient vers une issue moins que favorable pour tous les deux, et pourtant, son cœur avait statué au mépris de sa tête à la suite des mots de Bond, la façon dont il expira _Je t'aime_ encore et encore sur sa peau, ses lèvres. Et Q oublia combien un jour ça ferait mal, parce que _ça_ c'était vivre et James valait le risque. Cela avait toujours été le cas, depuis le moment de leur rencontre, parce que Q avait été piégé dans ses yeux bleus et magnifiques, ce visage rude et cette façon dont il avait dit _Q_ avec quelque chose comme du respect dans la voix. C'est pourquoi Q se permis de se laisser compromettre émotionnellement et laissa Bond l'appuyer contre le mur de l'ascenseur pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus sentir ses orteils.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à leur étage, Bond ne les laissa pas se séparer d'un pouce, et Q se trouva à trébucher à sa suite dans le couloir. Ils réussirent en quelque sorte à fournir une authentification assez précise pour entrer dans l'appartement sombre malgré le handicap évident d'être verrouillés ensemble à la limite du concevable. Q eut au moins assez de présence d'esprit pour réalarmer le système. Ils s'extrairaient tous deux de leurs chaussures et de leurs manteaux avec enthousiasme inégalé. Q attira James avec lui dans la direction de la chambre, mais ils étaient trop désordonné dans l'obscurité et tellement préoccupés par les baisers, qu'ils dégringolèrent sur la table basse à l'extrémité du canapé avant d'avoir pu faire un quart du chemin. La force de l'impact renversa la lampe, qui tomba sur les coussins et qui roula jusqu'au sol; Q entendu le bruit de froissement à l'impact.

Bond s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour dire "Oups" avant d'exiger de récupérer les lèvres de Q et au lieu d'être offensé au nom de son mobilier abusé, il rit contre la bouche de Bond.

Ils parvinrent finalement à la chambre, où Q poussa Bond en arrière sur le matelas, puis se glissa sur lui. Il décide alors de changer le rythme des choses, voulant aller un peu plus lentement, pour accueillir dans leur étreinte tout ce qui venait de se passer et ce que cela signifiait pour lui, pour eux, pour l'avenir. James dû comprendre, parce que sa bouche devins un peu moins insistante, ses mains un peu plus douce dans leur emprise sur ses hanches, et Q l'aima beaucoup pour avoir compris sans qu'un seul mot. Après quelques temps -secondes, minutes, heures?- Q se recula, ses lèvres chaudes et gonflées de leurs baisers. Il admira Bond-dessous de lui, ses yeux tellement bleus, même dans l'obscurité. Ils le fixaient de cette façon qui, parfois, mettait Q mal à l'aise, mais pas maintenant, parce que Q avait enfin compris_ pourquoi_ Bond le regardait comme ça, et cela le fit se sentir si incroyablement aimé qu'il eut envie de rire ou de pleurer, ou les deux. Mais Q ne fit ni l'un, ni l'autre, et à la place enleva ses lunettes. Il les mit sur la table de chevet et se pencha en arrière sur Bond, tirant le teeshirt de l'autre homme au-dessus de sa tête. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré, Q le laissa tomber sur le côté du lit et s'approcha pour embrasser James de nouveau.

Ils progressèrent sans se presser, d'une manière si douce, fortement en contraste de la façon dont les choses se faisaient généralement. La plupart du temps, ils vrombissaient encore d'adrénaline après une mission ou étaient grisé de soulagement après trop de temps loin de l'autre. Le sexe avait toujours été une manière de se rassurer de la présence physique de l'autre: ils étaient tous deux encore en vie et avait vécu pour voir un autre jour se lever. Cette fois-ci c''était quelque chose d'autre: quelque chose de calme et d'intime qui n'avait rien à voir avec le travail et tout à voir avec le fait que, malgré tous les obstacles, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

_Amour._

Q avait eu quelques relations dans le passé. Elles avaient toujours été désordonnées, dysfonctionnelles, ne valant généralement pas les efforts à faire. C'est pourquoi Q s'était toujours engagé avec un pied planté fermement sur le sol. Il ne pouvait jamais se laisser aller complètement. Cela aurait été trop dangereux, il y avait trop de risques dans l'amour sans limites. Mais Bond avait fait irruption dans sa vie et avait tout pris, jusqu'à ce que Q ne puisse plus respirer sans penser à lui ou que quelque chose ne lui rappelle son amant. C'était comme s'il avait été vide sans le savoir et que toutes ces choses à propos de James étaient venues et avaient remplies ses petits coins vides si parfaitement que Q se sentait plein à nouveau. _Complet_. Bond le rendait fou, oui, et parfois Q voulait crier et hurler et lui jeter des choses (et parfois même il le faisait), mais il n'y avait personne qui l'avait atteint si profondément avant, personne n'avait jamais fait en sorte qu'il se soucie assez de lui pour se mettre en colère, le rendre triste ou heureux à cause de quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait ou pas fait. Et James avait cet effet sur lui tout le temps, sans s'en rendre compte, comme se rappeler comment il prenait son thé ou savoir comment l'embrasser quand il avait eu une trop longue journée.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la confiance pure dans la manière dont Bond le regardait, l'enlaçait, dormait à ses côtés. Et puis James lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et Q pouvait à peine respirer, parce qu'il avait enfin _compris_. L'amour c'était de faire confiance à une autre personne dans la plus large mesure. Et abandonner autant de soi faisait que l'amour pouvait être enrichissant et merveilleux, exaspérant et douloureux. Aimer Bond laisserait un trou dans son cœur, un trou si grand qu'il pourrait le tuer un jour, mais il y avait des blessures qui en valaient la peine.

Et James Bond en valait la peine.

Q savait que s'était à son tour de partager, de donner, de faire confiance, comme Bond l'avait fait pour lui. Il était temps de lever enfin les deux pieds du sol et de _tomber_.

"Q?" L'appela James, en touchant sa joue. Q ne pouvait pas être sûr depuis combien quand il avait cessé d'embrasser Bond pour simplement le regarder. Ils étaient assez près pour que Q puisse voir quelques traits distinctifs: ses lèvres pleines et sa magnifique mâchoire et ses _yeux_. Cet homme était sien, même si c'était juste pour le moment, et Q l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il le murmura alors -le nom avec lequel il était né, ce nom disparu depuis très, très longtemps- il l'énonça doucement, paisiblement dans l'obscurité, juste à l'endroit où l'épaule et le cou de Bond se rejoignaient, là où il s'était toujours senti en sécurité et aimé. Au moment où il le prononça, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus le reprendre, mais il savait que tout irait bien.

Q se décala alors que James se redressait de sa position inclinée, retombant sur les genoux de l'autre homme. Ensuite, les deux grandes mains de Bond entourèrent sa mâchoire, balayant ses pouces sur les joues de Q. Q ne se sentait pas nerveux dans cette attente, même si Bond le fixait silencieusement. Puis Bond l'embrassa délicatement, et comme tout ce qu'ils faisaient et étaient sur le point de faire, c'était soudainement différent à cause de ce petit morceau d'information insignifiante. Mais Q savait qu'il ce n'était pas négligeable pour Bond, qui aimait son propre nom, sa propre identité, tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre. Q était différent. Il avait passé toute sa vie en essayant d'oublier qui il était et d'où il venait. Ce nom n'était pas _qui_ Q était, pas maintenant, parce que "Q" était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être et était finalement devenu.

Mais malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose de libérateur de donner ça, cette partie de lui-même à Bond, à James. James, qui ôta lentement le cardigan de Q et sa chemise, puis le poussa doucement pour qu'il repose sur la couette, quand il murmura ce nom contre ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine, plus bas sur les crêtes de ses côtes et sur la pente douce de son ventre. Q aurait pu détester entendre ce nom, mais il aima la façon dont James le dit, presque aussi tendrement qu'il posait ses mains sur lui.

"J'aime mieux Q." Expliqua-t-il, quand James remonta pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Je les aime tous les deux." Répondit James, pinçant avec espièglerie la lèvre inférieure de Q. Q glissa ses bras autour des épaules de James, puis laisser descendre ses mains pour caresser sa colonne vertébrale. Il pencha la tête en arrière alors que James se frayait un chemin le long de sa mâchoire à sa gorge, gémissant alors que son amant appliquait ses dents et sa langue sur sa peau. Même s'il savait que cela laisserait des traces, Q ne le repoussa pas. Q se fichait que l'ensemble de son département le fixe et se questionne, pas quand c'était si _bon_. Il inclina ses hanches, à la recherche de contacts, mais l'autre homme ne lui en donna pas. James semblait plus que satisfait de voyager le long de son corps lentement, laissant des ecchymoses dans son sillage, de la gorge de Q jusqu'à la courbe de sa hanche. Au moment où il atteignit cette zone, Q était si dur que ça faisait mal.

"James." Murmura-t-il, alors que son amant enlevait avec une lenteur exaspérante sa ceinture et son jean. Il pencha la tête en arrière alors que James effectua son chemin le long de sa cuisse, ses lèvres chaudes et taquines et douces. Et puis il pinça et mordis et aspira la chair tendre jusqu'à ce que tout ce que Q puisse faire soit de prier pour _ça_, pour plus de ses caresses, pour plus de _n'importe quoi_ du moment qu'il ne _s'arrêtait pas._ "_James._" Répéta-t-il, le nom ponctué par un souffle presque brisé quand James accrocha ses doigts à la ceinture de son boxer et le lui retira.

"_Christ_, as-tu une petite idée de ce que ta voix me fais ?" Grogna James, et Q saisit ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles durement quand il ne le toucha ostensiblement pas là où il voulait être touché. "Doucement maintenant." Déclara James, remontant le corps de Q pour couvrir ses protestations de ses lèvres. Leurs hanches se touchèrent et Q gémit dans la bouche de James. Il était désespéré d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant : désespéré d'être aussi proche de James que c'était physiquement possible. Il voulait se connecter avec lui de la manière la plus intime, il en avait besoin pour calmer la chanson de feu dans son sang que James avait allumé avec trois mots simples _je t'aime_. Q griffa ses doigts le long de son dos, puis autour de sa taille, où il commença à ouvrir frénétiquement la ceinture de son amant.

"Doucement." Répéta James et ses mains arrêtèrent celles de Q les retirant de sa taille.

"Je te veux." Haleta Q contre sa chair.

"Nous avons tout le temps qu'on veut."

"Mais je te veux maintenant." Clarifia Q, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde d'avoir d'un enfant gâté.

James rit.

"Si exigeant. " dit-il avec émotion, et ensuite il aspira la langue de Q dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

C'était comme si une éternité passa avant que James soit nu et débarrassé de l'arme à sa cheville. Même plus que l'éternité avant que James ne le touche enfin, ne commence à l'ouvrir doucement et avec la compétence de quelqu'un qui connaissait le corps de Q intimement. Il tint Q dans ses bras tout le long, comme si, lui aussi, ressentait ce désir, ce _besoin_, d'être aussi incroyablement près que deux personnes pourraient jamais l'être. Et puis James l'emplis et lui fit l'amour comme jamais auparavant. Ou peut-être que c'était juste comme toutes les fois précédente, mais maintenant, ils étaient libres de toutes les contraintes, toutes les règles auto-imposées et les obstacles. Et bien qu'ils ne soient pas libérés de la peur, de l'incertitude -de l'avenir, de ce qui résulterait de tout cela- c'était bien assez pour le moment, juste être ici, et ils prirent tout ce qu'ils leur été offert.

Q n'était pas un romantique, mais ces pensées et les bras de James autour de lui et le doux, décousu, honnête, _je t'aime, Dieu, je t'aime tellement_ glissé dans son oreille pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient ensemble était aussi proche de la romance que Q l'eu cru possible.

Après, ils réussirent à se nettoyer rapidement, puis s'allongèrent, rassasié sous la couette froissée. Q posa sa joue contre la poitrine de James et essaya de compter les battements de son cœur -de la même façon que les jeunes enfants comptaient les moutons pour s'endormir- mais il ne réussit pas, ne sachant pas si ce qu'il entendait était le rythme cardiaque de Bond ou le sien. De toute façon, c'était merveilleux, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux là et chauds, respirant et _vivants_. Et c'était merveilleux quand on savait que ces faits simples n'étaient pas garantis du jour au lendemain. Cela lui faisait penser à ce que James avait dit dans le parc, avec une expression si ouverte et crue que ça lui faisait penser à une blessure, une plaie qui saigne et coagule pas:

_Serait-ce plus facile ?_

La façon dont James l'avait regardé était quelque chose que Q ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était ce petit coup de pouce, dont il avait besoin pour abandonner ses inhibitions, ses peurs, ses incertitudes, et qui avait fait toute la différence. Cela avait été la différence entre Q rentrant seul ou revenant avec James.

"Je le regretterais."

Q blâma son bien être: le sentiment d'un corps parfaitement chaud contre lui et la connaissance que cette chose réciproque entre eux signifiait quelque chose de plus maintenant. Les pensées sentimentales avaient desserré sa langue, et Q voulu le reprendre, mais James s'en empara avant qu'il puisse même ouvrir la bouche

"Regretter quoi?"

Q s'arrêta pour considérer ses mots parce que ce n'était pas son domaine, non, pas depuis très longtemps, mais James avait pataugé dans des eaux inconnues pour lui, et Q pensa que le moins qu'il puisse faire serait de faire la même chose.

"...La perte des six derniers mois." Répondit Q, et il ferma les yeux. "Même plus que de te perdre sur une mission."

Les doigts de James s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux, commençant à les caresser doucement.

"Hmm ... Pourquoi ça?"

"Tu sais pourquoi."

"Oui, je veux juste te l'entendre dire."

"Imbécile. "

"Gamin. "

Q lui mordit la clavicule affectueusement.

"Dis-moi. " Q pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

"Tu es insupportable."

"Je pense que tu veux dire irrésistible."

"Peut-être que je voulais dire incorrigible?"

James rit et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Q abandonna immédiatement, parce qu'il adorait quand il faisait ça.

"Dis-moi." Répéta-t-il encore, reprenant le mouvement avec ses doigts, berçant Q de nouveau dans son état de contentement précèdent.

"Parce que tu serais mien jusqu'à la fin." Répondit finalement Q, une rougeur menaçait ses joues, mais il continua quand même. Si James-je-ne-fait-pas-dans-le-sentiment-Bond pouvait le faire, il pouvait aussi: toute cette histoire d'émotion. "Je préfère t'avoir tant que je peux que pas du tout."

"Et bien, Q, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais un romantique. " Le taquina James, mais avec la plus profonde affection que Q n'ait jamais entendu dans sa voix.

"Parce que je n'en suis pas un. Et si tu oses insinuer une telle chose qui que ce soit, je causerais ta perte. " Promit-il.

"Je t'aime aussi. " Déclara James effrontément, en riant alors que Q tenta de l'étouffer avec un oreiller. C'est seulement après, quand ils s'installèrent pour dormir, que Q se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais dit en retour à James. Il essaya de le dire dans le noir _Je t'aime_, mais les mots ne vinrent pas, même longtemps après que les souffles de James se soient égalisés et que la pièce devins sombre et silencieuse avec le passage de minuit. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait James moins. Il lui avait donné son cœur et son nom et sa confiance, c'était certainement suffisant.

Trois petits mots n'étaient rien en comparaison.

C'est ce que Q se dit pendant qu'il tentait en vain de s'endormir.

* * *

Q devait finalement s'être assoupi, car il se réveilla dans la lumière grise de l'aube au ping familier de l'alerte de son portable. La sonnerie lui semblait lointaine, mais Q l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, s'étant entrainer à l'identifier, éveillé ou non, au cas où le MI6 appellerait. Au moment où il s'assit, le bras de Bond le retient par la taille.

"Ignore-les." Marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

"Peux pas." Répondit Q, mettant ses lunettes. Par l'écartement dans leurs rideaux, il vit de la neige tomber légèrement par la fenêtre. Son horloge indiquait 07h27. Q se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux ébouriffés de Bond. "Laisse-moi me lever. " James resserra sa prise et tourna la tête vers Q avec un regard somnolant.

"Non."

"Je reviens tout de suite."

"Reste." Dit-il, et Q embrassa le haut de son nez.

"Je reviens tout de suite. " Répéta-t-il, et Bond le libéra à contrecœur. Q se glissa hors du lit et se hâta de se fondre dans la robe de chambre de James pour garder la fraîcheur du matin éloignée. Son portable vibrait avec plus d'insistance depuis le salon, lui faisant abandonner sa recherche de chaussettes. Il trouva l'appareil dans la poche avant de son sac, qu'il avait abandonné négligemment dans le hall la nuit précédente. L'écran lui indiquait un appel masqué, mais Q eu le sentiment qu'il savait exactement qui c'était.

"C'est Q."

"Bonjour, petit soleil."

"J'espère que ce n'est pas un appel social. " Déclara sèchement Q et Moneypenny laissa échapper un rire, aussi léger qu'une cloche.

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit-elle, d'une manière qui lui indiqua, que oui, c'était en effet un appel social.

"Tu ne pourrez pas appeler plus tard ?" Demanda-t-il, un peu irrité que Moneypenny rentre en communication si tôt, surtout après ce qui était sa première nuit chez lui en trois jours.

"Le soleil est déjà haut, mon chéri."

"C'est Londres. Il n'y a pas de soleil. "

"Quelqu'un est un peu désagréable. Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?" Demanda-t-elle, l'air narquois.

"Oui, mon repos bien mérité. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Eve, je n'ai pas dormi plus de quelques heures au cours des derniers jours."

"Ah, et là, tu me donne à penser que Bond t'a maintenu réveillé après l'heure du coucher."

Q refusa de reconnaître la rougeur qui se glissa jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou.

"Y at-il un but à cet appel ou puis-je raccrocher et retourner au lit?" Demanda-t-il à la place, d'un air pincé.

"Comment était la nuit dernière?" Eh bien, intentionnée sûrement, mais plus curieuse que jamais. Q laissa échapper un profond soupir, passant sa main sur son visage fatigué. Soit il parlait maintenant soit Eve continuerait d'appeler, et si il ne répondait pas, elle viendrait probablement elle-même pour fouiner. Ou enverrait une équipe d'agents hautement spécialisés pour l'extraire afin qu'elle puisse l'interroger au MI6. _Autant en finir maintenant_.

"Très bien." Concéda-t-il.

"Tu es partis avec Bond."

"Oui. "

"Est-ce qu'il t'a emmené dîner?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps à poser des questions auxquelles tu connais déjà la réponse." Répondit Q. Il savait déjà qu'elle était derrière tout cela, parce qu'Eve était la seule qui était au courant pour ce restaurant et combien Q l'appréciait. Bond n'aurait jamais choisi un tel lieu de sa propre initiative.

"Touché. Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Très bien."

"Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?"

"Nous avons dîné."

"Et ?"

"Nous avons baisé."

"C'est tout?"

Elle avait l'air déçu.

"C'est tout." Affirma Q, se déplaçant dans la cuisine.

Le silence d'Eve pris fin alors qu'il commençait à préparer une bouilloire.

"Tu es un menteur épouvantable. " Dit-elle finalement.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-il sèchement, plaçant la bouilloire sur la table de cuisson.

"Oui. Vous avez parlé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr, nous avons parlé. Cela aurait été gênant si nous l'avions pas fait."

"Oh mon dieu, si tu étais en face de moi, je serais te _giflerais_ ! "

"Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas en face de toi."

"Tu es parfois exaspérant." Grommela Eve.

"Je suppose que cela signifie que tu me trouves attachant?" Répondit-il, sortant deux tasses de l'armoire.

"Q…"

"Eve. "

"Dis-moi. Avez-vous parlé? Et je veux dire, _vraiment_ parlé ? "

"Oui, nous avons parlé." Soupira Q, fouillant dans l'armoire à la recherche du café.

" Et alors ? " Demanda-t-elle, ressemblant terriblement à une fille de quinze ans avec un crush sur un membre d'un boys band.

"Et c'est précisément nos affaires et pas les tiennes. " Répondit Q.

"At-il dit qu'il t'aimait ?" Demanda-telle, pas le moins découragé.

"Eve-"

"Lui as-tu dit que tu l'aimais?"

"Eve-"

"S'il te plaît, dites-moi que tu l'avez enregistré!"

"Eve-"

"Ou que la CCTV est accessible quelque part ?"

"Il est trop tôt pour ça." Soupira Q, surtout pour lui-même, il mit la quantité appropriée de marc de café dans le filtre.

"Tu vas devoir tout me raconter. " Lui dit Eve.

"Je le pensais quand j'ai dit que c'était de _nos affaires_." Déclara-t-il plus fermement. Il n'allait pas changer d'avis à ce sujet, du moins pas tout à fait encore. Le territoire était encore trop nouveau et Q n'était pas sûr de savoir comment naviguer dans cette nouvelle relation, et encore moins l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Allez, Q." L'encouragea Moneypenny.

"Je ne discute pas de ça plus longtemps." Conclut Q, cette fois avec une finalité claire.

"Rabat-joie. " Répondit-elle, et il pouvait presque voir sa moue, comme une adulte âgé de cinq ans.

"Oh, mais je suis heureux que tu aies appelé. S'il te plaît fais passer à Mallory que je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui»

"_Je le savais_-"

"-Mais qu'en cas d'urgence, n'importe qui peut me joindre sur mon portable. Mais s'il te plaît prend bien en note que nul ne peut me déranger pour rien de moins que la destruction imminente du monde moderne."

"_La destruction imminente du monde moderne_." Répéta Eve, comme si elle était effectivement en train de prendre des notes et il pouvait presque voir sourire. "Je ne peux qu'hasarder une hypothèse sur ce qui te tiendra éveillé aujourd'hui."

"J'ai l'intention d'être bien baisé, puis passer le reste de ma journée à regarder Netflix." Déclara Q sérieux.

"Rendez-vous demain, alors?" Répondit-elle gaiement.

"Peut-être." Ajouta-t-il, lança un regard vers la chambre à coucher. Rester ici quelques jours semblait beaucoup plus attrayant. Il pourrait profiter d'un jour férié.

"Vilain garçon." Lui dit Eve, comme si elle avait parfaitement suivit ses pensées.

"S'il te plaît, n'utilise plus jamais ses mots à mon propos. " Répondit-il sèchement, et elle riait encore quand elle lui dit au-revoir.

Q raccrocha et laissa tomber son portable sur le comptoir négligemment, n'ayant aucun désir de faire quelque chose de lié, même de loin, au travail. Il alla tranquillement dans la salle de bain se brossant les dents, et se lavant un peu. Puis il retourna à la cuisine, se versa une tasse de thé et une de café pour Bond, et ramena les deux tasses fumantes dans la chambre. James était encore couché dans leur lit, en plein milieu du matelas avec son bras drapé possessivement sur l'oreiller de Q. C'était toujours un moment rare et agréable de voir Bond dans un tel état de relaxation. Habituellement, il se levait avant Q, et ce n'est que très récemment qu'il avait commencé à rester au lit avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève. Avant, Q se réveillait seul, seulement pour découvrir que Bond était déjà parti, ou qu'il était resté, mais était totalement habillé comme s'il se tenait prêt à partir. Q supposait que des années dans la marine avaient habitués Bond à l'idée de se réveiller tôt et que son expérience sur le terrain lui avait appris à ne jamais baisser sa garde, ne jamais être pris dans un tel état de vulnérabilité: nu et à moitié éveillé. Cela lui fournissait un contrôle, en quelque sorte, sur lui-même et la situation, d'être toujours prêts et dispos. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas levé après Q prouvait que l'autre homme lui faisait grandement confiance. Le fait qu'il semblait qu'il se soit rendormi signifiait encore plus. Était-ce ça, _l'amour_ ?

Souriant, Q mis ses lunettes et les tasses sur la table de nuit, extrait ses épaules de la robe de chambre surdimensionnée, et se glissa, nu, dans le lit. Une fois sous les couvertures, Q se rapprocha de James, tortillant leurs jambes ensemble en se serrant contre le dos nu de Bond pour la chaleur.

"Tu es froid." Déclara Bond, alors que Q frottait le bout de son nez le long de la crête de son omoplate.

"Il fait froid." Répondit-il, glissant un bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme, pour les rapprocher. Il bailla, appuyant son front à la base de la colonne vertébrale de James.

"Il neige. " Dit Bond d'une voix encore somnolente.

"Mmmh..." Q se blottit encore plus sous la couverture. Il ferma les yeux, complètement satisfait dans le calme de l'appartement, avec la présence solide et permanente de James à côté de lui. A ce moment, il aurait pu facilement retomber endormi, mais il avait fait du café et du thé pour eux et ça allait refroidir. "J'ai fait du café."

"Mmm." Fut la réponse de James Bond, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour se déplacer. Q non plus, le thé soit damné. Ils étaient là depuis un certain temps, à écouter le doux bruit de la circulation au dehors. Q comptait les respirations de Bond, le doux tic-tac de sa Breitling*, et Q pensa que peut-être, s'il tendait l'oreille, il pourrait être en mesure d'entendre le bruit de la neige qui tombait sur le toit. C'était si paisible que Q voulait rester à l'intérieur de ce moment perpétuellement, figé dans un moment de temps avec rien d'autre que la chaleur de leurs corps, leurs respirations, et les battements du cœur de James contre son oreille.

"Etait-ce Eve?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?" Bond demanda son discours encore un peu ralentit alors qu'il commençait doucement à se réveiller.

"Comme d'habitude." Lui répondit-il négligemment, en bâillant.

"Elle ne renonce pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, j'ai remarqué que cela semble être un trait de personnalité commun pour les agents de terrain."

Bond entremêla leurs doigts, puis amenant leurs mains jointes devant sa bouche, où il embrassa les articulations de Q avec des lèvres encore chaude de sommeil. Son peu de barde matinale chatouilla la peau de Q.

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. " Remarqua Bond.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose." Lui répondit Q et James rit en se retournant sur le dos. Q s'ajusta à cette nouvelle position, trouvant un endroit confortable à côté de lui qui ne demandait pas de reposer tout son poids sur l'épaule de Bond, au sommet de son ancienne blessure par balle. Sur l'ensemble des cicatrices, Q savait que celle-ci lui faisait encore mal de temps en temps, probablement à cause de la composition physique et chimique de la balle qui avait été utilisée à Istanbul. Q fronça les sourcils, caressant tendrement de ses doigts le petit relief sur la peau, pensant que si l'assassin n'était pas tombé vers sa mort à Shanghai, Q aurait fait en sorte qu'un accident désagréable ne lui arrive. La pensée aurait dû le dégouter -Q n'était pas une personne violente, malgré la majorité de la description de son poste- mais elle ne le fit pas. Q n'aurait aucune hésitations à blesser quelqu'un, à _détruire _quelqu'un, qui avait essayé de lui prendre cet homme.

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?" Demanda Bond.

"Hm ? "

Q retira ses doigts pour les amener à tracer paresseusement des motifs aléatoires sur sur la poitrine de Bond. Si près de lui, Q pouvait voir la chair de poule qui agita sa peau, même sans l'aide de ses lunettes.

"Tu penses si fort que je peux presque l'entendre."

"Ce n'est rien."

"Q." Dit-il, passant la main dans les cheveux de Q, caressant les mèches noires d'une manière qui fit sourire Q inconsciemment.

"Le café va être froid." Murmura-t-il, embrassant la poitrine de James. Son amant ne répondit rien, se retournant simplement sur flan, l'enveloppant dans ses bras. Automatiquement, Q se nicha contre lui, respirant l'odeur de Bond, rendue musquée par la sueur et le sexe. Son sexe était coincé entre leurs corps, trouvant lentement un certain intérêt à leur proximité.

"Si tu penses à ce point au café, je m'inquiète pour toi." Dit James, son souffle agitant les cheveux de Q.

"Je ne pensais pas au café. " Admit-il.

"De toute évidence."

Bond le caressa un peu plus et Q fredonna joyeusement.

"Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis."

Q n'eut pas à demander à propos de quoi. C'était parfaitement clair. Et c'était aussi sa dernière chance de faire marche arrière, d'insister pour que tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière -tous les jolis mots et les promesses- lui était monté à la tête. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il voulait simplement revenir à ce qu'ils avaient. Il pouvait dire qu'il ne voulait pas être impliqué dans toutes ces histoires de relation. Il pourrait fournir une justification pour cette décision: l'amour était trop compliqué, trop illogique, trop salissant, et Bond allait inévitablement mourir et laisser Q seul. Il pourrait défendre que sa décision visait à les protéger tous les deux: il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Bond de saigner s'il n'avait pas un cœur, une faiblesse il ne serait pas possible pour Q d'avoir le cœur brisé s'il ne le donnait à personne. Donc c'était un moment où il pouvait changer d'avis -se protéger d'aimer, de perdre, et de souffrir à cause de l'homme à côté de lui- et ce serait le seul moment. C'était sa seule chance.

Et il n'y avait pas de choix à faire.

"Non. "

Q souffla le mot, le mot qui fixerait tout, qui solidifierait les bases de cette chose qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à construire. Il le dit, même en sachant ce que les conséquences seraient inévitablement, et cela fit soudainement sens: toutes ces décisions stupides et les promesses que les gens faisaient quand ils étaient amoureux. C'était ce qu'était l'amour. Ça n'avait pas de sens, ça n'était pas quantifiable, mais il y avait quelque chose sorte de beau là-dedans: l'inconnu, l'imprévisible. Même s'il y avait la possibilité des larmes, de la souffrance et de la solitude, il existait aussi la réalité des matins comme celui-ci, où il se sentait entier et comblé, et tellement, tellement aimé. Et si Q pouvait se réveiller comme ça tous les jours, même si ce n'était que pour un court moment, il savait que ça en valait la peine.

"Non?" Répéta Bond.

"Tu es coincé avec moi, j'en ai peur. " Déclara Q, et le rire de James secoua ses cheveux. La réaction était minuscule, mais Q la ressentis : la façon dont le corps contre lui s'était détendu à la confirmation.

"Bien, parce que je ne te laisserais pas partir."

"Mon propre Double-Zéro entêté." Murmura le jeune homme.

"Mon cher Quatermaster." Répondit James, et il inclina le menton de Q pour l'embrasser. Il avait le gout un peu amer du sommeil, mais Q s'en fichait, et roula au-dessus de Bond pour trouver un meilleur angle. Des paumes chaudes se déplaçaient le long de ses côtés, ce qui souleva les poils fins sur les bras de Q. Dieu, comme Q adorait ça: aimait la façon dont James le touchait, comme s'il était quelque chose digne d'adoration, comme s'il était la plus magnifique, la plus précieuse chose qu'il n'ait jamais possédée. Q pressa ses hanches vers le bas contre celle de Bond alors qu'il relâchait ses lèvres pour aller déposer de légers baisers le long de cette forte mâchoire. _Tu vas me faire du mal_, pensa Q, alors qu'il léchait et mordillait le pouls battant contre la gorge de son amant, savourant la manière dont il frémit. _Mais je pense que ça ira. Parce que je reçois en retour le droit de t'aimer, au moins pour un peu de temps, et c'est mieux que pas du tout._

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses maintenant ?" Demanda James.

"N'est-ce pas évident?" Murmura-t-il en réponse, frottant son sexe durcissant contre celui de Bond. Son amant grogna-dessous de lui, mais ne fit rien pour augmenter la friction entre eux.

"Q…"

"Je pense à quel point je veux faire ça." Dit Q, et il embrassa le mamelon à sa portée. "Et ça." Il mordit doucement la pointe sombre, et les hanches de Bond sursautèrent à la sensation. "Et ça..." Q se déplaça vers le bas du corps de James: léchant, embrassant, le marquant, comme James l'avait fait la nuit précédente. C'était bon de prendre son temps, même s'il savait par expérience que c'était le type le plus agréable de torture et que James serait désespérément désireux au moment où il atteindrait son nombril. Cela le surprit donc que, lorsque Q le pris en main, Bond soit toujours en possession de ses facultés mentales, suffisamment pour demander:

"Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses, vraiment ?"

Q leva les yeux vers lui, trop loin pour voir son visage sans ses lunettes. Sans le libérer, Q réajusta sa position de sorte qu'il soit plus près, assez pour voir l'anneau mince mais perçant de bleu autour des pupilles dilatées de son amant. Il était toujours très satisfaisant de savoir qu'il pouvait apporter à James un tel plaisir; quelque chose de très égoïste en lui voulait que jamais quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse avoir la possibilité de faire la même chose. _Mien_ pensât-il, et il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il semble qu'il n'y avait plus d'oxygène restant dans la pièce.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils haletaient, et c'était enivrant.

"Je pense à ce que je ferais pour toi." Répondit Q, le caressant doucement, avec une main ouverte, de la base au sommet. Malgré ce qu'ils faisaient, les mots de Q n'avaient rien à voir avec le sexe, et James le savait, il pouvait le dire, par la douce saccade de son souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour moi ?" Demanda James, d'une voix basse et rauque, qui envoya une vague de besoin à travers tout le corps de Q.

"Je pourrais détruire des régimes pour toi. " Commença Q, gardant un mouvement régulier avec sa main. "Renverser des gouvernements." Poursuivi-t-il, tordant son poignet, et les paupières de Bond tremblèrent légèrement, mais il ne ferma pas les yeux, son regard rivé sur Q, sans ciller. "Je mentirais et tricherais et volerais." Murmura-t-il contre la bouche de James, bougea sa main en rythme avec la respiration erratique de son partenaire. "Et déclencher des guerres sur tous les continents." Bond était déjà proche -que ce soit à cause du stimulus dès le matin ou de ses mots- et Q pouvait le sentir, tout comme il sentait la pression presque trop forte des doigts de Bond creusant dans ses hanches. Ses mots étaient honnêtes et vrai et peut-être pas un _je t'aime_, mais aussi proche que s'en était possible. Il soutint le regard de James et dit: "Je tuerais un homme à mains nues pour toi." Et il pressa juste comme il le fallait. James vint avec un hoquet de surprise, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu ce que la fin arrive si soudainement et si fortement. Son sperme empli l'espace entre eux, lisse et chaud contre le sexe et l'estomac de Q, lui rappelant la douleur dans son bas-ventre. Mais tout cela avait été pour James, qui haletait et tremblait dans les réplique de son orgasme, dans le sillage du _Je t'aime_ qui avait ponctué chaque mot que Q avait prononcé.

"Q ..." Souffla Bond.

"Hmm?" Fut la réponse de Q, alors qu'il léchait ses doigts humides. Bond le regardait, les yeux mi-clos. Bien qu'il soit encore un peu perdu dans son plaisir, ils s'attardèrent sur ses mouvements avec une intensité qui attira l'attention de Q vers sa propre excitation, compressée entre eux.

"Tu le ferais." Affirma Bond, pas une seule nuance de doute dans sa voix, et c'était très facile de l'embrasser à cause de cela.

"Je le ferais." Dit-il, promit-il.

"Tu es terrifiant. "

"Dit l'homme avec un permis de tuer." Rétorqua Q et James lui sourit.

"Dit l'homme qui peut faire plus de dégâts dans son pyjama avant sa première tasse de Earl Grey que je portais faire un an sur le terrain."

"Tu aimes ça."

Bond l'embrassa.

"J'adore ça."

00Q00Q00Q

C'était étrange de voir à quel point si peu de choses changèrent.

Q ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il avait toujours pensé que tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, changeait tout : la façon dont une personne travaillait, agissait, respirait. Mais Q ne vit pas de différences radicales. Il continua à fournir une performance exceptionnelle au travail (et il n'eut plus de quelconque débat à ce sujet, car il semblait que permettre à R de reprendre la branche pendant sa convalescence l'avait rendu plus populaire auprès de ses subordonnés, qui avaient probablement beaucoup souffert sous le règne R et le voyait maintenant comme un leader beaucoup moins sinistre) et il agissait toujours professionnellement (afin aussi professionnellement que possible avec Bond à l'autre bout des comms, faisant toutes sortes de blagues déplacées qui n'étaient certainement pas adapté à l'environnement de travail, mais tant qu'il n'était pas en train de faire sauter Paris, Q pensait qu'il pouvait laisser couler) et transpirait encore d''inquiétude, constamment préoccupé par Bond quand celui-ci était loin (le passage d'une lame de couteau, beaucoup, beaucoup trop près de la poitrine de James avait pratiquement fait s'arrêter le cœur de Q, saisit par la peur, et s'il embrassait pieusement la ligne de tissu cicatriciel chaque nuit depuis que les points avaient été enlevés, et bien, personne n'avait à le savoir). Alors, non, rien n'avait vraiment changé.

(Pas vraiment.)

Noël était arrivé et réparti, en silence, non célébré (Q réussit même à éviter diplomatiquement d'assister à la fête de Noël du MI6, récoltant pour son exploit des réprimandes de la part d'Eve, qui persistèrent pendant plusieurs jours par SMS et e-mails), et sans incident. Bond avait passé la majorité de celui-ci dans une chambre d'hôtel à l'autre côté du monde, attendant l'aval de Q pour engager une cible. Ils l'avaient célébré à leur manière, quand Bond était revenu la nuit avant la Saint-Sylvestre avec trois côtes fêlés et un cadeau de Noël pour Q (une nouvelle bouilloire électrique pour son bureau. Q avait eu l'intention d'en acheter une depuis un moment, mais n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de le faire) sous le bras. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux et s'étaient endormit aussitôt pour la première fois depuis des jours, ne se réveillant pas avant 2013. Cela ne dérangea pas Q, il n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, parce que c'était assez d'avoir James de retour à la maison, de retour dans leur lit, en _sécurité_.

Lorsqu'ils remirent les pieds au bureau, Bond fut immédiatement mis en congé après avoir cumulé trop d'heures sur les missions sans aucun respect du temps de repos obligatoire entre deux. Il passa le premier jour à déménager officiellement dans l'appartement de Q, alors que celui-ci était au travail. Lorsque Q rentra à la maison, il ne vit que trois nouvelles choses qui signaient ce changement majeur: le cabinet à liqueur de Bond avait été posé dans le coin le plus proche de la fenêtre du salon, quelques cartons de livres et de disques étaient empilés à côté de la déjà débordante étagère et un vieux bouledogue laid au motif de l'Union Jack était maintenant perché sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Q ne posa pas de questions sur le bouledogue -il avait le sentiment qu'il savait d'où il venait, à cause de la manière dont James le fixait parfois quand il pensait que Q ne regardait pas- et à la place s'occupa d'aider Bond à déballer sa collection de livres de poche et de vinyles.

"Tu es bien le genre à avoir une collection de vinyles. " Déclara Q, en feuilletant les albums bien entretenus avec un intérêt poli. Bond se préoccupait si peu de ses possessions matérielles; observer le peu qu'il conservait était presque comme un aperçu à cette autre partie de l'homme que Q commençait seulement à entrevoir.

"Je suis surpris que sache même ce que c'est."

"Ne parle pas comme ça. Tu donnes l'impression de m'avoir cueillit au berceau." Répondit Q. James ri et il passa le reste de la nuit à trier sa collection par ordre alphabétique et à remonter la platine, pendant que Q faisait de l'espace sur l'une des étagères. Une fois que Bond eut monté l'aiguille correctement, il choisi un album et le mis. Q ne savait pas grand-chose sur la musique, mais il trouva le morceau de jazz doux, entrainant d'une certaine manière. Peut-être que ce fut la musique et le spectacle de James Bond pieds nus dans ses pantalons de survêtement lui souriant qui le fit accepter de danser avec lui.

(Mais seulement peut-être.)

Janvier glissa sur eux, puis Février -Q avertis Bond de se tenir loin de la Saint Valentin parce que _pitié_- et ce fut bientôt Mars. À la fin du mois, il y eut une accalmie dans presque tout. Le MI6 était calme; les missions étaient rares parce que les terroristes et tous les autres groupes sur le radar avaient apparemment disparu de la surface de la terre. Même les pirates étaient inactifs, ce qui rendit la Branche Q ennuyeuse et presque immobile comme une tombe. En plus de cela, le ciel resta obstinément gris pendant des semaines et seule de la neige fondue avait daigné en tomber. Ce fut ce dernier fait qui poussa Q à prendre une semaine de vacances bien méritée, pour qu'il n'ait pas à sortir du tout, ce qui était très bien selon lui, parce que James et lui pouvaient alors passer toute la journée dans leurs pyjama.

(Ou en dehors, selon les circonstances.)

Un soir, Q s'allongea dans le lit à côté de Bond, qui était assis appuyé contre la tête de lit, plongé dans un livre. Habituellement l'aurait surement Q rejoins dans sa lecture, ou ce serait lancé dans une de ses séances de piratons-pour-le-fun, mais pas ce soir-là. Il ressentait un besoin indescriptible d'être simplement là, d'écouter la pluie contre la fenêtre et de regarder James dans la douce lumière de la lampe de chevet. Il se glissa sous la couette et s'allongea-là, regardant son amant tourner les pages lentement, absorbé dans quelque roman qu'il avait ramassé à moitié prix à la boutique au coin de la rue. La chambre sentait l'encre, le vieux papier et la pluie, et en dessous leur parfum sur les draps: leur shampooing et après-rasage et le à-peine-présent soupçon de sueur et de sexe de ce matin. C'était leur chambre, ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, composé de tous leurs biens et de leurs mots -tous leur mots les aimants et les aimables, les coléreux et les amers- et c'était vraiment un _foyer_ dans tous les sens du terme.

"Q." L'appela Bond, alors qu'il commençait à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Q.

"Hmm ? "

"Tu le fais de nouveau."

"De quoi ?"

James arrêta le mouvement avec sa main pendant un moment pour mettre un signet entre deux pages. Puis il posa le livre de poche sur sa table de chevet et repris ses caresses, Q se recroquevillant immédiatement près de lui.

"Tu sais, quand tu commences à penser si fort que je peux presque l'entendre." Dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que je pense alors?" Demanda-t-il, et Bond rit.

"J'ai dit _presque _l'entendre. "

Q sourit contre son flanc, sentant ses yeux s'alourdissant à mesure que la main de son amant passait dans ses cheveux. Il les aimait, les moments comme celui-ci, quand il avait ce sentiment entêtant que rien d'autre n'existait à part eux. Rien d'autre, à part eux, dans leur lit, dans leur chambre, dans leur appartement, écoutant la pluie et respirant le même air. Et c'était parfait.

"Je t'aime." Déclara Q, honnêtement et sans peur. Il n'eut pas à se battre pour les mots ou se débattre contre leurs conséquences. Il savait juste qu'il aimait James, qu'il l'avait toujours fait, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de le dire à haute voix. Cela semblait insensé d'être réticents à dire ces mots, surtout alors qu'il devait faire face à la ligne tendue du dos de Bond, franchissant leur porte, se jetant au-devant du danger, mission après mission. Il pouvait partir et ne pas revenir, sans avoir jamais su, ou du moins, jamais entendu Q le lui dire, pas même une fois. "Je t'aime." Répéta-t-il, juste pour le dire deux fois, pour savoir qu'il le pouvait, et qu'il le pensait tout autant que la première.

Bond souris, lui releva le menton, et l'embrassa.

"Je sais."

00Q00Q00Q

La fin ~

*C'est une marque de montre suisse…. De petites merveilles *-*

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez / si vous trouvez des erreurs. Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivi dans cette grande aventure… Dernière chance de me laisser un petit mot, c'est dans le carré blanc dessous :)


End file.
